Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: Judgment of Darkness
by Danjer
Summary: A story about a boy whose heart was devoured by Darkness. Because of this he started his journey to find what he once lost, but fate is misleading, tudning his life into a battlefield once again. What awaits him on the path of hatred and what judgment will he make?(Alternative changes from the Anime starts at the Synchro arc DarkSynchro monsters and more in the same Arc)Oc X Serena
1. Chapter 1 New Home

"So this is Maiami city, my new home huh?" said the new resident who just moved in.

He's a boy around 14-15 years old has red eyes and black short hair with a longer stand that's tied together. The clothes he's wearing are, black jeans and on the right side is a chain attached to the belt loops, a dark red shirt with a dragon logo on it and a black leather jacket, he's also wearing a silver pendant which resembles a sword.

"Still, this city has to many duel schools." no wonder.

The development of the city's technology is focused on Dueling. The headquarters of the Leo Corporation is located here, along with preparatory Duel schools such as the Leo Institute of Dueling(LDS). Maiami City is the home to the Leo Corporation's ARC System that gave birth to Action Duels, which started here and is now popular across the world.

"Com on Yuya! If you don't hurry we're gona be late for school!"

"Wait up! It's not my fault i overslept!"

The boy's attention caught two kids around his age, the first a boy with red and green hair, and the second a girl with dark pink hair and blue eyes.

It seems like they're late to school…, 'well whatever i need to unpack my stuff so im going home.'

After 20 minutes of walk he arrived to his new apartment full of cardboard boxes,

after a sight he began to unpack all the stuff...

... ... ...

"Finally finished!" it was noon wen he finished his work.

'I think i'll go and take a shower first.' as he thought that he took of his shirt, att that moment-

 ***SLAM!***

the door was forcefully slammed open!

"Come on out you coward! Where are you?!"

Someone shouted that loud,

"I know you stole Yuya's Pendulum card's! Now give them back!"

Wait she's that girl from this morning isn't she? And what coward i dind't stole anything!

"...huh? Who are you? You're not Sawatari!" i don't know who he is, but i'm not him that's obvious.

"So…" i wantet to ask but-

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

'Great what now!?' When i asked that my self i realized what was wrong, im without shirt…

I see now but even so…

"I should be the one screaming! Who are you? And what are you doing in my apartment?"

After a while everything settled down, and she now sat in the kittchen

"Here, sorry but i moved here only yesterdey and the only thing i can offer now to you is Tea, i hope you don't mind?"

"Ahh no! don't worry, thank you! I should be the one apologizing!" she said emberesed

"So can you tell me what's going on here?"

"I'm really sorry! I thougt this was Sawatari Shingo's house!"

That's no reason to slam someones door open.

"This duelist named Sawatari recently ran off with some rare cards my friend ownet, i ran off before hearing the full description of where he lived…"

Thats not somthing you should do.

"And that's how i ended up here. But i can tell you're not with Sawatari that guy is always causing trouble, where as you seem perfectly nice!" she said it with a smile

"I mean, i didn't come looking for a fight or anything… As a duelist i only wanted to help Yuya get his card's back."

"I see..." thinking for a few moments, i said afterwards: "Say...could you show me a picture of that Sawatar kid or somthing?"

"Huh...why?" she asked a bit surprised

"Don't 'why' me now, i always hated such coward's who steals someone else's cards, if in the off chance i see him, i'll take them back for you."

"You really are a nice boy, and if you want to help me, just look out for a loud, arrogant and a weasel loking boy that's him!"

"I see what can i do." there are many who can fit this description, well i see what can i do

"I'll should go now, it's time i'll head to my duel school soon."

"Oh ok"." as we stood up, she gasped surprised as if remembering somthing important

"I'm sorry, i rushed in here so fast that i forgot to ask what your name was!"

Now that she mentioned it thats right.

"I'm Raiden, Nishigami Raiden."

"Oh! So your name is Raiden, i'm Hiragi Yuzu nice to meet you!" she said smiling

"Yeah, nice to meet you too Yuzu."

We shaked hand and afterwards she left.

After Yuzu left i took a shower and edited my deck. Its afternoon now and i got a little hungry, so i took my jacket, duel disk, deck and left to the supermarket to buy somthing.

... ... ...

* * *

 **Some time later**

"Oh hey Raiden!" i heard someone calling my name

'Huh? Wait this voice. Don't tell me..." i turned to the voice and who i saw was…

"It's kind of funny that we bump into each other so soon after meeting!" Yuzu

"Yes, it is." or someone's playing a joke here

"I was just doing some shopping right now, so i was surprised to see you here. Are you doing some shopping on your own?" she asked to which i

simply nod once.

"Do you need some help? I mean you just moved here recently do you know your way around here?"

"Thanks, but don't worry i visitet Maiami multiple time's when i searched for a apartment here."

"That's fine then." she said relieved and then asked me something out of the blue

"Say Raiden, how good af a duelist are you?"

"Average i guess, i don't like ro judge myself.' said i shrugging with the shoulders

If someone think's that i'm good then i'm a good duelist in his eyes. Visa versa, if someone think's that i'm bad, then i'm bad. So simple is that.

'Or you could say that i don't care about what others think about me.' as i was thinking this

"Yuzu-nee-chan!" shouted a little girl with red hair, running to us.

"Ayu-chan? Why are you in such a panic?"

"Yu… Yuya-nii-chan… I saw some people earlier…"

"Oh, is there a problem?" asked Yuzu in wonder

"It was the people from before that took Yuya-nii-chan's Pendulum cards!"

"Wait….what? You mean Sawatari and his group!?" and now she shouted shocked

"I think so, they were lauchting how they took the card from him."

"Why that little weasel!"

'Now your done for mysterious weasel-kun, you made a girl angry.' this is going to be interesting.

"Ayu-chan! Do you know which way they went?"

"I heard them talking about an abandoned wharehouse of some sort."

"Abandoned wharehouse ehh? Thanks Ayu-chan! You've been a big help!'

"It was nothing really." said the little girl emberesed

"Alright Raiden! I'm going to beat the crap of that Sawatari kid! Wait for me here!' Annnd Yuzu dashed away like that

*sight* "And i said her that i'm going to help her, don't tell me she already forgot?"

"um…"

"huh" Ayu looked like she wanted to say somthing, so i kneeled down to met her eye level

"Is Yuzu-nee-chan going to be alright by herself…?" she asked worried

I placed my hand on her head and said: "Don't worry she's not by herself, i'm going after her, so you should go and say to Yuya where she's going ok?"

"Okay!" after saing this she ran of

""The only hope i have is that they are good at dueling, otherwise it's gona be boring." after saing this i ran after Yuzu

... ... ...

* * *

 **Meanwhile in one of the wharehouses.**

"With this cards your going to be even stronger Sawatari-san!" said one of the four boy's.

"Correction… it's not the cards that make a strong deck, it's the duelist who use them, and with this card i'm gona be the strongest duelist on the world! Hahahaha!" he laughted loudly

"Your right Sawatari-san!"

"Yeah, ohh i remembered somthing, Sawatari-san did you heard already? About the Death God of Maiami?" asked on of the boys.

"Haaah? Death God what are you talking about?" Sawatari asked annoyed

"I heard of him." said anothe boy "Rumors on the street say that he's a new powerful duelist who appeared in the city."

"Rumors are always exaggerated you know."

"But…" at that moment the door was swung open

"I finally found you Sawatari! This time your not getting away!"

"Hi… Hiragi Yuzu! How did you found our secret hideout!?" asked Sawatari shocked

"Enough of your pathetic chatter! I'm here to duel you, you second rate…. No a third rate duelist! You allway's talk a big game! But you never have the skill to back it up!" yelled Yuzu insulting him

"How dare you talk to me like that! I'll make you regret those words! If you want to duel so badly then let's duel!" shouted Sawatari, but then one of his underlings said to him

"Sa...Sawatari-san!"

"Behind! Behind you!" at they words Sawatari turned around

"Hmm? What the…?! Who are you!?" and almost got a heart attack

"Raiden?! What are you doing here?!" shoutet Yuzu angrily

"What do you mean what am i doing? I said than i will help you didn't i? So i'll be the one who kick's his ass in a duel." i

"Who is he? Your knight in shining armor or what?" Sawatari asked Yuzu mockingly

"You couldn't describe him any better

as you did Yuzu. He really is a annoying weasel." i said nonchalantly

"I said that didn't i?" said Yuzu mockingly

"What did you just say!? Raiden's your name right? I don't have any reason to duel you, so back off!"

"I see, i see, your saying it doesn't concern me." if he already stole some rare cards, then there is a easy way to make him play. And that is... "And how about this, i'll bet my whole deck in order to get this so caled pendulum cards back." Everyone were socked after hearing this, the first one to say somthing was Yuzu

"Are you out of your mind Raiden!? What are you gona do if you lose?!"

"That's 'if!' i lose." I said calmly

"Ha...hahahaha why should i bet for some useless cards!" useless he say's, then let's show him

"Are you sure about this?" i reached behind my back and took a card from my deck holder to show him. After he saw the card his eyes widened in surprise.

"That's Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End! I'ts one of the most powerfull cards there is!"

"So have you changed your mind?"

"If you want to lose your cards so easyly then sure! I'll take your bet! Prepare yourself to lose badly!" he grined as he took and activated his duel disk.

I did the same and activated my duel disk.

"What is that for a stange duel disk?" asked Sawatary

You see my disk is not like the others it's form is similar to a shield, black with red ends, and a sword which shined dark red (like Serena's but another color).

"Its a secret." i'll said simply and as for now

DUEL!

Raiden-4000

Sawatari-4000

"I'm going first!" shoutet Sawatari

"Sure i don't mind."

Sawatari looked at his 5 cards and took one of them

"First i activate the spell card Pot of Greed, now i draw 2 cards." he draw his two cards and continued

"Now i'll activate the effect of Swap Frog from my hand. By discarding 1 water monster i can special summon him from my hand to the field! I discard Eschel the Frost Vassal and special summon swap frog, but he won't be on the field for long! I'm tributing Swap Frog to advence summon Mobius the Frost Monarch!" 

**Mobius [Aqua/Effect] WATER lv6 atk 2400 def 1000**

"I can't attack on the first turn so i set 2 cards and end my turn!"

"Ohh! That's Sawatari-san for you! A monster with 2400 atk on the first turn!"

"That Raiden guy or whatever he's called can't beat him!"

"Yeah yeah! He should just surender and give us his cards! Hahaha!"

"Draw." i ignored those clowns and draw my 6st card, and then loked at my hand when…

"Not so fast!" said our weasel-kun

"What now?" i asked annoyed

"I reveal one of my set cards! Escalation of the Monarchs, this Continuous trap card allows me once per turn, during my opponent's Main or Battle Phase, Immediately after this effect resolves, Tribute Summon 1 monster, and guess what? I tribute my Mobius to tribute summon Mobius the Mega Monarch!" 

**Mobius the Mega Monarch [Aqua/Effect] WATER lv8 atk 2800 def1000**

"Wait, but he's a lv8 monster how cold you summon him!?" shouted angrily Yuzu

"His effect." i said calmly

"Correct! Its thanks to hi's effect, you see i can tribut summon him by tributing a tribut summoned monster!'

"N-no way! Are you going to be okey Raiden!" Yuzu asked, but i was silent…

*SIGHT* "How disappointing." everyone fell silent and then...

"Hahahaha, he realized that it's impossible for him to win this! Hahah!' mocked Sawataris 3 underlings

"No way!" said Yuzu on the verge of tears

"You see! You can't do anything and even if you do, on my next turn i…"

"You're misunderstending." i cut him of before he finished

"...What?""

"It's disappointing but you won't have a next turn."

… … … …

"He's bluffing Sawatari-san! He can't do anything!" said all 3 underlings, okey, now they're begining to get on my nervs.

"Let's wait and see if i can or cannot do something."

I won this, he can't summon a monster with an atk more as 2800 and even if he can my other card Mirror Force will destroy it. Thought Sawatari.

"Now, it's time to show you what can someone do, if they have faint in his deck!" i toke a card from my hand and showed it to everybody-

"If my opponent control's more monsters than i do, this monster can be special summoned from my hand! Appear! Evilswarm Mandragora." my plant monster appeared on my field…

"Next i'm normal summoning another monster come Evilswarm Castor. Now than he's summoned his effect is activating: during the turn this card was Normal Summoned, i can Normal Summon another "lswarm" monster additionaly to my Normal Summon/Set! So come and asist your comrades Evilswarm Zahak."

"Three! Monsters! In one turn?!" asked underling A,B and C.

"I'm not done yet."

"What?!" ignorin ABC-kun i continued.

"I'm activiting my spell card Duoble Summon. Now it's possible to normal summon one more time this turn, so i'll summon Evilswarm Obliviwisp."

"N-no way! Three normal summons in one turn!"

"He's cheating!"

"Sawatari-san do something!"

"You three are annoying me so shut up already." I said coldly to them, they wanted to say something back but after seeing my glare all 3 fall silent.

"I'll activete my final card in my hand, Monster Reborn this card allows me to special summon a monster from the graweyard."

"But you don't have monsters in the graveyard!" said Sawatari

"True… but you have."

"What…!"

"You noticed, i chose Eschel the Frost Vassal from your graweyard."

Now on my field are a Plant, Warrior, Dragon, Pyro and Aqua monsters. 

Evilswarm Mandragora [Plant/Effect] lv4 Dark atk 1550 def 1450

Evilswarm Castor [Warrior/Effect] lv4 Dark atk 1750 def 550

Evilswarm Zahak [Dragon/Effect] lv4 Dark atk 1850 def 850

Evilswarm Obliviwisp [Pyro/Effect] lv4 Dark atk 450 def 2050

Eschel the Frost Vassal [ Aqua/Effect] lv4 Water atk 800 def 1000 

"A-amazing Raiden you just sommoned five monsters without Pendulum summoning!" said Yuzu in amazement

"Pendulum summoning what's that?" i never heard of that

"Hah...ahahahaha" laughted hysterically Sawatari "So what if he sommoned five monters! They are all weaker than my Mobius! hat can he do?!"

"Don't you see that all my monsters have somthing in common?"

"In common…?" asked Sawatari

"Their name!"

"No they are all Dark monsters!"

"No, but Escher is a water monster!" guessed the underlings, only none of them were right

Yuzu looked on my field and gaspped

"They all the same level… don't tell me!"

I smiled "Yes, i'm going to Xyz summon!"

""""WHAT! """"

"Now i'm overlaying two of my Evilswarm monsters to build the overlay network!"

A Galaxy vortex appeared before me and two of my monster got in-

"Corrupted Dragon of Darkness, with wings formed from Ice! Show yourself before our enemies with your overwhelming might! Xyz summon! Appear! Evilswarm Ophion!" 

**Evilswarm Ophion [Dragon/Xyz/Effect] DARK Rank4 atk 2550 def 1650**

From the vortex appeared a dark Dragon with black steal armor with ice wings and on the end of his tail was asword. Everyone gaspped in awe on the aparance of my evil dragon but it's only the beginig…

"Next i'm overlaying my last three lv4 monster to build another overlay network!

\- The symbol of begining, descent as a serpent who's power will end the life of those who were foolish enough to stand in your way! Xyz summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Evilswarm Ouroboros!" my second monster showed himself on my field, all three heads Roared at the opponent before him. 

**Evilswarm Ouroboros [Dragon/Xyz/Effect] DARK Rank4 atk 2750 def 1950**

Sawatari began to sweat after seeing my dragons, the only thing he could do is laught weakly

"Ha..ha..ha.. Even if you can do Xyz summons they still weaker as my Mobius with 2800 atk point!"

"True, but the true power of Xyz monsters come from they unint's, and i show you now!"

"What?!"

"I'll activate the effect of Ophion, once per turn by detaching a overlay unit from him i'll add a "Infestation" spell or trap card from my deck to my hand. And the card i add is the spell card Infestation Pandemic."

"So what? You added a card to your hand no big deal!"

"Now the effect of Ouroboros once per turn by detaching a overlay unit i can activate on of three effects. In this case the first effect, i'll target a card on the field of my opponent and return it to your hand. The card i'm targeting is your Mobius the Mega Monarch! Returnig Darkness!"

The three heads of Ourobouros fired a beam at Mobius and he returned to Sawatari's hand.

"What?! Noooo! Mobius!" yelled his three underlings

"Yes! With this Sawatari is defenseles!" said happily Yuzu

"Now Evilswarm Ophion and Ouroboros attack Sawatari directly." I ordered them couldly

"Fool! You forgot my set card! I'm activating Mirror Force! This card destroys every monster my opponent controls in atk position!"

"No! Now Raiden's monsters will be destoyed!" shoutet Yuzu

"You're the fool Sawatari. If you think i didn't see this. I'm activiting from my hand the quick-play spell card Infestation Pandemic. Now all 'lswar' monster on my field are unaffected by spell and trap cards until the end of this turn." i said with a calm tone

"What?!...Then?!"

"Your finished, go my dragons!" the attack created a explosion and Sawatari flyed in the wall. From the hit he became unconscious and all his cards skatered on the ground.

Raiden - 4000

Sawatari - 0

WINNER - Raiden

"Yay! Raiden won! You beat Sawatari!" Yuzu jumped from joy with a happy face

I got to Sawatari looked on the skatered cards

'So which of this are the pendulum cards, huh... must be these two.' I took the two strange cards and gave them to Yuzu

"Here, are these the cards you wanted back?"

"Yes! Thank you very much!"

"He actualy beat Sawatari-san…

"N-no way…"

"Let's get out of here!'" the three underlings took Sawatari and his card and ran away.

"Really now, no sense of shame."

"Theye are always like that." said Yuzu annoyed

"If you say so, now then. It's getting late so i'm going home. I told the girl from before that she should call your friend. They should be here any minute by now, so you should be fine by yourself Yuzu." saing this, i haded to the exit

"Thanks again! Let's go somewhere next time! To thank you for the help."

"Thanks for the offer, but there is no need to thank me for something like this."

After that i exitet the warehouse and headed home.

* * *

 **Yuzu's (POV)**

After Raiden left i headed home myself, on the way there Ayu-chan came running to me with Yuya following behind.

"Yuzu! Are you all right?! Did that Sawatari do something to you?!' asked Yuya panicked

"Calm down, i'm fine! Oh, here Yuya or i forget to return them." I said giving him his cards

"This are the pendulum cards he stole! Did you duel him Yuzu?"

"No it wasn't me, someone else dueled him." i said shaking my head

"Oh are you talking about that Onii-san?" asked Ayu-chan, and i simply noded

"Onii-san? Who are you talking about?" asked Yuya puzzled

"A duelist i met today, he helped me with Sawatari."

"I see, and was he strong?" Yuya asked interested

"Yes." said i, remembering the duel "He summoned five monsters in one turn without pendulum summoning."

""What!?"" Yuya and Ayu were suprised, well no wonder

"But thats not all, he performed a double Xyz summon and OTK-ed Sawatari on his first turn." now the both of them dropped they mounts and widened they eyes in shock

After we got home i told everyone at You Show (Dad, Yuya, Gongenzaka, Ayu-chan, Futoshi and Tetsuya-kun) the whole story what happened today.

* * *

 **Raiden's (POV)**

"Fuh, it was a long day today, i'm going to sleep." but before that i took, my deck from the table and said: thanks, you all helped me out great today my comrades, good night. and so i fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/n:** This is my first story and i believe i will make some mistakes, but i do hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know if thats so. Well then until the next chapter.

Note: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!, the only think i own is this story and my OC cards.


	2. Chapter 2 Pendulum

Morning a new day

Raiden woke up to the sound of the alarm clock.

'What the? Oh right i need to go to that place huh.' he said reluctantly.

After i ate brealfast and finished everything i placed my deck and disk from my night tablet in my holders and not to forget my sword-pendant aftervards i took of.

Maiami Prep School, before homeroom

Yuzu sat in her place and thought about somthing but then came Yuya to her,

'Hey Yuzu did you heard theres going to be a transfer studen, the boy's saying its going to be a girl.'

'Transfer no i dint heard anithing, and even so im thinking about yesterday.'

'You mean what your father said?'

'Yes…'

 **Flaschback**

'Yuzu!' Yuzu's father Hiragi Shuzo grabet her on the sholder's and shoutet loud 'We need to scout him! With his power we can make You Show one of the best duel schools in Maiami no in the world!'

Yuzu took her paper fan out of nowhere and beat Shuzo 'Calm down dad!'

'Joining besaids, i the man, Gongenzaka would like to duel him!' said Yuyas best friend.

'Yeh and i need to thank him for his help!' said Yuya

'Okey! I will ask him if i see him the next time!'

 **Present**

'Everyone sit down homeroom's begining!' said the teacher entering the class

'Before attendance i must introduce somone to you all, come on in!'

I was in my thoghts so even if its rude i dint notice the door opening

'Not much that i can do. After classes we kan go to his apartment and ask him.'

Thought Yuzu but the next few words shocked her

'Nice to meet you all, am Nishigami Raiden, thats all i have to say.'

What dit the transfer student say his name was…

'Hey Yuzu! The transfer student is a boy not a girl, did you see. Hey Yuzu!'

I took a glance, and who i saw in the front really was Raiden!

'What?!... you!' i dint even notice how i stood up an shoutet pointing at him

Raiden's point

'What?!... you!' somone shouttet lout, so i turned to see who itt was…

'Oh, Yuzu dinth thik ill meet you here.' said i nonchalantly

'Thats my words! What are you doing here!

'What are you talking about? Dint you hear that im a student now here?'

'Um… do you two know each other?' asked Yuya worried

'Oh im do know him! He is the duelist ill talked about yesterday!'

'What?! He's the on who OTK-ed Sawatari on his first turn!'

After his shout evryone in class began to wisper

'OTK-ed Sawatari…'

'the elite of LDS'

'He's joking right?' and other wispers could be heard. But that kid from yesterday is an elite of LDS, really now?

'Go take the seat next to Sakaki-kun.' said the teacher

'Okay…'

'Here this way Nishigami-kun!' stood a boy, hes Yuya if im correct, after going to my seat my neigbor wispered to me

'Im Sakaki Yuya nice to met you! You can call me Yuya!'

'Yeh nice to met you to, you to can call me Raiden.'

And so began homeroom and the first class, on the break my new classmates surunded me like every transfer student to ask me something but i dont like to answer them, so this continued until lunch break the only think i dint really get was why Yuzu glared at me, did i do somthing wrong?

'Hey! Raiden we're going to eat lunch do you want to come with us?' asked Yuya

'Sure if you dont mind me?'

'Of course not! Lets get going!'

Yuya, Yuzu and me headet to the backyard and sat on a bench after a while Yuya begat no thalk

'Thank you Raiden!'

'hmm?'

'I mean my card's that you toke back wrom Sawatari.'

'Dont worry about it, that wasnt much.'

'Say Raiden do you have some plans after school?' Yuzu asked me this out of the blue

'No i wanted to see LDS and join them but after the duel with Sawatari i chenged my mind, so im going home, why are you asking?'

'You see i told everyone what happened yesterday, so my dad want you to join our duel school, but first how aboit coming with us and see it for yourselr?' i see she glared at me because she wanted to ask me this.

'I'll dont mind but first am going home and chenge first, this uniform is suffocating me, if you two dont mind how about coming with me?' the two of them noded in agreement

'But really Raiden ill heard from Yuzu how great of a duelist you are, you could even beat the rumored Death God!'

' 'Death God?' ' Yuzu and me asked with a puzzled look on the face

'What you two did not hear the rumor? Nevermind Raiden who just moved, but Yuzu how can it be you dint hear it? Your dad even said hes goink to make him a studen!'

'That cant be! He dint say anithing to me!'

Of course he dint say anithing, which father whos not out of his mind would say to his doughter to find somone whos rumored to be a death god?

'So what are the rumors like?' Asked i a bit interested

'They say that recently there's been a really talented Duelist going around and challenging people in Maiami city!'

'A talented Duelist you say... Participating in street Duels?' Yuzu asked thinking

'Yeah! He's so powerful, that he even took down the top brass of LDS.'

'What?! How?! They're supposed to be the best of the best!'

'Its true! Gongenzaka said he saw him with his own eyes beating LDS students in a few turns!'

'Who's Gongenzaka? Can his words be trusted?'

'Yeh he is my best friend! I know that he wont lie, he is not that type of guy!'

I see, interesting if he is really that powerfull, i want to find and duel him!

'Hey Yuya could you bring me to this Gongenzaka guy? I want to ask him about our Death god here.'

'Sure! I think hes going to be in You Show, ill introduce you to each other!'

'Hey guys we should get going the luch break is ending soon.' Pointed Yuzu,

So we all headed bak to our class together, on the way there we chated about little thinks as how much we duel, or watt for a duel school is You Show, as they told me its a school where they teach how to entertain duel, now the only think to do is go and see it for myself.

After classes ended Yuzu and Yuya asked me-

'Are you ready Raiden?'

'Yeah but first-' i grabed my uniform als to show him what i want

'Yeah i remember first we head to your apartment.'

Afterwards the three of us left the school, my artment is only a ten minute walk so it din't took long to arrive there, next i opened the door withm my keys and so we entered

'Make yourself at home, ill go and change fast.'

'Wow you have a nice apartment!' Said Yuya als he looked around

'Thanks, but it is a litle to big to muself.'

It wasnt a luxury apartment, but itt was big enought for one person.

'You're living alone? And what about your parent's?' Asked me this Yuzu

'I dont have them and as long i can remember im always lived alone.' Answered im to her question nonchalantly.

After hearing this they both fell silent with an apologetic look on they're face

'Im sorry, i dint mean to say somthing unpleasant to you.'

'No need to apologies, dont worry and beside i never was lonly so its okey.'

I left them in the living room, and headet to my room to change in my black jeans, switch my shirts and tok my jaket.

'Sorry for the waiting, we can go now if you want.'

'Okey come Yuya lets going.'

'Okey im comming!' As Yoya stod up from the sofa- **stomach grumbling** we heard this sound.

'Hehe... sorry it wasn one purpose.' Said oure hungry friend emberesed

'I have some curry ready, how about we eat first?' Sugested i as Yuzu facepalmed.

'Hmm~Delicious! Did you really made this yourself Raiden?'

'Yes you learn somthing like this if you live by yourself.'

'But really i never thought a boy could cook somthing so nice!

'Im happy you like it.' We chated a bit while eating, and after finishing we all hedet to You Show. After araiving there my first thoght was: Whooa who was the architector Picasso or what? All jokes aside now, how can such a chaotic bulding stand? But if they teaching how to duel somone while entertaining its a fiting aparance.

Alls we entered i was a bit suprised that the interier was normal.

'Yuya-nii-chan! Yuzu-nee-chan! Your here, where were you so long, we got bored!'

'Ayu-chan! Tatsuya-kun! Futoshi-kun!' Three little kids came runing to us,

Ayu-chan i think, was the girl from yesterday, and two other's i dint know, the first a yung boy with blue hair, and a little chubby one.

'Who's this? His giwing me the shivers!' Then go see a doctor.

'Ah! Your the Onii-san from yesterday!' Poited at me Ayu

'Do you know him Ayu?' Asked the last kid

'Hes the one i told you about yesterday. The Xyz duelist.' Said Yuzu to them

'Really?!'

'I knew he was strong!'

'Shivers!

Said the three of them with sparking eyes.

'Now now, you shoul introduce yourself first, no?' Yuzu said to the kids.

'Im Ayu Ayukawa! We meet yesterday!' Ayu-chan smiled saing this

'Im Tatsuya Yamashiro! Show us please your Xyz summoning!' Said the polited Tatsuya-kun

'And im Futoshi Harada! I like to say shivers a lot!' Umm... okeeey should i say somthing?

'I see, nice to meet you all, im Nishigami Raiden, Yuya's and Yuzu's new friend.' Said i kneeling down pating their head.

'So where is Dad and Sora?'

'Shuzo-sensei said his going out to search for a super strong duelist.'

'Thats right Yuzu-onee-chan! And Sora said thats interesting and is helping him!'

Answered Tatsuya and Ayu.

'This two! They gona hear from me!' Said Yuzu toking a paper fan out of nowhere

'Now now calm down Yuzu. And what about Gongenzaka is he here?'

Als Yuya asked this we heard the dor open...

'Im the man Gongenzaka is here!' Said a big bulded boy, wait... did he just say Gongenzaga? Is he really the same age as me? Im 14. Like Yuya and Yuzu if you dint know bay the way.

'Gongenzaka hello! We wanted to ask you about the rumored duelist!'

'Im sorry Yuya! I searched him in town but could not find him...' said he but suddenly stoped after he noticed me.

'You! Did you come here to challange You Show Duel School!'

'No, im...'

'I as Yuya's best friend i wont let you!

'Wait like i said...'

'I the man Gongenzaka challange you to a duel!' Shoutet the big boy activiting his duel disk. Is he ignoring me or did he not hear me, even so why is he so agitated? Did i do somthing to him? No that cant be, its our first meeting. Thinking about itt vont help me so...

'I dont know why are you so angry but... interesting ill accept your challange!' Shoutet i back at him toking out my own duel disk!

'Wait! Guys calm down!

'No! Yuya this is not somthing i can ignor!'

'Knock it out already you two!' Shoutet Yuzu and hit us with her paper fan, and why did i get hit to?

'If you want to duel so badly then go duel on the field not here!'

Okey yeh its not a good idea to duel in the hall, so we moved to the duel field. And began our fight.

DUEL

Raiden 4000

Gongenzaka 4000

'As i was the on to challange you, you can heve the first turn!'

'Thanks, first i summon Evilswarm Castor from my hand with this his effect is activiting now i can summon a second monster this turn! Come! Evilswarm Thunderbird!'

'Two monster already, is he now Xyz summoning?!'

'Cool!' Said the two boys Tatsuya and Futoshi-kun

'That's right! Now im overlaying my two monsters to build the overlay network - Knight of light who's loyal to his evil king! Appear before me! Rank4 Evilswarm Excition Knight!'

From the overlay vortex appeared my knight like monster in white and gray.

Evilswarm Excition Knight [Fiend/Xyz/Effect] Light rank4 atk 1900 def 0

Somwhere unbeknownst to our friends

'Reiji-sama we noticed a powerfull summoning energy!'

'Which summoning method?'

'Xyz summoning and its the same as in the last few days!'

'Who is the one using it?'

'Nishigami Raiden! The duelist who beat our top brass!'

'I see, Nakajima find me every information you can find of him!'

'Understood Reiji-sama!'

Returning to Raiden's Duel.

'So this is a Xyz summon, so cool!'

'Its giving me the shivers!

'What's a rank?'

'Xyz monsters dont have levels, instead they have ranks, the Xyz Monster's Rank determines the required Levels of the Xyz Materials needed in order to Xyz Summon it.' Explained i to the kid's, Ayu and Futoshi's head began to spin, but i see Tatsuya understood everything.

'Is this a monster he used against Sawatari, Yuzu?'

'No. This is another monster, but Raiden's monsters cant be underestimatet.'

'With this i end my turn. Your turn.'

'I DRAW!' Not bad his drawing is strong enought to couse a strong wind.

'First i summon Superheavy Samurai Magnet!

When this card is normal summoned i can special summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Superheavy Samurai" monster from my hand, and monsters you controls cannot attack any monsters, except this one. And now i special summon Superheavy Samurai Flutist from my hand! And now his effect i tribut him in order to special summon from my hand Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei in defens position!'

Superheavy Samurai Magnet [Machine/Effect] Earth lv4 atk 900 def 1900

Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei [Machine/Effect] Earth lv 8 atk 1000 def 3500

'Its Gongenzaka's ace monster!' Shouted Yuya

'Im the man Gongenzaka dint finis am activite the effect of Superheavy Samurai Soulshield Wall from my hand! Now by targeting one 'Superheavy Samurai' i control i can equip to him and that monster gain 1200def, and i equip it to Big Benkei!'

Big Benkei def 3500-4700

'Next im activiting from my hand a second Soulshield Wall! And im equiping it to Big Benkei!

Big Benkei def 4700-5900

'Impressive a defence of 5900.'

'Now ill attack your Excetion Knight with my Big Benkei! He can attack while in defence position and if itt does apply his defence als demage!'

'I see if you atak now my Excition Knight with 1900 attack, ill get 4000 points of damege, not bad.'

'If this hit Raiden's gona lose!' Said Yuya and Yuzu

'Now Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei attack Raiden's monster!' Now Gongenzaka's Big Benkei and my Excition Knight engaged in a fierce battle, but soon enought they krosed they weapons and... Big Benkei began cracking!

'Wh-what's happening?! What did you do!'

'You see i activatet the effect of my Excition Knight, during the battle phase of my oponent or my main phase by detaching one overlay unit and if you have more card's on the field and hand than i do, this effect destroys evry card on the field expect himself!

'What does it mean Tatsuya?' Asked Futoshi

'Yeh, could you explain it.' Ayu too asked him

'Raiden has one card on the field and 3 in his hand and Gongenzaka has 4 on the field and one in his hand, he has one more card than Raiden so this effect destroys every card on the field expect himself!'

'That means...'

'That Gongenzaga's field is empty now!'

Shouted Yuya

'And if Raiden summons a monster with 2100 or more attack he wins this!'

'I-ill end my turn.'

'My draw. I'll summon Evilswarm Salamander in attack.'

Evilswarm Salamander [Dinosaur/Effect] Dark lv 4 atk1850 def950

'If Raiden attack now Gongenzaka will have 250 life poits! On his next turn if he don do somthing he will lose!' Yuya said woriedly to his friend

'Im sorry Yuya, but im ending it now! I'll activate the effect of Salamander twice per turn i can banish one monster from my graweyard this card gains 300 atk until my opponent's next end phase, so ill banis Thunderbird from my graweyard!'

Salamander atk 1850-2150

'Now attack my monsters. And you get 4050 battle damege!'

Gongenzaka took the attack but he stod until the end without faling.

'Are you all right Gongenzaka!' Runed Yuya to his friend

'Dont worry Yuya im allright!

'But realy now, what were you thinking?'

'Im sorry it was foolish too think i could beath the 'Death God' so easily!'

'Yeh, it is, did i not say yesterday how powerfull he is to you all!' Said an angry Yuzu... wait what did he say just now?

'Wait wait! What are you talking about Gongenzaka which 'Death God' are you talking about!?' Now Yuya asked paniced

'Which? He's the one, he took down LDS top Brass studens!' Said Gongenzaga and poitet to oure 'Death God'.

Wait. He's pointing at me, no?

'Um... do you mean me by chance?' He nodet

We all fall sillent

...

' ' 'What?!' ' '

'Raiden you are the rumored 'Death God'!' Yuya shouted

'Now that im thinking about it, its not so surprising.' No that sould be surprising Yuzu.

'No no no! I dont remember being the Death!'

'Thats a lie. I saw it myself how you beat the LDS studens easily!'

'No... i mean i did duel a few duelists, but i dont know if they from LDS or not.'

'Iven so you said it yourself that your a 'Death God'!'

'When and where did i say somthing?'

'After you beat them, you began walking away, and they stopped you asking your name, right?'

'Yes somthing like that did happen and?'

'After they asked you, you stopped looked at them and said 'Shinigami' and walked away.'

'...' i was speakless

'Hey...Raiden dont tel me...' said Yuya

'That...they...simply...' Yuzu continued

'...so it seams...yeh...they misheard my name...'

In al this big joke Gongenzaka was puzzled.

After explaining this misunderstending and itroducing ourselfs...

'Im the man Gongenzaka! Apologies to you!'

'No dont worry about itt.'

'But really to thing they misheard 'Nishigami' als 'Shinigami' , pfft! Sorry i cant take it anymore... hahahahaha!' Lougtet Yuya loud and even Yuzu tried not to lought.

'Yeh lought al you want, but this is not funny, now they spreading rumors about me like im some sort of death bringer.'

'And the bigest problem off al this is, i cant duel him now *sight*.'

'True you cant duel yourself.'

'Yeah i know Yuzu.'

'Then im going to duel you Raiden! In an Action Duel!'

'Hey! Yuya dont say foolish things now!'

'Calm down Yuzu, what are you saing Yuya i mean i dont mind to duel you, but why now?'

'You see first i want to show you our school's entertaiment duel to chear you up a bit, and second after seing how strong you are i want to duel you now!'

'Okey Yuya ill accept your challange.'

'Oh a duel bettwen Yuya-nii-chan and Raiden-nii-san!

'And its a Action duel!'

'SHIVERS!'

'Im back! Wait whats goink on here?!' Entered a man in sport clothes.

'Oh dad! Where were you so long?!'

'Im Sorry Yuzu! I searched for this rumored Shinigami but could not find him!'

'Haha... how should i say this he is here.' Pointed Yuzu at me

'What?! Then did you ask him to join our school! And what about the duelist you meet yesterdey where is he!'

'Calm down Dad! Its him, they the same person!' Said Yuzu hiting him with her paper fan.

Afterward we told him about everything the duel with Gongenzaka, the misunderstanding, how im Yuya and Yuzus new classmate to the duel with Yuya.

'I see, so you are Raiden-kun! Im Shuzo Hiragi the principal of this school.'

'Yes im Nishigami Raiden. Nice to met you.'

After this brief introduction im and Yuya prepered to our duel, everyone eles coln'd be hear during a Action Duel so they all got to the control room.

'Now get ready to duel! The Action Field is... Wildest West!'

The Action Field activited and around us apered out of nowhere a city like in old cowboy movies, and in the sky cards skatered, this cards, action cards can be used during our duel.

So lets see what a duelist Yuya is.

'Raiden is this your first Action Duel?'

'No its not the first, but i dont have much experience with them, but nevermind lets begin Yuya.'

'Yeah let the show begin! Raiden!'

'Duelists locked in battle.' Said i and Yuya continued

'Kicking the earth and dancing it the air alongsaid their monsters! They strom thougt this field!'

'Behold.'

'This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!

'Action...'

' ' DUEL!' '

'You can go first Raiden.'

'Thank's Yuya ill accept your kind offer then.' Said i to Yuya

'My turn. First i set a monster in face down defence position, then set two cards and end my turn, now your turn Yuya show me how you duel.'

'With pleasure my friend! My turn, Draw! First i summon Performapal Friendonkay! (Atk/def 1600/600) When this card is normal summoned: i can special summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Performapal" monster from my hand or graveyard. And ill summon Performapal Spikeagle (Atk/Def 900/900), now his effect i select my Friendonkay and this turn he inflicts piercing damege. But our performens is not finished!' Said Yuya als he jumped on Friendonkay and dashed away to search for Action Cards.

'Dont think youre the only one wo can search for cards Yuya!' Said i as i leaped to one of the buildings wall's and jumped on the roof where i fond an Action card, but Yuya fond one too

'I'll activate the Action card Assault! Now if one of my monsters attack one of yours then my monter get 600atk, go Friendonkay attack Raiden's face down monster!(Atk 1600-2200)

'I wont lett you ill activate the Action card Miracle now my monster wont be destroyed and also i get only half the battle damege!'

After the attack my monster showet it self to be a Winged-beast named Evilswarm Hraesvelg (Atk/Def 1150/1850)

Raiden LP 40003935

'Now that Hraesvelg got flipped his effect activeted, i select one face up card you control and return it to your hand, go Hraesvelg return Yuyas Spikeagle!' My monster flapped his wings and created a gust that returned Yuya's monster to his hand.

'Not bad Raiden ill end my turn.'

'My turn, draw.'

'First im switching Hraesvel to attack position, next im summuning Evilswarm Heliotrope (atk/def 1950/650), now Heliotrope attack Friendonkay!'

Yuya ridet his monstef to reach a Action card, 'I wont let you!' Shouted i leaping from roof to roof after Yuya, we both noticed an Action card and we jumpped at the card on the same time, but luckily i got it first.

'Now destroy his monter.' My moster swinged his sword destroying him (Yuya 4000-3650)

'Now Hraesvel attack Yuya direct!' Yuya dint have the time to do somthing so he took the attack (Yuya 3650-2500)

'Yuya!' Worriedly shoutet Yuzu, but not only Gongenzaka, the kids and even Shuzo-san

'Don't worry everyone im alright! Our show is only begining!' Waved at them Yuya with both hands

'Im not so sure about that.' Said i nonchalantly, after hearing this everyon turned to me

'What do you mean?' Asked me Yuya this.

'You see im activiting my trap Quick Xyz, this card alows me to Xyz summon a Xyz monster using monster i control.'

'Why is Reaiden-nii-san using such a card you can summon them without this card no?'

'Its not so simple.' Said Shuzo-san.

'What do you mean Dad?'

'Raiden has not ended the battle phase, so using this card he can summon a monster during battle.'

'Then he can attack one more time!' Everyone realised my plan

'Now im overlayng my two monsters to build the overlay network, to summon a monster Yuzu know's about.'

At my word's everyone turned to Yuzu

'You know the monster Yuzu?' Asked her dad, thinking for a moment Yuzu...

'That monster...not good! Yuya run! You cant joke with that one!'

'What?' Yuya dint hear Yuzu butt neverteless he runed in search of Action Cards.

'Corrupted Dragon of Darkness, with wings formed from ice! Show yourself before our enemies with your overwhelming might! Xyz summon! Appear! Evilswarm Ophion!'

Evilswarm Ophion [Dragon/Xyz/Effect] Dark Rank4 atk 2550 def 1650

'Thats not good!'

'Now Ophion attack Yuya direct and end this duel.' Ophion fired a black energy ball at Yuya creating a explosion, after the dust clared Yuya stod there ... unscatered?

'Im activated in the last second my Action card Big Escape! This card ends the battle phase!'

'Not bad Yuya. Now show me what are you going to do? But before that am activating Ophion's effect once per turn by detaching one overlay unit ill add one Infestation spell or trap from my deck to my hand, and im adding Infestation Infection. I'll set two card's and end my turn!

'My turn, draw! Im activating the spell card Performapal Recasting! Now i shuffle any number of Performapal monster's from my hand into my deck, and draw afterward's the same number of card +1!'

'If he dosnt draw the right card's then its going to be difficult.'

'This is one big hot blooded duel!'

'Dont worry about him Yuzu-chan, its Yuya wear talking about.

'Yoko-san!?'

'Sorry i dont wanted to scare you, but ist such a god duel, that i dint want to say anything.'

Yuya stod there concentrating on his card and Draw.

They here! thought Yuya.

'Now ladies and gentlemen's! Be ready to welcomo our newest actors!'

'Here it coms!'

' ' Pendulum! Pendulum! ' ' singed the children

'I ser the Pendulum scale witm my scale 1 Stargazer Magican and scale 8 Timegazer Magican!' On Yuya' disck appeared 'PENDULUM' and two pilars of light appeared in which the two magican's was, and between them was Yuya's pendant but biger.

'Now i can summon any monsters between levels 2 and 7 at the same time!'

'Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My monster servants!' Affter saing this a portal opened and 3 lights came out of it.

'Performapal Hip Hippo (atk/def 800/800)'

'Performapal Whip Snake (1700/900)'

'Performapal Sword Fish (600/600)'

'And now, please put your hands together! Today's main attraction, the rare dragon with differently colored eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!'

Alls Yuya placed his card on his disck, the disck screen showed 'error'

'W-what!?...wats wrong Odd-Eyes come on!' Tried to summon him but coulnd

'Oh sorry, i forgott to mention, as long my Ophion has overlay units on him no one can special summon monsters whos level is 5 or higher.'

'Such a powerfull effect!?' Gasped our audience

'Then i do this,ill tribute Hip hippo who is treated as two tributs and summun him this way, this time realy Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!' (2500/2000)

A red-white dragon, with red and grean eyes showed himselff, and Yuya jumped on him, and began to search for action cards. I too jumped on Ophion and folowed him.

'Found it! I use the action card Assault with this Odd-Eyes get 600 attack when he battles a monster, but before that ill activate the effect of Whip Snake, once per turn i target one monster and switch tehey atk and def im targeting your Ophion! (atk/def 2550/1650 1650/2550.

'What!'

'That's not all the effect of Sword Fish once per turn a targetet monster loses 600 attack until the end phase! And im targeting your Ophion a second time! (Ophion 1650-1050)'

'Go! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! With those dual-colored eyes of yours, lay waste to all you see! Strike Burst of Spirals!'

'I'll activate the Action Card, Evasion! With this ill negate your attack.'

'The Pendulum Effect of Stargazer Magican! Once pern turn i can negate the effect of on spell card thats targeting one pendulum monster!' Now i cant negate the attack

'But beffore you destroy my monster ill activate my trap Cards of Last Will! If my monsters attack is changed ill draw cards until i have 5 in my hand! So i draw 4 card!' As i drawed, i noticed somthing srange. Yuya's pendant began to shine out of howhere.

'What, whats hapening!' Shoutet Yuya frantical.

But thats not all the light of his pendant conected to my pendant, which began to shine to! After a moment the light weakened, and i noticed that my deck glowed lightly! But whats more important my card's! I took the 4 top cards and draw them when i looked at them i noticed my Chaos Emperor Dragon, was one of the glowing card's, in the next moment my pendant shinend strongly, and even so fast vanished, as i looked at my hand i saw some of my card's changed! Really whats going out here.'

'What just happened?'asked me Yuya

'Dont ask me, but nevermind lets continue our duel.' Said i shruging with my shoulders.

'Sure and now my Odd-Eyes destoys your monster!' My Ophion got destroyed as i tok 2050 point of damege.

Raiden 3975 1885

'And now Whip Snake, Sword Fish attack Raiden directly!'

'Not so fast Yuya! I activate my other trap Xyz Reborn! Now ill targed one Xyz monster in my graveyard special summon him and attach this card as an overlay unit to him!' Now my monster returned as we took flight.

'What?! Cant do enything so i end my turn here.'

I smiled a bit and then laughtet.

'What is it? Is somthing wrong?'

'No sorry. Its only, i dont even remember when was the last time i had a fun duel als this one.'

'Raiden...yeah for me to, this is also a fun duel, am glad you like it too!'

'So Yuya...' said i with a serious face 'to thank you for this duel, ill show you my Ace monster!'

Yuya, Yuzu, and everyone waited with anticipation after hearing this.

'First i detach Ophion's last overlay unit to use his effect, ill add to my hand the spell card Infestation Pandemic.' I took the card and shoved it to Yuya.

'Now that i can special summon without problems...' said am taking two card from my hand

'I set the Pendulum scale with my scale 1 Evilswarm Knight Altarios and scale 9 Evilswarm Knight Zerant!' On my disk too showed 'PENDULUM' and next to me apeared two pilars with my two knights in them and in the midle swang now my sword pendant but biger.

'What?! You can pendulum summon Raiden?!' Yuya were shoked als was everone else

'To think that Yuya is not the only on who has pendulum cards...' said Yuzu

'Whit this i can summon any monsters beetwen levels 2 and 9 at the same time. Pendulum summon!-' a portal opened and one light came trought it.

'Now great Emperor, who destroys everything standing in his path! Appear before your enemys and show them your eyes full of Chaos! Evil-Eyes Chaos Pendulum Dragon!'

Apeared a bipedal dark dragon with black armor cowering his entire body, he had four giant wings with bladed armor on them, his tail endet with a triedent like sword, on his head he had a pair of horns and a little one on his nose, on his chest is a dark-red crystal similar to my pendants and his eyes shined with red light, like all evil dragons.

Evil-Eyes Chaos Pendulum Dragon [Dragon/Pendulum/Effect] Dark lv8 sc3 atk 3000 def 2500

LDS headquarters Akaba Reiji's office

As he read the report that was given to him.

Somone came running hurriedly

'Nakajima what is it?'

'Its urgent Reiji-sama, there is a powerful sumnoning energy!'

'Is this Raiden again?'

'It is Nishigami Raiden but this time its not Xyz energy!'

'Then which is it fusioh, synchro?

'Neither sir! Its Pendulum summon on the level like Sakaki Yuya if not stronger!

'I understand, i go see for myself.'

Nishigami Raiden, from where are you? No thats not imortant, are you an ally or enemy?

...

Now back to the Duel.

My dragon roared als he appeared, that alone coused some near bulding's to fly away.

Everyone was schoked somone even feared it, no wonder i myself thing he is impresive, Chos Emperor too over did his aparence, but this...this is on a another level!

'Th-thats on strong dragon you got there Raiden!' Said Yuya

'Yeah but he is even more stonger as he loks.'

'E-even stronger what do you mean?'

'You see Yuya. If this emperor here is pendulum summoned i can play half my life points, and if i do he destroys every card on my opponents side of the field and in his hand,

Raiden 1885 -942

'What?! Then my monsters are!' Said Yuya as my dragon fired dark flames that burned everything he had on his field.

'Thats not all,for every card destroyed by this effect you get 300 points of damage.'

'Now your just kiding me?! I had 5 card on my field and none in my hand so...'

'You get 1500 damage.'

Yuya 2500-1000

'And now i can attack you directly, go my Evil Eyed Dragon attack Yuya directy!

My dragon then swinged his tail and the wind coused by the swing sended Yuya flying.

Yuya 1000-0000

Winner Raiden

The next moment the field wanished and i runed to Yuya.

'Yuya! Are you all right? Sorry i went a bit overboard!' Said i giving him my hand

'Im all right dont worry, but thats one fiting monster for a Sninigami!' Said Yuya teasingly taking my hand. I puled him up in the next moment everyon wo saw the duel came in, the first on to come was Yuzu who lectured me with her paper fan, Shuzo-san, Gongenzaka, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi and somone i dont know

'That was on Hot Blooded Duel! Boys!'

'I the man, Gongenzaka agree!'

'That was a cool dragon Raiden-nii-san!'

'But it was a scary one!'

'Yeah he gave me the SHIVERS!'

'It was a good duel Yuya and Raiden' said the one i dint know

'Is she your sister Yuya? If so im sorry, i caused trouble to your little brother.' Said im

'No Raiden shes not my sister, she is my M...umm!?'

Said Yuya as his mout was shut with her hands

'Now, now Yuya! You have such a polite friend. I know, why dont you have dinner with us?'

'No. Thank you for your kind offer, but i dont want to couse you trouble.'

'What are you talking about, come on we can talk about some duels afterwards!'

'I know! How about we go all out to have dinner, so we can welcome You Show's new Student!' Said Yuzu's Dad.

I dont want to be a party killer but...

'Im sorry, but i have not join your School, yet.'

Shuzo-san was shocked, no not just him but everyone else

'Wh-what but why!?'

'Im not really an Entertainer, you see.'

'Ohh come on Raiden, its going to be fun with you here!

'Yuya's right! Come on!'

' ' ' You wont join Raiden-nii-san?' ' '

Sight, i give up...

'Yeah good, ill join you, so happy now?'

 **Yeah!** Cheared everyone.

'Im back! Huh did i miss somthing you guys?' Asked the new boy with a lolipop in his mount.

Evereone looked on each other not knowing how to answer.

'Wait, dont tell me, i really missed somthing interesting!... Nooooooo!'

After this we all ging somwhere out with everyone. And the new boy Sora, was uppsett after we told him about our duel, but soon enought he was happy after eating some sweats.

After i returned home, i was so tired that i fall asleep the moment i got to my bed.

The last thought beffore, sleeping was 'Friend...huh.' i tried to remember my old friend's, but i could not do it.

In some dark alley stood somone but it was to dark to see him. He simply stood there and mutered somthing to himself, but his voice was so low that the wind took them away.

* * *

A/N: so, here is chapter 2. I hope you liked it, and feel free to write a review or to PM me.

So this are my Oc cards:

Evilswarm Knight Altarios lv 4 sc 1 warrior Dark atk/def 1750/1350

Effect if this card is normal summoned you can special summon one lv 4 'Evil' or 'Chaos' monster from your graveyard, or face up from the extra deck.

Pendulum effect: during your oppents battle phase only all 'Evil' or 'Chaos' monsters get 200 attack for each monster you control.

(He is a dark knight with one wing with two sworsd)

Evilswarm Knight Zerant lv 6 sc 9 warrior dark 2450/950

Effect wen this card is summoned you can add one card from your Graveyard to your hand.

Pendulum during your battle phase only if you control two ore more 'Evil' or 'Chaos' monsten your opponent cant activater spell or trap cards.

(A knight in light armor and a big spear.)

Evil-Eyes Chaos Pendulum Dragon sc3 lv 8 3000/2500

Pendulum once during either players turn 'Evil' or 'Chaos' monsters cant be destroyed by card effects or battle. On your opponent End Phase you can destroy this card in your Pendulum zone and add to your hand from yor deck one 'Evil or 'Chaos' pendulum monster

Effect this card canot be normal summoned or set, when this card is pendulum summoned you can pay half your LP to destroy every card your opponent has on his fiel and hand, and for every card destroyed by this effect your opponent get 300 poits of damage. Once per turn this card cant be destroyed. (Not full effect, ill write the full effect on the next chapter.)

Until chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3 The truth part 1

'So, do you mind telling me what's going on here?' Said i'm irritated

'Can't you see, i'm searching for some sweets!'

'I don't have any so, get out already!' Now my irritation turned to anger.

'Oh come on, don't be like that! Raiden!' He pouted with dissatisfaction

*Sight* 'You're getting on my nerves Sora. If it's not something important, then leave me alone.'

Yes, it's him Shinuin Sora, a student like me at You Show. It's now already a week that i joined You Show Duel School, site then he's following me around like a shadow and it's driving me mad.

'I'll only wanted to invite you to see how Yuzu's progress is going.'

'If so, then why did you not give me a call?'

'It's always more fun around you, so i don't want to miss something!' I facepalmed after hearing this. After he missed my Duel with Yuya he has been always like this.

And Yuya, as Sora's former target, he isn't helping me much.

'This was the only reason i came today, so come later to the harbor will you?' saying this he began to leave but...

'Hey Raiden! You should get some pudding, i love pudding, especially chocolate one, so be sure to have some next time i come over!'

'Leave already!'

Really now this Sora is ...but he is helping Yuzu so...

In this one weak many things happened, first, after my duel with Yuya, as i looked through my deck i noticed that some of my old cards changed, not only to pendulum monsters but other new monsters all's well. Nevertheless i did duel everyone to see how the pendlum cards work, whit them you can easily perform Xyz summons, no not only Xyz but even Synchro and Fusion summons.

But Yuya has not noticed it yet, so i won't say anything for the moment, if he doesn't realise it by himself he won't be a great duelist after all.

And second: Someone from LDS came with they're best students to You Show and wanted to take our school over. But of curse we did not let them so Yuya dueled the best duelist of the Xyz course Hokuto Shijima, and won.

Yuzu dueld Masumi Kotsu the best of the Fussion course, but it seems she was not concentrating on the duel and lose against her.

The last of them Yaiba Todo the best of the Synchro course dueled against Gongenzaka who is't even a student at You Show, Sora? Sora don't wanted to take part in this so

Gongenzaka tok his place. But he managed to bring out a draw of the're duel.

And so the last duel was against Akaba Reiji and me... that's what i wanted to say, but Yuya was the one wo dueled him.

It was Yuya's win but only technically because, he needed to go away why something urgent came up.

And where was i you ask?

...

I was in the town, looking for someone who looked like Yuya. That can't be right, but after i heard it from Yuzu, i got a very bad headache, and the feeling that i need to find him no matter what, but in the end i could not find him.

After i returned to You Show everyone told me about what happened...

Now i knew how Sora feel about missing our duel, but that's no reason to stalk somone.

Feeling helpless after her lose Yuzu asked, Sora to teach her how to Fusion summon, so as to protect her friends, the next time.

I don't know why, but i was really against that, Yuzu wanted to learn about fusion.

Its not like i tried to stop her, but this strange feeling didn't want to leave my head.

After thinking about this and that, it was already time to meat with Yuzu and Sora so i got ready and headet out.

Heading to the harbor where i was supposed to meet them, so as to cut the distance a bit, i took a shortcut through the park, after a litle walking i

noticed some sort of commotion there.

'Wait aren't they...?' Yeah they're Ayu-chan, Futoshi-kun, and Tatsuya-kun.

I got interested what they're doing there so i got closer to them, doing so i saw them being surrounded by some thugs. The next moment without thinking i run to them.

'Hey! Guys are all of you alright? Did they do something to you?' i got between them shielding the children behind me.

' ' 'Raiden-nii-san!' ' ' shouted the tree while shaking of anxiety

'Hey, hey! Bro! this got nothing to do with you, so you should go! Before hurting yourself!' Said one of the thugs, trying to grab my shirt.

Without hesitation i twisted his approaching hand, the next second, sending him flying to the other three thugs.

Everyone was shocked seeing what i just did

'Don't you dare to touch me. I didn't ask you! So shut up, and wait your turn!'

'So what's going on here?' asked i the kids with a soft voice and a smile, so as to reassure them even if only a little

'Wah! Raiden-nii-san help us!'

'They said that they wanted to kidnap us and force Yuya-nii-chan to a duel.'

'Shivers!'

'Oh really now? Trying to kidnap children, i see, you all want to die so badly, huh?'

said im with such a cold voice, that it freeze the thugs with terror.

'W-w-we don't fear you!'

'Yeh do you h-hear u-us!'

'If we tell the b-boss about you t-then you are finished!' Really now?

'Oh, boss i see now, im going to ask this nicely, guys.'

'Tell me now where is this boss of your's, if you dont answer...then im going to duel it out of you.'

'Heh, we are four against you alone, what can you do!'

I thougt they going to say that, so i took my duel disk out and dueled them all.

But in the end it wast worth to duel them. They lose on my 2 turn, by the claw's of my Evil-Eyed Dragon, really is everyone here so weak? Don't they know how to fight?

'So mind telling me, where is your great boss now?'

as i asked them this i heard someone approach us.

'Hey now guys, as i see you can't do even somthing so simple without me around?'

'And who are you?'

'He is our big boss, Gen Ankokuji!'

'Fool's don't say my name so casualy!

'We are sorry Gen-san!'

'So? Are you now done with talking, tell me why did you do this?'

'Why you ask? Isn't it obvious, i want revenge!' Shouted he angryly

'I could believe that Yuya kid beat Strong Ishijima so, im going to force him to a duel he can't refuse!'

'Say guys.' I asked the children.

'Who is this Ishijima guy?'

To my question all three facepalmed

'You don't know him Raiden-nii-san?!'

'He was the champion here but, Yuya-nii-chan, beat him with his pendulum summoning!'

'They're duel gave me the SHIVERS!'

'Stop joking! You dont know Strong Ishijima!?'

'Why should i know him? I mean he was defeated by a middle schooler right, what kind of a champion is he?'

The face of this Ankokuji guy got red like a tamato from anger.

'I won't forgive you for mocking Strong Ishijima, i'll beat you here and now, and then a beat the coward Sakaki Yuya?!' He shouted activating his duel disk

'The only coward here is you. After i beat you i make you regret meeting me here, so prepare yourself.' said i activate my own duel disk

Raiden - 4000

Gen - 4000

'I'll go first! I summon Boulder Battleguard in Atk mode!' Before him stood a ogre wielding a mace club, draped in dark blue cloth.

'I set two card's face down and end my turn! End your turn quick so that i can beat you to the ground!'

'My turn, draw! I just drawed but why stop here?'

'Hey now! Don't cheat here, and you say that im the bad guy here?!'

'Hm! I won't deny that i'm a bad guy, but i would never cheat! I'm activating my spell card, Allure of Darkness! This card allow's me to draw 2 card's then banish one Dark monster from my hand! ' said im to him drawing two card's 'now i banish Evilswarm Coppelia from my hand.' as per effect i banish my card, placing it in by banish zone in the duel disk

'Now im activating Mystical Space Typhoon! And destroy your right face down card!' The Typhoon apeared and destroyed the card that Gen set, revealing it to be Battleguard Howling.

'Curse you!'

'Im not done yet. I'll special summon Evilswarm Mandragora from my hand! This monster can be special summoned if my opponent has more monsters than i do. Next i summon Evilswarm O'lantern! If i used the effect of O'lantern i could destroy your monster but i wont do it.' said i'm turning to the children

'How about some Xyz summon? Come, let's say it together.' We all said the summoning together

'I'm overlaying my two level 4 monsters to build the overlay network - Corrupted Dragon of Darkness, with wings formed from ice! Show yourself before our enemies with your overwhelming might! Xyz summon! Appear! Evilswarm Ophion!'

Evilswarm Ophion [Dragon/Xyz/Effect] Dark Rank4 atk 2550 def 1650

on the sight of my dragon the bystanders began to shake.

'Watch out Gen-san!' Said his underlings

'You summoned a big lizard, so what! It won't change anything!'

'Let's wait and see, but before that i'll activate his effect, by detaching one overlay unint, i'm allowed to search my deck and add one 'Infestation' spell or trap card to my hand, so i add Infestation Infection.'

'Before the battle i activate the spell Monster Reborn, and special summon my Mandragora, who i just used like a overlay unit. And now battle! Mandragora attack his Boulder Battleguard!'

'In your dreams kid! I activate my trap Battleguard Sorcery! If i control a 'Battleguard' monster and my opponent controls 2 or more monsters, then i target 1 of those monsters and take control of him!'

'What?! Then Raiden-onii-san's dragon is...'

'And the one i target is... you're plant!' As he said this Mandragora was forced to change sides.

'He's a dummy! Why did he chose the weaker monster?!'

'Shhhh! Ayu-chan, if he made a mistake then it's easier for Raiden-nii-san!'

'Oh you're right Futoshi! Go beat him Raiden-nii-san!'

'Haha don't worry i'll show him!'

Is he an idiot? Or does he really think, it's not obvious that he's planning something. For now lets play along with his plan.

'Then Ophion you attack his Boulder Battleguard!'

'Now the effect of Boulder Battleguard! Once per Battle Phase, when a 'Battleguard' monster i control is targeted for an attack, i can negate the attack! Hahaha!' Now he is thinking somthing like 'now it's over for you!'

'Now it's over for you! Come on end your turn!' He really said itt now...

'I'll activate the spell card Xyz Energy! By detaching 1 overlay unit from a monster i control, i target 1 face-up monster you controls and destroy that target. So im detaching Ophion's last overlay unit to destroy you're Boulder Battleguard!'

'My monster! You...!' Oh glaring now, are we?

'I set three card's face down and end my turn.' Come, show me your great plan.

'On this turn you will ragrate it, that you challenged me! My turn Draw!' It was you who challenged me...

'Now i'll summon Granit Battleguard!' The same like his previous monster, But insteant with blue skin. 'Now his effect is activating allowing me to special summon another Boulder Battleguard from my hand!' His another monster apeared on the field. Let me guess, he is going to summon a hight level monster now...

'By tributing three monster from my field, i now special summon from my hand, come! Shaman Battleguard!' As he tributet the monters a biger one apeared. It was a monster fitting his name as a shaman with a skull necklace, mask and skull hands?

Shaman Battleguard (2000/3000) lv 10

'He's creepy!' Shouted Ayu-chan

'Yeah...but why did he summon a monster thats weaker als Raiden-nii-san's dragon?' Asked Tatsuya

'Shivers!' i gues you all know who said this.

Hearing them, Gen only grinned

'Now Shaman Battleguard's effect! Once per turn, i can target one of your monsters and take control of it! But you only have your overgrowth lizard, so i take him.'

'Nii-san's monster, no!'

'Haha that's Gen-san for you!'

'Revenge us boss!'

'How do you feel? Helpless right? hahahaha, now you see it! This, is my absolute power! The power of my hero! Strong Ishijima!'

'...'

'No last words, huh? A fitting end for a weakling, if you ask me! Now Shaman Battleguard attack him direckt!'

Raiden 4000- 2000

'How do you feel to be betrayed by your own monster, and be defeated by his hand's?! Hahahaha! Now you lizard, attack your former master!'

'...' that's all? This is all i get, for playing along your stupid plan? You take control of my monsters and that's all! I even went as far as to detach my last unint!

As i was hit from the attack, it caused such smoke that it blocked me from everyone else.

The only thing i hear was the worried cries of the children, and the laughter of the thugs. The next moment after the smoke cleared everyone fall silent seeing me without a scratch.

Raiden 2000-4550

'W-what?! What did you do, you should have lost just now! Why are your Life Point's even higher than before the Battle Phase?!'

'Why you ask? It's because i activated my trap, Draining Shield. This card negates a attack, and i'll get LP equal to the monster's attack. Did you really believed that you could scratch me with my own monster?'

Smirked he annoyingly

'So what!? You saved yourself for one more turn! You dont have any cards in your hand, and no monsters on the field, what can you possibly do?!

'My turn Draw!' I ignored him

'If Raden-nii-san destroys that monster then...'

Hearing this Gen only laughted

'Sorry to scatter your last hope! But he can't! As long as i control a monster with this effect my Shaman Battleguard can't be attacked! And let me say this, even if you summon a stronger monster i can simply switch control with your other one! Hahahaha!'

'N-no way then Raiden-nii-san is in trouble!'

'Don't worry, did your nii-san let you ever down once?' said im to them with a smile

'Never!'

'Show him Raiden-nii-san!'

'Make him SHIVER!'

'You said that this was your absolute power? Then let me show you, how easily i can destroy It!'

'I activate one of my face down's Infestation Infection! This trap alows me once per turn to shuffle 1 'lswarm' monster from my hand or face-up from my side of the field into the Main Deck, then i add 1 'lswarm' monster from the Deck to my hand.

'Whit this effect Raiden-nii-san can add the monster he need!'

'That's right Tatsuya, so i shuffle Evilswarm Knight Zerant from my hand, and add Evilswarm Kerykeion, and i summon him!' My evil spellcaster with (1600/1550) apeared.

'You just changen one weak monster to another one! Hahah!'

'Im activate Kerykeion's effect, i can banish 1 'lswarm' monster from my graveyard, then target 1 'iswarm' monster in the same place, and then add that target to my hand.' continued i ignoring his mocking

'I'll banish Mandragora, then add O'lanter from my graveyard to my hand. Now Kerykeion's gain the effect to normal summon one monster from my hand, but i have other plan's for this one card, so instead i activate my last card! Escape from the Dark Dimension! Now i target one banished Dark monster and special summon it, and i target the just banished Mandragora!' My banished monster escaped his end, and apeared on my field

'Did, Raiden-nii-san plan this from the begining?!'

'Cool...i mean SHIVERS!'

'Now he has two level 4 monsters so he can...'

' ' ' Xyz summon! ' ' ' shouted the three in unison

'You three are right! And now i show you the third, of the Rank4 Evil Dragon's!'

'Im overlaying my two monsters to build the overlay network!' The galaxy vortex appeared before me and my two mosters vanised in it

'Evil Serpent who's rage control their mind! Be now the oppressor! And free our comrade's of the enemys hand's! Apear Rank4! Evilswarm Bahamut!'

 **Evilswarm Bahamut [Dragon/Xyz/Effect] Dark Rank4 Atk 2350 Def 1350**

A black serpent like dragon apeared from the vortex, with six bladed wings and a sword tail like the other's

'Pff! Hahaha and that's your big monster! Another lizard?! If you want to lose so badly you should give up!'

'You know, if you thing you can simply take my monsters without paying the price... then you're mistaken.'

'What?' stopping his laughter he asked

'I'll activate Bahamut's effect! By detaching on overlay unit from him, i target on monster my opponent control's, then i discard one 'lswarm' monster from my hand, then i take control of the targeted monster!'

'What was that?!'

'Now Raiden-nii-san can take back his dragon!'

'Yes, but first i'll take control of you're Shaman Battleguard! Now go Bahamut!' As i said that my monster took control of that shaman.

Gen and everyone else as well ware shocked, not understanding why i did that

'Now i activate your annoying Shaman Battleguard's effect and take back my Ophin!'

'What?!'

'I see now! By doing so, he not only took back his dragon! But even cleared his opponent's field!' Good job Tatsuya

'How do you feel now, that your absolute power was destroyed by one single move?'

'S-shut up!'

'Did i hit a nerve, but you know, i could attack you with your own monster like you tried...' said i'm looking at my monsters

'Only my friends here, have some grudges against you: taking them away from me, mocking them to be lizards. Simply put they want revenge.'

My two Dragons roared agreeing with me.

'Battle! Go Bahamut, Ophion finish him!' As theyr attack hit Gen was send flying.

Gen 4000- 0000

As he stood up i approached him.

'I'll warn you only this once. If you try to do something to my friends one more time, losing a duel will be not the only thing you lose.' said i'm glaring at him coldly

'I'll pay you back for this, just you wait!' this ware his last words as he and his underlings walked away.

'That was a good duel Raiden-nii-san!'

'I't gave me the SHIVERS!'

'But you had a scary look on you're face..'

'I'm sorry about this... but i'm always angry if somone tries to harm my friend's. i patted them on the head

'Come on, i walk you all home.'

Raiden hasn't noticed that someone observed his duel from afar. It was Akaba Reiji the director of LDS.

'So this is Nishigami Raiden... I don't thing he was the one behind the recent incidents' muttered Reiji as he walked away.

As i walked the children home one by one, we talked about trivial things as, what you like to eat, and other such thing's.

After the last of them was home, i wanted to go back myself, but then i remembered that i was heading to the harbour to meat Yuzu and Sora.

'They going to be angry with me for being late, so i better hurry.'

...

As i got there, i saw some strange light from the Southen Warehouse District where Yuzu and Sora trained most of the time.

'What is this strange feeling...' i began to run in the direction of the light as fast as possible

...

'Yuzu! Yuya! Sora! What's going on here? What was that light just now?!'

'He disappeared again...'

'Huh?'

'The guy that look's like Yuya...and another one...'

He!? Disappeared?!

'I think his name was Shun...'

'Ugh!...' What's wrong... my head... this... headache...

'And those people kept saying i am and i'm not Ruri...' Ru...ri...?...

'What're you talking about Yuzu?' Asked Yuya worried

'I don't know... I don't know what's going on anymore!' Cried Yuzu

Now my headache was so strong, that i hold my head with both hands

'..S..hu..n.., ..Ru...ri.., a..nd. ..Yu...to...?' Why are these names so familiar...? And...

Yuya noticed Yuzu's skatered card's on the ground.'

'Why're they thrown around like this...Here!'

Yuya give the card's and duel disk that were skatered to Yuzu.

At that moment some people arrived from LDS

'This looks like things are going to get troublesome...' said Sora pushing Yuzu.

'You should hurry up too, Yuya, Raiden.'

'Y-yeah! Let's go Raid...!' as Yuya looked to where i stood, he froze after seeing me kneeling from pain, breathing heavily.

'R-Raiden! What's wrong!? Yuzu! Sora! Somthing is wrong with Raiden!' He was really worried, but i did not notice it at that time..

'Wha...t's, ..wr..on..g ..wi..th ..m..e..?...' i'm tried to say, but i doubt that my voice came out...

What are these? Are these memories...?

I saw some people running, turning into card's...

Buildings being demolished by monsters...

And the laughter of some people who enjoyed this...

...W..hat... is.. t..his.. h..el..l..?...

 _...ng?! Yuzu! Sora! Somthing is..._ is t..hat Yu...ya...?...

'AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHhhhh!...'

The next moment my vision turned black, and i heard some sort of scream in the distance...

 ***Thud!*** (falling to ground)

'Hey Raiden, hang in there buddy!'

The last thing i remember was the running footsteps, and the worried voice's of my friends.

* * *

A/N: this is it for chapter 3 i hope you liked it. The next chapter will be about the last days before the Miami championship, and also i reveal some of Raiden's past.


	4. Chapter 4 The truth part 2

"Where am i...?" I asked myself, looking around-

"This is not Maiami, that's for sure..."

It was a similar big city, but it looked more like a city from the future.

It has the defining characteristic of almost every building being brightly colored.

Looking more around i noticed that the city was surrounded by a wall, and in the center was a big tower with a heart on top...

More surprising for me was that this place was very familiar, to the point that i knew my way around here.

Walking for a bit, i arrived in some sort of park, where other people dueled each other. But more interesting was that they all use Xyz monsters, as i was thinking that...

"Raiden!"

"We are here!"

"Your late! Hurry up and lets go."

I heard someone call my name and turned around to see who it was.

"What?! Yuya..., Yuzu?" There stood Yuya, Yuzu and a tall young man with straight blueish-black hair that falls to his chin, and light green bangs in the shape of a wing partially tucked under some strands on the left.

No wait. They are similar to Yuya and Yuzu, but the eye and hair color's are different.

"Sorry guys it took me awhile to get ready!" What the...?! Thats my voice!

As i turned to the direction of the voice, i saw myself running to them.

"Wait just a minute!" I tried to grab the other me, but my hand got trough him!

"What the!?" I tried to grab somthing else but the result was the same.

"Are you teling me im a ghost now!?" What kind of joke is this!

As i tried to understand what is going on here, the other me began to leave with the three others.

Not knowing what to do i followed them.

The only thing they did was what everyone is doing when going out, simply put they had fun: first they were in a cafe, afterwards window shopped in the city, and finally chatted in the park.

As i saw them my head began to hurt as remembering somthing.

In the next moment i heard somone scream.

As i turned to the scream i saw some people in military like uniform with duel monsters behind them.

They pointed they're duel disk's at the people and some strange light shone out of it turning them into..cards?!

"If this is a dream, then its a bad one..."

They monsters began to destroy the bulding's, some people trayed to do somthing but it was futile, Yuya's and Yuzu's look alike's the other me and the last on boy maneged to beat them but the others were carded. They did not care children, women, the elderly everyone was they targed.

They laughted in amusement like it was some sort of game. The sight of them made me sick.

It only took a few moments for the entire city being in chaos.

Everywhere i looked the building were destroyed,

People scremed, cried, runned away,

Sommone dueled them.

This attack was so suden that they simply couldn't do anything about them.

As i looked around i noticed some crying children, not so far away from me, being targetet

"No! Run away!" Shouted i runing to them.

But as i was a ghost, i couldn't help them...

The only thing i could do was scream out of anger...

"AcademiaaAAAA!" shouted i reaching my hand out as to grab something

"Huh..huh...huh..." (heavy breathing)

"Where is this..." really now this silly situations begin to get on my nerves...

A white blanket, white wall's, everything is white...

"Yeah, this is a hospital room..." great. How did i even get here?

"No. That's not important right now..."

I remember now what happened in the past, but i still don't remember everything...

'What should i do...' thought i.

"Wait..." didn't Yuzu say that Shun and Yuto ware here?

That's right Yuto, Shun, and Ruri, my childhood friend's i remember them now, but why have i forgot them? And why has Yuya and Yuzu the same face like Yuto and Ruri?

'I don't know. But if Yuto and Shun are really here, then i need to find them.'

Thinking so, i prepared myself to escape from this hospital room.

But before heading out i noticed some sort of envolope on the drawer.

Thinking it was for me, i opened and began to read it. There i saw many different handwritings, and sentences like:

"Get better soon, buddy!" Most likely this was Yuya

"Everyone is worried about you, so come back to us soon!" This girlis handwriting belongs to Yuzu

"I, the man Gongenzaka! Wish you to get better soon!"

"It's not so interesting without you! So come back alredy!" Sora that little...

"""Get better and play with us Raiden-nii-san""" this is from Ayu-chan, Tatsuya-kun, and Futoshi-kun

And even Shuzo-san and Yoko-san...

'Everyone' i smiled, puting the later in my poket.

Now i have only more reasons to leave without being noticed.

'I do feel bad leaving without noticing them...'

But this is not their battle, and i don't plan to involve them in all this.

Thinking so i opened the windows and leaped out of them, without looking back

I walked away like nothing happened

 **Yuya's (POV)**

It was afternoon after school Yuzu and i headed to the hospital to visit Raiden.

"Is he going to be alright? He's now unconscious for 2 days..." said Yuzu worried

"Dont worry its Raiden we are talking about here." said i with a smile to lessen her worry, but even so what caused this to Raiden?

"You're right, but what shoul we do about the Maiami Championship?"

"He should wake up until the Championship, and if not then we should do our best and tell him afterwards."

"Your right..."

As we talked about this, we arrived to Raiden's hospital room.

As Yuzu opened the door, she frooze up, a bit worried i asked:

"What's wrong Yuzu?"

"...He's gone..."

"What?..."

"Raiden he's not here! The room is empty!"

"That can't be, the staff said he was unconscious wen they cheked!"

"But he is not here! See!"

Yuzu's right Raiden disappeared, but how?

"Calm down first Yuzu, go ask the staff here, and search him here."

"Okey!" Said Yuzu sprinting away

In the end we couldn't fint him in the hospital, so we called everyone and said what happened. As expected they were all shocked at first, and now we gathered together thinking what to do next.

"We should go and search him!" Shouted Yuzu

"You're right about that, but where should we search?" asked Sora

"I the man Gongenzaka, thing he could be home!"

"That is a possibility, so how about we search him in places he could be at?"

we agreed on this and headed out.

 **Raiden's** (POV)

'Where could you be Yuto, Shun?!' Thought i while running on thd streets of Maiami.

I searched the harbor already where Yuzu said she meet them, but without result.

Now am searching them on the streets.

Thinking about where should i go next, i saw someone wearing a black mask in an alley way. Thinking it was strange i followed him, and saw him talking to someone else there.

'I can't see their faces' as i got closer, i heard them talking about somthing..

"...are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, if only he shoved himself." This voice, i recognize this voices

Not hiding myself anymore i approached them

"Yuto! Shun! I finaly found you guys!"

Hearing my voice, seeing my face, they both widened their eyes in surprise.

"Raiden!?..."

"Did you escape on yourself!?" Their both shouted out in surprise

"Escape? What are you talking about?"

"Were you not captured by Academia?"

"Ugh.." again my head

"Sorry i don't know."

"What do you mean?" Asked me Yuto

"It seems i have memory loss, i mean until today i didn't remember anything about what happened in Heartland."

""What?!"" They both said shocked.

After that they told me what happened and how did they get here.

What surprised me most was that we are in 'Standart' in another dimension, the only thing i want to ask is how did i even get here?

This memory loss is making me crazy.

"So what are you guys planing, let me he.." as i wanted to asked them, somone shoutet from behind

"I found you now! So tell me where is Marco-sensei!" Shun and Yuto reflexively hid themselves

"Marco? Who's that?" asked i her

"Don't play with me! I know that you're attacked people from LDS!"

"Attacked?" I looked at Shun who only shrugged his shoulders

"If you wont tell me then ill duel it out of you! Come! Yaiba, Hokuto!" As she said this two other persons appered

"Don't worry, Masumi, we're definitely going to avenge Professor Marco!"

"Let's show him the power of LDS!"

Masumi, Yaiba, Hokuto? Arent they the ones who chalanged You Show?

"What are you waiting for! Lets start alredy!"

*sight* never mind if Shun attacked people from LDS, he had his reasons, so whay not duel them.

Thinking that i tok out my duel disk and activated it.

"That's!..." seeing my disk Shun gasped for some reason, i'll ask him later about it.

'Huh? Where did Yuto go?' I couldn't see him enyvhere.

 **Yuzu's** (POV)

I walked in a dark allay way in search of my friend.

"Really now, where did you disappeared to Raiden!"

As i walked further somone apeared from one of the alley's

"I cannot let you go further. I don't want my comrade to be interrupted." He said

"Your comrade...you mean that one from back then?" i got a bad fealing abou this

"Wait, don't tell me he's fighting Raiden now?"

 **Raiden** (POV)

"How about we go with battle royale rules? None of us can draw or enter battle on our first turn?" asked the boy with a bamboo sword, Yaiba i think.

"Fine, i'll finish you and your frinds off all at once, so i don't care."

DUEL!

Raiden 4000

Hokuto 4000

Yaiba 4000

Masumi 4000

"First strike wins! Get him, Masumi!" Shouted the last of them Hokuto

"My turn! I summon Gem-Knight Lapis! (Atk 1200 lv3) I set one card and end my turn!"

"You're next!" Said Yaiba pointing at me

"My turn! I activate the spell Graceful Charity! I draw 3 cards, then discard 2!" Saing this i drawed 3 cards and discarded 2 monsters

"I now special summon Evilswarm Mandragora! If my opponent has more monsters than i do, i can special summon this monster from my hand!" Said i

"Next i summon Evilswarm Castor! If this card is normal summoned, i can normal summon another 'lswarm' monster from my hand this turn! I summon Chaos Emperors Guard! (atk 0 lv4)"

"Wait he's not a 'lswarm' monster!" Shouted Yaiba angrily

"Sorry but he is. This cards name is also treated as 'lswarm'. "

"Then i set three cards and end my turn!"

 **Back to Yuzu**

"Please, stop him! Raiden just got out of hospital!" The boy was a bit surprised for a moment

"I see, so you know Raiden." He paused thinking

"Then its more of a reason to not involve you in this."

Huh what is he saying, i need to go and help Raiden. As i tried to go throught him, he stoped me

"You don't understand. Raiden and I, dont want you to get hurt!"

"Huh?"

 **Back to the duel** (i know its annoying, sorry about this)

"My turn!" said Hokuto

"You're not the only one with such cards! If my opponent controls monsters and i do not, i can special summon Constellar Siat! Following that, i normal summon Constellar Pollux! During the turn this card was normal summoned, i can normal summon another 'Constellar' monster!" I see, your Pollux has the same effect like my Castor

"I normal summon Constellar Algiedi and activate its monster effect! I can special summon one level4 or lower 'Constellar' monster from my hand! The one i summon is... Constellar Kaus!" Now he had 4 monsters on the field

"You use Xyz, don't you?" he asked me

"If i do then what?"

"I have to deafeat you in order to prove the LDS' Xyz is the strongest!" Realy now...

"I activate Kaus' monster effect! I increase Algiedi's and Kaus' levels bu 1! I overlay my nos level 5 Constellar Kaus and Algiedi! -

Light of the stars, come descend and shake this very earth! Xyz summon! Rank 5! Constellar Pleiades! (Atk 2500)

Furthermore, i activate the Spell card Constellar Twinkle from my hand! It increases Constellar Pollux's level by 2! Now i activate Siat's effect! It targets Pollux and matches its level!

I overlay my level 6 Siat and Pollux! - Rain down your dazzling light! Xyz summon! Come forth, Rank 6! Constellar Ptolemy M7!"(atk 2700)

"He pulled off a consecutive Xyz summons!" Shouted Yaiba

"Pretty good, Hokuto!" Praised Masumi

"I'm just getting started! I activate Constellar Pleiades effect! By using one overlay unit, i send one monster back to your hand! And i send Castor back!" I took Castor from the field to my hand.

"Furthermore i activate Ptolemy's effect! By using one overlay unit, i can send another one of your monsters back to your hand! So back with your Mandragora!" I took Mandragora too in my hand.

"I end my turn with that. You're up next Yaiba, we're counting on you!"

"Alright! Leave it to me!"

 **Back to Yuzu**

"You don't want to hurt me? Why are you saying things like that to me while you go and hurt other people?! Are you saying it's fine if others get hurt?! And besides what has this all to do with Raiden?!" The boy averted his eyes don't saying anithing

"Just who are you?! No, all of you!"

 **Back to duel**

"Let's do this!" shouted Yaiba

"I summon XX-Saber Boggart knight! When this monster is successfully summoned, i can special summon another Level4 or lover 'X-Saber" monster from my hand! I special summon the level1 tuner monster, X-Saber Palomuro!

When there are two or more 'X-Saber' monsters on the field, i can special summon XX-Saber Faultroll!" He has a tuner so hes going to synchro summon, huh.

"Now after you've seen LDS' Xys, i'll show you LDS' Synchro!

I tune my level 4 Boggart Knight with my level 1 Paromuro! Synchro summon! Come forth! Level 5! X-Saber Wayne! But this is only the beginning.

When this guy is summoned, i can special summon a level 4 or lower warrior type monster from my hand! I summon the level 3 tuner monster, XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!" more tuners...

"I activate Faultroll's effect! I bring back X-Saber Palomuru from my graveyard!

Now here comes the real deal! I tune my level 6 Faultroll with level 3 Fulhemknight! -

Let your silver armor shine! Crush the hope of all who oppose you! Synchro summon! Come forth! Level 9 XX-Saber Gottoms! (Atk3100)" His ace monster it seams

"One more! I tune my level 5 Wayne with level 1 Palomuro! Synchro summon ! Level 6! XX-Saber Hyunlei! (Atk2300)" Yaiba looked at Hokuto smirking.

"Hyunlei's effect activates! It can destroy three spell and trap cards on the field!" She trew 3 knifes on my cards destroying them

"I use another one of Pleiades' overlay units to activate its effect! I send your last monster back to your hand!" I took my Guard to my hand

"Amazing! His field is wide-open now!" Said happily Matsumi

"We're not done yet, this isn't enough!" Said Yaiba

"I'll use my forbidden move on you! I activate the spell card, Gottoms' Emergency Convocation! Now i special summon XX-Saber Faultroll and X-Saber Wayne from the Graveyard with 0 ATK! Next i'll revive Fulhelmknight with the returned Fwultroll's effect! Gottoms' effect activates! By tributing one "X-Saber" monster, I can discard one card from my opponent's hand! I tribute Fulhelmknight, Faultroll and Wayne and have discard your entire hand!" as he said that i sendet my cards to the graveyard

"How's that? Now your hand is gone too!"

 **And again Yuzu!**

"Answer me! Who are you? What are you after?"

After i asked the boy meet my eyes and answered

"We're after our comrades...we want to save our dear comrades who have been captured by our enemy!"

Huh? What did he just say?

"Captured comrades...? Is that...Ruri?" As i asked him this he gasped surprised

"That person... he looked at me and called me Ruri. Is Ruri your captured comrade? Do i look like her...?" The boy took of his mask before he answered

"That's what i thought at first. 'Why is Ruri here...?' But you are not Ruri? Ruri would never learn the enemy's summoning method!"

"Fusion summoning is your enemy you said...? The reason i learned fusion was because i wanted to protect my friends!

 **Time to Duel!**

"We might even be stronger than LDS' top team!"

"Your right Yaiba! We could be! If we take out this guy, who coused attacks on LDS we'll be promoted in an instant!" Only you have the wrong culprit

"Then let's end this in an instant! I end my turn here! Masumi, you finish it up!"

"Thank you, Yaiba... Hokuto! From this turn onward, i can draw! My turn!

I activate the spell card Gem-Knight Fusion! I fuse my Gem-Knight Lapis on the Field and my Gem-Knight Lazuli in my hand! Fusion Summon! Level 5! Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lasuli!(atk2400)"

Fusion! I clenched my fists with anger, and even Shun was full of hatred.

"Lazuli's effect activates! When this card is sent to the graveyard i can return one normal monster to my hand! I return Lapis to my hand!

Next, i actavate the effect of Gem-Knight Fusion in my graveyard, bu banishing one 'Gem-Knight' monster from my graveyard, i can return Gem-Knight Fusion to my hand! So i banish Lazuli" she took the fusion card to her hand.

"A second time i activate Gem-Knight Fusion! I fuse Gem-Knight Alexandrite, Lapis and Emerald in my hand! Fusion summon! Apear! Level 9 Gem-Knight Master Diamond!(atk 2900)"

"Thre it is! Masumi's ace monster!" Said Yaiba

"This is LDS' fusion summoning!" Bragged Hokuto

LDS' Xyz, Synchro, and Fusion monster's huh, not bad for the begining.

"I activate Lapis Lazuli's effect! Once per turn, by sending another Lapis Lasuli from my Extra Deck to my graveyard, i can deal damage to my opponent, equal to 100x the number of Extra Deck monsters on the fiel plus half of Lapis Lazuli's Atk!"

"Thera are six monsters on the field!"

"Lapis Lazuli's Atk is 2400!"

"So you're going to take 1800 damege!"

"I activate the effect of Chaos Emperors Guard from my graveyard! By banishing him from my graveyard i negate any effect damege this turn!"

"Damn it!" Cursed Yaiba

"But his field is open, if Masumi attacks..." they both grined

"Useless! Due to my Guard's effect, all battle damage this turn is also nullified."

"Then even if she attack..."

"I-i end my turn here."

"As i thought, i don't feel an iron determination or steel strengh in your Dueling!" We all heard this from the side

"Shun!" It seams he got bored and came out.

"You are! Then you two are accomplices after all!" Shouted angrily Masumi.

"Did you come to help your friend?! Seeing him in this tight spot!"

"Even if you help it won't change the fact that we are going to beat you guys!"

"Don't flatter yourself! I only came out to see your defeat from the firs row. Raiden is used to fight on the edge, and he always overwhelmed and eradicated the enemies! So don't show them any mercy my friend!"

"Shun..." your anger is this deep, but it's not like i don't understand you.

"My turn! Draw!" As i looked at what i draw i smiled

"I activate the effect of Evil-Eyes from my hand! By banishing 'Evil' or 'Chaos' monsters from my graveyard i can special summon him from my hand! So i banis Castor and Vassal of the Chaos Emperor from my graveyard!"

"Wait! How did that Vassal of your's get to the graveyard!?" Protested Yaiba

"Oh, did you forget the first card i activated?"

"The first card...Graceful Charity!"

"Exactly! So Come forth! Evil-Eyes Chaos Pendulum Dragon!"

My dragon apeared roaring loudly

"The effect of my Dragon if he was summoned this way he gets an adittion of 1000atk points! (3000-4000atk)

"What?! An attack of 4000!"

"Don't be surpised just yet! Now i activate the effect of my Vassal who got banished! If he's banished and i have other banished monsters, i can perform an Xyz summon from there!"

"What?! You can Xyz summon with banished monsters?!"

"Now i overlay my three level4 banished monster to build the overlay network. Xyz summon! Come Rank 4 Evilswarm Ouroboros!

And now let me show you that it's meaningless to empty my field and hand."

"What do you mean?" They all asked nervously

"Don't worry i show you. I activate Rank-Up Magic Infestation Force from my graveyard! By paying 1000 LP i can banish this fard from my graveyard and activate it. Now i target one Xyz monster i control and summon another one using him as an Xyz material but two Rank's higher!"

"T-that means a Rank 6 monster!" Said Hokuto

"Rank-Up! Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank6! Evilswarm Azi Dahaka!"

Ouroboros vanished in the overlay vortex, and from it apeared another three headet dragon but with anothe face on his chest (the corupted form of Trident Dragion and Dark End Dragon together.)

 **Evilswarm Azi Dahaka [Dragon/Xyz/Effect] Dark Rank 6 Atk 3050 Def 2850**

"Azi Dahaka can attack every special summoned monster on the field."

"Even so its not enough to beat us!"

"Don't interrupt someone who's talking. Once per turn by detaching one overlay unit, when this monster destroys a special summoned monster, he gains the Atk of the defeated monster until the end phase!"

"If he gains the Atk and then battles another..."

"In the end his Atk will be..."

"19450 atk! That's enough..."

"To finish you all! Go Azi Dahaka!"

Raiden 3000

Yaiba 0000

Hokuto 0000

Masumi 0000

Winner Raiden

 **The last scene with Yuzu** (finaly)

"We too want to protect our friends and comrades. That's why we will fight to get our home back!" Said the boy

"We don't want you to get involved in this. But in order to protect whats inportant to you, you must fight, even if it means to use fusion's!" He said that and walked away

"W-wait who's Ruri and who are you?"

"Im Yuto. And Ruri is our friend and comrade, also Shun's little sister."

"And what about Raiden? It seemms like you know him..." after i asked him this Yuto fall silent, thingn how to answer

"He's our friend."

After that he walked away

 **Back to Raiden and Shun**

"Not bad Raiden. Not like i expected another result."

"Thanks so, what are we going to do with them Shun?" I asked him about Masumi, Yaiba, and Hokuto.

"Card them."

"What? Why?" I don't mind carding people from Academia, but its another thing if they got nothing to do with them.

"In order to lure out their boss." The boss from LDS?

"If you want to meet me, im right here."

Said a voice from behind. As we turned around there was a young man, wearing glasses and a red scarf.

"So you are the head of LDS. Akaba Reiji."

* * *

A/N: Finaly done. You saw that i tried to make it like in the anime, but this was the last time i did that, this cut scanes are annoying. In the next chapter Reiji will tell Raiden and Shun about his plan, and i think i won't do a duel in it,but that is not 100%.

Here are the oc cards and Evil Eyes full effect:

Chaos Emperors Guard, warrior dark lv4 sc5 atk/def 0/0

Effect this card's name is also treated as 'lswarm'. You can discard this card from your hand to the graveyard to negate effect or battle demage once. You can banis this card from your graveyard to nullify any damege you would take this turn. You can't activate this effect the turn this card was send to the graveyard.

P/effect once per turn you can negate the battle demage you would take from one of your pendulum monsters.

Vassal of the Chaos Emperor fiend dark lv 4 sc3 atk/def 1050/1250

Effect this card's name is also treated as 'lswarm'. When this card is banished you can Xyz summon a monster using this card and other monsters als materials.

P/effect during either players turn, you can special summon a monster from the extra deck using monsters on the field als materials.

Rank-Up Magic Infestation Force spell

Target 1 Xyz Monster you control Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 monster with the same Type and as that monster you control but 2 Ranks higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) You can pay 1000LP to activate this effect from the graveyard. If you do banish this card

Evilswarm Azi Dahaka dragon dark rank 6 atk def 3050 2850

3 level 6 monsters

This card can attack all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls once each. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card gains the attack of the destroyed special summoned monster (after demage step) until the end of this turn.

Evil-Eyes Chaos Pendulum Dragon sc3 lv 8 3000/2500

Pendulum once during either players turn 'Evil' or 'Chaos' monsters cant be destroyed by card effects or battle. Also during your opponent's end phase you can destroy this card from your pendulum zone, and if you do select one pendulum monster

Effect this card canot be normal summoned or set, when this card is pendulum summoned you can pay half your LP to destroy every card your opponent has on his fiel and hand, and for every card destroyed by this effect your opponent get 300 poits of damage. Once per turn this card cant be destroyed.

You can special summon this card(from your hand) by banishig up to three 'evil' or 'chaos' monsters from your graveyard. And if you do this card gains the foloving effects for every monster banished by this effect:

*2 monsters: the Atk of this Card is increased by 1000

*3 monsters: this manster can attack three times (only on the turn it was summoned)


	5. Chapter 5 Maiami Championship

"If you want to meet me, im right here."

Said a voice from behind us. As we turned around there was a young man with pale skin and grey hair, wearing a red scarf with glasses

"Who are you?" asked Shun glaring at him

"You are Akaba Reiji, the current CEO of LDS, aren't you?"

"And you are the 'Shinigami of Maiami' Nishigami Raiden, correct?" he asked me back while adjusting his glasses

"You know about me?" i asked him with a serious tone

"Of course, after all, you are a powerful duelist."

"Quit the small talk, we have other business to do here!" Shouted Shun

"You are right. So, why did you want to meet me?"

Shun wanted to answer him, but before he could say a word Reiji interrupted

"No let me guess. I'ts most likely to rescue your comrades." Shun was surprised for a moment, but soon enought he returned to his serious expression.

"The girl who just lost to Raiden, testified that you mistook Hiragi Yuzu for Ruri.

From there, i deduced that Ruri is to you... no, to all of you, a dear comrade.

And it would seem that she is currently captured by your enemy.

And even now, Ruri has to escape from the enemy's clutches.

That's why you attacked LDS like that."

 **Flashback**

To the time where Yuto and Shun talked, before Raiden arrived.

"She is not Ruri." Said Yuto to Shun

"That girl learned Fusion in front of my very eyes.

There is no way your sister, would ever learn Fusion with a smile on her face!"

After hearing this Shun fall silent thinking

"You're right. That's not possible."

"So, what are you planing to do next?" Asked him Yuto

"The same thing."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, if i lure him out, then..."

"Yuto! Shun!" at that moment Raiden apeared

 **Present**

"There's no doubt that Ruri is still in captivity now.

But i will save her! In order to do that... i just need you!" Shouted Shun at Reiji

"Just as i had suspected... so simply put, you wish to use me as a hostage to exchange."

"That's right. The reason i kept attacking LDS...

And the reason i sent you the cards with the souls sealed inside... it was all to draw you out!

If i have his son as a bartering chip... then even Akaba Leo will be unable to say no!"

I see, so Reiji is the son of Academia's Profesor huh. Now i understand why Shun attacked people from LDS.

"I wonder about that..." said Reiji closing his eyes.

"What!?"

"I have a hard time believing that he values me that much."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind that... if you wish to fight me, i have no objections. But i have one condition."

"Condition?" i asked him with suspicion

"Yes. You two will take part in the turnament LDS is hosting."

"What?! Why should we take part in yo..- Raiden!"

I stoped him from finishing by stepping in front of him

"I dont mind taking part in this, but i have one condition myself." I said wiht a serious face

"Which is...?"

"Tell me your plan behind this."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb whit me. There is a reason for wanting us two to participate in your turnament. And where is a reason, there is a plan als well. So tell me what are you planing to do?"

"You are a lot sharper than i thought." 'sightet' Reiji once

"Okey i tell you, but not here. Come to LDS tomorrow we will talk thare." After saying this with a serious expression, he valked away. Leaving us there thinking

"Don't stare at me like that Shun. I know what i'm doing here."

Shun glared at me for a moment and then...

 ***Sigh*** "I give up. But are you sure we can trust him?"

"No." i said shaking my head "Not for now, but i have a feeling we can gain something from his plan."

"If you say so then i'll trust on your feeling for now." He sighted one more time

"But there is something i want to discuss with you." Said Shun with a serious expression

"Sure, how about we head to my apartment then?"

He agreed with a nod, and then we walked away

 **Yuzu's** (POV)

"Realy now, where did he disapear?" muttered Yuzu to herself

It was after she spoke with Yuto, and he disapeared. Yuzu now walked on the aley thinking.

'What did he mean by the enemy use Fusion. And by that Raiden is their friend?' thought Yuzu

'Does that mean that Raiden lied to us all?' Yuzu's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her phone(disk). As she looked who was the caller, she saw a picture of Yuya, so she answered the call

"Hallo Yuya what is it?"

"Did you find Raiden yet?" Yuya asked her worried

"No...and how about you Yuya?"

"The same, i was by his apartment hoping he was there but without luck. Gongenzaka and Sora didn't find him too..."

"I see..."

"For now we should go home, it's getting late, we can think about what to do later." Said Yuya but i could hear it from his voice that he dont wanted to stop yet. But he is worried about us too.

"Yeah...you are right. You should go and rest too Yuya, dont forget you have your last

qualification Duel tomorow!"

"Haha, dont worry about me!" He forced out a lought

"If you say so that's good. Then see you later Yuya!" With a "see you later" Yuya hung up the call

"What's going on here in Maiami? And why did you disapear without saying a word to us Raiden!?"

 **Raiden's** (POV)

"We're here."

Shun and i have finally arrived at my apartment. It wasn't really a long way, but the atmosphere between us suffocated me. The reason is, Shun hasn't said one word on the whole way here.

He was always a man of few words. But this time, something is bugging him...

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked him, but he was silent, thinking.

After a few moments he turned to me with a serious face

"Raiden... do you really not remember your past?"

"Huh? Yeah, i only remember the day Academia attacked, and some other blurry memories, besides that nothing more."

"No i mean after the attack! Dont you remember anithing after that?"

I tried to remember somthing about that, but i couldn't, even if it was some little detail nothing came to mind.

"No, nothing sorry. But, why do you ask?"

"I see..." he paused for a few seconds before continuing "I know you for a long time now, so i know you're not lying. Therefore there is something i need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Raiden. There is a possibility that you were in Academia."

"..." what was that?

"What are you talking about? Do you mean i was captured or somthing." I asked Shun, but he simply shoke his head

"No. I dont think they could capture you so easily, and even if they did capture you, why didn't they turn you into a card?" that makes sense if you think about it

"But why do you think i was in Academia?"

Shun poited at my waist where my deck and disk holders where. Wait disk?

"Your duel disk, its the same like the people from Academia use. And before you disapeared you had your old one."

I see now, so that was the reason he was so surprised after seeing my duel disk.

"And there is almost zero percent that you got that from the Standart or Synchro dimensions."

"So, there is a hight possibility that i was in the Fusion dimension."

"Right."

What the hell?! How did i get there in the first place? And what should i do now?

Arg! There is no way i can think about the answer if i dont remember my past!

"Hey..." Shun interupted my thinking

"What is it?"

"I can picture what are you thinking now, but let me say one think to you...

You shouldn't think about what you did there, instead think about what can you do from now one!"

"What can i do you say?" I smiled "You are right Shun! Now that im here i will thing about a way to stop Academia!"

"That's the Raiden we all know! We fist bumped

"So i wanted to ask about one more thing." Said Shun

"What is it?"

"Akaba Reiji mentioned about you being a 'Shinigami', say what did you do that you got the same nickname even here in Standart?" He asked with a smirk

"Are you serious?" what the... even in the Xyz dimension

...

Later at night. Shun was sleeping on the sofa. But i on the other hand couldn't sleep after all what hapened today:

I found out that im from another dimension.

Escaped from a Hospital.

Reunited with my friends, and there is the story with my duel disk.

I thought about all that while sitting on my balcony, looking at the night sky

"The moon sure is beautiful tonight." muttered i while playing with my pendant.

I'll stayed there for a while looking at the moon. But in the end i got sleepy and returned to my room.

 **The next morning**

"Good morning Shun."

"Yeah morning. So are you really planning to go to LDS?"

"Yes. I want to know what is Akaba Reiji planing." i answered seriously "And, what are you going to do?"

"For now, i'll will search Yuto. After all, we should let him know about all this."

"You're right, that is inportant, so i count on you Shun!" i said to him while walking to the door.

As i was about to leave Shun stopped me

"Raiden wait!.." he said rushing to me "Take this with you, it's yours to begin with."

Shun held a red scarf in his hand.

"This is..."

"We found it while we were searching for you, after you vanished." He forced it in my hands

"This shows that you are one of us. One of the Resistance!" He shouted while streching his arm out in a fist

"Shun..." i took the scarf and tied it around my upper left arm, then i fist bumped with him

"Thanks, this time i won't lose it!" i shouted this and headed out.

It took me one hour to get to LDS headquarters that was located in the heart of the city. The building itself has a tower like structure, surrounded by multiple duel fields, and the main duel stadium. No wonder that it is the most prestigious of the Duel schools here in Maiami City. And now i was in this schools loby thinking how to get to Akaba Reiji.

'Is there a receptionist somwhere in this place?' I thought this, when someone bumps into me from behind, the next moment i heard a *thud* sound.

"Hey! Be careful where you stand!" Oh shut up. You ware the on who bumped in to me.

I turned aroud to see who was this annoying person

"Hokuto?" Yeah there is no doubt it's him, he's the only one who can wear that strange tiara...

"Nishigami-san!" the moment he saw me, he jumped to his feet "It was my fault, i didn't see you there!" What the...? Did this arogant person really apologised just now?

"Hokuto, did you hit your head that hard in our duel?"

"Duel? What duel? And did you see Kurosaki-san, he didn't come to todays lessons."

"Okeeey. I should call a doctor now."

"There is no need to do that." Said a big man in sun glasses

"And you are..."

"Im Nakajima. Reiji-sama ordered me to take you to his office. This way please."

"Then i see you later Nishigami-san." Said Hokuto als he walked away.

What was that just now. I'll ask Reiji about this.

As Nakajima said he took me to Reiji's office, where he was waiting for me.

"Welcome Nishigami Raiden."

"Let's drop the small talk, more importat wat was with Hokuto just now? He talked to me like the duel yesterday never happened."

"Thats right. We rewrote his memories, no not just his Toudo Yaiba's and Kotsu Masumi's as well. So they don't remember dueling you." He said while adjusting his glasses

"I see... it seems you're not planning to hide anything."

"You're not angry?" Reiji asked a bit surprised

"I am, but if you really planning to make us participate in your tournament, then those three would be a pain to deal with." after all if they told somone about us, it would get difficult. This was not the best way to do it, but it could be worse.

"You're thinking the same way like me then." he said a bit pleased

"More inportatly..." i changed the topic

"Yes, i know." he paused for a moment "The reason i organised this tournament was to find stronge duelists in order to create a special duel force the **'Lancers**."

I smirked after hearing what he said

"For what reason?"

"To fight againts Academia." this is surprising

"But ist Academia's Professor Akaba Leo your father?"

"Akaba Leo is my enemy. Simply put were fighting a common enemy, so im planing to stop him. And for that i would like your help."

I dont think he's lying. And it would help us if we had some ally's.

"Then let me ask you one more thing." I continued with a serious face "Then why should we participate in this selection of yours? If you want ally's then you could just ask us, i bet that you saw some of our duels. So there must be another reason, am i right?"

"You are right. But let me correct you there are two reasons not one. The first is to search strong ally's but i myself can't monitore them all."

"So, you want me and Shun to test the abilities of the other participants?"

"Correct. The second reason is that there is a hight chance that people from Academia will be in the turnament."

"What did you just say?" i said with a could like ice voice

"You heard it right. There was a hight Fusion Energy in the last few days, the only one who could summon this level of energy are people of Academia."

"I see. Okay we will help you wiht this, but if there really is somone from Academia i will crush them!"

"Good to hear this. We will register Kurosaki Shun as somone from LDS, and what are you going to do? As i heard you joined You Show Duel School."

I dont want to involve them in this, but it would be cruel of me to change schools after i worried them that much.

"I will go like a You Show student." Said i to Reiji "And it would be meaningless if we miss the enemy because we stick together."

"True, then we will do it this way."

"Sure." I planed to leave after this but he stopped me

"Wait Raiden, take this with you." Ha gave me an envelope

"What is this" i asked him

"Cards than LDS devoloped for your use. I heard you have pendulum cards like Yuya Sakaki, but it wont harm to have other cards als well." I thought about what he just said and answered:

"If it means that i can destroy Academia for what they did to us...

I don't care even if i nead to use other cards or even their method of summoning." I said to him this and headet out.

After my talk whit him i headet home to tell Shun about everything i diskussed with Reiji.

He didn't like it at first but agread after hearing about Academia's spy that is in town. Therefore we tried to find him before the tournament but without result.

And today, is the begining of the Maiami Championship.

Everyone in town were hyper about it. The childer laughted happily and the adults smiled.

This reminded me about Heartland before the invasion. Only thinking about this made me sad and angry at the same time. But i must hold back my feelings, now is not the time to think about this.

I headet to the registration, to enter muself, after everything was clear they gave me some sort of participian card of some sort. As i walked in the loby to line up to enter the stadiumand i heard some sort of discusion. My curiosity won, so i walked there, the next thing i saw was that Ankokuji guy tried to pick a fight with Yuya.

 **Some time before this. Yuzu's (POV)**

"Did you guy's found him?!" Asked Yuzu the kids

"""No sorry Yuzu-oneechan.""" answered the three.

"Great! First Raiden disappeared and now Yuya!"

At that moment we heard the people aroud us whispering stuff like:

"Sakaki Yuya ran away!"

"He's just like his dad!"

"Yuzu-oneechan... what should we do?" asked Ayu-chan

"Yuya..." at that moment

"Ah there you are! Hey! Yuzu! Guys!" Yuya came running to us

"""Yuya-oniichan!""" shouted Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi

"Sorry for the wait!"

"Where did you wander off to?! We ware worried about you!"

"Sorry, i just had to do somthing!" He laughted it off "We're can enter the stadium soon, right? Let's go line up!" Really now this guy!

As he walked away he bumped into someone

"Long time no see weakling! This is an important tournament, so i was certain you'd ran away! Just like your old man!"

"What was that?!" Said a angry Yuya

"Who's that?" Asked Sora the kids.

"Somone that losed to Raiden-niisan."

"Then he's simply a sore loser."

"What was that you little!? He only was lucky! I know how about i crush you all right here and prove what a pushovers you really are? Hmm!?" He mocked us grinning.

At that moment someone sweeped his foot causing him to lose balance and fall over.

Everyone was shocked to see this, but what shocked me, Yuya, Sora, and the kids was the one who did this...

"""""Raiden!?"""""

 **Raiden's** (POV)

'Is he an idiot? I thought i warned him the last time what would happen if he did this.' I thought this while shrugging with my shoulders.

I approached them, and in the next moment i sweeped Ankokuji's foot lightly, but this caused him to lose balance and fall to the ground... Well whatever.

"The only thing that will be crushed here is you head." I said coldly

"""Raiden?!""" Everyone shouted at the same time

"Long time no see guys." I greeted them

"What do you think you're doing without warning!" Shouted Ankokuji while standing up

"Without warning you say? But i did warn you the last time what would happen, if you approach my friend didn't i?"

"Tch! This time you all had luck, but next time we will meet in the tournament! So prepare yourself's!" after he shouted this he walked away

"Really now, all bark and no bite." This one definitely wont be a Lancer.

"Raiden..." said Yuya

"Oh Yuya i see you all made it here, and where is Gongenzaka?"

"Gongenzaka is..." he paused but then...

"I the man Gongenzaka made it in the last minute!"

"Gongenzaka! You qualified for the tournament , right?" asked Yuya.

I see there happaned somthing while i wasn't there

"Yeah but it was tought." He said to Yuya but then noticed me "Raiden where have you bean?!"

"Yeah we all were worried about you, and searched everywhere after you disappeared from the hospital. Where were you!?" Shouted Yuzu angrily and everyone noded in agreement

But at that moment the speakers announced:

'Players can enter the stadium in a moment. All competitors, please line up in front of your respective team placards.'

"Sorry sorry, some stuff happened i tell you all later, for now lets go, you heard the announcment, right." I said as i began walking away.

"This guy! He is worse that Yuya!" Said Yuzu while taking out her paper fan

"Calm down, Yuzu-oneechan!"

"Yeah, he did say he tell us later so wait a bit!" Ayu-chan and Yuya tried to calm down the angry Yuzu.

I apologised in my self 'sorry guys, but this is not somthing i can tell you for now.'

After this the entrence procession began. And a guy whos name is Nico Smiley begant to introduce the schools. First was LDS.

As they began to walk out i saw some familiar faces like Hokuto, Yaiba, Masumi, Sawatari, oh and there is Shun.

"He's..."

"Why is he with LDS!" Said Yuzu and Yuya

I know that Yuzu meet with him once, but It seems Yuya know's Shun too.

"You know him Yuya?" Asked Yuzu

"Yes. He attacked members of the LDS top team in front of my eyes!"

I facepalmed after hearing this. 'Shun you could be a bit more careful!'

"Are you okey Raiden-niisan?" asked Tatsuya worried

"Don't worry im all right."

One school after the other were introduced, and finally our turn arrived.

'And now, the talk of the town with their Entertainment Dueling, You Show Duel School!'

"Yuya! Have fun!" Shouted Yoko-san

"You Show Duel School!' Fight! Fight! Fig- wait thats Raiden! Our Xyz user is back!" shouted Shuzo-san

"What?! You're right, he's back! Show them Raiden!"

'You Show Duel School's Sakaki Yuya-kun is becoming a household name with his new summoning method, Pendulum!' said the announcer

'But don't forget about another strong duelist who recently joined You Show! Maiami city's rumored Shinigami! Nishigami Raiden-kun! We'll be keeping our eyes on them in this tournament!'

After every school was introduced Yuya was selected to give the fair play oath.

In the begining he was very nervous, but in the end he did a great job.

"Now then, we will now announce the first matches! All competitors, please put your registration card into your Duel Disk!" said Nico

"The card receives communication from the tournament operator's computers, and will guide you to your opponent."

"Really? That's convenient!" Praised Yuya while holding his card

"W-wait just a minute!" Panicked Nico Smiley

"We received a last minute changes is the rules!" Everyone began to wisper among themselfs.

What are you planing with this Reiji. I thought while looking at him.

"Please be quiet! Let me explain, there are more competitors as we anticipated! So in order to reduce the competitors, the operator's decidet that in place of normal duels the first round of the tournament will be Tag Duels!"

"What?! So we will fight now 2 vs 2 duels!"

"Ohh! This is interesting!"

"Calm down Yuya! Sora!"

"Yuzu's right. There is nothig you can change now. So lets see who will be our opponents."

"You're right Raiden." After a bit of commotion everyone placed they registration card in the duel disk's to see they opponents

"Who did you get?" Yuzu asked Yuya

"My opponent's are..." Yuya couldn't finish his sentence, because we heard a loud shout

"Eh? EHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh!?"

"What's wrong Sora!? Who did you get?!" We asked him

"My first opponent is Kurusaki... Shun... from LDS."

What did he just say?

"It's him!" He showed Yuya and Yuzu a picture

"This person is Kurusaki Shun..."

"And who's your second opponent?" Yuya asked him worried

Sora didn't say anithing, only showed his picture.

"Let's see... that's!"

"Raiden!" I didn't look on my own duel disck yet, so i took it now as to confirm.

It's true my partner is Shun. And we fight against Sora's team

"What's with this pairing..."

"Why couldn't they be on the same team instead?"

"Don't worry guys! And Raiden even if we are friend's don't think i will go easy on you!"

"That's my words."

...

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys. Some stuff happened so i couldn't write for a while. But i hope you liked the chapter. Leave a review if yes, and even if you didn't like somthing, let me know.

Now about Sora's tag partner im thinking about a OC charakter does someone have a wish what deck should he have.

Second, the cards that Reiji gave to Raiden that benefit the Evil and Chaos deck. I request help in them (monster, spell or traps). If there is someone wiling to help then leave a PM or review me. I will note whoever creates said card for Raiden to use when they debut!

Until then, and see you all in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6 Fight of the Resistance

In the last chapter:

Our friends reunited with each other before the beginning of the tournament.

And that's not all, it was announced that the first round will be changed into Tag Duels!

But the most shocking event was that two students from the same school will fight against each other. The only thing we can do is wait and see how will this end.

...

 **Present**

"Just you wait Raiden! Even if you are my friend, don't think i'll go easy on you!" shouted the little twer... i mean Sora at me

"That's my words." i said nonchalantly "And we're mostly acquaintances not friends."

"Mean! Now you're just being mean!" pouted Sora

"Now, now. We are all fridends here, so let's calm down, okey?" Yuya stepped between us so that we can't continue our argue.

"Im calm Yuya, don't worry." i said placing my hand on his shoulder "It seems we have the second match tomorrow, and what about you Yuya? You were interrupted before, so let's hear the answer."

"Ah oh yeah you're right, let's see..." he said looking at his duel disk "My partner is Gongenzaka! We have the match before yours, against.." he gasped for a moment "Sawatari and Ankokuji!"

"This must be fate!" Said Gongenzaka bear hugging Yuya "I, the MAN, Gongenzaga won't let you down my friend!"

"Gongenazaka! Oxygen! I don't get any oxygen!"

We all lougted at this funny scene for a bit.

"This time it's a good pairing Yuya! You have your best friend as a tag partner!" cheered Yuzu

My partner is too one of my best friends Yuzu, but you don't need to know that...

"And what about you Yuzu?" Yuya asked her.

"My match is today, and my opponents are..." before she answered someone interrupted her from the side

"It seems your one of my opponents Hiragi Yuzu!"

"M-Masumi!?" shouted the surprised Yuzu

"Masumi! Please answer me! Why is Kurosaki Shun with LDS!?"

"What are you talking about, he was always one of us." said Masumi

"What? You didn't know, i mean he is Ra-!" I glared at him before he could finish "N-no its nothing! I haven't said anything!" said frantically Hokuto

Really now, he and his big mouth.

"Always? How can that be... he did fight against LDS." said Yuya doubting

"Why not. I mean, there can always be conflicts, even if your from the same school. More so if it's a big on like LDS." said i trying to change his point of view.

"That's true too, but..."

"Don't worry about it Yuya. More importantly what about you guys?" I asked Ayu-chan, Futoshi-kun, and Tatsuya-kun

"Im getting the SHIVERS! because i'm the first today!" shivered Futoshi

"And i'm second today!" said happily Ayu-chan

"My duel is tomorrow." said Tatsuya

"Okey! So today we will be cheering for Yuzu, Ayu-chan and Futoshi-kun!" shouted Yuya

It seems he forgot already about Shun, that's good.

"What about your partners?" asked them Yuzu

"Huuum...we don't have them!"

"What!?"

After Ayu and Yuya said that, i looked around us, most of them have already formed teams and were talking about strategies

"It seems only the Junior-Youth class will have Tag Duels."

"What do you mean Raiden?" asked Yuya

"Look around you, only the Junior-Youth are talking about their strategies the other classes don't."

At that moment Smiley began to explain.

"Let me explain! Only the Junior-Youth class has more participants than we anticipated, so they will be the only ones with different rules!" said Nico Smiley

"Here are the rules for the tag duels! They mostly the same like the regular Duels!

The only differences are that the Tag-Partners will share one field, graveyard and Life Poits with each other! And another change will be that the players will have duoble LP! Meaning a full 8000 poits for more duel action!

So without further delay, let the Maiami Championship begin!" not only Nico Smiley shouted, but everyone who was in the stadium.

Well, not really everyone. You can't expect that i or Shun will shout like that. Can you?

After that, the matches for today began.

Yuzu's match will be afternoon today, so first we all went to see Futoshi-kun's duel.

"Okey! My opponent will feel the SHIVERS all over!"

Okey. I had enough of his 'shivers' already.

"Hey Futoshi-kun, do your best. If not..." i said the next words with a bit of a scary tone. "I'll teach you personally." I joked with him, but it seems he didn't get it.

"S-s-shivers-s..."

And so he headed to his opponent.

"Say Raiden...what did you say to Futoshi? He's literally shivering this time." asked Yuya wondering

"A little bit of encouragement." I shrugged with the shoulders

After a few turns, he beat his opponent. The only thing that bugged me were his cards. Who was the artist? A three years old kid?

"Good job Futoshi! Now's my turn to win!" Shouted Ayu-chan

"Beat him Ayu-chan!" encouraged Yuzu

"Show them all how great You Show Duel School is!" Shouted Shuzo-san.

"Have faith in your card's then you won't have to worry about anything."

"Thank you Raiden-niisan!"

And so Ayu-chan went to the duel field.

"Say Yuya, who is Ayu's opponent?"

"Let's see..." he looked at his duel disk "Its Akaba Reira from LDS"

"LDS!? Don't lose to someone from LDS! You hear Ayu-chan!"

"Calm down dad!" Yuzu disciplined him with her paper fan.

Akaba Reira, huh. Reiji's brother, let's see how good he is.

Ayu had a great start in the begining, so Sora got bored and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Yuzu asked

"I'll go and see if there are some worthy opponent's to You Show."

"Don't forget about my match!"

"Yeah yeah i won't." Said Sora nonchalantly

After that Ayu lose the duel. Everything seemed good until Reira unexpectedly summoned a fusion monster and won the duel.

Ayu-chan walked to us depressed

"Raiden-niisan, everyone im sorry i couldn't win..."

"Don't be depressed Ayu-chan. Thing about how to win next time, okey.

I know, how about i show you some tricks? What do you say?" i said with a smile, while petting her head.

"Okey! Its a promise! So don't forget it!" she became energetic again and runned to the others

"Say Raiden-niisan..." said Futoshi-kun nervously

"Am i imagining things or are you really nicer to Ayu-chan and Tatsuya today?"

"Of course not. I'm only strict with you today, because you won, i'm preparing you like this so that you don't get overconfident until your next match."

"Yay i'm geting the SHIVERS! Thanks Raiden-niisan!" He too ran to the other.

But if you don't drop your 'shivers' thet this can change Futoshi-kun.

...

Now the only duel for today to see is Yuzu's match.

But before that...

She caled Sora who watched the other duel's, and after that.

"Good luck Yuzu! I know you can do it!" cheered Yuya

"Show them that the Fusion i teached you is superior than that of LDS!" said Sora

"Yeah, and if you win you get a kiss...from Yuya that is." And i teased

""Wa-wa-wa-WhaaattTTT!"" Shouted Yuya and Yuzu while blushing with embarrassment

"Don't joke like that Raiden!" Said a red Yuya

"Yeah i know my bad, that's somthing that won't happen." commented i nonchalantly, but in the next moment...

"What do you mean that WON'T HAPPEN?!" Shouted Yuzu angrily while trying to hit me with her fan.

But to her surprise i dodged it in the last second.

"Oy oy, that's dangerous you know."

"Shut up! This time i won't miss!"

"Sure. But do you have the time for this?" I said poiting at the big monitor, that showed her match, was the next.

"Grrr! I remember this! You hear me! Raiden!?" Before going to her match, Yuzu told me this.

They reaction is fast the same like Ruri's and Yuto's, only Ruri won't hit someone so fast, and Yoto won't blush so easely.

But the most fun to joke with was Shun, he would always overreact about her sister.

That was the best old time's. I remembered this, but in the next moment my thougt's were interrupted by Yuya

"You did it now Raiden, this time she's really pissed. Why did you do that, its not like you?"

"Sorry i was stuck in the past" i said in a wisper

"Sorry what did you say?"

"No, never mind that. Let's go." I said and walked to our seats.

"H-hey wait for me!" Said Yuya running after me.

But really Yuzu, you got angry because i said 'that wont happen', *sight* your so obvious.

The duel between Yuzu and Masumi began.

Of course this time it was a Tag-Duel Masumi's partner was a boy from LDS' fusion course like her.

And Yuzu's partner is a girl from the Idol Group 'Dueling Dunamos' Mikiyo Naname.

Even so, the Star of this mach is without doubt Yuzu, she surprised everyone with her Fusion summoning, but the most surprised was Masumi, you should have seen her face when Yuzu banished her monsters from the graveyard.

In the midle of the duel i noticed Sora gazing at the entrance, thinking it was suspicious i followed his gaze. And there was Shun looking at the duel.

'This is surprising i didn't thought he would be interested in they duel.' Well if you think about it i undestand him why he's here.

And so we all continued to look at the duel.

After a fierce battle of fusion summoning Yuzu's team managed to win the duel thanks to her new ace monster Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir.

All together it was a good duel the only thing that got on my nerves was the fusion monsters.

Its not like i hate Yuzu because of this, but she could have learned Xyz instead.

Well i can't change that now, so i go better home.

"Where are you going Raiden? We're going home together, no?" asked Yuya as i stood up and walked to the exit.

"No. Sorry guy's, you can go without me. I need to search for Kurusaki."

"What?! Why?!" Shouted Yuya surprised

"Why you ask. He's my partner for tomorrow's match, so i want to talk about some strategies with him." That's a lie, we dueled together in our Duel School in Heartland, so i know his strategies more or less.

"I s-see, but be careful!" he said with a worried voice

"Of course. Tell Yuzu she did great."

"Sure thing!" said Yuya as i walked away

After i left the others, i called Shun so we could head back together.

On the way to my apartment Shun asked me somthing out of the blue.

"Are you sure about this Raiden?"

"Come again?"

"I meant that Shiunin Sora guy, is most likely from A..."

"I know." i said interrupting him "There's no way that someone from Standart could teach Yuzu to fusion summon like that."

"Then are you prepared to take him down? After all you didn't know about Academia or the Dimension war when you meet him."

That's true, because of my amnesia i didn't know about anything of that. And even now after i noticed my memory loss, the only thing's i remembered site then are some of my childhood memories.

"I don't think about him like a friend, and he's annoying like hell. But its true i don't hate him like the others from Academia." i closed my eyes for only a moment "But, if he really is a spy from Academia, then i will never show him mercy." i said to Shun with a serious expression

"I see..."

"But what's bugging me is his partner. I doubt that Akaba Reiji would let somone who's not related in all this to be our opponent."

"Are you saying that this Kazemono guy is from Academia?" asked Shun

"I'm not sure, but that's the only reason why we all in one match. Or to be more accurate that's what i think."

"I do think you are right with this, but who cares, it won't change anything. I will duel like i alway's do nevertheless if they are enemy or not!"

"Yeah, that's also true."

With this the first day of the Maiami Championship came to a close.

 **The next day**

I was heading to You Show in the morning. Yuya texted me yesterday and asked if we could all go together, like student's from You Show.

I don't had any reason to refuse him, so why not. After i arrived there, we all went with Shuzo-san's bus to the Maiami Stadium, on the way there Yuya asked me.

"So did you talk with Kurosaki yesterday."

"What?! Why did you do that?! He's a dangerous person!" shouted Yuzu

"You haven't told her Yuya?" i asked him

"Emm, no i knew this would be her reaction." wispered Yuya

If you knew then why are you bringing this up now.

We tould Yuzu why i did that, and also that there is no reason to worry about.

As soon as we got there, we hadet to the stadium entrance i noticed that Yuya is not with us.

"What the? Yuzu where is Yuya his mach will begin soon."

"What?! He should be here!"

"Okey Yuzu i'll go get him, you and the others should go to your places."

"I'll go help you!" She said

"No need, he should be somewhere in the near." I said this and runned out of the stadium.

The moment i looked aroud i saw him running after someone.

*sight* 'don't tell me it's because of him.'

I run after him, as i got near enough to him i shouted

"Yuya! What are you doing. Your match will begin soon."

"Raiden! They stole Gongensaka's sash!"

"Yuya go back, i'll go and get his sash back."

"But..."

"No but's. If you don't get back now not only you, Gongenzaka as well will be disqualified." after hearing this he fall silent, but he knew what to do, so he turned around and runned back after saying this:

"I'll leave it to you Raiden!"

"Sure."

 **Gongenzaka's (POV)**

"Like father like son, he ran away like a coward he is!" Mocked Ankokuji

"Yuya's not a coward! He will be here soon!" I shouted at him

"Say what you want! But in the end your friend betrayed you!" In the next moment Yuya arrived here to the duel field

"Yuya!"

"Don't worry Gongenzaka! Raiden will get your sash back!" said Yuya

"Huh?"

 **Raiden's (POV)**

I runned after them until the park, were they stoped.

It really was Ankokuji's underlings, what is with that guy? What is he a child, i mean come on, who would think about such a plan. Really, he doesn't have enough brain cells to think about somthing better.

Okay i should get that sash and go back, i have better thinks to do than play with them.

"Your plan didn't work guy's." i said to them "We can do it the light way or the hard way. I prefer the light way, give me the sash and get lost." i said narrowing my eyes.

"W-w-we won't g-give it b-back!"

"Y-yeah you n-nead t-to beat u-us firs-st!"

I don't want to waste time on them, so i took one step forward. By doing so they began to shake even more

"S-stop!"

"Don't c-come near u-us!" I ignored them and countinued to approach them step by step

"Hiii! Hare just take it! But leave us alone!" They gave me the sash and runned away at full speed.

"Was this so difficult to do in the beginning." i mutered this and run back myself.

As i got to the field i saw Gongenzaka countering a blow of that annoying Shaman. Doing that his sash was damaged. So i took this sash i got fromt the underling's and trow it to him

"Gongenzaka here, catch."

"Raiden!" Shouted Yuya

"I the man Gongenzaka will thank you my friend!"

He catched it and knot it around him.

The duel was a good one but soon Yuya and Gongenzaka won it with they new monsters

Yuya's fusion monster Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon

And Gongenzaka's synchro monster Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo

They grow much stronger site the last time i saw them duel.

No not only them Sawatari as well changed a bit, he used the pendulum monsters almost on the same level as Yuya, and he showed respect to his opponent's in the end, but he's as annoying as ever.

As they left the field i said to them

"Good job you two."

"Thanks Raiden! Now's your turn to entertain us all!" said Yuya happily

"I too wish you good luck!" said Gongenzaka

"Yeah, thank you guys." after that i headed to the waiting room.

"Next up is today's third match!" Announced Nico Smiley

"You Show Duel School's Nishigami Raiden and Leo Duel School's Kurosaki Shun vs You Show Duel School's Shiunin Sora and Leo Duel School's Kazemono Kano!

Everyone, please, your applause for these four Duelists!" as he finishe we four walked out from our waiting room's to the field. Sora was the only one who was waving to the audience.

"Gooo! Sora! Show them all Raiden!" said principal Shuzo

"Show us a manly duel! The both of you!" Shouted our big friend

"""Don't hurt each other!""" said the children

"Okay! Don't worry and leave it to me! I'll satisfy the whole crowd just like Yuya!" said Sora back to them.

As i looked to the others i noticed Yuya and Yuzu talking about something.

'They most likely talk abot us, well whatever after this duel i doubt we can talk to each other like always.'

"Sora, be careful! They not easy opponent! So don't let your guard down! You too Raiden be careful!" Yuya shoutet to us

"Don't worry! I'll be fine! This time i'll entertain you, Yuya! Look forward to it!" I smirked after hearing what Sora said.

"Today's second event starts now! But first up is selecting the Field Spell!" Said Nico as the sphere of card's began to select the Action Field for our duel.

"And the field is the City of the Future: Heartland!"

What?! The both of us gasped in surprise.

"Now then, Action Field On! Field Spell - City of the Future: Heartland, activate!" after Smiley said this around us appeared out of nowhere a futuristic city.

I cleched my fists as strong as i could, no not only me Shun did the same

"What's wrong? Are you two alright?" asked Sora after seeing our reaction.

"If they can't duel then its better for us. After all they our enemy Shiunin-san." said our other opponent wearing a full set of blue clothes.

"You should worry about youself first!" Shouted Shun angrily

"If you two really are true Fusion users... i will show no mercy!" he said and activated our duel disks

"Your partner is a interesting one Raiden! With that said, let's get this started!

Duelists locked in battle!" chanted Sora

"Huh? Hey Raiden! You know what's next so don't kill the mood here!" Shut up. Im not in the mood for this.

As Sora noticed that nor I nor Shun will say a word, he got the audience to chant with him

Duelists locked in battle!

Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!

They storm throught this Field!

Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!

 _ACTION!_

DUEL!

Raiden/Shun 8000

Sora/Kazemono 8000

"I'll go first!" Said Sora "I summon from my hand the cute monster Furnimal Bear!(lv3 1200/800) But it won't be interesting if i stop here, so i activate from my hand the continuous spell card Toy Vendor! Once pert turn i can discard one card then draw one from my deck and reveal it, and if it is a level 4 or lovel monster i can special summon it. Otherwise i discard the drawn card.

So i discard Furnimal Sheep and draw one card!" Sora did as he said and revealed what he draw

"I drawed a monster, so apear Furnimal Leo! (Lv4 1600/1200) I set one card and end my turn here! Now let's show the people here the greatest show they ever saw!"

"That's right... the greatest..." murmured Shun "Once, dueling was the greatest show in our homland as well..., wether they were children or adults, everyone enjoied them without a care." He closed his eyes as remembering that time. "Until that day. On that day our enemy attacked us without warning, and turned our town into a battlefield."

That's we were thrown into disarray by the sudden assaults, just defending ourselfs took us everything we had.

"Eh? Battlefield? What's that? What are you talking about? I even went so far as to liven up this match and y..."

"My turn, draw!" Shun interrupted him without even trying to listen what he said.

"I summon Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius! If this card is normal or special summoned, i can special summon another Vanishing Lanius from my hand!" He said while summoning his second monster.

"Next i activate the continuous spell card Raid Raptors - Nest! If i control two 'Raid Raptors' with the same name, i can add the third one to my hand! And thanks to the effect of my previous Vanishing Lanius i special summon the third one! And now i'll activate the spell Raid Raptors - Sanctuary! If i control three or more 'Raid Raptors' this card allows me to draw two card."

Shun draw 2 extra cards to the hand, but i know he's only started.

"Im overlaying my three Vanishing Lanius to build the overlay network! Obscured falcon, Reise your claws sherpened by adversity! Spread your wings of rebellion! Come forth! Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon! (100/2000)"

"Ha! Your talking big about rebellion, but what can you do with a 100 atk monster!" Said our second opponent Kano.

Laugh while you still can, you should never underestimate Shun's power

"I'll activate the effect of Rise Falcon! By detaching one overlay unin this card gains the combined attack of my opponent's special summoned monsters until the end of this turn."

Rise Falcon (atk 100 - 1700)

"Go! Rise Falcon attack Furnimal Leo! Brave Claw Revolution!"

Sora/Kano 8000 - 7900

"I activate my trap Furnimal Crane! When my Furnimal monster is destroyed by battle, i add it to my hand instead, and if i'll do i draw one card!" Shouted Sora

"I set three cards and end my turn. With this Rise Falcon's attack returns to normal."

"It seems there is no reason to hold back against these guys, right Shiunin-san." smirked Kano

"My turn draw! Don't forget that we share one field, so i can activate the effect of Toy Vendor! I discard one card from my hand and draw! You guys have bad luck i draw a monster so apear Antique Gear Hound Dog!"

That monster... so that means this guy is from Academia after all.

We narrowed our eyes at him

"Haha! Glare as much you want that wont change a thing, so i activate Hound Dog's effect when my opponent controls a monster i can inflict 600 point of damage. (8000 - 7400) Thats not all i summon anotther Hound Dog! And his effect is activating, you get another 600 points of damage! (7400 - 6800)." He grinned

'That grinn on his face is the same as their.' Just you wait until my turn

"Now the second effect of my Hound Dog! If i control another 'Antique Gear' monster i can Fusion summon a monster from my extra deck using monsters from my field or hand! I fuse the two Antique Gear Hound Dog's!

Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 5! Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog! (1400/1000)"

From the fusion portal apeared a monster we both know well.

"Attack Double Bite Hound Dog destroy his monster! When my Hound Dod's attacking my opponent can't activate Spell or Trap cards so these set card's of your's are useless!"

That monster destroyed Shun's Rise Falcon and caused us damage. (6800 - 5500)

But before the damege i saw Shun took a Action Card to his hand.

"Now Furnimal Bear attack him direct!"

"Now after your Dog attacked i can use spell's, i'll activate the Action Magic Evasion! This card negate's your attack." Said Shun calmly.

"Tch! I end my turn on this!" he said annoyed.

"But before that. I activate the quck-spell magic: Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force! I target one Xyz monster that was destroyed this turn, special summon him, and use him to summon one 'Raid Raptors' Xyz monster but one Rank higher!"

""What?!"" Our two opponent gasped in shock.

As Rise Falcon reapeared to the field Shun began his summoning chant:

"Ferocious falcon. Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 5! Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon!"

"Wh-wh-what is this!? Not only did Kurosaki Shun save his monster, he even evolwed him to a higher Rank!" said the scoked Nico Smiley, no not only him but the others as well.

"Not bad you're a interesting one i must say." Said Sora "You said you'd show no mercy, but you only took 100 point from us, you two should try better now..." he shruget while saing.

"Shiunin-san's right! Or could it be you're so focused on defending yourself that you can't fight back?" mocked Kazemono

"Its like you two said." I said to them irritated "At first that was the case, we could hardly manage to protect ourselves against such a owerhelming foe,

But we didn't even have any organized resistence..." i closed my eyes, even now i saw the images of that day.

 **Yuya's (POV)**

"That doest make any sense. What is he talking about!" Said Gongenzaka

"He's saying the same thing's as Kurosaki."

"Wait, he did said that Raiden is they're friend."

"What are you talking about Yuzu?"

Yuzu told us how she meet a guy who said Raiden is they're friend and comrade. And that they fight to rescue someone who is captured.

"Does that mean Raiden is with Kurosaki? And from what was said theyr home town was destroyed and attacked. And most likely it was Sora's friend's. How can that be?!" I shouted

"We can't say for sure. What do we actualy know about they're past?" asked Yuzu

"That's..." true, neither of them talked to us about they past.

As i thougt this i looked to Raiden as he continued to talk wit eyes full of sorow and hate.

 **Raiden's (POV)**

"Pushed to our wit's end, we started losing comrades one by one...

In those hopeless battles, we learned..." i draw a card from my deck "...the only way to survive was to win! My turn!" shouted i out.

"I activate the spell Graceful Charity! I draw 3 card's and discard 2!" I discarded Xyz Revenge and Zahak.

"Now i summon Evilswarm Knight Altarios and activate his effect, if this card is sucesfuly normal summoned im alowed to special summon one lv4 'Evil' or 'Chaos' monster from my graveyard. So resurrect Zahak!" i sayd this as my Dragon apeared on the field.

"Im overlaying my two monsters to build the overlay network. Merciless, hated, deamon from the deeps of the underworld! Come to my side to revenge the oppressed ones! Apear! Rank 4! Evilswarm Thanatos!(2350/1350)" My fiend on horse back apeared ready to fight by my side.

"Now the effect Double Bite Hound Dog i..." he said but i interrupted him

"Yeah i know, you place one counter on my monster, and if that monster battles you can destroy him at the start of the damage step, right?"

"How do you know that?!" he shouted surprised

"I activate the effect of Blaze Falcon. Once per turn, by detaching one overlay unit this card destroys all special summoned monsters, and for each monster destroyed you get 500 point of damage." there is no reason to answer such obvious question, so i ignored him and continued my turn.

As i did so Blaze Falcon destroyed his Hound and inflickted him damage. (7900 - 7400)

"Battle! Blaze Falcon attack."

"Are you blind!? My monster has more attack than your Falcon!"

"Blaze Falcon can attack my opponent directly.(7400 - 6400) That's not all, if he inflicts battle damage i can destroy one of your monsters, so be gone Furnimal Bear." he was lying on the ground after the attack.

"What are you doing!? Go search for a action card!" shouted at him Sora.

"To late. Attack him directly Thanatos." My monster hit with his sword sending him flying.(6400 - 4050)

"I set one card and end my turn. So Sora, serious enough for you, or do you want more?" I asked him.

"Your going on my nerves. But it seems that i nead to get serious myself! My turn! Draw!" As he did he smiled

'It seam he draw a good card.'

"I summon Edge Imp Saw! now his effect if he is normal summoned i can discard one 'Furnimal' monster from my hand, then draw 2 cards. I discard another Sheep and draw. Next i activate Monster Rebor and special summon Furnimal Bear!" Now he grined

"From my hand i activate Polymerization! I fuse Furnimal Bear from my field and Edge Imp Scissors! Claws of the demon and fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal to us your new form! Fusion Summon! Death-Toy Scissors Bear! (Lv6 2200/1800)" The children in the stadium began to cry after seeing him.

"But am not done! I avtivate the continous spell card Death-Toy Factory! Now by banishing one 'Polymerization' from my graveyard i can fusion summon one more 'Death-Toy' monster! Steel blades possessed by demons! Become one with the fanged beast, and reveal to us your new form! Fusion Summon! Come forth! King of beasts that shreads all! Death-Toy Wheel Saw Leo! (Lv7 2400/2000)" he summoned his two Fusion monster that laughted maliciously.

"Let me thank you for making this so exciting! I'm so excited and having so much fun, i can't contain myself! But all fun thing will end soon!"

"Don't be so sure about that. We are no longer submissive prey for you to hunt." I said this and Shun nodded once.

"Aren't you getting carried away? Don't even joke about it!" Shouted Kazemono

"He's right. I can win a duel like this while licking some candy! There's no way we need to get serious! And i show you that now." he said while biting on his candy.

"I activate the effect of Wheel Saw Leo! Once per turn i can destroy one of my opponent's monster and inflict damage equal the Atk of the monster! And i destroy Thanatos!" His monster fired wheelsaw's from his head that destroyed buildings on they path to my monster.

"I activate the effect of Thanatos, by detaching one overlay unit he is unaffected by other monster effects until the end phase." I said calmly as my monster deflected all the saws.

"Damn you! Then battle! Scissors Bear attack Blaze Falcon!"

"Trap card activate. Adversity. When my monster is attacked by a monster with a higher attack, that monster is not destroyed and i take no battle damage from this battle and my monster get 1000 atk. (Blaze Falcon 1000-2000)"

"Curse you! Then i attack him with Wheel-Saw Leo!"

I jumped on Blaze Falcon and flyed away, there i saw a Action Card on a building and grabed it.

"Action Magic Battle Change. I can change your attack to one of my another monsters. So your attack Thanatos now." His monster destroyed mine cousing me a tottal damage of 50 points (5500 - 5450).

'Im sorry my friend. But don't worry, thanks to you we can avange our comrades.' I thought this while placing my monster in the graveyard.

"Tch! Remeber this Raiden! Next time you wont have such luck! I end my turn here!"

"Shun..." i said to him with a serious face

"I know. This time i wont go easy on them." He said to me then turned to our opponents "You bastards would always laugh while you continued to attack our comrades! And for that i will never forgive you! My turn!"

"Don't be so serious. Me and my friend's, we all hunted you just for fun! Because all of you are just prey for our hunting games!" he chuckled with a grin and Kazemoto laugted, while we on the other hand gritted our fist's in anger and glared at them.

"I activate the spell card Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force! By targeting Blaze Falcon i special summon a 'Raid Raptors' Xyz monster that is 1 Rank higher by using him as a overlay unit!

Prideful falcon. Spread your wings, dyed in the blood of heroes! Advance through the path of revolution! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 6! Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon!"

( 2000/3000).

"Ha-hAhaha! You talk here about revolutions and other nonsense, but it's just 2000 Atk?!"

"Hahaha! Yeah you can't beat us with that?!" The two of them mocked.

"Are you so sure about that? When this card is special summoned using a Rank 5 'Raid Raptors' as a overlay unit i can target one special summoned monster my opponent controls and destroy him. And if i do you get damage equal of half the destroyed Atk of that monster!"

"What?!"

"Destroy Wheel-Saw Leo!" Sora leaped from buildings in search of action cards, and he managed to find one in the last second.

"Action Magic! Mirror Barrier i target my Leo, this turn he cant be destroyed by card effect's!"

"Counter Trap card! Raptor's Gust! When my opponent activates a spell card while i control a 'Raid Raptors ' monster, that card is negated and destroyed!" as the action magic was negated Sora's monster got destroyed and they got damage (4050 - 2850)

But of course Shun didn't stop on that.

"Battle! Revolution Falcon attack Scissors Bear!"

"Did you forget my monster is stronger than your's!"

"If this monster battles against a special summoned monster, that monsters Atk and Def becomes 0! Go my monster!" Revolution Falcon bombardet Sora's Bear and he burned in flames.(2850 - 850)

"Now do you understand a bit of what it feels like to be hunted?" said Shun calmly, but Sora only grited his teeth in frustation.

"I end my turn."

"You two are persistent i must admit that, but you can never hunt us! The ones being hunted are always you! And that wont ever change! My turn!" shouted Kazemono

"I activate the spell Antique Gear Double Imitate! This card allows to special summon up to two 'Antique Gear' monsters from either players graveyard but they effect are negated! I summon two copies of Antique Gear Hount Dog!" the monster we destroyed apeared again.

"Now i activate Polymerization! I fuse my two Hount Dog's with my Antique Gear Golem from my hand! Ancient hounds give your powers to the mechanical gigant to form a destructive power! Fusion summon! Level 10! Ultimate Antique Gear Golem! (4400/3400)" from the fusion gate apeared a titan like monster ready to destroy everything on his path.

"Battle! Attack Revolution Falcon my Ultimate Golem! And like all other Antique monsters y..."

"We know allready so shut up." i said to him

"Did you forget the effect of Revolutin Falcon? Your monsters attack becomes 0!" said Shun

"I didn't forget that! So i activate the quick-play spell card! Forbidden Chalice! I target your Falcon, it gains 400 atk (2000 - 2400) but his effects are negated! With this my Golem can destroy him, Attack!" (Lp 5450 - 3450) His charge alone destroyer the town even further, now it really looked like our home town.

"I set one card and end my turn! Now fight back if you can!" grined Kazemoto

"Not bad Kano! It seams she can be proud of you after all." said Sora "With all that said. End your turn quick so that i can enjoy this a bit longer!" now Sora as well grined like crazy.

"Enjoy you say? The only thing that you two will experience is the agony of death and defeat." I said narrowing my eyes at them.

"Defeat? Us? Don't make me laught! You don't even have a monster on your field!" He mocked

"Pathetic..." im simply said

""What?!""

"You are all pathetic." I repeated myself "We of the Resistence always fight prepared to the worst-case scenario. Even if we are in a seemingly hopeless situation, pushed to the wall by our approaching enemy..." i closed my eyes for a moment "We will always fight back not giving up" then shouted, while glaring at them with my full resolve. "Until the day we take back our homeland! My turn! Draw!"

"Are you done already?"

"Fiting last words of Xyz scums like you!" The both of them mocked

'No! Don't provoke them any further! Those eyes, he's serious! He really will-!' I thing i heard Yuya shout, but i didn't have the time to confirm.

"I activate my trap card Xyz Reborn. I target one Xyz monster in my graveyard special summon him and attach this card as a unit. I summon Revolution Falcon and then set one card."

"What? Why are you seting a card now? You're done already!? Thats boring!" protested Kazemono, but i ignored him and took two cards from my hand

"With my scale 3 Evil-Eyes Chaos Pendulum Dragon, and my scale 9 Evilswarm Knight Zerant i set the Pendulum scale." My duel disk lit 'PENDULUM' and my two monsters descendent in a pillar of light.

"With this i can simultaneously summon monsters from lv 4 to 8. Swing my pendulum! Show us the path of Rebellion! Pendulum summon! Come my comrades." From the portal came four monster:

Evilswarm Ketos (lv4 1750/1050)

Evilswarm Coppelia (lv6 2450/2050)

Chaos Emperors Guard (lv4 0/0)

Vassal of the Chaos Emperor (lv4 1050/1250)

Now with Revolution Falcon i had a full field of monsters, and now the real thing begins.

"Im overlaying my three lv 4 monsters to buil the overlay network! - The symbol of begining, descent as a serpent who's power will end the life of those who were foolish enough to stand in your way! Xyz summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Evilswarm Ouroboros!

Next i activate from my hand the Equip spell card Xyz Crow, this card can only be equiped to a Xyz monster, so i equip it to Revolution Falcon."i said this as Shun's monster had now a Crown on his head.

"What's that jewelry for?" asked Kazemono

"Its simple. The equiped mosters Rank is now trated as Lv, more over if i use him to summon a Xyz monster he can be treated as two materials." they gasped, and even Shun was surprised

"Sorry Shun, but i borow your friend for a while."

"I don't mind if its you, but in return show them the full power of Xyz monsters!"

"If you want only that then don't worry." I'll said to him as i continued "Im overlaying my now Lv6 Revolution Falcon and Coppelia to build the overlay network! A monster full of desire for bloodshed, violence and destruction! The natural disaster that eliminates everything without prejudice or shame! Xyz summon! Apear! Rank6! Evilswarm Azi Dahaka! ( atk 3050)" now i had 2 powerfull three-headet dragons on my field

"Now i activate the trap Dimension Slice! If i special summon a monster to my field, i can banish one face up monster my opponent controls, more over if the monster i summoned was a Xyz monster i can activate this card the turn i set it."

"That's the reason you set that card one the begining of your turn!?" shouted Sora looking at his partner

"Don't worry Shiunin-san, i thought they would do something like that, so i activate my face down quick-play spell card De-Fusion! I send Ultimate Anique Gear Golem back to the Extra Deck and special summon all fusion materials that were used to summon him! Come back from the graveyard! Antique Gear Hount Dog! Another Antique Gear Hound Dog! And Antique Gear Golem!" He summoned them all in Defence position.

"Now that the targeted monster is gone, your trap is useless! And i have three monsters in def, even if you destroy two of them, you won't defeat us!"

"Who said that my friend is done?" Shun said to them

""What?!""

"You all don't know anything about Reidan here! If you thing you can beat us with somthing like that then your mistaken!" After that he looked at me i undestod what he meant and nodded him back.

"I activate the spell card Rank-Up Magic Infestation Force! I target one Xyz monster on my field and use him and all his units to special summon another Xyz monster with the same type but two Ranks higher! I target Ouroboros to rank him up! There is chaos even in this dimension! Now, rise from your graves in this chaotic world, and let your souls become one! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank6! Chaos Chimaera Dragon!"(atk 0/0) as Ouroboros was swallowed by the vortex a new dragon apeared from it.

"Your changet your monster to another who doesn't have attack point? Are you mad?!" Insulted Kazemono

"Chaos Chimeara Dragon gains 1000 atk for every overlay unit attached to him. Meaning his attack is now 4000." They ware specklees now.

"But before finishing you two, i'll pay 1000 Life Points (3450 - 2450), and banish Infestatin Force from my graveyard to activate it one more time. Only this time im targeting Azi Dahaka." The overlay vortex apeared one more time on my field "Chaos that sleeps in my memories! Pierce the river of stars separating them into a new path! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank8! Chaos Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy! (3000/2500 dark)" my new monster descendet roaring so loud that the sky trembled.

"Battle! Chaos Chimeara Dragon attack Antique Gear Golem!" My dragon crushed him like a snake, causing the Golem to blow up.

"I activata the effect of Chimeara Dragon. After he attacks i can detach one overlay unit alowing him to attack one of my opponent's monster. Of course he loses attack now (4000 - 3000) but that's more than enough." Now he hit one of his remaining Hount Dog's with his tail, sending him into a building.

"One more time Chimeara Dragon's effect! (3000- 2000)"

"What?! Stop joking! That thing can activate his effect more than once!" shoute Kazemono in shock.

"Kano! Not good! Go search for Action Card's!" Shouted Sora, after he said that my monster teared apart they last wall of defense.

"Where'd that grin of yours go?" i asked them as the runed desperately in search of action cards

"Prepare yourselves...Chaos Harbringer Dragon, attack the both of them directly." I ordered my monster calmly

"No! Please stop this Raiden! This isn't Dueling! The Dueling that i believe in is supposed to make everyone happy!" Yuya begged to stop this, but that was inpossible

As Harbringer Dragon prepared his attack, Sora and Kazemono found a Action Card.

"Action Magic Big Escape! This effect stops the batt-"

"Useless." I interubted him "I activate the effect of Chaos Harbringer Dragon, once per turn if my opponent activates a spell card, that effect is negated and then he's attaching that card as a overlay unit."

"N-no way!" said Kazemono

"This can't end like this! I can't lose! Not to some Xyz scum!" shouted Sora

After that my dragon released a beam of darkness that hit the two knocking them unconscious.

Raiden/Shun 2450

Sora/Kano 0

WINNER Raiden and Shun

As they lied on the ground, Shun walked to them pointing his Duel Disk at the two.

"Stop Shun." I grabed his shoulter to stop him "Don't make a scane here now, they can be usefull to us in another way."

"Tch! Fine, let's go!" we started to walk out of the duel field

"S-stop... this is not ...over, one more...time...this time i will...be serious.." we looked behind and saw Sora trying to stand up, but in the next moment he lose his consciousnes. And this time we walked away without turning back.

The stadium was silent after that battle, until Nico Smile came to himself

"T-the winners are Nishigami Raiden and Kurosaki Shun! After a fierce battle they managed to win against theyr opponents!"

 **Reiji's (POV)**

"They will be good Lancer's, Reiji-sama."

"Yes, i think so too Nakajima. With their duel skills that were sharpened through actual combat, combined with their teamwork, they are truly great allys to us."

"And what should we do with the two spy's from Academia?"

"Send them to the hospital first, they heavily wounded after all

but more importantly call Nishigami Raiden and Kurosaki Shun."

"Understood, Reiji-sama."

What will be your next step Academia?

...

* * *

A/N: first of all, a thank you to all who PM or reviewed me, especially a big thank you to aibcareer2k and hcharper131 for giving me such good card ideas and support they cards will make their appearance as fast as possible. Of course another thank you for all who read my story.

Second. If somone is wondering why the others didn't help their partners like in the anime they couldn't do it becuse i used tag duel rules like in Tag Force Special. Another thing is the two last xyz monster in this chapter they have the standart effect not the anime one, and chenged Harbringer Dragons name and atribute so that in is compatible With Raidens deck but his effect are the same.

Third. Don't think about academias OC's name, there is a reason why i give him this name, you will see why later in the story, but if you curious then you can always Pm me.

Lastly. As requested here are the corrupted monsters from which my OC are:

Evilswarm Knight Altarios ( Satellarknight Altair)

Evilswarm Knight Zerant ( Constellar Antares)

The next two are not really Evilswarm monsters but they are thrated like 'lswarm' so i put them here like the others.

Chaos Emperors Guard (Necro Gardna)

Vassal of the Chaos Emperor ( Berlineth the Firestorm Vassal)

That shoul be all. Until chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 7 Before the Storm

In the last chapter:

Raiden and his friend Shun, dueled against the two spys from Academia Sora and Kano.

They duel leave everyone speechless, no one thought that the Championship will be turned into a battlefield.

In the end Raiden and Shun won, leaving they two opponents unconscious.

* * *

 **Present, Raiden's (POV)**

"You showed them they place in this battle Raiden. Now they know the pain we felt..."

Said Shun while we walked down the corridor.

"We are comrades Shun, and it was our team work that beat them." i corrected him "Well, even if we were alone the end result would be the same." after all, they underestimated us too much.

"True." he paused for a moment "And what now? Are we going to Akaba Reiji?"

After he asked this, my pendant bagan to shine so brightly that i shielded my eyes.

'What the? This happened before once, that time my monsters turned into pendulum cards. Don't say me, its the same as then.' After a few seconds, the light faded.

"What's wrong?" Shun asked

"No. Its nothing." He didn't notice the light? No, that can't be. Most likely i'm the only one who could see that.

"Shun, go to Akaba Reiji. I need to confirm something first." no use to think abot this now, more inportant is my deck, i'll go and check if something changed in it.

Shun hesitated for a moment, but nevertheless agreed with this "Okey, i'll go."

"Thank you Shun." And so, i went to some other place.

...

* * *

"This is..." i checked my deck trought the duel disk, i didn't see anything stange, but the moment i looked into my Extra Deck i was shocked.

'It seems that the high duel energy in our last duel caused all this, if not, how could i get these cards...And more over why is there a blank card between them. Was there not enough energy for this one... or must i meet some conditions in order to use this card?'

 _*ring, ring ring*_

My thougts were interupted by a sudden phone call from Shun.

"Yes, what is..."

"Raiden!" the moment i answered the call, he yelled loudly

"What. Calm down, why are you so angry?"

"Raiden! That bastard Kazemono! He escaped!"

"What?!" this is not good

"Come to the observatory room, we talk there!" He cut the call after saying this.

'How the hell did he escape. He should be heavily wounded.

Tsh! What ever, he's from Academia, he will come back soon enough.'

With this thougt i headed to Shun

...

* * *

"So, do you mind telling me how all this happened?" the second i entered the room, i'll asked this from Reiji.

"It's simple, he vanished." he answered while adjusting his glases "Most likely he was sent back to Academia after his lose."

"Tch! I knew i should have carded them after all!" yelled Shun

"No. That would cause mass hysteria if you did that in publick."

"That would be better that leting him escape!"

"Reiji is right this time, besides, he is narrow minded like the most of the people from Academia. He will come back after his revenge soon enough, so you will get your chance." i told this to calm him down a bit, and it seems it worked.

"Fine! But next time i won't wait!"

"Sure." I said to Shun and then asked somthing from Reiji "And what about Sora?"

"He's in the hospital still unconscious. But the people from You Show are there with him."

"So, you can't bring him here becuse of that." i said a little annoyed

"Exactly." he said while adjusting his glasess one more time "In the meantime i'll go back to my office. You two can observe the matches from here if you like." he stood up from his seat and walked away.

After he left Shun asked me this:

"What should we do?"

"There is not much we can do, so why not see if there are some stronge people here in this tournament." i suggested

"You're right we need someone to be Lancers beside us, but i doubt that we can find people in Standard that are strong enough for this task."

"Who knows?" i shrugged with my shoulders.

In the next few hours we observed the matches. But to my disappointment, there was no one strong. Or to be more accurate almost no one, this boy, Dennis was his name i think, is not bad. He is a funny guy, similar to Yuya, always trying to entertain the people like him.

'Only, i don't like him. He's hiding somthing with his always cheerful attitude, and that's for sure.'

...

It was dawn now, the duels were almost over for today.

"These duels are getting bored, so i'll go and take a walk, how about you Shun?" i asked him this.

"I pass." he said simply "If somthing happens i'll be here."

"Sure." i knew he would say that

After walking out of the room, i began to run.

Why you ask?

Becuse i got the feeling that Sora will wake up soon, and i won't like what will happen after that.

...

* * *

 **Yuya's (POV)**

"Okey. I'll and Yoko-san send the children home, you guys look after Sora until we come back." told Shuzo-san to me Yuzu and Gongenzaka

We all noded to him once, and then they walked to the parking lot.

After the duel Sora and his partner were wounded to the point of fainting from Raiden's attacking monster.

Of course they were taken to the hospital the moment the solid vision was turned off, but even then Sora's not waking up.

We tried to visit Kazemono once, in hope to ask him what were they talking about, only he wasn't there anymore.

As we arrived to his room, some people in suits told us that he's already home.

How can that be? There is no way that he woke up already, not after that battle...

What's going on here?

I wanted to ask this from someone, but the only one who could do that isn't even here.

After the match ended, Raiden disappeared somewhere without saying one word to us.

Why did he do that? Were all friends here, so why?

"I don't get it! Why did it turn out like this?! Why were the two of them fighting like they hate each other!?" shouted Yuzu with tears in her eyes

"I don't know." I said while shaking my head "there are too many things we don't understand."

"Yuya is right!" said Gongenzaka "To begin with, why did Kurosaki Shun attack people from LDS, when he is one of them?"

"As Yuzu mentioned before, they're fighting to save they comrades, right?" I asked Yuzu

"Yes. Yuto said that they want to save Ruri who was captured"

"And that Ruri has the same face like you. That's why they mistok you for her?"

"That's right." Yuzu answered with a nod

"Then why didn't Raiden mistok her too?" asked Gongenzaka

"!? Yeah, that's strange. If what Yuto said is true, then Raiden is they comrade, but he didn't mistok me for Ruri." said Yuzu thinking

"Are you saying that there's a chance that that Yuto guy lied about this?" I asked Gongenzaka, who simply replied with a "Yes."

"I don't thing he lied. Remember the duel they had, the both of them played in sync with each other. There's no way that was the first time they dueled together." Yuzu told us with a serious expression

If you think about that, she's right. They played like they knew each others deck well.

"You are right Yuzu. And if you thing about that, it didn't seem like Sora and Kazemono are strangers."

"That's correct Yuya, but they far from being friends."

"Not only that Gongenzaka..." stated Yuzu "In the middle of the duel it seemed like they were not only fighting because of the tournament, but for another reason as well."

"Yeah, all four of them said strange things like Fusion destroyed they're home or hunted Xyz for fun, and other stuff like that."

"So, does this mean that Raiden and Kurosaki's old Xyz School has some grudges with the old Fusion School where Sora and that other guy were from?" asked Gongenzaka "Then, Kurosaki attacked members from LDS because he searched for Kazemono who's currently a member? But if that's the reason then why is he with LDS?!" thought the big guy, and then yelled this: "Arg! Im more cunfused now like i was in the begining!"

"Calm down Gongenzaka! But its true, i don't get it myself. It seems the only way to know this, is to ask one of the four themselves."

"If it's like that, then there's our chance." told us Yuzu

"What do you mean?" after i'll asked Yuzu pointed somwhere and said:

"Raiden is coming this way."

""WHAT!?""

* * *

 **Raiden's (POV)**

As i arrived to the hospital where Sora was, i'll saw Yuya, Yuzu and Gongenzaka at the entrance talking about somthing.

'What are they doing here so late, don't tell me they planning to stay here until Sora wakes up.'

Thinking about this Yuzu noticed me.

'Well whatever, it's not like i hide myself from them in the first place.' after a few steps i was now standing before them

"Raiden..." Yuzu said only my name, but i could tell only with this, that the air was thick with tension around them.

After a second or so, Yuya took one step forward and asked me:

"Raiden...answer us,... why did you fight against Sora like that, he's your friend and classmate like us." Yuya said seriously

I paused for a moment thinking about how to answer him, but in the end i decided to tell him my true thoughts

"He's not my friend." i said with a cold tone "I hate him, him and his comrades. They all my... no our enemies, that's why i fought and will fight." My glares shocked the three, but all of them understood, that they not the target of my anger.

"T-then what were you talking about in your duel? What's going on here in Maiami?!" He yelled, but not with anger, it was more like worry.

I wanted to tell them everything for a second, however i stoped myself in the last moment.

"Raiden... why... why won't you answer us!? Your not liks that! Your nice to the point that you helped me, when Sawatari stole Yuya's card's, even thought we just meet then! So why? Why are you like this now?!" shouted Yuzu with a trembling voice

"That's..." not fair. I don't want to hurt you guys.

"She's right Raiden! We are your friends, so if you have some problems then say it! We want to help you where we can." Yuya told this, and both Yuzu and Gongenzaka nodded in agreement.

'Friends, huh. You guys are really similar with each other. Yuto and Ruri would say the same thing.' i clench my fists with this thought

"Yuzu, Yuya, Gongenzaka." The three of them turned they attention to me after hearing they names. "If you really think about me like your friend, then... Don't get involved in this, more like you already are. This is not your war."

They ware speckless. No one thought that i would say somthing like that to them...

'But even if you hate me now, that's fine, as long you stay out of this battle, i woun't mind that.'

Yuya wanted to tell me somthing, but then we heard some sort of commotion in the hall, so all of us looked in that direction.

At that moment we saw the guards running around frantically, shouting:

"Where is he?!"

"Did you find him?!"

"He could'nt get far away! Search better!"

It seems they searching someone. Wait, don't tell me...

At that moment my bad feeling worsened, so i began to run, the last thing i heard was Yuya's yell:

"Wait Raiden! Where are you running?!" of course i didn't stop.

'Tch. If the guards are really searching for Sora, then that's a big problem. I bet he alredy escaped the hospital, and is heading to some place with few people around. And the only place that comes to my mind at this time... is the park.' In hope that im correct with my deduction, i dashed at full spead to the park.

...

* * *

After i'll arived there, i saw someone running to the park stage.

Finding that suspicious, i prepared myself to take out my duel disk at any moment and run after him.

He stoped at the stage and turned to me. When i saw his face i froze instantly.

"Yuto!" After i confirmed it was him, i'll goot one the stage myself

"Raiden!?" he too was surprised at seeing me here

"Why are you here?" i asked him

"Long story" he said "In short. I broke in the hospital, to ask the Academia guy where Ruri is."

"And? Did you get the info?" i asked him hoping that we could save Ruri now.

"No. He didn't know that." He told me sadly "Afterwards the guards found me so i runned from there."

"I see... and where is Sora?"

"About that... he should be here any minute, so hide yourself, if he sees you it only will get more complicated."

"Fine. But if somthing unexpected happens i'll come out and help you." I know that there's no way Yuto will lose to the likes of Academia.

But there is a chance that someone from the three will show up, in seach of Sora. That's why i said 'somthing unexpected'.

"I know you will" he said with a faint smile

As he asked me, i hide myself. For the moment i was behinde the stage, from here i could hear and see what happens without being seen.

* * *

Like Yuto said soon enough Sora showed himself before us.

He stood on the midle road, panting slightly.

'It seems that our duel took from him more power than i thought.'

"I finally got you. And now show me where is Kurosaki Shun and Nishigami Raiden!" I'm right here you idiot.

"What are you going to do after i told that?"

"Isn't it obvious, i'll challenge them to a duel i wasn't serious last time but now... I'll show them that i'm the strongest! So tell me! If not, i'll beat it out of you!"

Yuto activated his duel disk without saying one word to him.

And so, the two of them began to duel (the duel goes like in the anime, so i'll skip most of it.)

From the very begining, Sora thought that he had the upper hand. Only, he did't even notice that Yuto was taunting him.

This continued until Sora destroyed Yuto's monster The Phantom Knights of Break Sword, with his Fusion monster Death-Toy Scissors Bear, now his monster had an attack of 4200.

But i knew it better, now that Yuto had two lv 4 monsters on his field, he will win on the next turn.

And as i thought, he summoned his Ace monsted Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. The moment Yuto used one overlay unit Yuya showed up, only then Sora realized his finished.

But to our surprise Yuto didn't use his last overlay unit, so Sora survived this turn.

He was shocked, after seeing that his enemy hold himself back.

"Give up and we can end it here. I don't want to hurt you, even if you're my enemy." Yuto said with a calm tone.

"Don't you dare look down on me! If i'll get serious then... then.." he yelled

"Then what? You said that the only way to save Ruri is to destroy Academia, if that's true, then you will be the first one to fall."

"Stop it! What are you planning to do to him?! Even Kurosaki wanted to do somthing to Sora and Kazemono, only he was stoped by Raiden!" Yuya demanded for answers, but Yuto was silent.

"I won't let you harm my frineds!" Yuya shouted this and activated his duel disk.

At this moment i wanted to jump out to help Yuto. But he stoped me with his eyes, i understod what he wanted to say to me with that look, so i continued to observe the situation.

Yuya's turn. He Pendulum summoned Odd-Eyes and tried to destroy Dark Rebellion with him. But Yuto managed to protect himself and his partner dragon. At that moment Sora snapped and began to yell:

"Your making fun of me!? With that trap you could heve stopped my monster! But you played with me from the begining! I won't allow this! I was the top student of the elite class in Academia, my comrades fought agains your dimension and took it over! So how could i lose against someone who escaped to Standard!"

"Shut up! We have not been taken over! And we didn't escape! We came here so that we could oppese Academia!" Shouted Yuto

"What Dimensions are you talking about here?!"

"I'll tell you Yuya! He's not from this World! He, Kurosaki and even Raiden are remnants of the Xyz Dimension!"

"How can that be!? What another dimensions!? Are you jokind with me?!"

"It's true." said Yuto "And he is from another dimension as well, the Fusion Dimension."

Yuya stood there not believing what they said, the next scane surprised me. Sora pushed Yuya to the side

"What are you doing?!"

"If you can't help me then get lost Yuya! He's my prey! So i'll will be the one who beat him!"

"Calm down Sora! If you want to duel him, there will be a chance on the next tournament!"

"There won't be a next chance! This is a battlefield! Only one of us can survive!"

Yuya franticaly asked him what he meant , but i couldn't care less. What the hell is he saying, only one... That's it now i'm pissed.

"Then what are you doing here!?" i shouted, showing myself

""Raiden!?"" Yelled in surprise Yuya and Sora

"I'll asked, what are you doing here! You lost to us once allready and now your shoutind nonsense about one more chance? You make me laugh. If Yuto didn't show you mercy, then it would be two losses already, and you want more!"

"S-shut up! It's my turn now! After i beat your friend here, i'll show you a 100% true Fusion summon, so prepare yourself!" The moment he played a card, his duel disk began to glow, and later Sora himself was surrounded by that light.

"No! No! I don't want to go back to Academia yet! Not until i beat these Xyz users! No-!" Like that he wanished.

'He escaped? No, its more like he was forcefuly send back...'

"Sora... where's Sora!? What happaned?! Do you know somthing Raiden, he's still injured after the duel with you! We need to find him!" Oh, right Yuya is still here.

"Don't worry about that. Academia should have his own doctors." said Yuto.

"Academia? That's right, Sora mentioned that. What is the Academia to begin with?!"

*sight* i facepalmed "It seams i can't hide it anymore. Listen Yuya, Academia is a school for Duel Soldiers in the Fusion Dimension. Yuto said it before, Sora is originaly from there."

"Duel Soldiers, Dimensions, what crap is this!"

"Whatever you think, but its the truth." Seeing me all serious Yuya wavered

"Yuzu told us, that Ruri your friend was captured by the enemy, she heard all this from Yuto. So this supposed enemy should be Academia then? And is what he told true?"

"Yuto..." he nodded once and continued from there

"Yes. The fusion dimension invadet our home, sealed one person after the other into card, and kidnapped our best friends little sister Ruri." I clenched my fist while listening to Yuto's story.

"Turned people into cards? How can i believe that?!"

"The world is wast Yuya, becuse you can't see the bad things, it dosn't mean that they don't exist. In truth they attacked us and turned our home land into a battlefield." I said to him

"The Xyz dimension was... by Academia..."

"Our home was a place full with smiles, but now... its a wasteland." Yuto said

After hearing all this Yuya thought about something and turned to Yuto.

"You said to Sora that you didn't want to hurt him, you tried to end this with destroying his monster, even thought you could win. Why did you do that?"

"I don't want to hurt anyone, the only think i want is to get our old days we had back."

"Then you're similar to me, i believe that duels should bring smiles to everyone."

I noticed that Yuto was a bit happy after hearing this.

But it soon turned back into a serious one, becuse a similar light shone beside us and from it came a person riding on a...motorcycle?

"Huh? Where am i now?" Said the person loking around

"You're, the pawn of fusion!" shouted Yuto at him

"Am Yugo! Not fusion! Wait, AHHHH! Its you! This time you won't get away!"

"If you really are a pawn of fusion, then i'll take you on."

"Like! I! Said! Im YUGO!"

I prepared myself for battle but Yuto stoped me by grabing my shoulder

"I have some unfinished business with him, so let me take care of this."

"Okey, but be carefull."

* * *

So they began the duel while Yuya and i observed (like before i will skip the duel).

In the middle of the battle both of them turned berserk for some reason. Thanks to Yuya, Yuto turned back to normal , but becuse that Yugo guy was still Berserk, Yuto lose in the end. Not only that, he saved Yuya from the last attack and now he's lying on the ground.

Both of us ran up to my fallen best friend. At that moment a blue light surroundet the three of us.

"Smile...bring smiles to everyone...with... the duels you...believe..." Yuto said weakly and handed Dark Rebellion to Yuya, then he turned to me

"Raiden...protect everyone...but...please...don't go back...to your old self..."

"Okey..." mustering all his strength he smiled

And then he began to fade. After Yuto vanished, the light thag surroundet us disappeared.

As i looked around i noticed Yuto's Duel Disk on the ground, so i lifted it up.

"Yuto..." he's not dead i can feel it, its more like... he was absorbed by Yuya.

Thinking this i glanced at Yuya but then he collapsed.

"Great, and what should i do with you now?" as i thought this, someone approached me from behind

"Raiden! What happened here?! Why is Yuya on the ground?!"

"Yuzu *sight* first come help me with Yuya." with Yuzu's help i'll placed Yuya piggyback so that i could carry him

"We should bring him home, come, i'll tell you everything on the way there"

On the way to Yuya's house i'll told her everything that happened. Of course she didn't believe me at first but soon enough Yuzu changed her view on this.

...

I placed Yuya in his bed after Yoko-san let me and Yuzu in, then i haded home myself, but before that i promised Yuzu to answer all her questions wen Yuya wakes up.

On the way home, i eyed Yuto's disk that i picked up, and thought about what he said.

'My friend, what did you mean when you told me to not turn back to my old self..'

...

* * *

 **Somewhere later in Academia (Autor's POV)**

"Urg! Where am i?" the boy Kazemono Kano asked himself, after waking up in an unfamiliar room

"Your finally awake you stupid brother of mine." said a girl with long, light brown hair, which has been tied in a ponytail, with a long leaf like ribbon. Her eyes are brown with a green shade. She wears a light green military jacket which is worn over a light brown shirt with a purple-yellow collar. She also wears a skirt that has the same color like her jacket, held up by a brown belt. And also knee hight military boots.

"Sister... what are you doing in Standard?" he asked nervously

"Are you blind...This is Academia. You were sant back after your lose."

"Lose? There's no way i lost to some Xyz users!" he yelled and jumped out of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to Standard obviously!"

"You're not allowed to go anywhere for the moment."

"Shut up! Don't think you can order me around just becuse you're a honor student!" He roared in rage.

But the girl was unfazed by his glare.

*sight* "here catch." She tossed somthing in Kano's hands

"These are?" he asked not undestanding why she gave this, after all these are...

"Some of my cards, use them." Said the girl "If your lucky you will be sent back later, until then rest. Your barely standing after all." now She faced Kano with a glare and warned him

"But, don't you dare to disgrace me one more time, more so with my own cards." after telling this she walked out of the room, leaving his brother to himself.

...

"Just wait you two, i'll come and get my revange, fu..fufu...HaHAHAHAHA!" Kano's hysterical laugh echoed trought the whole corridor

...

* * *

 **In the meantime Sora**

"Please give me one more chance! Send me back to Standard! This time! This time i won't fail!" He made a scene while under examination.

Little did he know that someone from outside was eavesdropping on his ranting.

"I must go back! There are remnants of the Xyz force there! I want my revenge against those Xyz scums!"

She smiled after the words 'Xyz remnants' but her smile vanished after hearing something she didn't expect.

"Especially that damned Shinigami!"

"Shini...gami...!"

...

* * *

A/N: So yeah it took me a while to write this chapter, but nevertheless it's here.

In the next chapter Raiden will face his 2 round opponent in the championship

And answer Yuya's and Yuzu's questions.

This was Danjer with Yu-gi-oh! Arc-V: Judgment of Darkness, see you all next time.


	8. Chapter 8 Holy Knights vs Fallen Paladin

**In the last chapter:**

Yuya witnessed Sora's duel against Yuto. And in the middle of all that, we told him a few things about the Dimension War that Academia began.

But, i'm more concerned about one of my best friend's Yuto, who vanished in thin air before my own eyes...

* * *

 **Present**

After dropping Yuya home i was heading to my apartment myself, but then suddenly changed my mind.

'I should tell Shun about all the things that just happened there...'

He should be still at LDS... so lets go there.

...

After arriwing to the control room, I sighed with relife seeing that Shun was indeed here.

Besides himself there was Reiji, his little brother Reisa who won against Ayu-chan the other day, a man is black Nakajima I think, and some other people.

"Raiden!" Yelled Shun at me "What happened there?!" He asked.

"You saw that fight?"

"Yes." Answered Reiji. "But, unfortunately we only saw until your conservation with Sakaki Yuya." He adjusted his glasses then continued "Shortly after that, we lost the signal of the cameras in the nearby areas."

"I see. So i'll continue from there..."

Like that, i told them mostly everything that happened. Of course, i didn't say anything about what happaned to Yuto. Becauee this has only to do with us, the Resistance.

...

After finishing my story Shun, asked me

"So, Yuto dueled against someone who used Synchro summoning. But why?"

"About that, i don't really know the reason myself but..." i paused, thinking how to tell him

"But what?"

"...he said that the guy was a 'Pawn of Fusion'."

Everyone gasped in surprise hearing this, especially Shun, his expression soon turned from a surprised one, to a angry one. Well that's to be expected.

"Does that mean that the Sychro Dimension is our enemy as well?" Asked Reiji

"That's a possibility, but even if its true, the only thing that's changing is the difficulty level of our mission." i said shrugging with the shoulders

"That's right! More or less, i don't care! If they with Academia i'll destroy them all!" yelled Shun while clenching his fist "More importantly, wher..."

"Come with me Shun." Knowing what he wanted to say, i interrupted him and headed to the door.

"What got into you all of a suden?" I ignored Shun's question and turned to Reiji

"Sorry. We come back after a few minutes." saing this i left them

"Sure take your time."

With a sigh Shun came after me.

* * *

 **Reiji's (POV)**

"Are you certain about this Reiji-sama?" shortly after Raiden and Kurosaki were out of sight Nakajima asked me this

"About what?"

"Nishigami Raiden, he's hiding something from us."

"I know."

"Wha-, but then why not question him?"

"Because i noticed." I'll closed my eyes then continued "If he really wanted to hide something from us, he would do a better job, but it was obvious. It's like he said 'Don't ask about this.'"

Nakajima thought about this and then said:

"Understood Reiji-sama. If you are trusting him, then i won't say anything more regarding this."

"Yes." I nod once "And Nakajima about that report i asked from you..."

"That, is ready, should i bring it to your office?"

"No. Just bring it here. We should show this to Raiden and Kurosaki too."

"Yes sir!"

...

* * *

 **Raiden's (POV)**

We were now in a place in LDS where no one could hear us. Shun leaned against the wall and crossed his arms before saing:

"You didn't want the others to hear this, so, tell me."

He's right. There is no reason to hide this anymore. So i took the duel disk from under my jacket, and showed it to Shun

"This is...Yuto's..." he paused, then turned all serious "What's the meaning of this?"

i averted my eyes

"Yuto...he...he vanished from us, after the duel."

"That can't be! Are you saing he's..." yelled Shun in anger

"No! No, he's not dead, i know that for sure, but..." i paused thinking how to say this "After the duel, it seemed like he was absorbed by Yuya."

...

"Absurd! How can that be even possible!?"

"Yeah, as absurd as crossing dimension and turning people into cards. " realizing that what i said was right, Shun fell silent "No, never mind that, i know it sounds absurd, but it's the truth, trust me."

"I know, sorry, you wouldn't joke or lie about something like this. It's just..."

"Yeah... you two are my best friend, so i know how you feel, Shun. But for the moment i'm just happy to know that he's still alive."

"Hmpf! The only positive amongst all the negative things. And what can we do to help him?" he asked thinking about the answer himself

"If i knew that, then i would be doing it already... for now, the only thing we can do is to fight in his stead too."

"Good point." His temper calmed a bit down."

"Let's go back to the control room."

With a nod we headed back to Reiji.

...

There is still the thing that Yuto said to me, but i shouldn't stress Shun more than he already is.

Thats why i will think about it myself.

'If only not that damned amnesia of mine.'

...

* * *

 **Control room Raiden's (POV)**

"Were back." I said as we entered

"Just in time." Reiji turned to us, then said to his assistent: "Nakajima, show them the report."

"Yes! Reiji-sama!"

Nakajima did something on the computed and then some business graphics appeared on the big monitor.

"What's this graphic for?" I asked

"This show's the summoning energy, that was produced in the last two days in Maiami City. What's important to us, are these three." a black, a white and a purple one, these should be...

"The black and purple shows the Xyz and Fusion energy that was produced during your duel against Shiunin Sora and Kazemono Kano. Not to mention the duel we saw two hours ago."

"Then the white one is the Synchro energy from that Fusion's Pawn." He nod once

"What i wanted to show whit this is, that the most suspected one's to be from other dimensions, have already dueled."

"So, you're saing that there are no people from Academia here in Standart anymore, or they hide themselves, right." said Shun annoyed

"Exactly." confirmed Reiji while adjusting his glasses "From now on, we will look for people strong enough to become Lancers."

...

A little later after this the day ended.

* * *

The next two days Yuya was still sleeping. Everyone from You Show was worried about him. Even i began to get worried, but there was nothing i could do to help him.

So, in this days i obserwed the Duels in the tournament and as i thought, there was nothing worth mentioning: no one strong enough to become Lancers, and no other spy's from Academia showed themselfs. Yes, no one came in these two day's.

* * *

The next day.

It was the last day of the first round.

As always I took a little stroll in the morning before heading to the stadium. But suddenly I received a call, i took out my duel disk to see who it was.

"Yuzu..." she only texted me in these days, why call now.

Thinking it was strange I answered her call, at that moment she yelled in a sobbing voice:

"Raiden! Yuya is!.. Yuya is...!"

"What? Whats wrong?" I asked a bit nervously.

"Yuya... he..." the call was sudently cut.

"..." I called her back, but no one answered.

'I'll got a strange feeling...' luckily i'm not far away from Yuya's house, so I ran there as fast as i could.

...

Arriwing there Yoko-san let me in, so I asked her how's Yuya, but she too, said with tears in her eyes.

"Yuya... he..." don't tell me something bad happened to him. Not waiting for her to finish i run to Yuya's room and slamed the door open.

"Yuya!" The second i did that i was shocked.

Yuya was... he was... nonchalantly talking to Yuzu, as if nothing happaned!

"The Hell...?" this was the only thing i could say.

"What!? Raiden! Don't open the door so sudently!" shouted Yuzu

"You're the last person i want to hear this. Warent you the one who slamed my door open on our first meeting?"

"Yeah, well, sorry." she apologised while blushing a bit remembering that day.

"Well that's not the point here, why didn't you answer when i called back?"

Yuya was confused about this and Yuzu...

"You see..." she began to say something.

"The moment Yuya woke up i cut the call and huged him as strongly as i could. Becuse of that i was so happy i didn't hear your call!... And that's what happened, right?" I interrupted Yuzu before she could say anything and said this instead.

""Wha!?"" both of them blushed like crazy.

"A-as if! shouted Yuzu

'I know, you don't have the guts to do so, this is a simple payback for my 5 minutes of worry.' In my thought i almost didn't notice that she swung her paper fan at me, but before it could hit me, i dodged it, normaly she would stop there, but this time, Yuzu swung a second time, then a third and fourd time...

Only none of her hits even grazed me.

Seeing that she can't hit me Yuzu give up reluctantly.

After she calmed down, i continued:

"Whatever, Yuya how do you feel?"

"I'm fine Raiden. Thanks for worrying." he said like always, then he turned serious "We need to talk..."

"Yeah, i promised Yuzu already that i will answer your questions. So ask what you want."

"You and Yuto said, that there are four dimensions: Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and our world Standard."

"And that Sora is from Fusion. You, Kurosaki and Yuto are from the Xyz dimension. Correct?" asked Yuya and Yuzu respectively

"That's right. You saw it yourself, how Sora disappeared, that's not something that happens often." i said this to Yuya, "Believe me or not that's for you guy's to decide, but in truth, there are more World's not just this. And my World the Xyz dimension is in war with the Fusion Dimension." after hearing this, both of them averted they eyes

"So it's true..." murmured Yuya while gritting his teeth

Yuzu looked slightly worried, but newerthless she asked me:

"Raiden your friends with Yuto and Ruri right?"

"Huh? Yes they my friends. And not only them, Ruri's brother Shun as well. Why do you ask?"

"Then do you know, why do we have the same face. Tell us please Raiden!"

"I'm sorry." i shook my head "I don't know that myself...it's possible that everyone has a conterpart from other dimensions, but don't take this seriously."

"Then you weren't surprised to see the conterparts of your friends and lied to us all this time!" Yuya said angrily

"About that... i had Amnesia."

""What?!"" Both of them were surprised and fell silent

"I didn't remember the war with Fusion, or the thing about the other dimensions. I'll remembered mostly everything after i woke up in the hospital."

"W-wait so you didn't remember them, that's why you warent surprised seeing us?" i simply nod once to Yuya

"I see." Yuzu sighed with relief "Wait, 'mostly' so not everything?" Tch. She noticed that part huh.

"Yes, there are some things i can't recall." i said with a sigh "If this is everything you want to ask then i'll go now."

"Wait! There is one think i want to ask!" shouted Yuya "Yuto said to me, that i should bring smiles with my dueling! What did he mean by that?"

I paused for a moment then said to him

"This is something you should think about yourself Yuya. But let me tell you this, he's not like me or Shun, Yuto fighted becuse he wanted to bring back the happiness we lost. He never wanted to hurt others, you saw that for yourself, no?" Yuya looked at Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, thinking deeply

Seeing they didn't have other questions i leave his room, but before that i turned to them one last time and said:

"I took my distance from you guy's becuse i didn't want to involve my new friends in all this..., but it's too late now" i said with a regretting voice "But let me warn you, if someone will stand in my way i destroy them..." i turned my back to them "even if they my friends." after saing this i'll walked away.

The last thing that i heard was Yuzu calling our names worriedly.

...

* * *

After saing my goodbye to Yoko-san, i'll headed to the stadium.

Upon arriving there i meet up with Shun, who observed the duels from the hallway exit.

"Did i miss something interseting?" at my question Shun-

"Hmpf! If this tournament didn't involve a plan to fight against Academia, then i wouldn't be here in the first place!"

"I see, it was this boring huh." like always he does't hold back with his words "Which team duels next and how many is there?"

"Like i care about that! But it's the last one for today, it was just now anounced." as soon as he finished his sentence the last two teams apeared on the field

"Huh? Isn't that..." yeah, thats Yaiba, so he's the last one...and it seems that one of his opponent is the runer up from last year, well let's see how this will end.

...

This is surprising, i never thougt that someone from Standard could beat his opponents so brutally during a duel, poor Yaiba.

In the middle of they duel someone said with a loud soice: "What is this?! I won't accept this as a duel!" looking at the direction of the voice i saw Yuya and the others.

'Well, of course you wount accept this Yuya. This is something you never did yourself. A duel where the only inmortant thing is to win...wait.' i took my duel disk from my holder and called Reiji.

"What is it Raiden? Were in the middle of collecting data from the duel."

"Yeah i know sorry but this is important, make Kachidoki Isao as Yuya's next opponent." he paused for a moment after hearing what i just said, no not only him Shun beside me was too speckless

"...Why?"

"I bet you know already, after all you dueled Yuya yourself."

"...Wery well, if he wins, i make him Sakaki Yuya's next opponent." saing this he cut the call.

"What are you planning with this Raiden?" Shun asked me

"Don't worry you will get it wen you see the duel..."

'Yuya, you said that you want to make everyone smile with your dueling. I want to see how strong your wish really is. So, show me, how will you make someone who's only valuing power, to smile.' while i thought this the duel ended.

The winner was Kachidoki's team. Now the MC Nico anounced: "This ends the Tag Duels of the Maiami Championship! And like i said the second round will be one vs one duels! So all who advenced to the next round, place your participant card in your duel disks!" I did as he said, but didn't look who my opponent is, only when it is.

"Third duel tomorrow, huh. And what about you Shun?"

"The day after tomorrow, first Duel. Well who cares, let's go." He said a bit annoyed

After exiting the stadium, someone called out to us.

"Nishigami-san! Kurosaki-san! Good to meet you here!" The one who shouted was Hokuto besaid him Masumi.

"Tch! I'll go to the 'base' for now." said Shun and walked away

"Hokuto, Masumi long time no see, how's Yaiba?" i asked them out of politeness, but really now, after they're brain washing they too familiar with us, not that i mind.

"Badly beaten up, but other than that he's fine." said Masumi.

"Don't worry Masumi! I the great Hokuto will avenge him!"

"When is your duel Hokuto?"

"The day after tomorrow third duel." so after tomorrow like Shun, i see "If a Xyz duelist like you will come and cheer me on, then theres no way i will lose! Who know's we could face each other in the finals!" Said Hokuto loudly

"Don't get full of yourself! He's on a whole different level than us!" yelled Masumi and grabed Hokuto by his colar to drag him away

"You should hawe said Rank instead Masumi! Were both Xyz users after all!"

"Oh! Shut up and come! Well then, excuse us Nishigami-san." said Masumi "Yeah later!" yelled Hokuto

Well, i should go to the 'base' too. The 'base' in this case is my apartment. Like Shun said 'This place will be the Resistance's base here in Standard!' Well its only the two of us, so who cares. And like so the day ended.

...

* * *

 **The next day**

The very first duel of the day was Yuya's and like Reiji promised, his opponent was Kachidoki Isao. In the begining Yuya did try to make Isao smile, but as expected it was futile. In the end, i was very disappointed in Yuya. His wish was so weak that Isao's power made him waver for a moment. The point is, that one second of weakness alowed Yuto to take ower, and win the duel with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. The only good thing is, that now i'm certain that Yuto is inside Yuya.

"I'll go and prepare for my mach for now." I said to Shun who was beside me, then headed to the waiting room.

...

"Now! The third duel for today! First to enter the field is Nishigami Raiden-kun from You Show Duel School!" Nico anounced as i entered the field

"And now we show you all some scenes of his previous duel!" They showed the moments i Xyz summoned and some of they attacks.

"And his opponent is one of the favorites to win this tournament! Andreas Weinberg from Knights of the Duel Disks!" To the field came a boy who's splitting image is a Knight in shining armor, well see for yourself: golden armor, a red cape, long blond hair and a sword.

He draw his sword and poited at me "Are thou the Evil Shinigami which has the name Raiden!?"

"What?.. If you asking my name then it is Raiden, but im no Shinigami it's Nishigami."

"Silence! Thou evil being, shall fall from my blade! This is my duty as a protector of the weak!" He yelled

"If you say so..."

"O-okey, i don't know what's going on there but let us select the Action Field for this Duel! The field is!...Sword Graveyard!"

As the field appered around us my opponent here began to sob.

"Hey. Are you all right?" i asked him in wonder

"This field.. i lose some of my brothers in arm in these battlefield, but do not worry, this shall be your rest place as well."

'Okey. What the Hell is frong with this guy?' i thought "Let us begin already." I sugested

"As you wish."

The both of us said at the same time:

* * *

""ACTION DUEL!""

Raiden 4000

Andreas 4000

"The honor of the rirst turn will be mine!" He said and took a card from his hand "I'll summon my first brother! Noble Knight Bedwyr!" if it wasn't obvious enough that he's using a knight deck from his apparence, now he even summoned one. "His effect, when he's summoned i can send one 'Noble Arms' equip spell card from my deck to the graveyard! I'm sending Noble Arms of Destiny!" He did what he said "With this i'll end my turn!" finishing his turn he ran of to search for Action Cards

"My turn draw, i'll summon Evilswarm Zahak. Now battle, attack Bedwyr!" but before my dragon could reach him:

"I wount allow this! Action Magic Evasion! This nagetes your attack!"

How the hell can he run in that armor of his?... well whatever.

"I'll set two card's and end my turn."

"Not so fearsome like i'll heard." he said out of the blue

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard many rumours about Maiami's 'Shinigami' that he's a merciless duelist who destroys his opponents in a single turn. But if this is all thou are capable of then... i shall win this! My turn!" He shouted "I summon Noble Knight Borz! And i equip him with the card Noble Arms - Arfeudutyr! Borz is treated as normal monster, but wen he's equiped with a 'Noble Arms' spell card he becomes a Lv5 DARK effect monster!" so they are similar to Gemini cards huh "That's not all, i show his effect, i reveal 3 'Noble Arms' equip spell cards from my deck." he revealed: Caliburn, Gallatin, Excaliburn "Now thou shall sellect one randomly." he said to me

"The left one." i pointed to one of the card

"The card thou are sellected was Caliburn, i'll add this to my hand the rest go to the Graveyard. Now i'll equip Borz with this card and he get 500 attack poits (Borz 1700 - 2200). That's not all the effect of Caliburn! Once per turn i gain 500 Life poits (A:4000 - 4500). And now Battle! Noble Knight Borz attack thet evil dragon!"

That knight destroyed Zahak and coused me damage (R: 4000 - 3650) from this attack a Action Card was flying to me but i ignored it

"You trigered the effect of Zahak. When he's destroyed by battle or my opponent's card effect i'll select a Lv5 or higher monster on the field and destroy him." After hearing this he gasped in surprise

"Now that your Borz is a Lv5 monster he's no more on the field." the ghost of Zahak appered to take the one who killed him.

"Once per turn when a 'Noble Arms' card is destoyed i can re'equip the cards to another 'Noble Knight' one the field!" Before Zahak's ghost took him to the Grave, Borz tossed his sword's to his comrade (Bedwyr 1600 - 2100). "Now Bedwyr! Revenge your fallen comrade attack directly!"

"I think it would be better if he join's him in the afterlife. Trap card activate Sakuretsu Armor, this trap destroys the attaking monster." the second Knight was destroyed without his revenge.

"What!? Thou are truly the evil!" He yelled "I'll finis my turn with a set card!"

"Not so fast, Mister Knight. I activate my second trap Infestation Infection! I shuffle Evilswarm Kerykeion from my hand to the deck and take Azzathoth from the deck instead." I did what i just said.

"And now it's my turn, i draw. Because Infestation Infection, is a continous trap, i can activate it, more than one time. Now i shuffle Vasal of the Chaos Emperor which is treated as a 'lswarm' monster from my hand to the deck, and add Ketos instead. Now i set one monster face down and end my turn."

Only, he didn't draw his next card.

"Why didn't thou attack me? The field was clear!" He asked shouting.

"Don't feel like it." said i nonchalantly

Hearing my answer he grit his teeth and got a sudden burst of anger.

"You regret making a fool out of me! And for staining my honor as a knight i will force you into your knees! My turn draw!" FINALLY! He dropped his act already.

"I activate the spell card Foolish Burial! This card sends one monster that i sellect from my deck to the graveyard! I'll send my Noble Knight Medraut! Now i activate the spell Last Chapter of the Noble Knights! If my opponent has monsters and i don't, i target one 'Noble Arms' equip spell and one appropriate 'Noble Knight' monster in the graveyard; special summon him and equip him with the selected spell card! I target Medraut and Gallatin!" his third Knight appeared on the field "Like Borz he's now a Lv5 DARK monster! And now his effect! If i don't control other monsters i can special summon one 'Noble Knight' monster from my deck in defense position, i chose Noble Knight Artorigus! After summoning with this effect i must destroy one 'Noble Arms' but i only have Gallatin so i'll chose him!" he didn't re'equip the card, meaning...

"If i'm not misteken, this is your speciality! I'm overlaying my two knight's to build the overlay network! Appear! Rank 4! Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights! When this card is Xyz summoned, i can target up to three 'Noble Arms' cards from my graveyard and equip to him! I target Noble Arms of Destiny, Caliburn and Gallatin! The effect of Caliburn i'll get 500 LP!(A: 4500 - 5000) And he gains 500 attack and a 1000 atk from Gallatin (Artorigus 2000 - 3500). That's not all from my hand i equip Gwenhwyfar, Queen of Noble Arms to Artorigus, he get now a extra 300 atk. (3500 - 3800) Artorigus effect! By detaching one overlay unit, i can destroy as many spell/trap cards on the field, as i control 'Noble Arms' spell cards! With this you won't be able to supply new monsters!"

"I don't really mind, but i'll activate it one more time! I shuffle Ketos in my deck and add Thunderbird to my hand." after i did my trap was destroyed

"Now! King of Noble Knights destroy his last line of defense!" The monster swung his sword and cut trought my face down monster.

"Sorry, but my line of defense was yours as well." i said sarcastically

"What!? What do you mean!?"

"You see, you just flipped my monster Evilswarm Azzathoth, wenn he's flipped i target a special summoned monster my opponent controls and return him to the deck, but becuse he's a Xyz monster he goes to the Extra deck."

"What?! No! Then i'm-" he gasped

"Yeah, almost defenseless." After all he has still one set card on the field

"I summon Evilswarm Castor, after he is normall summoned i can normal summon one more 'lswarm' monster, and i summon Evilswarm Thunderbird! With this i..." Andreas ran after some Action Cards, but that was useless bucause i...

"Set one card and end my turn." Hearing what i said, he fell face down on the ground, well not only him...

 **Audience**

"What?! Raiden-kun has two monster on the field! But he won't attack nor Xyz summon! Why!?" Comented Nico Smiley

"Stop playing around, Raiden-onii-san!" Shouted Ayu-chan Tatsuya and Futoshi-kun

"Yuya... he's..."

"I know Yuzu. He's not the type who will play around. He's waiting for something...

And similar words could be heard from the other people.

* * *

 **Back to the duel**

"Why won't you Xyz summon?! You're still making fun of me?!" He yelled angrily

"Not really." Said i shrugging with my shoulders

"You piss me off you - you Shinigami!"

"That's not something a knight should say, is it?"

He ignored my words and draw his card

"This is! I'll activate the spell card Cards of Sanctity! Both of us draw until we have six cards in our hand!" He draw six and i five cards

"With this hand i end the duel you hear Shinigami!? I summon Noble Knight Brothers! When this card is normal summoned i can special summon up to two 'Noble Knight' monsters from my hand! And i summon now Ignoble Knight of black Laundsallyn and Noble Knight Eachtar! Now the effect of Laundsallyn! I tribute the Noble Knight Brothers who is a LIGHT monster to add Noble Arms Excaliburn from my deck to the hand! Now i'm overlaing my two Lv5 monsters to Xyz summon! Come forth Rank5! Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus!" another imitation from a true xyz monsters i thought "Like the other Xyz monster i select up to three 'Noble Arms' from the graveyard and equip them. I sellect Caliburn and Gallatin! Now he has a attack of 3700 and don't forget the effect of Caliburn i'll get 500LP (5000 - 5500)! We can't forget our Queen of Noble Arms, once per turn i can equip this card from the graveyard to a monster! With this my knight has 4000 atk points! And as a Xyz monster he has a effect! By detaching one overlay unit (he detached Laundsallyn) i can destroy one monster! I'll destroy your bird!"

"The effect of Thunderbird! When a card effect is activated i can banish this card until the next Standby Phase." i said as my monster was banished "So, are you finished?"

"Not quite! I'll activate Double Summon! I can normal summon one more time! Come, the tuner monster Lady of the Lake! When she's normal summoned i can special summon a Lv4 'Noble Knight' normal monster from the graveyard, so come to my side one more time Artorigus! Now i tune my lv1 tuner to the lv4 monster to Synchro summon! Come forth! Lv5! Ignoble Knight of High Landsallyn! When this monster is Synchro summoned i get to equip one 'Noble Arms' from my deck! I'll equip him with Noble Arms of Destiny! Now i have my two ace monsters on my field! It's over for you!"

"Don't praise yourself until you're finished."

"If you say so, then i activate my trap card! Avalon! I'll banish Noble Knight Artorigus, Medraut, Borz, Bedwyr and Laundsallyn from my graveyard to destroy all cards on the field!" He shouted

 _"What?! But then he will destroy his own monsters as well!" said Nico. But after all cards were destroyed, Andreas monsters were still on the field. Seeing this everyone wondered what happened so Nico asked: "H-how can tnis be?!"_

"How he ask's, its simple, the monster equiped with Noble Arms of Destiny can't be destroyed once per turn. And becuse Artorigus is a light monster i'll can destroy Queen of Noble Arms instead of him! With your field being empty i'll attack you directly with Laundsallyn! But don't think that's all!" He took a Action Card from the groung "I'll activate the Action Magic Extrame Sword! With this Laundsallyn has 3100 atk points during the battle phase!"

Well this coused a little damege to me (R: 3650 - 550)

"Now Artorigus finis this duel!"

 **Audience**

"Is this truely the end?!" asked Nico

"No! Raiden-onii-san!" Yelled Ayu-chan

"Don't lose! If you do then i get the shivers!" Futoshi-kun

"That's right! We don't know why are you fighting with Sora! But, win this and come back to us!" Cried Tatsuya-kun

Even Yuzu and the others cheered, well expect one...

That was Shun, he on the other hand simply facepalmed, knowing the character of his childhood friend all too well.

* * *

 **Back to Duel**

After the dust of the attack cleared i walked out as if nothing ever happaned. Seeing this my opponent was petrified

"H-How did you survive this?!"

"You're not the only one with little tricks." I showed him a card before sending it to the graveyard "Guard of the Chaos Emperor, i can discard him from my hand to the graveyard to negate battle damege once." I paused then asked "I'm assuming your finished for this turn?"

"I-i'll equip Excaliburn to Artorigus and Arfeudutyr to Laundsallyn from my hand, and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn, i draw. Now in the Standby Phase, Thunderbird special summons itself from the banished zone, and when he's summoned with his own effect he gains 300 atk poits (1650 - 1950) and now i'll summon Evilswarm Heliotrope."

"And what now? Don't tell me your going to Xyz summon?!"

"No. There's no reason to Xyz summon, besides i want to show someone something."

I closed my eyes to prepare myself. Doing so i saw another knight like figure, but this one was a much darker than all the others. With armor of darkness on the shoulder piece armor was the figure of a black dragons head, a blood red tattered cape, from his helmet was a long black plume and inside the helmet i saw a pair of glowing red eyes. He held a middle big shield in his left hand and a great broadsword that was sheathed in the shield. I see now, your telling me that i should summon you...

Opening my eyes, i did what i had to do

"I'll banish my two Evil monsters from the field, to soummon this Warrior -

Evil beings become one, in order to give birth to the Cursed Knight!" I looked to whare the guy's from You Show ware and thought 'Yuya, do you see this, this is my resolve to fight against Sora, Kano and everyone from Academia! Even if i have to...' i continued with my chant "Fusion Summon! LV 8! Come, Bringer of Apocalypse! Evil Eyes Paladin!"

* * *

 **Audience**

"What... did this Shinigami just say..." Shun was so surprised that he almost cough up blood

"Yuzu...did i hear him wrong?" asked Yuya

"You certainly didn't my friend. Raiden just summoned a Fusion monster!" said Gongenzaka

"Not just that...Contact Fusion, even Sora couldn't use them, so why..."

Everyone from You Show cheered to see this new monster, but the ones who knew the truth were surprised if not shocked.

* * *

 **Raiden's (POV)**

My monster appered while shouting his battle cry, and then draw his sword from the Shield.

"Wha!? That's cheating you didn't use Polymerization! How can you Fusion summon tnen!?" he protested

"This is Contact Fusion and it's legal."

"Even if that's so, what can you do with a attack of 2800?! It's true he's stronger than my Laundsallyn but becuse of Noble Arms of Destiny he wont be destroyed! And on my next turn..."

"I'll end the duel with my next attack. By banishing one 'Evil' monster from my hand and from the the graveyard, i activate the effect of my Paladin!" I banished Hraesvelg from my hand and Zahak from my graveyard. And then the shield of my monster oponed in half, and from it, we could see a 'evil eye' who give out a cursed power, then the two knights of my opponent feel to they knees.

"What? Whats frong with you my brothers!?" Andreas paniced

"That's the effect of Evil Eyes Paladin. The attack of all my opponents monsters becomes 0 until the End Phase. That's not all, this card gains the total Attack that was lost." (Evil Eyes Paladin 2800 - 8600)

"What?! An attack of 8600 that's more than enough to..."

"Win this Duel. Go my Paladin end this now." My monster prepared his attack

"Action Card! I need to find a Action Card!" he searched frantically for a way to save himself, but...

"Go ahead and use them if you want. Only your Spell/Trap zone is full, so it's useless." he feel to his knees, right before the attack hit him

"N-NNNOOOOOOOO!"

Raiden 550

Andreas 0

WINNER: Raiden

* * *

 _"U-unbelievable! Nishigami Raiden won the duel with a OTK! Not only that, he unexpectedly summoned a powerfull Fusion monster! What will this duelist show us on his next mach!?"_

After Nico announced my win, i'll looked one more time to Yuya and thought 'So, tell me, how will you make someone like me smile, Yuya. If you can't make that happen then, your wish will be only a dream...'

...

After leving the field, Shun was already waiting for me

"Shun..." at that moment, he grabbed me by my collar with both of his hands and yelled:

"What the hell did you think when you used THAT summoning method!? Did you forget a second time what they did to us!?"

"No. I didn't."

"Then why!?"

"Becuse i'm not like Yuto or you Shun, i will use whatever method in order to fight against Academia. And i don't care, even if i need to currupt my soul to the point of no return!" I shouted back while looking in his eyes

"Raiden...you..." after seeing the resolve in my eyes he calmed down and let go of me, after he did that i headed to the exit.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Home. I'll need to think about something by myself."

After a few seconds of silence Shun said my name and i stopped

"..i'm sorry... i didn't mean to... i just..."

"I know, so don't worry." I didn't look back, but i knew he was more angry at himself for yelling like that, than he was at me becuse of this.

This little things happen some time, so it's no big deal.

...

* * *

I was deep in my thoughts, and looked at the ground while on my way home. But then suddenly i saw some suspicious people in hoods on the street. I couldn't see the face of the big one, but the other...

"Yuzu...?" No, she should be still at the stadium.

"Ruri..." no, how can she be in Standard.

Then...

"Don't tell me..!" prepared for the worst i ran after them.

...

* * *

A/N: i have some questions for all the readers (it will be at the end) but first, i'll apologies for this late chapter, there are some thing i need to take care of. Becuse of that i don't know when will i be able to write like i want to.

The credits for this card, and a big thank you from me, goes to aibcareer2k, here is the effect

Evil Eyes Paladin LV8, DARK, Fusion, warrior atk/def 2800/2000

Effect: Must first be fusion summoned by banishing two 'Evil' or/and 'lswarm' monsters from the field. You do not use "Polymerization". Once per turn you can banish one 'Evil' card from your hand and graveyard to make the attack of all monsters your opponent control 0, then this card gains their total atk points until the end of this turn.

One more thing about the thing i wrote that Sora can't use contact fusion, i'm not really sure about that, but i never saw him use it, so i used this in the story.

So about the questions i mentioned there are three 1) how do you like the this chapter and/or story so far?

2)Should Raiden meet Serena in the next chapter, or in the middle of the Battle Royal?

3) if Raiden will meet Serena outside the Battle Royal. Then should he save Hokuto from being turned in to a card od not?

Write your thoughts as PM or review to me. Of course if you have other thougts you want to tell me, write them as well.

So until next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9 Shattered Past

**In the last chapter:**

Sakaki Yuya finally woke up after two days of sleep. But, he never would thought that a "Shinigami" would visit him so soon... moreover to answer his questions, including about "that" day.

Other things that happened are the beginning of the second rounds in the Maiami Championship, and Raiden's duel against a self proclaimed knight. After that very same duel he headed home to think about something, but on the way there he spotted some suspicious looking people, and now he's following them...

* * *

 **Raiden's (POV)**

"Where did they disappear to?.." i asked myself while running trought the streets and alleys of Maiami.

 _Well, i'll think i should go back to a few minutes ago..._

* * *

 **Raiden half a hour ago**

I noticed two persons wearing a hooded coat, if that's not suspicious enough, then i don't know what is.

Nevermind all this, the problem is, that i saw the face of one of them.

Even if it was only for a split second, i saw it clearly...

She had the same face as Ruri and Yuzu...

Meaning, that she's either the counterpart of the Synchro dimension, or worse...

"...Academia."

'For now, i'll go after them.'

Or are you expecting from me that i make a scene in the middle of the day, when the streets are full of people? Well, that won't happen, i'm not Shun after all.

Because of these circumstances the only option i have in the moment, is to follow them.

...

After doing this for a few minutes my suspicion only deepened, they simply walking around the town aimlessly.

'Are they searching for something or... most likely someone...' while thinking about this, they finally entered a alley.

Knowing that this was my best chence to question them, i entered the alley in a haste myself. But, no one was there...

"Tch. Did they notice me?" No, i doubt that. If they really are from Academia, they would have confronted me instead of running away.

Meaning, that they should be still nearby...

So, i dashed out of the alley to search for them.

 _And with this, i'll return to the place where i left earlier..._

* * *

 **Raiden present.**

'I don't see them.' I looked around the crowd of people, in hope that i could spot them.

'Oh come on... it can't be that difficult to notice two hooded persons.' That is, if they still wearing them. If this thought is true, then it would be a problem, i don't know how they look otherwise afterall...

*sigh* "Talk about being a pain..." not like i can change this now, so better get going and search for them.

* * *

 **Later that day...**

'Three hours... i'll searched for them, three damn hours. Where the hell are they?' I thought this. But, yeah. I'm really pissed now.

Okey, i'll countinue this later. For now i go home.

...

"Oh, your back Raiden. Where were you? I thought you said you wanted to think something trought." asked my friend

"Well yes, but i got bored so i took a little walk around town." it's not entirely a lie, i did run this whole time, after all.

But Shun didn't say anything, he only looked at me silently. This continued until he finally said something, only... it was the last thing that i wanted to hear from him.

"You can try to hide it, but i know that your angry about something Raiden... tell me, what happened?" Man...of all the times you could worry about me...you chose to do it now? Talk about bad timing...

"Nah, don't worry, i'm just in a bad mood after my duel, thats all." I'm sorry Shun, but the last thing i'll need now is, you going on a rampage. Nevermind Academia for now, the moment i mention someone with the same face as your sister, i'm sure that you will storm out of the door to search the whole city.

"If that's the reason, then it's okey." Good, it seems he believed me for now "Come, let's eat something, that will distract you a little." suggested Shun

"Sure." i shrugged with the shoulders "Wait for a bit, i'll go and prepare us something."

"No need. I did that already." Said Shun nonchalantly

"Oh, okey thanks..." no, that's not it "Wait... what..?" I froze after i'll realized what he said.

I mean, Ruri forbid you to enter the kitchen, no? What will await me?

...

* * *

I now know why Ruri was angry at Shun after he cooked something. Let me tell this first, it's not the taste, it wasn't bad, but not good either. The problem was somewhere else.

I bet you guessed it by now. That's right. He made a huge mess... it took us almost a hour to clean it up afterwards, and now i'm beat. So, i took a long shower after finishing.

'That was good, i'm calm now, but there's still something i need to do...' with this thought, i reached for my duel disk that was on the desk and sent a message to Reiji.

I wrote this: "Meet me at the harbor after a hour. It's urgent."

Like that, i warned Shun that i'm going to a night walk, grabbed my jacket and headed out.

...

* * *

Upon arrival, i saw that Reiji was already there, waiting.

"Sorry to call you out so late." i said to him apologetically

"I don't mind, but what's so urgent?"

I changed my expression into a serious one, and answered him:

"I spotted someone from Academia." he was surprised to hear this, and then he turned serious himself

"Tell me in more detail what happened." as always he adjusted his glasses

"Sure." Like this, i'll began to explain: how i meet them, what they did and how i lost them in the end.

After listening to my story, he thought about something, then asked me this:

"Do you know, who are they searching for?"

"Well, if you think logically, they should be after me and Shun, but it's strange... by now they should have know where i live from Sora. But they didn't even came near my apartment. I think, they either here for some another reason...or..."

"They don't know how you guys look like and where to find you. However, they aware that you two are in this dimension." he took the words out of my mouth

"Yeah... And if it's like this, there's a possibility of other Xyz users being targeted."

"That's certainly true. Although we can use this to our advantage."

"Wait. Don't tell me you plan to use them as baits?" i narrowed my eyes a little

"Yes. And it's not like this thought didn't cross your mind as well." I can't deny that

*sigh* "So, who can we use, other than Hokuto that is."

"Yuu Sakuragi from the Youth Division. He should be a target as well." who's that? No never mind, i don't care

Afterwards we agreed upon that i will look after Hokuto becuse i know him more or less and he will do the same with that Sakuragi guy.

"Okey. Show me Hokuto's address, i don't know where is his house after all."

"I'll send it later to your duel disk." i nod once to him

"Well then, see you later." saing this i wanted to go, but he stopped me

"Raiden. One more thing. Did you see the faces of those people?" now that he mentioned this, i didn't tell him abot that,but should i?.. why not, he saw Yuto with Yuya once, so he know's about the lookalikes already.

"No. Not really. Except, one who had the same face as Yuzu." this time he was shocked and didn't say anything for a moment

"What's wrong?" i asked him

"Nothing." he shook his head, then continued with a serious face "Raiden, don't duel her." this time i was surprised

"What...? Why shouldn't i?" does he know something i don't.

"Don't worry about that. If it's really her, then i want to ask something from her, so hold back, please."

'Her? So he does know something.' I thought for a moment before answeing him:

"I see what can i'll do... But. I won't promise anithing."

"That's good enough. Thanks." he said with a faint smile

And with this plan in mind. Both of us walked home.

...

* * *

 **The next day Reiji's (POV)**

As planed i laid my trap in the chance if they come here instead to Raiden.

After preparing everything i waited for Sakuragi to finish his duel...

Winning the duel as expected, Yuu walked out from the field, and ented this coridor. At that moment, a big builed man in a hood showed himself

'Is he alone?' i wondered

"Come with me. There's someone who wants to meet you." he said to Sakuragi with a ordering tone

"Who are you?" he asked him back

Only the man didn't answer his question, he just activated his duel disk.

"That's enough." I interupted the both of them. Then, turned my gaze to Sakuragi "Good job, as allways. Now, leave the rest to me and get going."

"Wait president! I can't just!"

"You didn't hear me. Leave." i said in a could voice

"Y-yes." Like this, he walked away

"Nakajima. Sakuragi is heading your way, look after him. Also, the target is here, close the perimeter so that he can't escape." I informed him trough my duel disk.

"Understood Reiji-sama."

"One more thing. He's alone, so be carefull, the other one could be in the near." saing this i cut the call.

"Impressive. How do you know that there are two of us here?" he asked

It seems like Raiden was right, they haven't noticed him, when he was following them.

"I have my sources." and it is the 'Shinigami' himself...

"I see... My name is Barrett. As i said before, i need to bring that person somewhere. That's why, let me go after him."

"I fear i can't allow that." I told him this and activated my duel disk

He tossed the coat from himself, and then prepared for battle

""Duel!"" The both of us yelled (It's the same like in the anime so i'll skip to the point where Reiji defeated him.)

...

* * *

"Urg!" he fell to the ground "I'm sorry Serena-sama... i came here to protect you... and yet... i failed... But don't worry, i'll won't let them capture you..!" with his last powers, he reached to his duel disk and pressed something "I sent a signal to Academia, after a few days the Professor will send the Obelisk force here to take her back!" finishing his words, he was teleported

'He said Serena... so it's really was her... Never mind this for now. How's the situation by you, Raiden...' with this thought, i called him per duel disk

* * *

 **Meanwhile Raiden's (POV)**

I was now near the place that Reiji marked on the map, in other words Hokuto's house.

After waiting for 10 or so minutes, he exited the door and headed toward's the stadium.

And yes, i followed him from a distance, annoyed.

'Come on Reiji... i did agree to your plan, but why the heck should i protect him...' i frowned in my thought

'Whatever... if we really can lure out the two of them with this... then i'll bear this for now.'

...

Nothing happened all this way. And he's on the main street now.

If they won't appear soon, then it seems that Hokuto is not the target this time. But not even a second passed after i thought this, than someone approached him. Upon closer look i recognized her, it's definitely the same girl as yesterday.

I can't hear them from this distance but you don't need to be a genius to know what she just said.

I bet the girl challenged Hokuto to duel, which that idiot just accepted.

'You don't know when your in danger do you...*sigh*'

They entered a dark alley, i myself goot near enough to hear them.

"I'll go first!" Yelled Hokuto

Tch. I can't see, and if i enter they will notice me, but luckily the buildings aren't that big in this alley. So, i climbed to one of the rooftop's.

'Perfect. I can see them now. And if something happens, i can just jump between them from here.'

I missed how he summoned his monster's but, i know the effect of his cards so, whatever. Hokuto now overlayed his Aldebaran and Sheratan to Xyz summon Constellar Hyades. Then he used his new monster to Xyz summon Ptolemy M7, set two cards and ended his turn.

'Always summoning your strongest monsters huh. I have the feeling that you will regret this later...' at this moment Reiji called me via duel disk, of course the sound of the ringtone was turned off.

"Raiden, how's the situation on your end?" he asked after i answered the call

"Hokuto is now dueling the girl from Academia. But don't worry i'm ready to step in at any moment." I told him calmly "And what about you? Did you see the other one, because he isn't here."

"Yes, he was here, so i took care of him. Although we have now a bigger problem... no, never mind this, i tell you later... For now, i'm headind to where you are, so send me the coordinates."

"Sure." like that we finished our talk

...

* * *

 **Hooded Girl "Serena's" (POV)**

"My turn! Draw! I'll activate Polymerization! Now i fuse Lunalight Blue Cat with Lunalight White Rabbit to Fusion summon a monster!"

"What?! Fusion summon" gasped the Xyz user

"The cat prowling in the azure darkness! The lively white rabbit illuminated by moonlight! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Lunalight Cat Dancer!"

"Hah! What use do you have to summon a monster weaker than my!?"

Is this idiot really a remnant of the Xyz force!?

"Don't you dare look down on me! From my hand i'll activate two spell cards! Luna Light Perfume and Lunar Eclipse! The first spell allows me to special summon a 'Lunalight' monster from my graveyard, i choose Blue Cat! With this, the effect of Blue Cat activates, i target a 'Lunalight' monster i'll control and double its ATK until the End of this turn! (2400 - 4800)."

"W-what!?" He yelled shocked

"The second spell card! If i have a 'Lunalight' monster on the field then until the end of your next turn 'Lunalight' monsters i'll control cannot be targeted and are unaffected by my opponents spell/trap cards!"

"Then my set cards are!"

"Useless! But that's not the end of this!"

"W-what do you mean!?"

"You will see that now! I'll activate the effect of Cat Dancer! I tribute Blue Cat, now for this turn, my monster can attack all your monsters twice each! Battle! Attack his monster!" he received 2100 poits of damage (H: 4000 - 1900)

"Your monster won't be destroyed after the first attack! Not that it matters, because it ends here! Lunalight Cat Dancer end this farce now!"

"W-wait! NO! Nnoooooo!" (H: 1900 - 0) he was now on the ground

I clanched my fist angrily and yelled at him:

"I see! Your not from the Xyz dimension! They can't possibly be this pitiful!"

"I don't understand! What are you talking about?!" I ignored his feigning ignorance

"And yet, you still stand on the battlefield despite being this weak! Are you mocking me?!"

I was approaching him, with the intention of turning him into a card. At that moment:

"Sorry but i can't allow you to go any further - Chaos Flash!" a voice shouted from above, then a dark light blinded my vision.

...

* * *

 **Raiden's (POV)**

"Urg...my head..." it suddenly began to hurt, when i saw her monsters, but i don't have time to think about this now, because Hokuto unexpectedly lose the duel, well not really i knew this would happen, that's not the poit now.

I need to stop her. So, i jumped down from the rooftop and shouted:

"Sorry but i can't allow you to go any further." then activated a spell card to blind her "Chaos Flash!" (Like Yuri's violet flash but much darker)

"Who are you!?" she asked, shilding her eyes

"Hokuto, can you stand?" i asked him

"Nishigami-san?..yes...i think."

"Good. Then run to LDS, don't even think to stop, until your thare."

he stood up, but he was still a bit confused, so it seams i don't have another choice...

"Go allready." I kicked him lightly, as i did, the light faded.

Now then, i turned to her and said:

"He's an idiot. I'll admit that, but... no one deserves to be turned into a card."

She regained her vision, then looked at me, only to widen her eyes in shock

"...YOU!" she took of her hooded coat and tossed it to the side

Now, that i have a better look at her, she would be much more attractive if only she smiled for a bit...

...

...

...? Wait... WHAT!? What the hell am i thinking she's a enemy!

Ah, i understend now. My worsening headache must be at fault here. Yes. I mean, she's glaring at me! If you could hurt someone with that, i would be already dead.

No. Let's calm down...okey i'm calm, so i ask her this:

"What are you doing here?" (he phrase it wrongly, Raiden wanted to ask: "why is someone from Academia here?")

She glared one more time. And then walked past me while saying:

"...There is no reason to answer a traitor."

Huh..? She didn't say traitor to me. Right?

I grabbed her hand from behind on impulse and asked her:

"What are you talking about? What traitor? I don't even know you! So how could i betray you?!"

She stopped. Her body was trembling. And then - ***SLAP!*** she slapped me in the face...

"If we don't even know each other anymore now! Then let GO OF ME!" she shook my hand off and then ran away.

That wasn't difficult to do for her, i was frozen in shock afterall. It wasn't from the hit or anything like that. It was because the 'reason' that she could slap me in the first place...

Why didn't i dodge... i could done that, then why wasn't i able to..?

I thought about it, then realised it after a second

I see now... it's because...

"...she...was...crying..."

...

* * *

A/N: Hokuto wasn't carded. Yay, yay (unenthused). Okey jokes aside. I like this chapter personaly. I tried a bit of a melodrama at the end, and i do hope you liked it. So, i thought about a flashback, but in the end, i decidet to do it in the next chapter. And one more think about the next chapter, i will be busy starting tomorrow, so i don't know when will i be able to update , in a week or possible two week's...

And as always, feel free to PM or review me althought, some of the reviews can't be seen for now i wonder why...

Okey, this is geting long so, see you all next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10 A new Battlefield! Part1

**In the last chapter:**

In order to confront the two persons from Academia: Serena and Barrett. Raiden together with Reiji organized a plan to lure them into a trap.

And it worked, but... not in the best way.

Barrett, who had a duel against Reiji managed to escape...

And Raiden who meet wit Serena...

Well...stuff happened and...

...Let's just continue from there.

...

* * *

 **Raiden's (POV)**

 ***SLAP*** "If you don't even know me anymore! Then LET ME GO!"

I watched her shocked, as she ran farther and farther away from me ...

"...she...was...crying..."

I got the sudden urge to run after her... but for some reason i held myself back.

"What the hell just happaned..." i muttered to myself, then i've thought about the things that lead me to this end...

Let's see... Hokuto's ass was kicked - by a duel that is.

Then i kicked his ass - literally.

Okey. To this moment everything is as always, so, what's next...

She got mad at me for no reason, labeled me as a traitor and then slapped me...

"I honestly don't get it... did i say something wrong?" i asked no one in particular

'And what now? Should i go after her in the end? No. I have the feeling, if i'll go now, then things will get only worse.' *sigh*

"That was one big sigh Raiden." Someone said from behind

"Reiji..." yeah, that's right, he did say that he's coming here.

"I'll came as fast... as...i...could..." he said pausing as i turned to face him "...you do know your cheek is swollen, do you?"

"Thanks a lot for stating the obvious..." i said with a hint of sarcasm

"Don't tell me, Serena was the one who did that to you." He asked wondering

"Serena..." that name sounds awfully familiar "Serena... Se...re...na...urg!" I said her name over and over again, in hope to remember something from the past, but in the middle of it, my headache from before just worsened, so i held my head in pain

"What's wrong, are you alright?" asked Reiji worried

"Instead of worrying about me, go after Serena, she went that way." i pointed with my finger "You wanted to talk with her, no?" and besides i'm worried about her...no, never mind.

"Where are you going?" asked Reiji, as i walked past him

"Home... there are many things i need to think about... so, whatever you want to say to me, leave it for tomorrow."

*sigh* "I understand, take care."

With a nod, i walked away

'Reiji wont hurt her, that's for sure, otherwise there wouldn't be meaning to ask me to not duel her.' Knowing this, i need to find her after i sort my thoughts and ask some things myself...

...

* * *

 **At the same time, Serena's (POV)**

"Stupid jerk! Fool! You IDIOT!" i yelled while running

'Where was i running? I don't know. I don't care about that! Just far from that place! Far from him...' i slowed down the the moment i thought about him, i've wanted to go back, ask him why he did 'that', but...

 _'I don't even know you!..'_ just from remembering his words, i felt a throbbing pain in my heart.

With this, i forgot about my hesitation and began to run once again.

...

After i while, i stopped to look around. Doing so, i saw my reflection in a window. At that moment, i was surprised and muttered to myself:

"How absurd..." my eyes where red and tears were rolling down my face

"...Next time i see you, you will answer me! You hear that, Raiden!" saing this, i wiped off my tears and calmed down a little.

Then, i looked around one more time and noticed one strange thing.

"There's no one in the near, why..?" It's not the middle of town, nevertheless there should be a few people...

Thinking about this, someone unexpectedly answered my question:

"It's simple. I sealed this area off."

Turning around, i saw a man who adjusted his glasses

...

* * *

 **Reiji's (POV)**

After separating with Raiden, i'll called Nakajima and informed him about what will we do next.

And now, i was talking with Serena.

"You are..." she said thinking "Right, i remember you. You're from that time..."

Flashback: How Reiji helped Serena, then he was captured by the professor, his father Akaba Leo and then was forcefully sent back to the Standard Dimension. (In short. The same like in the anime.)

 **End of flashback**

"Yes. We meet once already, in the Fusion Dimension. But thats not the point now...did my father send you here?" I asked with a slight glare.

"No. I'm here on my own wish. The Professor doesn't know about the fact that i'm here."

She said seriously

"I see." i closed my eyes for a second, then asked her "Serena, won't you join us, the Lancers, in order to stop my father and Academia?" i'll asked with full seriousness

"Huh!? Are you out of you're mind? It's true that i'm here on my own, but i will never betray Academias believes of a better word!" she yelled, clearly not liking what i suggested

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here for two reasons. First, to find the remnants of the Xyz force! When i capture them and bring them to the Professor, then he must acknowledge my power! Becuse of that, we are searching for them now!"

"We? If you talk about Barrett, he escaped back to Academia after i beat him."

"Hmpf! So what?! I don't need him!" she shouted

"If you say so, but let me warn you. He sended a signal to my father, now they know where you are. And he also said that the Obelisk Force will come here to take you back."

"Tch! That fool! I need to hurry then!" she said, then glared at me "You should know where the people from Xyz are! Tell me!"

"What's your second reason?" i asked unfazed the thing that's more important for now.

"Where are they?! If you wont answer, then i'll beat them out of you!" she glared angrilly

But neverthless... "First, i want to her the other reason."

"Fine!" she calmed down a bit "I heard that the 'Shinigami' is in this dimension. So i came here to see if that information is true." now, this is surprising

"By Shinigami, do you mean Raiden?"

"You know him?!" she asked surprised

"Of course, he is a Lancer." i adjusted my glasses, then countinued "Moreover, he's one of the Xyz remnants you're searching for." finishing my sentence i looked at her.

She was speeckless and didn't move out of shock. The next moment she took out a deck from her card holder.

I thought she wanted to duel me, but it seems that i'm mistaken. She only looked at the cards with a sad expression.

Doing this for almost a minute, she whispered something in a low voice, so that i couldn't hear her clearly:

"To think that you even betrayed Academia too..." then she placed the deck back in the holder and turned to leave.

'It should be fine to let her go, but before that.'

"Wait. There is one more thing i want to ask."

"What?" she asked without turning to face me

"Do you know a girl with the name Hiragi Yuzu?"

"Yuzu? Never heard of her, who is she?" she asked, but i noticed that she's not very interested

"A girl from this dimension. She resembles you a lot."

"Like me you say... and yet, i don't know enything about that..." it seems that her thought are somewhere else...must be my imagination...

This time she took her leave.

...

* * *

 **Raiden's (POV)**

"Woah... I can clearly see the hand mark..." this was the first thing i said after looking in a mirror.

It doesn't hurt as much as one would think, but this mark is troublesome. How should i explain this to the guys...

...nevermind... i'll tell them the truth, if they ask that is. Of course, the thing about Academia will be a secret for now, i don't need a biger headache that i already have.

Thinking about such thinks, i made some tea and then i noticed that it's afternoon now.

'It's this late already, Shun should be back soon.' as i thought this...

"Raiden, you're here? Where have you been? I thought that you're heading to the stadium." what should i say, talk about the devil and he will apear...

"Yeah, sorry about that Shun, some stuff happened, so how was your duel?"

"No, never mind that. Were you slapped?" he asked pointing at my face

I hate it if someone asks such obvious questions...

"Well yes, i was slapped by a girl who looks a lot like Ruri!" thats what i wanted to say, bit insted said this emotionlessly:

"No Shun, i wasn't slapped. Someone gave me a high five in the face."

"Right." he said understending my sarcasm "As long as you can hold cards in your hands, then some minor pain won't stop you."

"True enough." i said jokingly "Want some tea?"

"Sure." i'll poured him some tea, then we talked about the duel he had...no, not really, he just complained about how weak his opponent was. Well he was always like this, so i'm used to this.

...

* * *

 **Later that night, Raiden's (POV)**

I was on the balcony, gazing at the moon.

"It's new moon today... hmph, how funny. It's as if you're telling me to start anew, but... what exactly?" there are many things i don't understand at the moment, for example:

There is the Fusion summon i did yesterday, i had a wery strange feeling when i used it. And that feeling was absolutely...nothing.

What's so stange about that you ask?

It's simple. That's not something you feel when you summon a new type of monster. More so, if that type destroyed your homeland but, i felt nothing? It's as if i'm used to Fusion Summoning... that cant be, right?

And there's another thing that's bugging me...

That girl...i think Serena was her name. I mean, Reiji did ask if Serena was the one who hit me. He could only mean her, but that still doesn't answer my question.

'She hit me? Even thought i don't know her?' no, thats not quite right. At this point, even i realized that i'll know her from somewhere. It's just that i don't remember it.

And that fact annoys me, i mean, i'm trying to remember something and yet, all what i can recall is...nothing. You all know how annoying that can be.

And why do i have Amnesia in the first place?

It's not as if you can get that out of the nowhere.

Thinking about the answers for my questions for some time...

Suddenly i'll remembered a very important clue.

It was a conversation with Shun, that i had a few weeks ago. (In chapter 5)

About the fact that i disappeared for almost three years. And because of my Duel Disk, there's a chance that i was in the Fusion Dimension that whole time...

If that's really true... then that would explain a lot...

That feeling i had during my last duel, and about that girl... i could have met her during that time.

But that's only a possibility, i mean, this is all based on my Duel Disk.

I can imagine that i've just took it from someone after beating him. (in a duel.)

'Nah, can't be. The first option is more logical than this one...Arg! It's no use to speculate! It would help me a lot, if only i'd knew how did i get this Disk.' thinking this i took out my whole deck

"Do you guy's know something i don't?" Looking through the deck, card by card , i had one specific monster in my hand "How about you? You could give me a clue or two, what do you say Partner?" i asked my comrades who always fight by my side and my partner, also the Ace of this Deck, the evil eyed dragon.

But, as expected, nothing happened.

*sigh* "Of course no one will answer..." i do believe in this deck and i know, that they are more than just cards, but even if they can hear me, i can't hear them... Well, as lond as we understand each other in a Duel, then i'm fine with it.

*yawn* "Man, it's getting late, i'll go and try to sleep for a little." saing this, i headed to my room, placed the deck on the night table and went to bed myself.

...

* * *

Unbeknownst to me, during the time, i was sleeping, something unexpected happened besides me. The card of Evil-Eyes Chaos Pendulum Dragon was glowing with a faint light.

...

...

...

 ***knock* *knock* *knock*** i was woken up by someone knocking at the door. With half open eyes i looked at the clock, only to mutter in protest:

"Give me a break, it's only 4 am... i can still sleep for 1 hours." i tried to countinue my sleep. Only the other party had other thought's about this.

"Wake up! Wake up already! Raiden! Hey! RAIDEN!" realizing that this won't stop some time soon, i stood up reluctantly and opened the door.

"What is it... you do know what time it is right?" i asked clearly annoyed, but the other person was just staring in my face without answering me. I wanted to ask one more time what they want, and just before doing so, at that moment:

"Here!" i received something out of the blue

"What's this?" i asked in wonder

"A present. Can't you see that!"

"I know that. I'm asking for what reason?"

"It's your birthday in a few days. So, here!"

"No. Actually my birthday is two months later, so i ca..." i was interrupted before i could finish.

"I know that! Just shut up already and take it!" the person forced the present in my hand's.

"No need to force me, i'll accept it okey, but what's inside?" I asked a bit interested

"Open it, and see for yourself..." i did just that. After carefully opening the box and looking inside, i saw a...

"...Duel Disk."

"I know that your old one broke recently. So, um...yes, i hope you like it!"

"Wait! Don't just run away without hearing what i want to say!" I tried to prevent this from happening, only i was late. So the only thing i could do was to shout my thanks to the running back.

"I can't wait to test this out! Thank you - Serena!"

...

...

...

"What, was that just now, a dream?" i asked myself after waking up

No, this wasn't a dream, it's the same feeling as when i woke up in the hospital, so it must have been a piece of my past.

"Thanks guys, i bet you helped me with this somehow." i said to my monsters

With this i know three facts, first:

I was indeed in Academia, but that's all what i know. It's still a mystery how did i end up there, or what i was doing at that place. Well, it's still better than not knowing anything at all.

Second: 'This Duel Disk.' it was a present from Serena and i must admit that this is what surprised me the most.

Taking the Duel Disk from the desk to inspect it.

'Hmm, it looks like a ordinary Academian Duel Disk, although with a different color as the others.' what interests me at the moment is his options. After all, i can still use it to call someone, and there are other functions as well. But there are also some files i can't look at without a password. I knew about these files for a long time already, and yet i thought that they're not important because i forgot the password. But now, that i'll know i was in Academia... it changes things. These files could contain some information that we can use against them.

So i'll tried to open the files, but whatever combination or word i tried they weren't correct. So i leave them for later.

And third. The most important think i remembered was...

"Serena..." i muter her name.

'In the end. She was someone i knew, yet i said such words to her...' i bit my lip in anger

I still don't know if she's a friend, or foe. Which ever it is, i need a talk with her. The think abot being a 'traitor' is bugging me.

I admit that i don't have the best personality...but i would never do something that could harm the people i know...

"Raiden! Your up!?" my thinking was interrupted by Shun. There is still something to think about so i answered him like this:

"No. I'm sleeping. Let me be for ten more minutes."

"..." silence and then "I'm fine with that, i'll go and prepare breakfast until you wake up!" he said this, so the only think i could do was:

"WAIT! I'll do that myself!" i changed clothes in a hurry and dashed out the room

...

* * *

After breakfast, Shun said to me seriously:

"Raiden. I dropped the subject yesterday because of your... situation. But this time, you will tell me all about what you did."

"And what if it's something personal?" I'll asked, slightly joking.

"You, in a bad mood, because of something personal? Hah! Sooner hell will freeze over!" Now you're just being rude... whatever, he's not wrong about that part... so:

"Fine. Let's go to Reiji. The both of us will explain everithing to you there."

"Good, lets get going." and so we headed to LDS.

...

* * *

"Raiden, Kurosaki you're here." said to us Reiji

"Yeah we're here, but let's drop the small talk. How did it go yesterday? Could you talk with her?"

"Yes, i've managed to talk with her. But, there are some difficulties..." told us Reiji, after turning serious

"Wait! What are you two talking about!?"

"Oh sorry Shun, we need to tell you what happened first. Could you Reiji." i asked him to tell Shun everything because... well you will see that in a few minutes

"Sure." with a nod Reiji explained what happened. How i'd encountered some people from Academia, our plan to lure them out and how the guy he beat managed to escape.

As expected, after hearing all this Shun-

"You Bastard!" grabbed me by the collar and yelled in my face "What's this all about?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

*sigh* "Shun. First of all, you had a Duel that day and besides, if i'd told you, then thinks would just get more difficult." of course, he didn't like my response, no one would. I even saw a vein popping out on his forehead out of anger.

"How could it be more difficult!?"

'Should i tell him?' I thought this, but in the end, i've decided to tell him... i mean, it would be more of a pain to hide it now.

"How you ask? The one i was after... was a girl with the same face as Ruri!" and now comes the...silence?

What the...it sould be a rampage, why isn't he saing anything? Did Reiji brainwash him too, or is he a impostor! And at that moment:

"Ruri! Don't worry! Your brother is here for you!" he shouted this while running to the door. Just before dashing out i stopped him by grabbing his shoulder

"Like i said. She has the SAME FACE, but she's not Ruri, so calm down." well i'm just glad that it's the same old Shun like reaction

After everyone calmed down, i've asked Reiji:

"Say, how's Hokuto? He escaped right?" after all, i'm in this mess because i needed to protect him. If something happaned to him... i'll beat him myself later.

"He's fine, althought he lost by default for not arriving on time to his duel." Tch.

"So back to topic, how was your talk with Serena?"

"...Not so great. Although i know that she's angry at you for some reason Raiden."

"Yea, i can gues that." I said this while holding my cheek

"Puting aside what Raiden did for now." said Shun rudely "She's from Academia. We should go after her!"

"No need. She's not here on Academias orders. And besides, we have a biger problem here."

"A problem? What can be more important as to find Serena?" i asked Reiji wondering

"The Obelisk Force." both Shun and me were surprised to hear this name from Reiji

"For what reason would they come to Standard!?"

"Shun's right about that Reiji. I doubt that they even see this dimension as a possible threat. And i don't see any sense to send someone after us now, we beat Sora and Kano half a month ago, then why this time."

"Your mistaken about one thing, Raiden." he said while adjusting his glasses "They're not after you guys."

"Then who?" i've raised an eyebrow in wonder

"Serena." this surprised me, not the fact that they are after Serena, but the thing i was about to say...

*Sigh* "Again?..." i placed my hand on the forehead to symbolize a headache

"In what trouble did she get herself this time?" what was this about, why 'again' is this not the first? No, nevermind i don't want to thing about this for now...

Before someone could ask or say anything about what i just said, i'll quickly asked a question instead:

"What now? Stop the tournament and fight them?"

"Your half right. We will engage them in battle, but we are countinuing with the Championship."

"Hmpf! And how do you plan do to that? By letting them participate in this tournament of yours." said Shun

"Exactly." oh man, i don't like where's this going at

"We turn the City into a giant Battle Royal field so that the Youth class together with the Junior-Youth class can confront them."

"Reiji..." i narrowed my eyes at him "You do realize what you're saing right?"

"Yes. Similar to what we did yesterday, were going to use everything we can to our advantage." he said seriously

"Similar you say? There is nothing similar about this." i said with a cold voice "It's one thing to use someon as bait, but another to let them fight. You know what happened to Hokuto, he was defeated in one turn. And he's supposed to be one of your best duelists.

Your just sending them all to they grave."

"I admit that this is a big risk. Nevertheless, i believe in the strength that they all have." he said, returning my glare

"You can believe as much as you want, only that won't save them...not that it matters to me, they are your people, not mine." do you thing it sounds harsh, then what would you say in my stead?

Hearing my words Shun just smirked once, and Reiji said:

"I understand that you don't like this plan, but this is the only way if we don't want a mass panic, so think it through, your help would be great."

"What is there to think about... of course i will help out with this." both of them widened they eyes for a moment "I said it once, as long as i can destroy my enemys, i'll do almost everything... and besides, there is one other reason for this..."

"That is?" asked Reiji and Shun closed his eyes knowing what i meant

"Yuzu, Gongenzaka and Yuya. These three are my friends, so i want to protect them." i said while clenching my fist

"I see." he smiled faintly "But, your worry is needless, those three will be fine." i do hope that.

"Enough with your chat! There is more inportant things to do!" it seems Shun got impatient, while waiting until we finis our 'talk' here

"Right. There is't much time left, the second round ends tomorrow, we need to finish the preparations until then." said Reiji

"Is there something you need us for?" i asked him

"Yes. I make most of the preparations myself, but we should also look for Serena."

"I understand, leave this to me." i said

...

* * *

In thase two days, every one of us was doing what he could. Reiji prepared the Solid Vision machines and instaled them around town. Of course together with the help of LDS personal.

Shun looked after the remaining duels at the stadium. And trust me, he didn't like that in the slighest. Well, someone needed to do that. And no. We decided this with a game of rock-paper-scissors, so everything was fair...mostly... i know his habit, so...whatever, it's his fault for not realizing it.

And in the meantime i was searching for Serena. And that's all to it, i couldn't find her. Because of this i was in a bad mood. Correction, i'm still in a bad mood even now.

'It seems that my only chance to find her is during this 'event'.' *sigh*

And now... the day of the Battle Royale is finaly here.

...

* * *

I was in Reiji's office together with him, Shun and eight others i have never meet before.

We all listened to Nico Smiley who just announced that the third round will be changed in to a Battle Royale. The audience and all of the participants were surprised, well, that's to be expected. But what surprised me, was one of the rule changes...

'Pendulum cards around the whole town... hmm. I see, so this is your way to help everyone to survive this.' as i thought this Reiji began to explain his plan.

"The city is now turned into giant Action Field in order to hide this attack from the citizens. In the meantime, the Lancer candidates from the Junior-Youth class will fight against each other and also the enemies if they meet them." he turned to face other eight and continued "But the ones who will actualy confront the enemies are the top 8 from the Youth clasess, our Senior Lancers. And the fact that they all from LDS makes things easier for us." i see now, so these eight are your front liners, huh Reiji.

"Kurosaki, Raiden your mission is to find the ones who are strong enough to become Lancers." In other words...

"You don't want us to take part in the battle." Shun said the same thing what i was thinking. As always, he's the first to take action in these situations

"I can't promise you that. Who will fight them after your 'soldiers' are defeated."

"How arrogant from two Junior-Youth's..." said one of the eight Students glaring at us

But Shun didn't care about that, he only walked to the door and said:

"Just try to survive this." after that, he headed to his next battlefield without another word to anyone.

...

*sigh* "Blunt as always..." muttering this, i'll faced the eight duelists and said "He's not a bad guy, so don't take what he said the wrong way." i tried to calm them down a little, but...

"What nerve! Your friend just belittled us, and instead of apologizing you're saing this!?" it seems it had the opposite effect

Well, in situations like this i always say 'Of course, you can't change something what you already did...but, you can still entirely ruin them.' with this phrase in mind, i said this:

"Apologies? Why should i?" i smirked once to rile them up "It's true, what Shun said was impolite, i'll admit that... but he was right about everything." i glared at them with cold eyes

"Don't be so full of yourself! You're just a Junior-Youth!" yelled angrily another

"Junior-Youth, Youth or Junior what does it matter, the only thing whats important on a battlefield is experience. And none of you have that. Besides, even if you had it, the difference in strengh is just too big." It seamed that by now, every one of them wanted to take me on, instead of the Obelisk Force. Only Reiji interrupted us

"Thats enough Raiden." he said with a calm tone "They're your comrades from now on, so don't make them hate you."

"Don't misunderstand Reiji. I'm allying with you because you're strong, and we have the same goal. That's why i'll consider you as my comrade... but these eight are another story, they need to prove their strength to me first, by surviving this Hell that awaits them. Only then, i will see them as comrades." and just like Shun, i leave them

...

* * *

I was in one of the four so to say Action Fields, or to be more precise in the Ancient Ruins area. For now i managed to find three Action Cards but none of them are very useful to me.

Why do i search for cards you ask? It's simple, i don't have anything better to do, there is no one around who i could duel, so i'm doing the next best thing to kill time and that is, finding some pendulum card. Besides if i'm already in this game, then why not play for a little?

"But really now, there's no one in the near... this begins to bore me..." i should change locations but to where?

Thinking about this, i've got the feeling to go to the Volcano area...Hmm, why not, there is nothing to lose.

With this thought i headed to the Volcanoes.

...

I was now in the second area and on my way here surprisingly, nothing happaned...

'What the heck? This should be a battle royale why can't i find some opponents.' well thare was one good thing. On my way here i found two other pendulum cards (Pendulum Statue Black Sun - lv1 sc 12 and Pendulum Statue Black Moon - lv 12 sc 1) and this time they useful to me, ignoring they scales for now, if i have both of them on the field, my mosters get 300 points of Atk and Def. That's not so bad, so i placed them inside my deck. But then...

"Arghhhh!" I sudently heard a cry

"That voice... Yuya?" i ran to the direction from which the voice came

By doing so, i saw Yuya dueling against two others and it wasn't a wery nice duel. The two of them were hitting and kicking Yuya, just to prevent him from getting some Action Cards.

'This dueling style is like...' i see, so they from the same school as Kachidoki, huh.

'Not that it matters, as long as they not from Academia, this battle has nothing to do with me.' thinking this i turned to leave

...

But stopped after a few steps.

*sigh* "Who do i even want to fool..."

* * *

 **Yuya's (POV)**

"With this your finished! SAKAKI YUYA!" shouted one of my opponents Takeda, who was a step away from a Action Card.

'If he takes that card then i... No! I can't give up! I need to do something! But what?!' at the moment this thought crossed my mind, Raiden showed himself out of nowhere and...

"I don't think so, you mouse." and round-kicked Takeda in the face!?

...

* * *

 **Raiden's (POV)**

I sent that mouse hatted guy flaying, but hey, i hold myself back, so as to not injure him, besides he's a martial artist so this much should be fine.

"Owowow! Why are you here?! And what mouse! I'm Takeda!" i ignored his protest, but answered him

"I'm here to help my friend of course."

"Raiden!" yelled Yuya "The last time i saw you was, the day when i woke up, i thought that you don't want to see us anymore!" at that moment the other guy tried to get another Action Card.

"Tch. Yuya take that Action Card." i pointed to the card that the mouse didn't manege to get and then i leapt forwards to get in the way of the other opponent at the same time i've answered Yuya "Well i had some urgent thing's i'll needed to take care off, besides you're still my friend, even with this 'problem' between us, i'm..." the other guy tried to conter my hit, only i was waiting for this, the second he fell for this trap, i grabedd his hand and twisted it, afterwards i took the Action Card for myself. And continued my talk with Yuya "...still going to help you all."

"Umesugi! Are you fine!?" asked his partner

"I'm fine. But is this guy really from a Entertainer school like Sakaki?" ohh, he's talking about the fact that i'm a student from You Show, why not confuse him a bit

"You know, there are many forms of entertainment, for exemple gladiator battles, in a way that's similar to this no?" hearing this, Yuya had a face that said 'that's not right'

"W-well if you put it like that, that's true. But Sakaki Yuya will still lose this duel! I end my turn!" he said grinning

"At the end phase my opponent receives 500 point of damege for every warrior monster on the field!" That would be 1000 points, that's enough to finish Yuya but...

"Action Magic - Acceleration! I wont receive effect damege!" he activated the card he just picked up

"Good job Yuya, now leave it to me. My turn." as i draw my card, a mechanical voice said: 'Intrusion penalty 2000 points' (Raiden 4000 - 2000) and i was hit with a shock from my Duel Disk

'Well this is unexpected but it doesn't matter.' i thought after looking at my hand

Seeing this the two idiots laughted

"Laugh until you can... Action Magic - Flame Ball! Now you receive 200 points of damege, mouse." (Takeda 4000-3800)

"Raiden, helping is fine and all, but don't be so cruel to them." said Yuya

"Cruel? Me? Your wrong Yuya, i'm being nice here. All the thing's they did to you... i'll pay them back with credits."

"That's not being nice!" as Yuya shouted this, the other two now ran after Action Cards at the same time

"You two are annoying. Don't you see that i'm talking to my friend." i ran to the mouse, grabbed his hand before reaching the card and then tossed him in the direction of his friend.

After they collided with each other, i took the Action Card and activated it

"Now's your turn to receve damege." Umesugi (4000-3800) The fire ball sent them flying one more time

"Get it in your heads already, as lond as i'm here none of you will be able to get a Action Card." i approached them as they were laying on the hot ground and took the other Action Card.

Looking at it, i smiled and took one card from my hand

"I set one card and end my turn."

"What? that's all? You won't summon any monsters?" asked me Yuya wondering this

"No. This is your battle Yuya. I'm just supporting you, so end this now, i know you can do that."

"As if! Have you forgot the effect Fujin already?! Both of you receive 1000 points of damege!" shouted the little mouse

"Why do you thing i haven't activated the Action Card from before. It's becuse of this, Action Magic - Flame Guard! I reduce the damege to 0."

"Tch! You saved yourselfs for one more turn!" I ignored them

"Yuya..." with a nood, he draw his card

"I, using the Scale 1 Red Devil, and the Scale 7 Red Angel, set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon monsters from Levels 2 to 6!

Sway, Pendulum of my soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth, my monsters! Level 4! Entermate Silver Claw! And Level 4! Entermate Whip Snake!" When the monsters appeared on the field, Yuya's breathing suddenly roughtened

"Yuya... Yuya. Hey Yuya!" only after calling him a few times, he calmed down a little

"Yuya, don't be afraid, remember Yuto's words..."

"To bring everyone smiles... with my dueling. But what if the same thing happens as last time..." he said worried

"That won't happen this time, believe in me. And if that's not enough, then i promise you, if there will be a time when you really go berserk...i'll stop you. So don't worry and do what you think is right."

"Yes! Thank you Raiden. I'll overlay my two monsters to construct the overlay network! Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" as Yuto's ace monster appeared he roared twice: the first time at the enemys and the second time at me.

'Yeah, it's good to see you too Dark Rebellion.' i returned his greeting with a nod

"You're finally came to the dark side!"

"And that dragon of darkness is proof of that!" shouted our opponents

"Yuya, fallen into darkness? Hahaha! Your making me laugh. It seams you two never saw true Darkness, but you two are lucky, you won't see that in this duel." saing this and turned to Yuya "Ready to show them your true duel?"

"Of course! I activate Dark Rebellion's effect! By detaching one overlay unit, i'll target Fujin and half his attack! Treason Discharge!" (Fujin atk 3000 - 1500) "But thats not all! My dragon gains the lost attack!" (Dark Rebellion 2500 - 4000) "One more time! Treason Discharge! But this time i'll target Raijin!" (Raijin 3000 - 1500) (Dark Rebellion 4000 - 5500)

"That still wont defeat us both!"

"I'm not so sure about that little mouse." I said nonchalantly

"I'm Takeda! And what was that?! Even if he has a impresive Atk! He still can't attack twice!"

"You are right about that...for now that is. I activate my trap card! Coup d'Etat! When this card is activated i'll need to target one Xyz monster on the field, but there is only Dark Rebellion so i target him. Then i select another Xyz monster from my Extra Deck and send him to the graveyard." I did what i said "Now i can attach this trap card to the targeted Xyz monster as a overlay unit."

"All this just so he can activate his effect one more time?!" yelled that Umesugi guy

"Yes. But he won't activate his own effect. You see this trap has an addition effect, the targeted monster recaives the effects of the Xyz monster i sent to the graveyard until the end of this turn. And the monster i sent there was... Chaos Chimera Dragon!" hearing this everyone gasped, but i still continued

"Chimera Dragon's first effect he gains 1000 atk points for every overlay unit attached to him so Dark Rebellion get's a power boost." (Dark Rebellion 5500 - 6500) he roared one more time after absorbing the soul of my dragon.

"With this, the rest is up to you Yuya."

"Thank's. And now! Dark Rebellion attack Fujin! Lightning Disobey!"

"Argggggg!" (3800 - 0)

"I activate the effect of Chimera Dragon trough Dark Rebellion! When this card attacked and my opponen has still monsters on the field, it can make one addition attack at that monster by detaching one overlay unit! Lightning Disobey!"

"Urgggg!" (3800 - 0) like that the we won the duel

...

* * *

After beating them, i took the card's they bet agains Yuya and handed them over

"Here Yuya, these are yours."

"No, i can't just take them, i've won this duel with your help." man, this wont get us anywhere, so...

"You're right Yuya, i helped you, but thats the only thing i did, the rest was your doing, so i take one card the other three are yours." I said forcing the remaining pendulum cards in his hand

"Wait, Raiden! That won't do!" he protested, still dissatisfied with this.

"No. I won't wait. I'll go after other opponents now. Take care."

"Fine you won! I'll take them, but before you go, let me ask something."

"What is it?"

"Raiden..." he said seriously "...is that, a hand mark on your face?"

"Wha...!" I reflexively placed my hand there 'Damn it! I forgot that!' the mark is almost gone, but it's still visible if someone looks carefully

"Just your imagination Yuya." i brushed it off, but of course that didn't help

"Really now...?" thinking how to answer him this time, someone interupted us

"Sorry to burst in your chat just like that, but i can't wait to talk to you two!" wondering who this cheerful person was, so i turned around to face him, but he was just...

"The name's Dennis Macfield, a exchange student from LDS' Brodway branch. And a big fan of yours Yuya-kun!"

"Um, thanks?"

"Sheesh, don't be so shy! Oh! I know! How about we three duel against each other! To become friends i mean!"

"N-no. Some other time, okey. I need to find Yuzu and Gongenzaka." like that Yuya ran away, after he left Dennis looked at me with a smile

"Okey. I'm off." i said this and began to walk

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Im interested in you as well! And i'd like be your friend, so wait up!" he walked after me

"Interested in me? What for, i'm not a entertainer like Yuya."

"That's true, but you're a strong Xyz user, i saw your duels."

"So what if i'm a Xyz user, there's still no reason to duel you, moreso befriend you." with this, he should leave me, that's what i thought but...

"Oww! Come on! Don't be like that! I'm from the Xyz course as well! One friendly duel won't hurt!" this begins to annoy me...

"I'm not in the mood, so no." I was still walking away from him, but he's a persistant one...

"Please, don't be so stubborn like that and duel me Rai-chan!" i stopped. Because he followed be from behing, he bumped in to me "Hey! Don't just stop without warning!"

"...chan? How the hell did you call me just now?" i ignored him and asked this

"Huh? Oh, well i want to be your friend, so calling you Raiden or Raiden-kun is a bit stiff, that's why, Rai-chan!" okey. I had enough

"You wanted a duel? Fine." Im now in a bad mood, so blame this to yourself.

...

* * *

A/N: well, this took me longer as espected, but with this we are finally at the battle royale. As you saw in the next chapter will be a little duel between Raiden and Dennis, shortly after that the Obelisk Force appears.

Here is my next oc card:

Coup d'Etat (trap)

You must target one Xyz monster on the field, you can attach this card as a overlay unit to that monster. then select one Xyz monster from your Extra Deck and send it to the graveyard, the targeted monster gains the effects of the selected monster until the end of this turn. At the End Phase, detach all overlay units from the targeted monster (min 1). If not, destroy that card.

heres a little fun on my part

 _She got mad at me for no reason, labeled me as a traitor and then slapped me..._

 _"I honestly don't get it... did i say something wrong?"_

 _"Of course it's your fault Raiden, who's else."_

 _"What? How is that my fault? I don't know her!"_

 _"Now, now that's not something you should say to someone, even if you have Amnesia."_

 _"How do you know that? And who are you to begin with, why do you know me?"_

 _"You dont remember? Im your ally."_

 _"Dont joke with me!"_

 _"Im not. Im the author you see, so of course im your ally."_

 _"What?! Then it's your fault i was slapped!"_

 _"No, no that was you, why did you say something like that to her?"_

 _"Because you bastard made me say so!"_

 _"Well, that's not important, is it. So see you later!'"_

 _"Wait! Where are you going?!"_

 _"To write the next Chapter!"_

 _..._

Hope you liked it and i see you all the next time!


	11. Chapter 11 A New Battlefield! Part2

**In the last chapter:**

Raiden learned that the Obelisk Force are coming to the Standard Dimension to capture Serena.

In order to hide Academias invasion. Reiji, changed the tournament into a Battle Royale with the Entaire City as a Battlefield. It's true, he prevented a possible mass panic from breaking out, but who knows, what price will he pay... Well, i'm sure we all will know that after this end's.

Shortly at the beginning of this 'round', Raiden helped Yuya in a duel, and together they beat Umesugi and Takeda two students from Ryozanpaku. But not long after that, another... Annoyence showed himself and challenged Raiden to a duel, only he refused. But that guy, Dennis was persistent and said something he shouldn't have... and that was...

* * *

 **Raiden's (POV)**

"... chan? You dered to adress me with 'chan'?" I never liked such overly friendly people, but this is to much

"Of course! We're friends after all!"

"*sigh* Listen Macfield-kun..." before i could say anything more he interrupted me

"Come on! No need to be so formal Rai-chan! Just call me Dennis!" he said this again, only with a smile this time... okey, he's officially dead...

"Dennis... you said you want a duel, right? I'll fight you, but only with the condition to never call me 'Rai-chan' ever again." i said clearly irritated

"Ehhhhhhh?! Don't be like that!"

"If you won't agree, then i'm off." saing this i turned to leave

"Wait! Wait! I agree!"

"Really?" I asked doubting

"Yeah! If you think about it that's no big deal, i just need fo win this duel!" this guy...he's more happy go lucky than Yuya

Not wanting to listen to this any more i activated my duel disk and the energy sword appeared "So, who goes first?"

"You can go first, i was the one who challenged you after all." he said smiling

"...Don't regret this decision." this is the only think i can say to him, but he...

"No! No! How could i? This will be a duel against my new friend. But even if it's a friendly duel, rules are rules so, how many pendulum cards will we bet?" Oh, yeah this is still a tournament so far...

"I don't really care, so you can decide that."

"Then how about one then?" I just nod to his question once

"Okey! So let's the show begin! shouting this he activared his duel disk too, then both of us yelled at the same time...

""DUEL!""

Raiden 4000

Dennis 4000

I began first.

Looking at my hand, i was surprised

'Just one monster and spell cards? Well, this is a first...' as i thought this Dennis asked me

"What's wrong? A bad start perphaps?"

"Yes." I admitted that but... "Every hand is a winning hand if you know how to play them. And i show you now." I took a card from my hand "I activate the spell card Allure of Darkness! With this i now draw two cards, but i need to banis one DARK monster afterwards." that's good and all, but if i don't draw other monsters now... then i wont have any...

I draw my first card, it was a...spell card...i placed two fingers at the deck and draw my second card without hesitation, this time it was a monster.

"I banis Evilswarm Kerykeion! Now i activate another spell Graceful Charity! With this i now draw three new cards but discard two from my hand."

"Whoa! Your drawing like crazy and that on the very first turn! I knew that this will be a exciting duel! Let's entertain the audience together Rai-chan!"

"Drop that already... and who are you? The second Yuya or what?"

"Ha ha, of course not! Like i said am a fan of Yuya-kun and respect his father Sakaki Yusho for his Entertainment Duels! So i want to be like them and make my duels as fun as possible."

"I see..." so, he's simply wants to be like them... "but, that has nothing to do with me. I don't have time for this, so i'll continue with my draw." I did what i said, then i looked at my new cards. This time i draw three monsters: Evilswarm Mandragora, Zahak and Zerant.

'Now, its time to get serious.' i took two cards

"I send Evilswarm Zahak and Mandragora to the graveyard because of the effect of Graceful Charity. And now i activate the spell card Creeping Darkness! With this i now banish two DARK monsters from my graveyard to add one lv4 DARK monster from my deck to the hand. Well, i just have two monsters so i banis them to add Castor to my hand." After the card poop out from the Disk i took it and the deck shuffled himself

"I summon Evilswarm Castor! Now his effect activates..."

"Ahh, i remember his effect you can normal summon another monster this turn, right?" Dennis interrupted me

"Almost right. I can only normal summon a 'lswam' monster, but that effect will wait for a while, because before that i activate another spell, Cross Contamination! This card allows me to reveal the top cards from my deck up to the number of banished cards i have! And i have three."

"WHAT!?" He said shocked "Wait, you reveal cards end then what?" he asked curiously

"Its simple, for every 'lswarm' monster i reveal with this effect all 'lswarm' monsters on the field gains one level." while saing this i revealed my first card, it was Evilswarm Golem

"Now the second card" i showed the card, it was Evilswarm Thunderbird

"What will be the last one?" asked Dennis in excitment

"Who knows i'm stoping here" i shrugged with the shoulders "With this Castor's lv is increased by two." (Castor lv 4 - 6) hearing that i stopped the effect Dennis fell face down like a comedian

"Why!?"

"Wait and see, i activate another spell card, but this time a continuous one, i'll activate Infestation Chaos Pilar!" behind me a pilar similar to the pendulum pilars appeared, but a dark one and without a monster in it.

"As long as the Chaos Pilar is one the field i can normal summon 'Evil' or 'Chaos' monsters with one less tribute. And don't forget i still have a normal summon thanks to Castor's effect, so i summon Evilswarm Knight Zerant!"

"How clever of you, you planed to Xyz summon a monster with two lv6 monster! The audience must love this!"

"Not quite. I'm not finished yet." I interrupted him

"Huh?"

"When Zerant is summoned i'll add one card from my graveyard to my hand, and i add Cross Contamination!" understending what that ment he shouted

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes." said i unenthused "I'll activate this card one more time, but we know that the first two cards are monster cards, so let's skip that."

"With this you can summon a Rank 8 monster!"

"You're right. But i can still reveal one more card, no? So why stop here?" he was shocked at my question

"I reveal my third card...and it is a monster, Vassal of the Chaos Emperor."

"Fuuhh, don't scare me like that Rai-chan! He's not a 'lswarm' momster!" should i tell him...? Yeah i should.

"He is, this card is also treated as a 'lswarm' monster. So, the monsters on the field gain three levels." (Castor, Zerant lv 6 - 9)

"Now i'm overlaying my two lv9 monsters to build the overlay network! Father of the God's! Who's corupted by Evil! Come to my side and show the path to the Ragnarok! Xyz summon! Come forth! Rank 9! Evilswarm Surtr!"

 **Evilswarm Surtr Rank 9 [Xyz/effect/Fiend] DARK atk 3550 def 2150**

My giant monster appeared on the field. At his look Dennis said to me

"Impressive, this is one big monster... with this you end your turn, right?"

"Of course..." he sighed with relieve "...not." then widened his eyes in shock

"I'll activate my last spell card, Double Summon! I can normal summon one more time, and i summon Evilswarm Coppelia! I end my turn with Surtr's effect. By detaching one overlay unit, i look at my opponets hand until the end phase, so show me your hand." he showed the cards in his hand to me, although reluctantly

'Hmm, two monsters, two spells and a trap card...interesting, Entermage cards, bust be related with Yuya's Entermate cards...okey, let's see what can he do.'

"I end my turn. With this the effect of Surtr fades and your hand is hiden again. Your turn."

"That's mean Rai-chan, you are very tenacious you know that?

"It doesn't really mater...but i held back you know."

He sighted, droping his shoulders "You call this holding back? I just hope i never end in your hate list." its too late to worry about that now...

"Never mind! It's finally Show time! I draw!"

"The first actor to enter the stage is this little guy! From my hand i special summon Entermage Hat Tricker! This monster can be special summoned if on the field are two monster!" He's using his opponents card to his advantage "And what performance can only one actor do? Yes! Not much! So i call to my field Entermage Trick Clown! And equip him with Wonder Wand! The equiped monster can only be a Spellcaster and he gains 500 atk!" (Trick Clown 1600 - 2100)

"And here comes my first trick! By sending the equip spell card and the monster whos equiped to the graveyard i draw two cards! But it wouldn't be a trick if it ends here! From my graveyard i activate the effect of Trick Clown! On the turn he was sent to the graveyard i can special summon him!" Hmm, he also knows how to use his own cards more efficiently...

"And now i'll build the overlay network using my two monsters! The Show must go on! Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Entermage Trapeze Magician!" as the monster showed himself Dennis jumped at him, to make some tricks together, at that wery moment he grabed a action card.

"Action Magic - Flame Surge! One monster i target gains 400 atk, i target Trapeze Magician!" (2500 - 2900) "And here is another one! Action Magic - Flame Chain! I target Surtr, he loses 400 atk!" (3550-3150) while performing the trick with his monster he scaned the field for action cards to activate them in a row "One more time! Flame Surge!" (Trapeze Magician 2900 - 3300)

"And the final trick is Trapeze Magician's effect! By detaching one overlay unit a monster can attack two times this turn! And of course i use the effect on himself!" he is strong enough to become one of the Lancere... but, i don't like him...

"Go Trapeze Magician! First destroy Coppelia!" (Raiden 4000 - 3150) "One more time attack Su.."

"Bad choice you made here. By destroying Coppelia you trigered his effect, when this monster is destroyed by my opponents card, i target one of his monster and take control of him until my next End Phase."

"SAY WHAT!?" as he yelled shocked his monster changet sides "I end the Battle Phase, but with this Trapeze Magician's effect activates! Because he couldn't attack two times he is destroyed!" after his monster destroyed himself Dennis ran away, most likely to grap another Action Card

"Action Magic - Flame Ball! My opponent recaives 200 points of damage!"

"You changed your strategy to this one?" I asked annoyed

"Of course not, i'll do something more interseting that that! I activate the effect of Entermage Flame Eather! When a player would recaive effect damage i can negate that damage and special summon this card!" he summoned his monster in defense position "I equip him with Bound Wand, set one card and end my turn."

"My turn, draw. Although you know what i drew so whatever."

"Yes, i know, thanks to your spell card from before and the next two cards are monsters as well."

"And that fact is annoying, so i change it."

"That's against the rules Rai-chan, you can't do that."

"No i can. I activate the effect of Surtr, once per turn i can special summon a 'lswarm' moster from my hand or deck, i chose Evilswarm Heliotrope from my deck! And you know what happens if someone selects a card from the deck."

"The deck is shuffled...with that no one knows what are the top cards enymore. But that monster has another effect why didn't you tell me?!"

"I make it good to you by telling another effect of Chaos Pillar. Once per turn i can attach one monster from my hand or from the field to one 'Evil' or 'Chaos' Xyz monster i control as a overlay unit. You know what, i demonstrate that once by attaching Golem from my hand to Surtr." a said with a smirk

"That's just making things worse..."

"Well let's just attack, go Heliotrope attack Flame Eather!"

"Oh no! We can't make everything so simple! The audience will be bored! To prevent that from happening i'll activate my trap! Trick Box! During the Battle Phase if one of my monster would be destroyed then he's not destroyed that one time! And afterwards i switch control with one of my opponent monster with that one! I chose Evilswarm Surtr!"

"I activate frkm my hand the quick-play spell card Infestation Pandemic! For the rest of this turn all 'lswarm' monsters curently on my field are unafected by spell and trap cards, so even if you chose him, he wont change sides."

"That's true, but my monster won't be destroyed from that battle!"

"Whatever, Surtr attack his monster." this time it was destroyed but...

"At this moment Bound Wand effects activates! When the equiped monster is destroyed by my opponents card, i special summon him to my field!" He actualy survived... he's using his cards good, too good, as i thought Dennis is hiding something...

"I end my turn here."

"I knew that you're a strong duelist Rai-chan! It seems i need to get serious too." he mutered to himself and draw his next card, only to...

"Gehhh!" give aut a strange voice, did he get a bad card...

"I activate the continous spell card Bubble Barrier... when a Entermage monster with a atk of 1500 or lower is targeded by a attack it can negate that attack once. Also i summon Entermage Damage Juggler and set one card, with this i end my turn." He's playing defence now and set the card he drew just so that i can't look at it... i end this duel on this turn and question him afterwards...

"My turn, draw." I looked at the card and thought 'Perfect!'

"I set the pendulum scale with my scale 12 Pendulum Statue Black Sun."

"Your planing to pendulem summon!?" gaspped Dennis

"No, i don't have a second pendulum card in my hand, but there is no rule that says i can't set only one and use his pendulum effect. And this cards effect comes at the right moment, as long as this card is one the field all DARK monsters i control gains 300 atk." (Surtr 3550 - 3850; Heliotrope 1950 - 2250)

"And before you say that you still have your defence i activate Surtr's last effect. By detaching two overlay units, he destroys every monster on the field expect himself! With this you can't use Bubble Barrier anymore..." my monster destroyed Dennis' two monster and my Heliotrope as well

"Even so i'll will still hace 150 after you attack!"

"We see about that, Evilswarm Surtr attack Dennis directly! But before you do... Action Magic Flame Surge, you should know this card right?"

"Wha-? When did you get that card?!" He asked me surprised

"When? When you were doing acrobatic tricks with Trapeze Magician, you were so focused to look for Action Cards and on the tricks that you didn't notice i found a card myself. Let's end this duel now!"

Raiden 3150

Dennis 0

 **Winner** : **Raiden**

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Academia.**

The Kazemono siblings had an argument near the training grounds.

"Why won't you show me how to use this cards properly?!"

"Because you are a IDIOT, Kano."

"What was that?! Why am i a idiot?! Unlike you, i was selected to go to the Xyz Dimmension!" he yelled out in rage

"And you still lost to them in Standard..."

"Wha...!" Kano just gasped in schok as he listened to his sister

"Besides, there was a time you could have learned from my Instructor, but you refused me flatly when i invited you. So, why should i help you now?" The both of them glared at each other.

This countinued until someone spoke to them with a chocolate bar in his mouth

"What are you guys doing?"

"Shinuin-san. Do you need something from me? I'm in the middle of training as you can see." Sora just looked at the two for a moment and said:

"...that's one strange training you have thare Kano, but that's beside the point now. The Professor is calling for us." the boy was wideeyed after hearing this news, but the girl on the other hand...

"Hmph..." walked past them not interested in all this. Only...

"Wait." Sora stopped her "You were called too Kazemono Kazuko."

"I'm not going. This has nothing to do with me." She said narrowing her eyes

"Kazuko! I won't listen to this crap! Your coming with us, whether you like it or not!" Shouted Kano as he tried to grab her by the wrist, although without result

"It's seem you won't back off huh? Fine i'll go, but only because i don't have time for your tantrum."

Like this, the three of them walked away.

...

* * *

Inside the Professors Throne room.

The two boys were kneeling before Akaba Leo. Kazuko on the other hand, leaned against one of the pillars and listened to them

"Shiunin Sora, Kazemono Kano, i remember that you two wanted to go back to Standard. Is that right?" asked Akaba Leo without showing any emotions

"Yes sir! There are still remnants of the Xyz force there! The both of us want one more chance to fight them!" explained Sora

"I see... I gave you two that chance..." hearing this the boys were overjoyed

"Thank you sir! I won't disappoint your decision!"

"I won't disappoint you either Professor! This time we destroy the people from Xyz!" shouted Sora and Kano.

After they finished the Professor continued to explain: "Altough, the Xyz remnants are..."

"And why was i called here? This has nothing to do with me. If the only reason is to listen to this then i'm leaving." stated Kazuko calmly

"Sister!" shouted Kano, glaring at her, but she ignored him and waited for the Professors answer.

"Of course not. Kazemono Kazuko, i gave you a special mission. You will also go to Standard an..."

"I refuse." she said couldly without listening to the end "I have my duties here in Academia. There is no way i'm traweling trough Dimensions." after saing this she turned to leave, but two angry yells stopped her

"Stop! Just because you are a student with teacher rights doesn't meen you're allowed to do what you want!"

"Shiunin-san is right about that Kazuko! How dare you to refuse a order from the Professor himself!?"

"Hmph, i don't care about his orders. The only orders i'm listening to is from my Instructor."

"Instructor?" wondered Sora, Kano on the other hand got more angrier

"Get it in your head already! He's DEAD!" hearing this Kazuko snapped

"Don't you DARE lalk about him like that!" seeing his sisters angry glare, he stopped arguing any further "It seems you forgot alreary Kano, but the only reason i gave you my cards was to not disgrace me, his student. So, if you lose one more time...i'll deal with you personally." she said with a cold voice and then she leaved the room

"W-wait Kazemono!" Sora ran after her, but...

"No need to go after her Shiunin Sora." Akaba Leo stopped him "For now just listen to your missions." The two boys kneeled one more time and listened

"As i tried to say. The Xyz remnats are secondary targets in this mission. Your objective is to find her." as he said this a hologram who showed a girl appeared

"Yuzu! Why Yuzu?!" shouter Sora surprised after seeing the hologram

"Wrong. She's Serena, she run to Standard. You need to bring her back, this mission is of the utmost importance, failure is not an option. Understood?"

""I understand Profesor!"" seid the two of the at the same time

"Good. They will go with you this time." as he said this, a few man in blue clothes and wearing masks appeared

"The Obelisk Force!"

"Go and prepare yourselves. Your heading out shortly."

""Yes sir!"" as everyone began to leave, the Professor said to one of the boys

"Kazemono you stay here. I gave you the mission that i planed for you sister." hearing this the boy stopped

The Professor waited until only the two of them were in the room and began to explain

...

...,...

...,...,...

"What?!"

...

After receiving his new orders Kano walked down the coridor to his room, but for some reason beside the door was Shiunin Sora obviously waiting at him

"Shiunin-san why are you here? I thought your preparing for the mission."

"Yeah, but there is something i'm interested about. What Instructor mentioned your sister before? I thought she didn't have one." hearing his question Kano opened his door as if saing 'Let's talk inside' after the both of them entered he closed the door and began to explain

"Of course. At that time you ware still training in the Elite Class so no wonder you never heard of him."

"I see, that explains that. But still, why havent i heard of him even once?" wondered Sora

"Well, i never meet him myself." said Kano nonchalantly

"What?! But he's the Instructor of your Sister!"

"That's true. But i had no interest in a no name teacher so when Kazuko asked me if i wanted to take classes from him, i refused. Instead, i took classes from Sanders."

"Then what did you ment by he's 'dead'?" continued Sora his questions

"I heard he was send for some sort of a secret mission to the Synchro Dimension, although that's only what my sister said to me, nevertheless he disappeared and never returned."

"Hmm... Thank's for your info, let's prepar and head out." as he said this he run out of the room

...

* * *

After everyithing was ready, Sora and Kano together with the Obelisk Force members teleported to Maiami City.

Upon arriving, all of them ware surprised.

"What the hell is going one here?" asked one of the Obelisk Force members

"An Action Field perharps?" asked Kano

"Yeah, but this is a big one..." said Sora looking around "hmm...we should go separately, we go to the ruins." he and three Obelisk Force members were the first team

"I'll take three other with me to the forest, or jungle, or whatever it is."

"Okey, you do that Kano, the rest goes to the other areas."

"Shiunin-san before we head out there is something i need to warn you about." Kano said seriously

"What is it?"

"The one who had the last turn in our duel."

"You mean Raiden? What about him?" Asked Sora while rising a eyebrow

"He is my pray, leave your fingers from him."

"Haa?... i have more thing's to clear with him than you do. I will crush him with my own hands!"

"What was that!? It will be me who destroys him and the other one as well!" yelled Kano

"In your dreams!" Yelled Sora back

This argument continued until the both of them agread on the 'first finder' rule and began to search

...

* * *

 **Back to Raiden**

I just finished my Duel with Dennis, he was lying on the ground after the attack of Evilswarm Surtr. I approached him to see if he's all right.

Only, he was...fine. After i got nead enough to him, he jumped to his foot

"Ohhh~! That was a great duel Rai-kun! Although, you could have been a little more nicer!" he almost jumped in my face while saing this

"Rai...kun...? Can't you just call me Raiden like everyone?" i asked him irritated

"Oh no. As promised i won't call you Rai-chan anymore... Wait! I just did! I'm so sorry Rai-kun! This won't happen again!" Dennis ignored my question and instead made a bad joke.

'This guy... is annoying, i have lost more than enough time because of him.' So to end this, i stretched out my hand to him...

Seeing this he stretched out his hand too "Yea right! The hand shake! I almost forgot that! Here!" i took my hand away

"That's not it. The card you bet, i won, so..." hearing this Dennis droped his shoulders

"Ahh! That's right the card...here." he said unhappy

The moment i grabed the card, i felt a suden urge of Bloodthirst behind me...

Without time to even look at the direction of the attack, i instinctively dodget it to the side. At the wery next second, "GAHHH!" i saw a white flash with my peripheral vision, but more interesting was the fact that, that flash hit Dennis in the face...

Now that i had time i took a look at the object... it was a Paper fan that was swinged down like a Katana.

And i only know one person that could do something like that...

"What do you thing you're doing? That looked like it was painful, you should apologise to him Yuzu..."

"It didn't just looked like, it was painful. Auch!" groaned Dennis while holding the place he was hit

"Shut up! It's your fault for dodging! Besides why did you dodge!?" In this sentence are many things i could coment about, but... i held myself back

"Where have you bean this whole time!? There are still some thing's i want to know from you!" man, the same thing as with Yuya...

"I had things to take care off. Besides i was mostly in the Stadium, i can't help you if you never noticed me there."

"Urg!"

"And also we're in the middle of a battle royal, what are you doing here?" Yuzu glared at my question after understanding i won't tell anyithing for now. Nevertheless she still answered me

"I'm searching for Yuya. Did you saw him?"

"Yuya? He ran in the direction of the Ancient Ruins some time ago."

"Oh my God! Hiragi Yuzu in person! I have a good day today it seams!" on more time Dennis jumped in our faces

"Who is this weird guy Raiden?" asked Yuzu perplexed

"Why do you ask me if you have the answer already."

"I'm sorry for the late introduction, i'm Dannis Macfield from the LDS' Xyz course. Also Yuya-kun's and Rai-kun's new friend!" Yuzu looked at me with eyes that said 'Really?'

"No he is not." i said bluntly

"Oh come on already! We had a great duel just now and you're still like that?! Wait! I have a great idea! Why don't you duel me Yuzu!?"

"What!? Why?!"

"Because i wan't to be friend with eveyone from You Schow, and also you can tell me how was my Entertainment duel!" this guy... but this could be my chance...

"It seams this has nothing to do with me, so i'm leaving. Good luck Yuzu."

"Wait! I'm not finished talking to you Raiden! Where are you going!?" yelled Yuzu angrily

"To the Jungles." i said this and began to walk, but then, i stopped after remembering something important "Yuzu be carefull... Don't let your guard down." I warned her seriously

'After all, this tournament will turn into a cruel battlefield soon.' after my warning i continued to walk to the Jungle area

...

* * *

A/n: Hello Guy's! Sorry it took me actualy three weeks to write this chapter. I'm busy with many things, so i don't have time to write. If you wan't to suport me and this story then please leave a reviewe (i can finally see the reviews that did show), that would motivate me to write faster.

Also to answer the reviews i couldn't see before:

 **Guest** \- I'm happy you liked it, i will try and do more scanes like that

 **xxDiabloRiderxx -** Sorry but i could only see your review after posting a new chapter, so there are some things that are a bit different like in the anime. I hope you don't mind that.

Also about the card effect, as i mentioned before, the original idea from that card wasn't from me, so i won't change anyithing without the owners agreament.

* * *

Lastly here are the new OC cards:

 **Evilswarm Surtr Rank 9 [Xyz/effect/Fiend] DARK atk 3550 def 2150** (Corrupted form of Odin, Father of the Aesir)

2 level 9 'lswarm' monsters

Once per turn special summon a 'lswarm' monster from your hand or deck. Once per turn by detaching one overly unit from this card. Then take a look at the opponents hand until the end per turn by detaching two overly units, destroy all monster on the field except this card.

 **Cross contamination** spell card

This card is also a 'Infestation' card. You can reveal cards on top of your deck up to the number of banished cards you have (max5), for each 'lswarm' monster revealed by this effect all 'lswarm' monsters on the filed gain one level.

A big thank's for hacharper 131 who created these cards.

Also here are my OC cards:

 **Infestation Chaos Pilar** continous spell card

You can normal summon 'Evil' or 'Chaos' monsters for one less tribute.

Once per turn attach one monster from your hand or field to a 'Evil' or 'Chaos' Xyz monster you controll.

And **Chaos Flash** that i forgot in the previous chapters

Spell card

You can activate one of this effects:

●On the End Phase on the turn you activated this effect draw one card for every monster you summoned from the Extra Deck.

●Select a Spell/Trap card from your Deck, add it to your hand.

I end this chapter with a big thank you to all readers! And don't forget to Pm and review me! So, until the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12 A New Battlefield! Part3

**In the last chapter:**

The two boy's from Academia - Sora and Kano, together with some Obelisk Force members came to the Standard Dimension. Until this point, nothing extraordinary happened, although this can... no, it will change soon.

At the same time they appeared, Raiden managed to escape from Yuzu's paper fan attack by a hair's breadth.

Soon after that, Dennis the energetic entertainer challenged Yuzu to a Duel. Refusing to even stay one more second with that guy around, Raiden headed to another duel area, or to be more precise to the Jungles...

* * *

 **Raiden's (POV)**

"This sure look's strange..." i said in astonishment at my surroundings

I was now at the point where the four fields crossed with each other, and as i mentioned before... this is one strange 'thing'.

I mean, if i look back there are Volcano's and if i look to left i see many Glacials... with the help of Solid Vision you can do anyithing huh...

Well, not that it matters, i still need to go to the Jungles.

Then why am i in the middle of this massive Action Field you ask?

It's because the shortest way to the Jungle area from the Volcano's is to go trough the middle...

'Nevertheles it's a annoying distance, after all, this is still an entire city.' But after some walk, i finally arrived.

And like before, i was fascinated by the fields detail.

You can't really look aroud much during a duel, so this is a new side of this.

Of course we had Solid Vision in Heartland too... although without action fields, and the monsters were used to performe shows similar to Yuya now, or to help with everyday life. There were no one who used them to hurt others... well, almost no one... there were some exceptions...but that's a story for later.

So, where was i? Oh right, i was looking at the Solid Vision.

And before someone of you guy's can ask me why i was doing that i'll just answer you.

It was because i'm bored... again... why isn't there someone around? Are they avoiding me or it's just a bad day?

'Nevermind the opponets for now, where in the world is Serena? I was already at the Ancient Ruins, Volcanos and now in the Jungles. Where could she be? She is definitely somewhere in the near... And also, hours already passed since the beginning of this Battle Royale, where are the Obelisk Force? If they after Serena like Reiji said, i can just use them to locate her...' as i thought this...

"KYYAAAaaaa!"

"GAAHHHHHH!" i heard some screams in the near

And i know it's rude, wrong and a little cruel of me, but... the firs word that leave my mouth was:

"FINALLY!" the real battle begins.

And like that i ran in the direction of the screams...

...

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Volcanos**

"Ahh! I lost!" yelled Yuzu frustrated "But, it was good duel, so i can't complain much about the outcome." she said with a smile

"I'm glad to hear that! If someone liked my performence then i can't be more happy myself!" said Dennis like a true id... i mean artist

"But i must say, your dueling style resembles that of Yuya's a lot."

"OHHH! That's the best praise i could get! After all, i'm a big fan of his and his fathers!" like i said a id... artist...

"Okeyyy... never mind, here the card that i bet." said Yuzu while giving him a pendulum card

"Ahh yes, thank you! It's a shame that we needed to play while betting something but rules are rules." said Dannis, and took the card.

"With this i got back the card that i lost to Raiden! But sheesh, he's to serious, why can't he be a little more relaxed?!" complained Dennis in wonder

Not knowing how to answer, Yuzu forced a smile and tried to brush it off

"Umm... how should i say this...? He, Raiden, went though many difficulties as off late... that's why he's so distant..." hearing Yuzu's depressed tone of voice Dennis said:

"I see now! Just you wait Rai-kun! Text time i will make you smile with my performenceses! That being said, let's go and find someone other to duel!"

Just as he was about to run off, someones voice stopped him.

"Wait! You wont go anywhere!"

The both of them tudned to the voice and after seeing the person -

"Wha-?!" gasped Yuzu surprised

"So identical..." said Dennis "Yuzu i didn't know you had a twin sister!"

"Because i don't have one. Wait, could it be... Are you... Ruri?" asked Yuzu in wonder

"I know that you're a Xyz remnant! That's why i'm chalenging you to a duel!" Ignoring the two, the girl shouted pointing at Dennis

"What are you talking about? I'm not..."

"Don't try to fool me!" she shouted again

"Wait! You can't just come here and chalenge someone! Were in the middle of a tournament!" Yuzu triend to reason with her, only Dennis stopped her.

"Wait Yuzu. Although she clearly misunderstood something here, i'll never back off from chance to entertain someone! And thats why of course i'll accept the chalenge!" he said with a gentleman like bow..

"Hmpf! Let's finish this quick!" yelled the girl, at the same time activating her duel disk.

Yuzu on the other hand just sighed one big time and siad:

"Are you two serious?"

* * *

 **At the same time the Audience**

"No! Dennis!" yelled Yoko-san

"First he lost to Raiden! And now i can't see him anymore! What's happening!?"

"Calm down Yoko-san!" said the principal "It's a good think that Raiden won! He's from our school after all!"

"But... but..."

"No but's! And beside i want to see my Yuzu-chan too! Why can't we see them anymore?!" asked Shuzo-san in anger

"Um... please accept our sincere apologies for the inconvenience caused by this incident!" said Nico Smiley nervously "We are doing our best effort to fix the problem."

"I don't get it. What's so good about that Dennis? I think Raiden-nii-san is much cooler!" said Ayu-chan

"Yeah! But in the last few days i get the SHIVERS from him!"

"Futoshi but you're alwais shivering!"

"Well yeah, but how should i say this... it's like he's always angry about something this few days no? What do you think Tatsuya?"

"Yeah i think so too. It would be good if we could observe him a bit more and with some luck it would be easier to understand what's on his mind but..."

"Mmm!" pounted Ayu-chan "Why is the monitor not working now?! What's his problem?!" she said angrily

"I dont know, although i hope they fix the problem soon..."

* * *

 **Raiden's (POV)**

"KYAAAaaaaa!"

"GAHHHhhhh!" after hearing this, i began to run to where the source of the screams came from.

...

It seams my intuition was right. Because this time five people stood before me

'The first two are...who are they again?' shit, i can't remember they names... but i do know that the first is a girl from LDS' Synchro branch. The second is ala*in from the fusion branch.

'And the last three are - the Obelisk Force!'

Luckily for the two i wasn't very far from them, so i managed to arrive just before they were turned into cards.

But of course, i played dumb before them and asked.

"You two are from LDS right? What's going on here? Do you know these clowns?" i insulted the three to see how will they react.

Only it seams that was meaningless. Everything was as i anticipated, they chuckled before they new pray.

"You're the Shinigami aren't you? These three are intruders that interupted the tournament and attacked us." said the Synchro girl 'Well, i know that much.'

"I see. Just go and report this to the organizators."

"No. We help you!" yelled the other

"No need. As i unterstend things you two lost already to them, so just get going."

"But..."

'Tsh! I don't have time for this.' i thought annoyed

"GO! NOW!" yelled i

Surprised the two of them finally ran away, and now its just us four here.

"So what are you Grunts doing here?" i asked glaring at them, but to my surprise they gave me a unexpected answer.

"We're not Grunts! And besides, that has nothing to do with someone from Standard!"

"Standard?..." what the? They don't know who i am? There should be information about me and Shun, then why... wait don't tell me they brushed the report away just because they opponents are two 'Xyz remnants' and a few 'standart weaklings', um, yeah they could do that how arrogant they are...

'Well, whatever. It dosn't matter if they know or not, i bet they will use Academia's most common strategy. Use they numbers to torture they opponents.'

"Get out of our way you weakling! Other wise we will hunt you down!" said one of them, while the other two tried to hold they laughts.

"Yeah, yeah enough of this, let us begin already."

"Hmnf! We warned you!" Yelled one of them and then all three activated they disks.

I did the same and after seeing my duel disk they were surprised.

"That disk! Where did you get that?!"

"I got that from one of your people as a present." well, i said the truth, but of course they misunderstod, not that it changes anything.

"You! We show you your place!"

"That's my words, lets begin already."

* * *

""""DUEL!""""

Obelisk grunt 1 - 4000

Obelisk grunt 2 - 4000

Obelisk grunt 3 - 4000

Raiden - 4000

* * *

"I'll begin by summoning Ancient Gear Hound Dog!"

'What!? This is unexpected! Pfff! Yeah who am i trying to fool...' i said in my mind

"With this i end my turn! Your turn!" said grunt 1 turning to grunt 2.

'Yeah just go, not that i expected something else from you bastards...'

"My turn draw! I summon Ancient Gear Hound Dog!" are you for real... can't you summon something else?

"Now my Hound attack him!"

I know it's meaningless but i picked up a Action Card. If they think that im from Standart why not play like one, more so will they be shocked in the end.

"Action Card huh? But its useless! Wen this monster attacks my opponent can't activate spell and trap cards!" i played along and made a surprised face. Seeing this the three grunts laughted as i recaived my first damage. (Raiden 4000 - 3000)

'Laugh while you still can.'

"My turn draw!" Yelled grunt 3 "I summon another Ancient Gear Hound Dog!" okey i give up, is it realy so difficult to get some other cards?!

"Attack him directly!" and as he said i recaiveed another 1000 points of damage (Raiden 3000 - 2000)

"Turn end! Your turn, try and fight back a little! If you can that is! Hahahaha!"

"..." i ignored him and draw my card, after looking at my cards i began to play my strategy

"I set the Pendulum scale with my scale 3 Vassal of the Chaos Emperor and my scale 3 Evil-Eyes Chaos Pendulum Dragon." like always the duel disk lid 'Pendulum' and my two monsters descended in the pilars of light.

"Next i activate the spell card Pendulum Shift. With this i change the scale of my Vassal to 5, now i'm allowed to summon level 4 monsters simultaneously." I said this while taking two other cards from my hand

"Swing my Pendulum! With your Sword of Hatred show me the path of Revolution! Pendulum summon! Come forth Evilswarm Zahak (atk 1850) and Evilswarm Heliotrope (atk 1950)!"

"So this is Pendulum summon?" asked one of them but i ignored him again

"Battle! Zahak destroy that puppy." Obelisk 3 (4000 - 3150)

"Heliotrope attack the other one." Obelisk 2 (4000 - 3050)

"You destroyed two of our monster so what? Is this all?" asked the first one mockingly

"Shut up. Play time is now over, i'll make you all regret this day you Academian bastards!" none of them expected that someone from Standard could know about Academia, but to bad, im not from Standard!

"I'll activate the pendulum effect of Vassal of the Chaos Emperor! Once per turn i can use monsters from my field to special summon a monster from the extra deck! And now i buld the Overlay network with my two monsters! -

Corrupted Dragon of Darkness, with wings formed from ice! Show yourself before our enemies with your overwhelming might! Xyz summon! Appear! Evilswarm Ophion!"

 **Evilswarm Ophion [Dragon/Xyz/Effect] Dark Rank4 atk 2550 def 1650**

As always my dragon appered with a roar, only this time he was angry and caused a massive shockwave.

"W-what's with this shockwave?!"

"And from a Xyz monster!?"

"There's no way this energy belongs to someone from Standard!"

Shouted the three Obelisk Force mambers shocked.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Volcanos**

"Lunalight Cat Dancer! Attack his monster a second time and finish this duel!" comanded the girl

"Not so fast! It's time for some mag-!" shoted Dennis

But then he stopped without finishing his sentence.

And afterwards he lost the duel.

Just when the winner was decided they could hear some footsteps approaching them.

The moment they looked behind - *bamm* something explouded and then everything turned white... or gray.

Only after three or so seconds they understood what happened. Someone threw a smoke bomb, while cougting inside the smoke two shadows grabbed the girl's and took them to a safer place

...

After the smoke faded Yuzu and the other girl disappeared, now the onely ones there ware three new Obelisk Force mambers and five youths who came to confront them.

"Now it's our turn!" and with this youths words the battle began.

* * *

 **Back to Raiden's (POV)**

"Because i'm still in the battle phase my new monster can attack as well, so go Ophion! Tear that doggy apart!" and he did just that, my dragon grabbed him with both his claws and well you can gues what happened. After one final bark his mechanical dog explouded and he lost some poits. Obelisk 1 (4000 - 2450)

"I'll set one card. Turn end." I said couldly

"You-you who are you?!" asked Obelisk 1 while yelling.

Only his question was answered with nothing

"You didn't hear me? Turn end. It's your turn." I said nonchalantly

"Is he one of the Xyz remnants?" asked Ob. 2

"I don't know! Damn we should have looked through they information after all!" did he seriously say what i think he said?

"It doesn't matter to me if he's Standard or Xyz! He dared to stand in Academia's path! That's why we show him! My turn draw!" he looked at the card an said

"Perfect! I'll activate the spell card Ancient Gear Double Imitation! With this i can special summon up to two 'Ancient Gear' monsters from either players graveyard! Only his effects are negated! And i summon two Hount Dogs back!" he summoned the two monsters from his teammates and continued.

"Now i summon a third Ancient Gear Hound Dog from my hand and activate his effect! If my opponent controls a monster i can inflict 600 points of damage! Hound Flame!" theres no need to pretend anymore so i just stood there and recaived the attack (Raiden 2000 - 1400)

And now the Obelisk mamber 1 said with a big grin:

"Next the other effect! I can Fusion summon a monster using monsters from my hand and field! I fus-." i interupted him

"You didn't hear me? I said before that play time is now over."

"What do you mean?"

"What? Do i need to explain that? You bastard always used against us cards with level advantege because Xyz monster don't have them, but know this, this time your levels will be your doom..." i said with a cold glare

"Ha! Big words for a luser! Nothing can stop the Fusion monster!"

"I'll force these words back in your throats."

"Ohh! And how will you do that?! Hahahaha!" They laugted mockingly, only i knew better

"With him." I said pointing at Ophion "As long as my monster has overlay units neither player can special summon monsters who's level is 5 or higher." And i know for a fackt that the 'Ancient Gear' archtype doesn't contain lower leveled fusion monsters

Hearing this the three of them fell silent in disbelief

"Oh, what's this? Now that you can't use fusion monsters anymore you guys even forgot how to bark?" i ridiculed them, but this is nothing compared to what they did to us.

"Shut up! I'll end my turn! Now finish him up!" yelled Ob.1 to his partner

Obelisk 2 nod once and draw his card

"My turn! I summon another Ancient Gear Hount Dog and activate his effect! Hound Flame!" the flame hit me for a second time (Raiden 1400 - 800) only i didn't feel anything

so i just brushed the dirt off my shoulder.

Seeing this, he said paniced: "T-turn end! Your turn!"

"My turn i summon another Ancient Gear Hount Dog!" seriously...?

"Like the others i'll iflict 600 poits of damege!" (Raiden 800 - 200)

"T-turn end!"

"Not so fast! I'll activate the Pendulum effect of Evil-Eyes! At my opponent's end phase i can destroy him inside the pendulum zone, afterwards i'll add one 'Evil' or 'Chaos' pendulum monster from my deck to the hand. And i'll chose Evilswarm Knight Zerant. Oh and one more thing Pendulum monsters are placed to the Extra deck insted of the graveyard, now it's my turn." just before i could draw my next card one of the three said:

"You're still figting? Don't you see it's over for you already?! Even if you beat one of us, you only have 200 poits left on our next turn we can win just with Hount Dog's effect!"

"We'll see about that." i shrugged his word off.

"Ophion attack one of the dog's." I ordered calmly, Obelisk 3 (3150 - 1600)

"It's not over, i'll activate my continuous trap card Overlay Accel! When my Xyz monsters destroy a opponent's monster by battle i can detach one overlay unit to attack with him again."

"What was that?!"

"Now my monster destroy one more hound of they's." Obelisk 2 (3050 - 1500)

"Once again, i'll activate Overlay Accel. Now by detaching Ophion's last unit i can attack one more time, go." Obelisk 1 (2450 - 900)

"With this non of you have a monster that can inflict damage anymore, so i end the battle phase."

"Idiot! So what if you destroyed those monster?! Do you seriously think we don't have other means to finish this?! Besides now we can fusion summon again! And i show you! My tu-!" i interupted him once again, really this begins to annoy me...

"Are you deaf, or just stupid?"

"Wha?!"

"I said i end the battle phase, not my turn." after seing this i closed my eyes, before continuing "Besides, don't misunderstend you bastards, i'll destoyed your monsters for 'fun' you all could say, or it's more like a little payback for everything. Well, whatever i should finish this now." now i opened my eyes "I re: set the pendulum scale with my scale 9 Evilswarm Knight Zerant. With this i can now summon monsters through level 4 till 8. Swing my Pendulum! With your Sword of Hatred show me the path of Revolution once more! Pendulum summon-!" the portal opened once more and one light came trough it so i began my chant to summon my partner -

"Now great Emperor! Who destroys everything standing in his path! Appear before your enemies and show them your eyes full of Wrath! Come!

Evil-Eyes Chaos Pendulum Dragon!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Glaciels (Yuzu's POV)**

"Let me go! I said, let me go damn it! Why did you stop me?! I could have beat them myself! Do you hear me?! Hey Ninja?!" yelled the mysterious girl while throwing a tantrum

After a while we stopped at the Glaciels so i could finally ask them what was on my mind

"You guys who are you?"

"Don't worry we are not your enemies. We are tasked to protect you from the people from Academia."

"Academia?! Then you really are Ruri!?" i asked the girl

"I don't know that person. And my name is Serena, i'll came from Academia!"

"What?! But then why ware they after you?!"

"Hmpf! Isn't it obvious? It's because of the Professor."

"Professor?" i asked again, not understandink what she meant

"The Professors words are absolute in Academia, everyone must follow them without question. But i disobeyed his orders. I'll couldn't stand it anymore, my comrades are fighting for Academia's sake while i'll sit on that Island not doing enything because of his orders! That's why i came here. I've heard that some people from the Xyz dimension are here! If i capture them, then the Professor will finaly see worth in me!"

Hearing this i couldn't contain myself anymore and grabbed her shoulder's with both arms

"What are you saing!? Do you even know what they did to the people of Xyz!? They destroyed they home, hunted them for fun and even kidnapped Ruri?!"

"That's not true! Academia follows a noble goal! They would never hurt someone for fun! And besides there isn't a higher honor for warriors als to fall in battle!"

"So its fine to kill people just because it's for a 'noble goal'?! To begin with, the people from the Xyz dimension aren't warriors! They lived happily! And even if we put them aside, what about the people who arent duelist?!" for the first time Serena showed surprise on her face

"What are you saing? Not everyone is a duelist there?" she asked me this, but i still could see some doubts in her eyes

"Of course not! If you don't believe me, then go and ask Kurosaki Shun. He is one of the Xyz remnats you're talking about."

"Kurosaki Shun..."

"Yes! Find him and ask him yourself!" I said this, then stopped because i remembered something

"Although, he's not the only one you can ask, there is also another one. His name is Nishigami Raiden." the second Serena heard Raiden's name her face twitched in anger for some reason

"Don't joke with me! I could, NO! I won't ever trust that traitors words again!" she yelled in rage

'Traitor? Rajden? Wait does she know him? No, thats not important now.' I thought and said to her

"I dont know what you mean, or what he did. But now's not the time for this!"

"Fine! I don't care about that damned traitor!" shouting this she calmed herself down

'Why do i have the feeling she doesn't mean what she just said...'

"But i could ask that Kurosaki if that's all true." i nod to her

"Good. Kurosaki wasn't at the Volcanos or Jungles and i doubt he's here, so that gives us only the Ancient Ruins."

"I think so too." after saing this Serena turned to leave

"Wait!" i stopped her by grabing her hand

"Let's change clothes first!"

"Huh?"

"I mean, it would be a shame if they capture you on the way thare, so let me pretend that i'm you."

"I understand. That's not a bad idea, let's do this." saing this she began to take her jaket of...

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Not here! Come this way!" while shouting i dragged Serena behind a ice -rock.

"What's now?!" she wondered

"We're changing our clothes now! You hear me?!" i yelled to the ninja. He just said a simple

"Understood." then closed his eyes and turned around

"Seriously! What's the problem?!" asked Serena yelling

* * *

 **Raiden's (POV)**

"Come! Evil-Eyes Chaos Pendulum Dragon!" my partner appered with a anger filled roar

"W-what's that monster!?" trembled the Obelisk force mambers in terror

Not giving them any though to they ranting i paid the price for my dragon's power (Raiden 200 - 100)

"The effect of Evil -Eyes! You see he's one greedy dragon, i need to pay him a price, ore to be precise, i need to feed him half my life poits before i can use all of his powers, but this time, it's worth it! Now he destroys every card on my opponent's hand and field! But thats not all, for every card destroyed with this effect he inflicts 300 poits of damage!"

"Wha-!"

"We had a total of 15 cards, so the damage is..."

"...4500 poits..." every one of them fell to they knees, and although they had mask's on, i still could see the despair in they're faces, but i could care less, with a inhuman cold voice i said : "This is payback for Heartland. Now Evil-Eyed Dragon engulf everything in the Flames of Darkness." soon after his breath, everything i could see in the near was burning with black flames and in the center of all that were the three Obelisk grunts.

"""GYYYYAAAAAAHHHHH!""" That was the last thing i heard from them as they fell unconscious.

Obelisk 1 (900 - 0)

Obelisk 2 (1500 - 0)

Obelisk 3 (1600 - 0)

Raiden (100)

Winner: Raiden

* * *

Afterwards i approached them, even though the duel ended i could still see here and there something burning, but thats beside the point. I walked to them for a reason, now that i was only a hand away from them i stopped and said:

"Now then, care to show yourself..." after my words, i heard him approuching and turned around to face my next opponent

"...Kano."

* * *

A/n: It was a long, very long time but i'm back. Many things happaned so i wasn't able to write. I won't make excuses, but i am sorry for the long wait. I can guess what some of you guys are thinking, but the story isn't abandoned. I repeat THE STORY ISN'T ABANDONED!

That being said, wait for the next chapter 3-5 days.

And as always feel free to leave a review or PM me.

This was Danjer with Yu-gi-oh Arc-V: Judgment of Darkness chapter 12 The new battlefield part 3.

Until the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13 The Return of Darkness

**In the last Chapter:**

* * *

The battle around the Action Field began to escalate into a serious all out fight thanks to the appearance of the Obelisk Force! Even our friend Raiden got into a fight with them and finally, after a fierce duel (or not) he beat them. But this is still far away from the end! Just after the duel ended an old enemy (or a pain in the ass) showed himself before Raiden! What will happen from now on? The manifestation of hatred? Or maybe a sudden change of heart? The only way to find out is to wait and see! So let's begin!

 **Raiden's (POV)**

* * *

"Come out and show yourself already..." i said with a calm tone to the shadow who observed me from a safe distance away

Hearing my words, he stopped hiding and showed himself from behind a tree. Afterwards he approached me and stopped roughly 5m away from my standing point, the moment he did that, i turned around and faced him...

"...Kano..." he was so happy to see me that his face twitched in disgust

I haven't see him for a while, but nothing really changed about him. Althought this time he's wearing his blue uniform (similar to Sora's), but it doesn't really matter

"So, my guess was right, huh. You and most likely that twer... i mean Sora came back for revenge after all." i said with a smirk

"Revenge? Ha, Hahahah! Don't make me laugh! There's no need to do something bothersome like that! You're just pray! The only think i need to do is HUNT YOU DOWN!"

"I see." whit only a shrug of my shoulders i brushed his rage off, after all his words just now showed how narrow minded he really is.

"YOU!" seeing my nonchalan attitude he just became angrier, only to my surprise he somewhat calmed himself down and asked annoyed

"How did you knew i was there...?"

*sigh* "Are you seriously asking this? I don't care if you want to hide or not, but you should learn how to hide your 'blood thirst' first." and i won't even talk about your presence...

"Besides, shouldn't you worry about them instead?" asked i pointing to the three Obelisk grunts behind me

"Why should i? The moment they lost they're became just useless thrash! We from Academia don't need weaklings!" he shouted proudly. The only problem is...

"Hoooh." i voiced my astonisment to his idiocy "Aren't you the same? After all, you lost to me and Shun already."

"What was that?! Last time you won because a mere fluke! But this time! This ti-!"

"Yeah, yeah, 'this time i will be serious!' i heard this crap already so shut up." I placed my hand to the forehead to symbolise a headache

At that moment i noticed a bright light at the side and then turned around on reflex to see that the three grunts disappeared

"Tch." I forgot about them, they duel disk's are most likely programed so that when they lose a duel or they consciousness then it sends them back forcefully.

'Well whatever i can't do anything about that now.' thinking this i turned back to Kano and asked him:

"Say why not ignore Academia and come to our side?" and of course his answer was:

"You lost your mind entirely bastard! I will never betray Academia and the Professor! No on would!" of course i knew he would say samething like that. But hey, now you can't say i din't give him a chance.

"Fine, then get lost. I'm in a generous mood today so get aut of my way until you have that chance, otherwise thing's will get ugly for you. Now!" said i, pointing to the side as to show him the way.

But of course he didn't go. Kano began to tremble and twitch in anger.

"You Xyz scum are all like this! First you say such words, but in the end you beg for mercy with tears in your eyes! And you will do the same in a few turns! Just you wait and see!" as you could guess, i pissed him off on purpouse. After all they say 'blind in rage.' for a reason. But why stop here?

"Say what you want, but if you won't go then i go." Saing this, i began to walk away

"Besides i had enough of your 'Ancient Gear' cards that's why i'll go and find that twer... Sora, he's more interesting to duel than you." i thought he would shout insults and make a scene here but no, he tossed me something so i grabbed it, the second i saw what he tossed, i narrowed my eyes at him

"Changed your mind now?" He asked mockingly

'I would have dueled you so or so, after all, i'll wont let a standing enemy escape from me. But this time your done it...'

"You should seen they facess! It was hilarious! Althoug you can still see them! Hahahaha!" Kano laughted hustericaly

Hearing his laugh, i clenched my fist in anger after all, the thing he tossed were... cards wich showed the two exchange student's from LDS from before.

'You bastard...' like i said to Reiji, i could care less about the victims here at his so caled 'Battle Royale' because they're not my people. Nevertheless it's another story after i helped them. I won't go as far as to say that the two of them are now my responsibility but it still hit a nerve...

"You said that this time it will be different Kano. You know what, your right, this time there isn't an audience that could save you." a said with a ice cold voice

"Big word's for a Xyz loser! Let's start already!" as he yelled this, he activated his duel disk.

I did the same and activater my own black duel disk, and then the both of us said:

* * *

""Duel!.""

Kano 4000

Raiden 4000

"I'll go first!" said Kano

"I'll summon! Ritual Beast Tamer Elder!" (Lv2 atk 200) as he said this an old man with a beard appered on the field.

'Ritual... Beast... did he change his deck to a ritual based one? Ugh...' just as i wondered this, i felt a pircing pain in my head. Only this wasn't the time for this, that's why i ignored it and forced it back. And now Kano continued his turn: "If he's successfully normal summoned his effect activates! Now i can normal summon another 'Ritual Beast' monster from my hant this turn! And i summon Spiritual Beast Cannahawk! (Lv4 atk 1400)" and now a little thunder hawk like bird came flying to his field "Now his effect! Once per turn i can banish face up one 'Ritual Beast' card from my deck and then at my second standby phase after this effect's activation i'll add that card to my hand! I'll send Ritual Beast Tamer Wen! Ha! Are you speakless now?! Like i said this time it will end otherwise!" he mocked provocatively

"I don't know... how should i say this... this cards dont suit you..." i voiced my true thoughts

"Shut up!" He yelled pissed "I set two cards and end my turn!"

"My turn, Draw." just as i drew the card and entered the Standby Phase Kano laughted loudly and said with a grin: "Not so fast! I'll activate the continuous-trap card Anti-Spell Fragrance!"

"That card prevents both players to use spell cards, the only way to use them is to set them and wait until the next turn. So, why did you have such a card?" I asked Kano this and rised an eyebrow

"I made my research of course! I asked Shiunin-san about all the duels he saw you in and also from our last duel i know that your deck is a swarm tupe deck with spell suports! Guess what?! With this, i'll slow your deck down greatly! Also because you can't set Pendulum cards and Action cards your not allowed to use them! Not bad huh!? GHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hmm..." to all his explanation i just humed with a unimpressed face and continued with my main phase

"I activate the effect of Orthros. By discarding this card from my hand to the Graveyard i can add one card from my deck to the hand." as i said this the deck give out the card i needed so i took it, afterwards the cards shuffled itself.

"Next i summon Evilswarm O'lantern from my hand." (Lv4 atk 1650) i said calmly, then looked at Kano with a grin and said:

"Of course, Orthros doesn't have two heads just for show, that's why i activate his second effect. Once per turn during my main phase i can special summon him from the graveyard to my side. Although the next time he leaves the field after i activated this effect he's banished instead. But it doesn't matter, now come back Evilswarm Orthros." (Lv4 atk 1050) my two headed monster appered with a howl.

"Now i attack your Elder with Orthros." just as he lept forwards Kano interupted

"No you won't! I activate a second continuous-trap card! Fusion Trench! As long as this card is on the field monsters can't attack! Well of course expect fusion monsters! What will you do now?! Hahahahaha!" he yelled with a loud laughter as my monster stopped and retreated

'Seriously... is it just me or is his laughter really more annoying than the cards he plays?' i should go into defence for now, who knows what's his plan

"I'm overlaying my two monsters to build the overlay network." as the overlay vortex appered i began my chant: "Knight of the Night! With your units create a fear that protects us all! Xyz summon! Show yourself! Evilswarm Nightmare!" i summoned him in defense position

 **Evilswarm Nightmare [Fiend/Xyz/Effect] DARK Rank 4 Atk 950 Def 1950**

"I set two cards and end my turn."

* * *

 **Kano's (POV)**

"My turn Draw!"

'I don't get it! Why the hell is he so damn composed!? Or he's only pretending to be calm? Yeah! That must be it! After all, i slowed his deck down and prevented his monsters from attacking! He can pretend as long as he want, but the fact is he can't do a DAMN thing anymore! Hah!'

'What i really can't unterstand is why did the Professor give such a order?'

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Yes Professor! What is my secret mission?" asked the boy after kneeling down

"First of all, Kazemomo. Your mission in Standard is to find and bring Serena back, as i mentioned before. That's the primary goal of this operation, don't forget about that." said the man with a emotionless face, but even so, his words sent shivers down the boys back

"Of course!" said Kano with a nod, that was the only thing he could do

"Now to your secret mission. Your other thask is to find and bring this man to me." as he said this a hologram appered beside him.

The moment the boy saw the hologram, his eyes widened in surprise, not only that, he even shouted out unintentionally: "What?!"

"Is there a problem?" asked the Professor

"No sir. It's... just... isn't he..."

"Yes. He's the one you lost to, the one they call 'Shinigami'."

"But why?! Isn't he our enemy!?"

"You don't need to know why. But i tell you this much, he has something very important that i need. Do you unterstand?" asked the Professor with a ordering tone

"Yes..." without a choice Kano said reluctantly.

* * *

 **End of Flasback. Kano's (POV)**

'But what could be that important?' asked the boy himself as he looked at Raiden

'The duel disk perharps? It's a Academian one that's for sure, could he have stolen it from someone and perharps there is some important information on it? But then why not just steel it back?' he pondered

"It could be that there is a password and without reading his memories it can't be oppened. Yeah that's it!' Nodded the boy a few times before continuing with his turn.

* * *

 **Raiden's (POV)**

'What's wrong with him?' i wondered this, just as he drew his card he fell silent and nodded repeatedly

"Oi, are you still here or have you lost it?" hearing my words, Kano snapped out of his trance and yelled: "Go to Hell you Xyz bastard!"

"Sure..." i said simply while shrugging with my shoulder. That alone riled him up, after this i continued my sentence "But i'll take you with me." of course i joked. I don't need such annoying company

"We see about that! I'll activate the effect of Cannahawk once more! I'll banish Spiritual Beast Apelio! And now i fuse Elder with Cannahawk!" he said with a grin "Mighty Tamer, force the beast into submission to hunt down our pray! Fussion summon! Appear! Lv6! Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk!"

 **Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk [Thunder/Fusion/Effect] WIND lv 6 atk 1400 def 1600**

Now his monster became biger in size and that old man was riding on it. But if you ask me, his chant is wrong. Submission? Hah, it's more like helping each other... nevertheless...

'Fusion, without Polymerization... where did he lern this?' just as i thought this he began to brag again: "Impressive no! This is Contact Fusion! Even in Academia, only a handful of people can use this method!"

"Hmm..." just as before, i simply humed unimpressed, after all...

'If this is enough to impress you Kano. I wonder what shocked face you would make after i did the same.'

"Tch! I activate the effect of Ulti-Cannahawk! By sending two benished 'Ritual Beast' cards to the graveyard i'm allowed to add one 'Ritual Beast' card from my deck to the hand! I'll send Apelio and Cannahawk to the graveyard to add Ritual Beast Bond to my hand!" Kano did as he said and showed me the card then continued "Next i summon from my hand Ritual Beast Tamer Lara! (Lv1 atk 100) And of course i activate her effect! If she's normal summoned i can special summon one 'Ritual Beast' monster from the graveyard! Come back! Spiritual Beast Apelio! (Lv4 atk 1800) Now his effect, by banishing one 'Ritual Beast' card from my graveyard all 'Ritual Beast' momsters gain 500 atk and def poits untilt the end phase!" his little lion roared once to grant a power boost to all monsters beside him:

Ritual Beast Tamer Lara (atk 100 - 600)

Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk ( atk 1400 - 1900)

Spiritual Beast Apelio (atk 1800 - 2300)

"But i'm still not finished! I fuse Lara with Apelio! Mighty Tamer, force the beast into submission to hunt down our pray! Fussion summon! Appear! Lv6! Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio!"

 **Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio [Pyro/Fusion/Effect] WIND Lv6 atk 2600 def 400**

Just like before his monsters became biger more adult like and the tamer was riding the lion

"And thanks to Apelio's effect my new monster gains a boost too!"

Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio (atk 2600 - 3100)

"Not bad, but it's a shame he won't have a chance to use it." i said nonchalantly

"What was that?!"

"I activate the effect of Nightmare! If my opponent special summons a monster i can detach one overlay unit from him to place that monster into face down defense positon." as i said this the monster card fliped down

"Grrr! You regret this next time! I'll set one card and end my turn!"

"My turn draw. Once again i'll special summon Orthros from my graveyard."

"Wait, wait, wait!" just as i was about to summon him Kano interupted, so i asked him annoyed: "What?"

"You cheating Xyz Bastard! Wasn't that card suposed to be banished?!" are you now good damn serious?

*sigh* "Yeah, his effect is like that, only overlay units aren't treated as cards on the field, that's why his effect didn't activate when i detached him so the card was sent to the graveyard instead. Now you get it? Whatever i don't care, i'll just continue witm my turn..." he wasn't happy to hear my word's, that was obvious just from seeing how he gritted his teeths

"So, where was i? Oh right, come back Evilswarm Orthros! (Lv 4 atk 1050) Now i normal summon Ketos from my hand, (Lv 4 atk 1750)" 'I could destroy his Fusion Trench with Ketos' effect but, i can't finish him in this turn and it would be meaningless if he activates another one...' with this thought i made my next move

"I'm overlaying my two monster to build the overlay network! Evil Serpent! Who's rage controls their mind! Be now the oppressor! And free our comrade's from the enemies hand's! Apear! Rank4! Evilswarm Bahamut!"

 **Evilswarm Bahamut [Dragon/Xyz/Effect] Dark Rank4 Atk 2350 Def 1350**

"You don't get it do you? It's usless to summon them! They can't harm me!" He said smirking

"That's true for the moment, expect your own monsters can still do that." he was confused to hear this, nevertheless i comtinued.

"I'll activate the effect of Bahamut! By detaching one overlay unit i can target one face up monster my opponent controls, but you hawe only one, that's why i'm targeting him, now after discarding one 'lswarm' monster from my hand i'll take control of that monster." i discarded Vassal

"Now your monster is mine."

"In your dreams! I'll activate the effect of Ulti-Cannahawk! By sending this card back to the Extra Deck i can special summon one of my banished 'Ritual Beast Tamer' and one 'Spiritual Beast' monster in defense position! And now that your targeted monster is gone, his effect is useless! Hahahahaha!"

"Hmm..." i'll admit, this was unexpected, although this isn't enought to shake me up

"I'll set two other cards and end my turn..." said i, calmly

But for some reason Kano didn't draw his card, he just stared at me with a glare. This wasn't the first time someone glared at me, but this time his gaze bugged me

"I hate you, you know." then he said out of nowhere this "Everithing about you pisses me off! Especially your eyes! Your look is the same as her's!" 'Her?' Now i get it why that glare bugged me, even though his eyes looked at me, he saw someone else

"Her? Who are you talking about?" i asked interested

"My sister you bastard! Your the same as her! Even though i'm contering all your actions and have the whole field under my control! You still have a composed attitude and a look that doesn't take me seriously! How dare you all?! Even though she can't do a damn thing property! And if that's not enough, now she has a higher standing then me?! F**k you all!" first he insulted me, then he began to complait? What the hell? I could care less about his rants

"Give me a break already and shut up. I don't care about your problems with your sister, to begin with, i never met her. Besides it has nothing to do with me. But i tell you this, if i'm not the only one that takes you lightly. It just shows how much of a small fry you are." after saing this something happened, something what i never saw before.

Kano's face turner blue, yes, not red it was blue from anger

"My turn DRAW! It's now my second Standby Phase after Cannahawk's effect! Tht's why i'll now add Ritual Beast Tamer Wen to my hand!" as i see things, Kano is now ignoring my words and decidet to play more aggressively

"I activate the effect of Cannahawk and banish from my deck Spiritual Beast Pettlephin! Now i Fuse Elder and Cannahawk together! Mighty Tamer, force the beast into submission to hunt down our pray! Fussion summon! Appear! Lv6! Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk!"

 **Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk [Thunder/Fusion/Effect] WIND lv 6 atk 1400 def 1600**

His fusion monster from before appered once more at the field

"I also flip summon Ulti-Apelio! Now BATTLE! I'll activate the effect of Fusion Trench! If i havent summoned a non-fusion monster this turn yet, then one of my fusion momsters can attack directly! I'll choose Ulti-Apelio! Shred that Xyz loser to pieces! And whatever your planning it's useless! When this monster attack's he becomes unaffected by other cards' effects until the end of the Damage Step! Shred that Xyz loser to pieces!" as his monster attacked i triend to dodge so as to prevent serious injuries, but it's too dark already and were in a Jungle to begin with. That's why i couldn't dodge, the only think i maneget to do was to block the attack so, that i could still fight afterwards. (4000 - 1400) Nevertheless i still took the claws of his giant fire lion. And as you could guess, the hit sent me flaying. If not for the three that stopped me who know's how far i would fly.

I stood up from the ground with some pain and a few minor cuts here and there. But after looking more carefuly i noticed something important, it was ruined... yes, my jacket is finished. My shirt was torn, but my jacket was cut into three pieces.

"Are you serious? This was my favorite..." i said frustrated as i took his remains down

"Ghahahah! How was that!? Did you enjoy your little flying!?" Mocked Kano "But don't worry we will play a little longer! I normal summon Ritual Beast Tamer Wen ( Lv4 atk 1500 ) and activate her effect! When she's normal summoned i can special summon one of my banished 'Ritual Beast' monster! And i summon Spiritual Beast Pettlephin! (Lv4 def 2000) I'm only just geting started! I'll activate the effect of Pettlephin! Once per turn i can banish a 'Ritual Beast' card from my hand to target one card on my opponents side of the field and return it to the hand!" he shouted with blood shot eyes in rage

"I'll banish Ritual Beast Ambush to send your snake back to the extra deck!"

"No, you won't. I'll activate a trap card, Xyz Universe!" as i said this a overlay vortex appered, but this time it was much biger and instead on the ground it appered hight in the sky.

Kano could just stare in astonishment.

"Let me corect you Kano, you hadn't control over the field. I let you have it, but that's endig now." i closed my eyes and began to explain the card effect "After this card is activated i need to send two Xyz monsters i control to the graveyerd, afterwards i'll summon from the extra deck a Xyz monster with a equal Rank of the two other monsters tributed. Both Xyz monsters Rank was 4, so i'll summon now a Rank 8 Xyz monster."

"Rank...8? No! That cant be! Suck a powerfull trap without a pay?!"

"Of course there is one, for the rest of this turn my opponent won't get any damage. Although that doesnt matter now." after saing this i began to chant:

"Chaos that sleeps in my memories! Pierce the river of stars separating them into a new path! Xyz Tribute! Come forth! Rank8! Chaos Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy!"

 **Chaos Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy [Dragon/Xyz/Effect] DARK Rank 8 Attack 3000 Defense 2500**

The same dragon that destroyed Kano and Sora once, descended from the universe once more

"That monster!" Yelled Kano in shock

"The card has another effect, after the monster was summoned this card is placed as a overlay unit to that card." a second or so after i said this Kano snapped out of his shock

"So what if you summoned him, he still cand do anything!" i now seriously want to ask him about how many times did he lost after this words. Well whatever

"Your right. It's still your turn so finish it quick."

"Hmpf! I fuse Wen with Pettlephin! Mighty Tamer, force the beast into submission to hunt down our pray! Fussion summon! Appear! Lv6! Ritual Beast Ulti-Pettlephin!" (Def 2800)

 **Ritual Beast Ulti-Pettlephin [Aqua/Fusion/Effect] WIND Level 6 attack 200 defense 2800**

One more time, a more adult like versio of his monsters appered

"I'll activate Ulti-Cannahawk's effect! I send Wen and Pettlephin to the graveyard and add Ritual Beast Steeds! I end my turn with two set cards!"

* * *

 **At the same time Serena's (POV)**

After i parted ways with Yuzu, i was heading to the Ancient Ruins to find that Kurosaki guy. And it seam's Yuzu's plan worked, i didn't encounter any Obelisk Force mambers on my way here

'Although the dead of the night is also helping.'

I was still on my way there, it's taking some time because of this tree's.

I decided to go through the Jungles, after all i started my search from this field when it came to thsi field.

Some time later ***THUD, THUD, THUD*** i heard some loud thud's, the soud was like tree's breaking and falling over. My curisity won and that's why i headed to the sound's direction.

Geting near enough to the sound i saw that someone was dueling there. After discovering this i wanted to ignore it at first.

But after closer look i noticed something, or to be more precise someone...

"...Raiden..." i mutered his name almost in a wisper

I didn't notice him at first from a distance, no that's not right, i couldn't. After all, i never saw these monsters.

Looking at him and these monsters i felt a weight on my heart for some reason...

'Who is he fighting against?' Thinking this i looked at his opponent 'That's...!'

Who's that? I don't know him, but i know these monsters.

'That's Kazuko's cards... How did he get these?' the next moment, Raiden was hit by a attack:

"Raiden-!" i shouted on impulse, but i was some distance away so no one noticed me.

Paying some time to they duel i saw something unexpected Raiden summoned a giant dragon that i never saw.

'...But how can that be, that's a Xyz...no way...' wondered this, i suddenly remembered something i was toold:

("Of course i know him, he is one of the Xyz remnants your looking for...")

("Athough he's not the only one, there is someone else...")

'I didn't believe them first... but could it be...'

"No! I refuse to believe that!" with this words i ran to the direction of the Ruins.

* * *

 **Back to Raiden**

"My turn draw." I took a card from my hand then "I normal summon Evilswarm Mandragora from my hand. Now like before i'll resurect Orthros from my graveyard." my monster came back the third time now

"I'm overlaying my two monsters to build the overlay network! Corrupted Dragon of Darkness, with wings formed from ice! Show yourself before our enemies with your overwhelming might! Xyz summon! Appear! Evilswarm Ophion!"

 **Evilswarm Ophion [Dragon/Xyz/Effect] DARK Rank4 atk 2550 def 1650**

"I saw his effect from before, i must admit he has a powerfull effect, for a Xyz monster that is! But he's useless if your opponent has already Fusion monsters on the field!" He said while grining deviously

"You saw only his monster effect, he still has a Xyz effect." i said annoyed

"And i use it now, by detaching one overlay unit i can add one 'Infestaton' spell/trap card from my deck to the hand. And i add this one." i took the card and showed him, but didn't say the cards name on purpose.

"Seriosly?! Of all the cards you could get, you added a spell card?! Hahaha! Are you a idiot you can't use it properly now then why bother?!"

"I don't really care what other people say or think about me. But i don't want to be called a idiot by a real one. Sigh, i set one card and end my turn."

"You're really boring you know that. Compared to the others you're to emotionless, that's no fun! Be angry a little will you?!" he began to shout some nonsence again, but not angry what does he know?

"You're misunderstanding something here, i am angry, only i'm not like you to explode simply in blind rage. Instead i hold it back, forge it and sharpen it into a blade that can cut down anyone."

"What's with this nonsence? I had enough of you! To hell with orders! I'll finish this duel and card you the same way i did in Heartland! My turn!"

'What did that bastard say? He was in Heartland?!' at that moment i felt a strong pain in my head and then everything turned black...

* * *

 **Flashback ( Authors (POV))**

Scream's filled with fear.

Cries filled with despair.

The angry voices who tried to fight back desperately.

This was the sounds that surrounded him, instead of the happy laughts of children that played in this park he heard the sick laughts of the ones who cruelly carded everyone who they could.

Someone tried to run from them, someone on the other hand tried to fight back, but in the end everything ended the same way

"There's just too many of them! Arggg!" yelled a youth just before turning into a card himself

"Tch. Yuto take Ruri and get away from here! Shun! Cut open a path for them! I hold them back here as long as i can!" shouted the boy towards his friends

"No! That's just insane! I'll stay and help you out!"

"Forget that Yuto! Don't worry about me i wont die just yet, just go."

"Leave it, you can't change his mind now." said the other boy grabbing him on the shoulders, then he turned to the boy and said "Don't you dare to die on me! You heard that, Raiden!?"

"Of course." Saing this to his friends he turned to face his enemies.

After he couldn't hear his friends running anymore the boy relexed his shoulders and sighed with relief

"Sorry guy's... it seems that i need to brake 'that' one promise after all!" saing this he took out a deck and placed it into his disk

...

In the middle of his battle the boy hear two sounds from the side. The first was a laugh, the second was a cry.

Shifting his sight a little, he saw three children being cornered by someone roughtly 100m away from him.

It didn't even take him a second to sprint that way, but the distance was too far for him to reach them.

"No! Stooopp!" Yelled the boy, only it was too late... the children were already turned into cards...

In the end, the boy could only hear two things: the hysterical laughters

And his hatred filed roar...

...

* * *

 **End of Flaschback Raiden's (POV)**

'I remember now... the one who carded the children on that day... was Kano!' i clenshed my fists in anger.

But i don't have time for this now, it's his turn after all. That's why instead of leting my anger go wild i began to 'sharpen' it

"I activate the card that will bring your destruction! Ritual Beast Steeds! I can destroy monsters on the field up to the number of 'Ritual Beast' monsters i control! And of course i target all of your monster be gone! Hahahahahaha!" his card effect forced his monsters to attack mine, that destroyed some tree's together with my monsters.

Now that my field was 'empty' Kano laughted once more, only he didn't notice something important

"Haha! This is the end! Ulti-Apelio kill that Xyz looser! Atta-!" just as he declared his attack he froze in shock

After all my monsters sudently came back to the field, no they never were gone to begin with.

"What's going on!? Your monsters were destroyer just now! How are they back?!" he yelled not understending what he just saw.

To his question i simply said

"Conter Trap, Dark Illusion. If a dark monster is targeted by a card effect, that card is negated and destroyed. In other words what you just saw was all a illusion created by this card." i said with a calm expresion

Kano on the other hand gasped for a second and after that he exploded in rage once more

"Damn YOU! I'll destroy your monster nevertheless! Ulti-Apelio tear his monster to pieces!" he ordered so, and now his monster attacked Ophion

"I activate the effect of Chaos Harbringer Dragon! By detaching one overlay unit he changes the attack to himself and performs demage calculation."

"Who cares about that dragons effect! He wont hinder me a second time! Ulti-Apelios effect! When he attacks he's unaffected by all card effects! So he will still attack your other dragon!" and he did, his monster bite Ophion in the neck, he roared on last time as he was destroyed. (1400 - 1350)

'Don't worry your pain i will pay it back 1000 fold, so rest now' i thought this as i placed the card to the gravetard

"See what you're done? And i wanted to be nice and spare you from this with Harbringer's effect. Whatever you asked for it yourself." i said with a shrug

"I'll activate the trap card Xyz Xtrame !, when a Xyz monster i control got destroyed by battle i can pay 1000 lp." (1350 - 350) "Afterwards both of us reveal one Xyz monster from the extra deck with the same rank or one less as the destroyed monster simultaneously. The one who revealed the monster with lower ATK takes damage equal to the difference between the revealed monsters ATK's."

"Ha! I don't have a Xyz monster so what now?!"

"Of course, i know that. If the opponent in other words you, wont reveal a momster then you get the ATK of the monster i show you as effect damage."

"What?!" i ignored his surprise and continued

"I reveal Evilswarm Ouroboros. That's a tottal of 2750 poits of damage." after saing this Ouroboros appered on the field in ghost form and attacked Kano this time sending him into a tree (4000 - 1250)

"It's still not over, the Harbringer Dragon hates it if his Xyz comrades are destroyed and if that happens his last effect activates. One of my other Xyz monster get's that destroyed monster attack! And i only have just my dragon so he recaivs Ophion's power." as i said this Ophion's spirit came back from the graveyard and got inside my other dragon (Harbringer Dragon atk 3000 - 5550) and now he made one more sky trembling roar

But to all this Kano just smirked

"And on a note, this attack boost is perpanent..."

"What?! Who care's he still cant attack me! But your lucky! You survived one more turn! I'll activate one set card i have! The continuous-spell card Dimenssional Fissure! With this all monsters that should go to te graveyard are banished instead! With this no more repeated xyz summons! I end my turn on this!" is he a fool? whatever that card wont hinder me

"My turn, but before i draw, let me ask you something Kano..." with a 'hmm?' he turned his attention to me

"How many people have you carded already?"

"Hah?" he rised an eyebrow pissed "Why should i care about something like that? Or are you telling me that you counted on how many ants you stepped at? Of course not! It was fun to hunt them! It was fun to card them! Nothing else matters to me! And i'll do the same to you! So prepare your best expresion and be ready!" On his face was a sick smile after telling me this, but it didn't matter

"I see..." i said these simple words and averted my gaze

"If you won't reflect on your damned self and simply repeat your foolishness then just watch. I will definitely show you the abyss of hatred that you do not understand. Draw!" i draw the card then activated one of my remaining set cards.

"I'll activate the spell card Infestation Chaos Fusion!"

"What?! Fusion?! How can that be!"

"Did you thing that just because i'm from Xyz i won't use fusion monsters? Now i'll banish Orthros, Vassal and Ketos from my graveyard to fuse them together!" after i told him this i began my chant:

"Evil monsters! Combine your powers inside the dark door and show us your new form! The Three Headed Guard of the Underworld who won't let anyone escape! Appear! Level 9! Evilswarm Cerberus!"

 **Evilswarm Cerberus [Beast/Fusion/Effect] DARK Level 9 Attack 2050 Defense 2050**

From the fusion gate appered a black wolf like monster rougly three times biger than myself. On all his legs were broken chains, it seemed like those chains feiled to restrain him and for some reason the ends of thase chains ware burning with a dark blue flame. Of the three heads the two ont the side have some sort of armor that had one big spike one at the center and one at the side that. Only the midle head had somewhat longer fur on the back of his neck, making him special from the other two.

"Impresive for someone not from Academia, but still too weak to be caled a true fusion monster!" as if challenging him i said

"The effect of Cerberus, when he's fusion summoned he gains half of the ATK of the two not strick fusion materials used to summon him, meaning he gains 1400 ATK points." Saing this all three heads howled once (atk 2050 - 3450)

"Also, i activate the effect of Vassal of the Chaos Emperor. When he's banished i can use him and other banished monsters to perform a Xyz summon. And i'll do just that to bring back someone with a grudge from last time -"

"Merciless, hated, deamon from the deeps of the underworld! Come to my side to revenge the oppressed ones! Apear! Rank 4! Evilswarm Thanatos!"

 **Evilswarm Thanatos [Fiend/Xyz/Effect] DARK Rank4 Attack 2350 Defense 1350**

"So Kano, because of Fusion Trench my Xyz monsters can't attack, but what about him?" i asked poiting at Cerberus

"Grr! That still won't help you! I have three and you only one fusion monster, he alone won't change anything!"

"Hmpf, we see about that, Cerberus attack Ulti-Apelio!" on my order he leaped at Kano's monster

"I won't alow that! I'll activate Ulti-Apelio's effect i can send him back to the extra deck and special summon two banished monsters in defense position! Come back Apelio! Lara!"

"Now that Cerberus lost his attack target i can chose a new one, attack Ulti-Cannahawk!"

"I'll activate his effect too and special summon Elder and Cannahawk!"

"Again, because he lost his target i'll attack Ulti-Pattlephin."

"Her effect i-!" Kano said, but this time i interupted him

"You can't. You don't have more than one space lest after you send her back, that's why you can't activate this effect." 'he doesn't know his cards effect to well, as i thought...'

And at the same time i said this, my monster destroyed his, but bacause she was in defense position he did lose any life.

"Cerberus can attack two times every turn so next destroy his Elder." i said calmly as my monster destroyed Kano's defense little by little. But i was far from finishing this...

"The second effect of Cerberus, if after his second attack my opponent still has monster left he can attack a third time. Now, Cerberus attack Apelio." My monster destroyed that little lion with ease. At this sight Kano smiled

"Don't smile just yet. I won't let you go so easily, i'll activate the trap card Infestation Terminus! By banishing one 'lswarm' monster from my field i can target two card's on my opponents side of the field and then return that card to the hand. I'll banish Cerberus to target your Ritual Beast Tamer Lara and...your Fusion Trench..." i directed a cold gaze to Kano and declared my intention to bring everything to and end.

It was clare that he didn't expect this

"But then...-!" after realizing what that meant to him he widened his eyes in shock

"Now that Fusion Trench is gone, now my other monsters can declare attacks. I'll start with Thanatos, go and take down his last line of defense." And he did that, now Kano has no monster to protect himself

"It's the end. Chaos Harbringer Dragon Titanic Galaxy attack Kano directly and finish this..."

"Not so wast! I'll activate the quick-play spell card Ritual Beast Return! I'll banish one 'Ritual Beast' monster from my hand to special summon one 'Ritual Beast' monster from my graveyard or from the banished zone!" He activated his card, but in the next moment the card broke in to pieces and shattered.

"Have you forgoten the effect of my dragon from our last duel? He negates the effect of a spell card and attaches it to himself as a overlay unit." at this point all of Kano's actions where usless.

As my dragon began to charge energy for his final attack, Kano ran for his life.

Nevertheless he couldn't do anything, no one could.

After Chaos Harbringer finished charging, he fired one devastating beam that mercilessly turned everything on his path into dust. It didn't even take a second for the attack to reach Kano...

"GYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" (1250 - 0)

Kano - 0

Raiden - 350

WINNER Raiden

* * *

I followed after the path that my monster leaved after his attack, after a while i found Kano presed to a wall of a buildind. Mustering the remains of his energy he said to me:

"Your regret this... next time we meet i'll finish you...!" as he said this he pressed something on his disk, but...

"Why! Why is this thing not sending me back!?" it seems that after recaiving the attack something broke and his disk wasn't functioning properly anymore.

"Shit! This can't be...! Why now of all time...!?" in his anger he took down his duel disk and tosed it into the grount, this coused all the card's to be scatered in all directions

'You don't even respect the cards and monsters that fighted with you...'

"They useless! Because of them i'll lost again! Damn it! Damn it all! Why did i lose again!? Why?!"

"Why? Isn't that obvious? It's because you can't see anything. Your too focused on your own field, you don't pay attention to your opponent's actions, your to easily falling to rage and that's blinding your actions. To begin with you can't even use your own cards properly there were some mistakes in your play. And as a bonus your too unprepared. You said that my deck is a swarm deck? That's almost entirely wrong, in truth it's a combo deck, but of course you couldn't even see that. I bet it would have been more of a challange if that decks true owner used it and not a third class duelist like you. So, Kano is this enought to answer your question or should i continue?"

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" he yelled angrily and swinged his fist at me.

Only he couldn't hit me. Call it being too weak after our duel, or he simply he never was in a fistfight before. Nevertheless i had enough, that's why after the next dodge i hit him in the gut with so much power that it almost knocked him out cold.

"I don't have time for your tantrum. Answer me, where is Serena?"

"Pff! Why should i tell you that? Hah?!" he said glaring at me

"You angered the wrong person Kano. And it seems you still don't get that..." i said that and prepared to hit him once more

"W-wait, wait i tell you! The last report i got, was that another team found her at the Glaciels!" it seems he's not lying...

"Fine. Come, i'll don't need you anymore..." it seems he misunderstod something as he turned pale it was like all his arrogance, anger and confidence from before disappered and was exchanged into fear and despair.

"Stop! Don't card me! Please! I don't deserve that!"

Let me tell this first, i never planed to card him to begin with, i said this once but i believe that no one deserved that end. The only think i wanted to do was to send him to Reiji for questioning. But his last word's was the last straw, they made my blood boiling

"You don't deserve that? Then what about the ones you carded did they deserve that?" I said with a cold voice, it was a cold and inhuman voice that would send shivers down the backs of any who heard it.

"P-please! I'm begging you! Don't card me!" these words made me just more angried, how dere he! He carded countles people from Heartland, and i bet not just one begged him the same way, but now he's doing the same thing without shame! I had enough! If he were just silent or was still arogant like before i would only beat him into a pulp, but now...

"Oi, oi, you were brimming with the intent to kill me just a moment ago, and now you're begging for your life?"

"Please! I'll promise you i will never do something like that ever again! Just let me go! Please have mercy!"

"Fine. But first tell me? How many did you let go when they begged you like this?" i asked with a glare knowing too well what his answer will be

"N-no one..." thought as much, that's why i took his duel disk from the ground and checked it. It seemed that only the transporting system was damaged everything else was functioning properly.

Seeing the duel disk Kano panicked and triend to brake trough by force once again, only this time i kicked him into the wall

"No! No! Stop! I don't wan't to be carded! Save me K-!"

"That's enough of your pathetic excuses." saing this couldly i activated the disk afterward a light shone at him, and just like that Kano fell to the ground... as a card.

...

* * *

A/n: this is it. I hope you liked it. Am sorry it took some time to plan this duel. But the next chapter should come out soner because there will be no duel.

On a note in this story all 'Number' monsters are threted as normal ones that's why i wont use the 'number' word in any card name.

Well then here are the new oc cards:

Evilswarm Orthros lv 4 beast/ effect dark attack 1050 def 1550 (the corupted form of Twin-Headed Wolf)

Effect: you can discard this card from your hand to add one card from your deck to the hand. Once per turn you can special summon this card from the graveyard, but if you do hes banished if he leaves the filed

Evilswarm Cerberus [Beast/Fusion/Effect] DARK Level 9 Attack 2050 Defense 2050

Evilswarm Orthros + two 'lswam' monster. When this card is fusion summoned he gains half of the combined attack of the two non strik fusion material.

This monster can attack two times every battle phase, if after the second attack the opponent still has monsters on the field he can attack one more time.

When this card is destroyed send him to the extar deck instead of the graveyard. If this card is destroyed because of a card effect you can add one card from the graveyart and two from the deck.

You can also fusion summon him using any two 'lswarm' monster but if you do, this cards level becomes 5 and his effects are negated on the field.

(The corupted form of two combined monster the body and the main head of Fenrir the Nordic Wolf and the other two heads and some of the armor of Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius)

Infestation Chaos Fusion

Spell you can use this card to fusion summon a DARK monster from the extra deck by sending fusion materials from your hand or field to the graveyard

If the summoned fusion monster is a 'Evil' or 'Chaos' monster then you can also use monsters i your gravetard and banished monsters by shuffling them back into the deck, as materials

This whas Danjer with Yu-gi-oh! Arc-V: Judgment of Darkness! Chapter 13 The Return of Darkness

Well then, until the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14 End of the Selection

**In the last Chapter:**

Raiden got into a fight with Kano. And after a fierce and brutal fight he managed to win, only, not without paying a price... his jacket was ruined...ok jokes aside. Instead of 'Ancient Gear' cards that almost everyone in Academia uses he made use of some cards that wass lended to him. But in the end, Kano lost badly. And for all his cruel actions he was forced to pay... with his 'soul'...

Now let's see what happens afterwards!

* * *

 **Raiden's (POV)**

I watched Kano's last moments with eyes full of pity. He was a fool, a real fool. From the very beginning until the end, he was just a idiot. He was a pawn in the Professors hands and he never ever suspected it. Don't get me wrong, i hate him and i will never forgive him for what he's done. And i won't regret my decision, neither will i feel sorry for him.

It's just... if Academia never attacked us, or if we met in some other circumstances who know's we could have become friends...

'Pfff! Yeah, who am i kidding, that could never happen.' but seriously

"...Friends...huh..." i got curious for some reason. And it's time to find out, what exactly is my relationship with Serena...

With this in mind, i headed in the direction of the Glaciel's.

"But, before that..." i gathered all the scattered cards on the ground, after all, they don't deserve to be threaten like this...

After getting almost every card from the ground, i took out the cards from the duel disk's extra deck and placed everything in a card holder.

'Now then, what should i do with the last one?' I thought this as i looked at one card still on the ground. Yes, that one card was Kano...

After a few minutes of thinking, something came to mind.

'It's decided, i'll use you for this purpose...' and with that decision i took 'his' card and placed it to the others

"You better didn't lie to me Kano, if i don't find Serena at the Glaciel's then i...tear you in half..." with this words i walked away

... ... ...

... ...

...

* * *

 **Meanwhile** **Serena arrived at the Ancient Ruins**

'Finaly i'm here. Now i just need to find that Kurosaki guy...where should i start?' just as i thought this, i heard some duel noises from one of the ruins a little further from here.

And just as i arrived ad the Tample entrence, i heard someone shouting with a cruel laugter:

"Now! Death-Toy Scissors Tiger attack Force Strix and send that Xyz remnant! Send Kurosaki to his grave!"

'Kurosaki!?' i gasped in shock to hear his name...

But that shock didn't last long, because it was soon replaced with another one...

From the attacks shockwave he was sent flying out of the tample and that's not all, he landed on the stairs rolling down on them.

After i came to myself, i ran down to him an asked: "Are you all rignt?!"

Kurosaki didn't answer he was holding his side with a painfull expresion

"Those wounds...!" i gasped once more, from the hit and falls he most likely broke a rib or two.

Just when i thought about to help him, the one who attacked him Shiunin Sora said annoyed

*sigh* "Yuzu don't get in my way. I've finally hunted one of them down. Let me deal with him quick so that i can go after Raiden."

'What was that?! I won't let you!' with this in mind i activated my duel disk

"That disk!? Your Serena aren't you!?" but then again, i can't leave Kurosaki like this, i still need to hear the truth from him, that's why!

"I activate Lunar Eclipse! Let the field be surrounded by Darkness!" as the field turned dark thanks to my card, i grabbed Kurosaki and dragged him away.

"Wait! Serena!" i heard that little twe... i mean Shiunin Sora's yell, but of course i won't stop, not now! Because...

'If Kurosaki is realy your comrade, then your owning me for this a big one! Prepare yourself!'

... ... ...

... ...

...

* * *

 **Raiden's (POV)**

"...?!" what the? I felt suddenly a shiver running down my spine

And no, i wasn't bitten by Futoshi.

'It must be because i'm almost at the Glaciel's now...'

... ... ...

... ...

...

* * *

 **Some time later at the Glaciel's Yuzu's (POV)**

*huff!* *huff!* *huff!* 'Who the hell is that guy?!' He looks just like Yuya, although duels almost so mercilessly like Raiden!' i thought this as i run for my life.

After i separated ways with Serena i was found by three Obelisk Force mambers and got sourounded. Now that i think back it would be batter if i'll just dueled them instead of this one.

For some reason when he arriwed the other three dispersed, leaving me alone with him

I now know that he's the one who kidnapped Ruri and Rin! I hoped that i could get some information out of him, but after we got into a duel and he summoned his dragon everything went wrong!

Realizing that i can't beat him, i ran away, no i'm still runing! Only i hit my limits now, i can't hold this up much longer!

That's why i tried to hide myself from him -

"Seriously? You really managed to run away from me for a whole night?" -but it seams that was pointless.

Also i take back my words he's nothing like Yuya or Raiden! Yuya tries his best to alway smile and be like his father! And Raiden, even though he's merciles to anyone who got in his way, he still cares about his friends more like about himself!

But this guy! He just enjoys to crush everything with his power!

"Well that was fun, i must admit. But all fun ends here." he said with a grin as he aproched me. Out of fear i cried out:

"Help me...-!" at that moment my braclet shone once again

"W-ha-!?" and he disappeared

'The braclet shone, once again! That means...!' As i thought this, something suddently fell from tha sky

...

* * *

 **Raiden's (POV)**

I was wandering the ice plains for some time now, only without luck. Not to talk about Serena, i haven't seen anyone.

'Don't tell me, my 'luck' from yesterday is still present.' I thought a while rolling my eyes in annoyence.

But, from all zone's, i would say that this is most likely my favorite one. If someome would ask why. Then the answer would be: 'no real reason...'.

It's just calm and silent here. No one to piss me off. And no one to distract me.

Yes distract...

'What should i say to her?' 'Should i apologize first.' Or 'Perhaps what she meant about that 'traitor' thing?' in my mind i played these situations over and over. And for some reason i knew, that whatever i would say, she won't even listen to it, how stuborn she is...

*sigh* as a big sight escapet from my mouth, my silence was also interupted by a strange sound.

The sound was some distance away, but it souds similar to the sound a engine has...

First think that came to mind was a plane that flied low. Because even if Reiji, stopped the transportation in the whoul city, there wasn't really a reason to stop the air routes.

'But that couldn't be it, after all i didn't see any...wait, engine... motor... don't tell me!' just as i was about to check it...

"Help me -!" i heard this yell from the other direction

'That voice, Serena!' with my remaining strength, i run to her.

"Damn it!" i definitely heard the woice from this direction, but because of all these gletschers i couldn't see anyone.

The next moment i saw i light, suspecting the worst i sprinted with all my strengh... only, in the process i didn't see that gap...and yeah i fell down.

After hitting the ground of ice, i heard a surprised voice behind me

"Raiden?!" i turned around to finally see Serena...

'No, something is wrong... the uniform is from Academia, the voice is also her's, but if i thing about it she would never cry for help... besides, that hair color and eyes...' don't tell me...that fool mistook her?! Tch! Whatever it's useless now, that's why:

"Yuzu...? Why are you in Serena's clothes?" i asked suspiciously

"I changed clothes with her, so that she could find Kurosaki and have a talk with him without being chased by the Obelisk Force." Yuzu explained calmly

"Okey, putting the fact aside that you risked your life... why does she want to talk with Shun?"

"I told her the same thing you said..." she paused for a second "about your home. After hearing that, she wanted to confine everything herself..." i see, just as i was about to ask her something else, Yuzu took the first turn and asked instead:

"Um... Raiden, what exactly happened to you, are you all right?" she said pointing at myself

Oh right, my clothes were cut, torn and in taters. And there was blood here and there...

"I was hit by a lion." i said bluntly and in return Yuzu looked at me in disbelief.

Well, that's the truth.

"That's not the point, why ask Shun? She could just ask me?"

"Well, i did say her that, but..."

"But what?"

"She said something about 'not trusting a traitor' angrily."

'Seriously, the hell? What did i do to her?' just as i was pondering this, Yuzu's eyes glistered with a spark and for some reason that seriously pissed me off...

"Oh my, oh my, Raiden could it be? That your 'girlfriend' is angry at you? What could you have done? Hmm~! Suspicious~" and now i know why, she saw her chance to pay me back for all the teasing that i put her through in the last few days.

It's only that Yuzu... you challanged the wrong opponent, after all, i have years of experience in teasing my best friends...

"Wait. Yuzu, don't tell me that... you're jealous of her?" i said acting like i was really surprised and as if i believed that.

"W-what...?" it was writen all over her face, of all the possible come back's i could give her, she didn't expect this one. But it's still to early to stop here

"If that's the case, then don't be. I'll even give you a kiss to make it up to you." saing this i slowly approached her

"Wha-?! W-wait! That's something only people should do that who likes each other!"

"Well, i don't hate you Yuzu. Or is it that you hate me?"

"N-no... i don't hate you but..."

"Then isn't that fine...?" as i said this, i was now beside her

"That's not it!" not being able to take the pressure any more she attempted to hit me with her paper fan.

Normaly i would just dodge it, but this time, i grabbed her swinging hand to stop her. And then i got closer so that i could kiss her.

"W-wai...sto..."

"It's too late for that." I whispered her, and in response Yuzu closed her eyes reflexively

And then-!

...

Nothing happaned.

After one second, two seconds, three seconds passed, Yuzu opened her eyes slowly to see what's wrong...and at that moment i gave her-!

A light flick on the forehead...

"Ouch!" she shriecked surprised

"Ba~ka! I wouldn't do such a think, next time think before picking a fight with me." she pounted angrily at herself for believing me, nevertheless, her hand that was holding the paper fan was trembling.

And if i didn't stop her with a serious expresion, i bet she would try to hit me to death with her fan. Only i would still just dodge them...

But that's not the point. I heard that same engine from before coming closer and closer...

Yuzu heard that sound too, that's the second reason why she stopped

"Hide behind me for now..." with a nod she just did that.

Ten seconds later, someone arrived riding on a strange motorcycle

I had my suspicions, but now, after he took down his helmet i was certain. It really was-...

"The Pawn of Fusion!" a said angrily, after all he could be the reason why Yuto was absorbed by Yuya.

I have my doubt's, in the first place at that time both of them went berserk, but he's still my only lead i have to nelp my friend...

On the other side...

A vein popped out on his forehead, and then he shouted pissed

"I'm Yugo! Yugo! How many times do i need to say this damn it!" as he did this, i silently took out my duel-disk from the holder and then he calmed somewhat down and afterwards he stared at my face blankly

"Wait! You! Why are you...?! No that can't be..." he gasped surprised pointing in our direction

'Did he remember me from last time or...' as i was thinking this he asked

"Who the hell are you?!" no, i was wrong he's just a fool...

"Whatever. This is actually not bad, i'll pay you back the debt my friend is owning you." just like that i activated my duel disk, but then...

I got a call from Reiji, and like some people guessed i canceled the call, only for him to call back immediately.

Thinking that he would do the same thing again, this time i answered

"What is it? I'm somewhat busy at the moment so please shut up. I need to deal with this Pawn of Fusion first." i heard him shouting 'I'm Yugo damn it!' again, but i ignored it

"Don't fight him for now, he isn't our enemy."

"What? How can you be so sure about that? He attacked us last time."

"I'm sure of it, otherwise why would he duel the Obelisk Force? And why would he save the senior Lancers then?" so those guy's got their ass kicked after all, huh...

Well i knew that this would happen but that's not important now...

"Oi." i said focusing my attention to him "Is it true that you beat some Obelisk Force mambers not so long ago?" and asked to confirm

"Obelisk Force? What's that?" he asked back in wonder

'He doesn't know them? Could it be, he isn't with them after all?' as i pondered this i told him a pointer

"Some clown's in blue uniform and mask's."

"AHHHH! Yeah! I just beat three of them! Wait! Don't tell me your with them!?" it's the truth then, well now...

"I'm not." saing this to him, i turned to Yuzu and said:

"It seams he's not our enemy Yuzu, so i'll go over there and finish this call, so don't go anywhere ok."

"That's fine. But how do you know Akaba Reiji? And what are you tallking with him?" asked Yuzu confused

"I tell you after i done with him. Just wait for a moment." saing this i got roughtly five meters away from then to talk with Reiji.

And now that the guy could saw Yuzu properly, ne huged her for some reason

"Rin! Rin! I'm glad to see you again!" Rin? He most likely mistook Yuzu for her and also Ruri's and Serena's synchro conterpart.

It's not that i can't understand him, who knows, if i hadn't amnesia my reaction would be similar to his, only i doubt i would hug Ruri. After all Shun would kill anyone if they did that...

"Let go! I'm not Rin!" saing this Yuzu forced her way out of that hug, well mostly. Only after that, her braclet began to shine for some reason.

"Eh?" voiced Yuzu surprised and then the light got too bright so i covered my eyes, a second later:

""What?!"" The both of them yelled

After the light faded, i looked at the place where they were, yes were. No one is there anymore

"What the hell, are you kiding me now...?" Where the hell did they disappear to?

"Tch, Reiji i'll go and talk to you in person wait for me there." saing this i huriedly cut the call

'If it's like Yuzu told me, then Yuya should arrive now.' Just as i thought this

"Yuzu! Where are you Yuzu!" shouted Yuya from above

"Hhm? Raiden! Yeah it's him!" said Yuya after noticing me "Is Yuzu here?"

"Well, she's not here as you can see." i didn lie, she isn't here anymore.

"Not so fast Yuya! It's difficult to run in sandals!" that voice, Gongenzaka...

"Yeah, yeah! And it's also dangerous! What would you do if you fell down from there!" No, dont tell me...

"Oh? You're also here Rai-kun?!" tch, yeah it's him

"What are you guy's doing here?" i asked the three

"We're looking for Yuzu!"

"True, there are outsiders in this tournament who attacked the other participant's."

"Yeah, and it would be dangerous to let a girl wander around alone at a time like this." said Yuya, Gongenzaka and Dennis respectively

"I see. But as you all can see she isn't here what will you do?"

"I think we should head to the Volcanos! She was there when Dennis saw her the last time, come with us Raiden! It's more safe together!" as always your to nice to others...

"No, i'm fine. Just go, i'll stay here a little longer and look for her here, she could be in the near."

"Then we should make a two person team and..." i interupted him

"No." i said determinated "As you said it's dangerous now, so stay together, i'm used to situations like these so i'll be fine, see you later!" before Yuya could say anything else i run of.

And as i said before i was heading to Reiji, i need to give him something and at the same time i looked out for Yuzu and that guy, they could be still somewhere in the near.

... ... ...

... ...

...

* * *

 **Some time later**

I was now in the control room together with Reiji, his assistant Nakajima and some other staff

"What's the situation elsewhere?" i asked Reiji, but just as i did that

"Akaba Reiji! What's the meaning of this!? Why can't we see the duel's?!" Sawatari came into the room shouting

"What are you doing here?! Where are the guards!" yelled Nakajima

"Hmpf! My father has more authority than you think, but that's not important for now! Something is wrong here and i want to know what!"

"Do you really want to know? Then i tell you, no i let you even participate." said Reiji while turning around in his chair

"What?!" said Sawatari surprised

"Wait just a minute Reiji, your joking right?" i asked him

"I wouldn't joke about something like that, besides he is a strong duelist you saw his last duel no?" it's true, he imroved somewhat, and if he's opponent's warent Yuya and Gongenzaka then he would most likely be in this battle royale from the begining but...

"He's still just a weasel Reiji."

"What was that?! Besides what are you doing here Shinigami? Shouldn't you be at the field and fighting?!" yelled our weasel-kun

"Shut up, don't interupt me ever again." a said with a could voice and glare that ws enough to silence him for now.

"Reiji this farce of yours is almost over, even if you send him out now, there is a chance that he won't be able to do anything."

"I know that. Of course if that happents then, then this conversation never happened."

*sigh* "Just do what you want. I told this once and i tell you again, i won't help neither i'm obliged to do so if they all in trouble."

"Of course." Reiji just said this, and then began to explain to Sawatari

... ... ...

After he finished.

"Lancers. There isn't a beter name that fits me! Sawatari "Weasel" Shingo batter as this! Wait, what?! Who was the one that said weasel in the midlle of my name?!"

"It was me..." i said nonchalantly

"The Shinigami again?! Besides, Akaba Reiji! I get that this is a test to enter the elite group Lancers! But why is he already one?! He isn't much batter than me?!"

*sigh* "I never said and i nevel will say that i'm stronger or better than anyone and i know myself that there are thinks i can improve. But before you go and say something like that, don't forget that i FTK - ed you on our duel."

"It's true that you beat me that time! But that Sawatari "Weasel" Shingo is gone! Drop that already! I'm now the Neo Neo Neo New Sawatari "Weasel" Shingo! Seriously drop that already! Just you wait i'll become a Lancer myself and challange you to a duel later on!" after saing this he ran out of the door.

"I'm heading out again myself, i've already lost enough time on this weasel as it is." i said annoyed

"But before that here." I took out Kano's duel disk

"It could contain some usefull information so check it out as soon as you can."

"Nakajima."

"Yes, sir! I'll begin with it immediately!"

Just like this i gave the disk to Nakajima and he ran of with it

"And there is on more think i want you to do."

... ... ...

"Are you sure about that?" after telling him what i wanted, he asked me this

"Yes. And if my gues was wrong then i just take responsibility and finish it of myself." Reiji looked in my eyes, but after seeing i was serious he stopped

"Fine, i'll make those later. I'll check everything here one more time and then i'll head ou myself." And with a nod i wanted to go, but then i stopped.

It was because i saw on the monitor that Shun, Serena and a Ninja began to duel against three other Obelisk Force mambers. But that's not why i stopped, it was Shun, he was out of breath and could hardly stand on his feat's anymore, that's not like him

"Say Reiji, do you know what's wrong with Shun?"

"It's because he got some serious injuries when he lost to Shiunin Sora."

"What?!" I was shocked for a moment

'Shun lost? And to that twerp?! Either that little had the best day in his whole life or Shun was carelessly fighting him.' But, that's not something he could do, he knows better that enyone elso what could a moment of carelessnes do.

"If that's true why didn't Sora card him?" Don't misunderstend, i'm grateful that he's still all right, well more or less. But i thought Sora wouldn't hesitate to do so, then why?

"It's thanks to Serena, she helped him in the last minute." Serena did that?

Next moment after hearing this i sprinted out of the room as fast as i could.

'Just you wait Sora! I'll pay for this!'

... ... ...

* * *

 **Later at the Volcano's Raiden's (POV)**

I arrived at the place where the last battle was taking place.

When i got there the duel against the Obelisk Grunts got more severe. Now even Gongenzaga and our favorite Weasel-kun were fighting against them.

'It should be fine if i'll leave this duel to them, even if Shun's wounded he can still fight back, besides there is Serena and Gongenzaka with him. Yes just them, i didn't forget enyone els out.' and with that in mind, i searched for Sora

... ... ...

I found Sora together with Yuya. The both of them were dueling agains each other, besides it seamed like it was the final move as both of them jumped up to grab an Action Card.

Only i wasn't really interested in the duel, i was more intrigued in that new dragon of Yuya's...

And just as one of them was about to take the card the Action Field disappeared

'Time over, huh... bad luck it seams.'

Yuya was just about to say something to him, most likely his 'we should duel with a smile' thing, but i don't have time for this.

"Yuya could you back off, i need to tell him something." as i said this i walked near to the two

""Raiden!"" yelled both of them surprised, but i ignored that

"I could just duel you here and now, but i still need someone to deliver this back to his owner. Here catch." saing this i tosed him something

After catching it he asked:

"A card holder? What's this supposed to mean?" He wondered

"Just take out the last card, you could say that this is my declaration of war to Academia. So go on and get out of here, the others should arrive any moment now." i said couldly

"Hah! As if we would take you on seriousl-! This is! Kano!?"

"Say what?!" Both Yuya and Sora were supprised if not shocked

"You! You actually dared to do that to one of us?!"

"Hmpf, as if you guy's are one to talk. Besides i wasn't the one who started this you know?" just as i told him this Shun and the others arrived. So i asked Sora this mockingly:

"What now? Will you run with your tail between your legs? Or are you planning to take on everyone?"

"Grr! I'll remeber this!" finishing his threat he transfered back to Academia.

After he dissappeared i run up to Shun worriedly and asked in a low voice so as the others couldn't hear it:

"How are you Shun? I heard what happaned..."

"I'm fine. It's just that i wasn-!" I knew what he wanted to say, only i won't hear that crap. That's why...

"Argggggg!" Shun tried to hold back his pained roar as much as possible by biting his lips

"Y-you bastard! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Isn't that obvious? I'm poking your ribs." i saw him holding this place before, so that must be the place of his injury

"I can feal that just fine! I'm asking you why the hell did you do that?!"

"To see if it hurt's?" i said with a 'Isn't that obvious?' like face

And of course, after seeing my face, Shun got so angry that some vains poped out on his forehead.

"Ohh, i see... then just wait till i get you betwean my hands! Then you will see how it feal's!" he tried to catch me, but as he is now there is no way he could do that.

Of course i did that for a reason

'Shun, i won't hear your apologies. I prefer you being angry at me, that to blame yourself.' This way he won't feel sorry for his lose, instead he will try to get back in form as soon as possible to return the favor...

And for some time now i could feel a glare burning in my back. Wondering who it could be i turned around to see everyone were looking at us, well that's to be expected, Shun shouted befere well, like Shun would.

Even in these circumstances i knew to who belonged that glare...

'Serena...' just as i was obout to shake of Shun and finally talk to her

"I saw all you duels. You all did your best." Reiji arrived with the 'best' timing ever...

"Akaba Reiji! Did you saw how magnificently i beat them! Don't forget your promise to make me a Lancer!"

"Lancer?" Yuya asked in wonder

"That's right! This whole tournament was a entrence exam to see who's worthy enough to become Lancers!" yeah good job you weasel, why not tell them all the plan we ware working for a month now, just like that.

"And the most important of all was to fight back the invaders from another dimension!" are you god damn serious now? He seriously said everything...

"Weit... Are you telling me that you knew everything? Explain yourself Akaba Reiji!" see, you did it now weasel. You made Yuya snap...

Because of Yuya everyone turned and waited for Reiji's answer.

And to all this Reiji just grined

"It's true. The tournament was just a pretext to find powerfull duelist in order to fight against Academia. And you all who survived are the best of the best. You were chosen to fight the invaders fro..."

"Shut your trap!" wow, Yuya really snapped, i never saw him yell like that "Because of this battle we lost many people: Michi, Teppei and many others!" he now shed tears "They even got Yuzu..." he wispered, or he thought he did but because he was angry that got out louder than it should be "It's all your fa-!" Yuya's yell was surprisingly interrupted by

"It's not his fault." Serena... "If Yuzu was captured by Academia then it's only my fault."

"What? If your not Yuzu then who are you?" Asked Yuya

"My name is Serena, i'm from Academia." sigh, straightforward as ever i see

"What?! Then aren't you our enemy!" Sawatari said angrily and approached her, but then-

"Wh-!?" i grabbed his wrist and puled him to myself so that he lost his balance then with that same momentum i twisted his arm and pined him facedown to the ground. This all didn't even take three seconds,i bet that our big mounted weasel hasn't even realized what happened to him, although i could cere less about him, the only think i did was to warn him with a cold tone

"Don't you dare to touch her."

"Ow, ow, ow! I neever planed to touch her! Let go! OWWW!" I twisted his wrist more strongly and pined his head now instead his shoulder

"Who told you that you have the right to talk back."

"What's with you Shinigami?! Why do you protect a enemy?! Ow, ow! Stop it! This seriously hurts?! Are you a traitor now?!"

"Call me however you like, but know this. She is under my protection, whoever dares to even thing about hurting her will be dealt with without mercy!" she saved Shun, that's the least i can do.

"Raiden you..." Serena mutered something but it was to faint to hear her

"Leaving Sawatari aside. What did you meant when you said that it's your fault? And why have you Yuzu's clothes on?" asked Gongenzaka

"She said that she would distract the Obelisk Force. All this so that i could talk to Kurosaki." Everyone was surprised to hear this excpect me and the ninja

"Kurosaki what for?" asked Yuya

"She told me to find and ask him about the truth of the Xyz dimension." everyone looked at Shun and at that moment

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Is it just me or does someone else also think that the two persons who warent surprised to hear all this are suspicious?! Ow! Ow! Ow!" said Sawatari while still 'kissing' the ground

Is this weasel really so sharp or es he shouting the first think that came to the mind from all the pain, most likely the second, although he has a point.

Hearing this everyone turned to me. Wait, me? Am i really more suspicious than the ninja? Well whatever.

"I heard this already...from Yuzu."

"What?!" said everyone, expect Yuya he was more surprised as the others

"So you did find her?! Where is she now?!"

"She...was carded by the Obelisk Force..."

"What!? That's not how it was sup-!" said Dennis surprised and then covered his mouth with his hands.

I lied of course, not to anger Yuya it was to 'wake him up' he's to inocent and goodvilled and that could ruin him. Most likely Reiji thought the same thing, that's why he said what he said like that.

And a second reason was that i wanted to see their surprised faces.

Of course everyone were surprised after hearing something like this, only i was aiming to see a surprised face who knew the truth. And there were only two persons present who showed that.

The first Serena, she of course knew that at worst they would only capture her

And the other was Dennis he was also shocked, as i thought he's suspicious, but i don't have any evidence, so for now let's just observe him

"Agh..! Aghh! W-hy!? Why didn't you tell us?! If only you told us then we could have prevent this!" Shouted Yuya while sobbing

"Why? Because that was the most efficient way to resolve this. I used you all just so that i could archive my ambitions. There is always a need to sacrifice a few in order to nurture the strong."

"SHUT UPPPP!" Yuya shouted and lept forwards to hit Reiji with his fist

Only Reiji stopped him with a hand, and with the other he adjusted his glasses

"Your a duelist. If you want to prove something, then do it with your cards. Not with the fists."

"Fine! If i win then you will kneel down and apologies to Yuzu and the rest!"

"I'll agree to these terms. So let's begin." said Reiji but...

"No your not." I said and pushed Reiji away "The one he will duel is me."

"Get out of the way Raiden! This has nothing to do with you!"

"It has, your angry at Reiji for not telling everyone about this, is this the only reason?"

"Of course!"

"If that's the case then duel me. I knew about everything too, but didn't say a word to anyone." i said with a cold voice.

Everyone was shocked well, almost everyone. But Yuya took the truth expecialy hard

"Raiden! You!"

"So? Will you accept me as your opponent? Of course if you win, both Reiji and me will do what you asked before. Are you wine with this Reiji?"

"Do as you wish..." he said adjusting his glasses once more. And then i turned to Yuya and waited for his move...

... ... ...

* * *

 **A/n:** Some questions and extra at the end please read it.

So hear is it. I hope you liked it. In the next chapter you all will meat the Cruel Dragon who's gaze Froze the Depth's of Hell!

Now then to the questions

Should i make a card spirit of Evil-Eyes later in the series or not?

And if yes what personality would be the best for him?

Lastly starting from the next chapters i will ask questions and make pols frequently so please read that.

Now then to the extra :

* * *

 **What could happen if Yugo found them some time later (and if this was a Yuzu story)**

 **Yuzu's (POV)**

"W-wai...sto..."

"It's too late for that." He whispered, not knowing what to do i closed my eyes reflexively

And then-!

...

Nothing happaned.

After one second, two seconds, three seconds passed, i opened my eyes slowly...and at that moment he gave me light flick on the forehead...

"Ouch!" I shriecked surprised

"Ba~ka! I wouldn't do such a think, next time think before picking a fight with me." He said mockingly and that really pissed me off!

Just you wait i'll pay you back for this

At that moment we heard some sound in the distance.

Raiden said to be silent and hide behind him, next he turned around and focused his attention to the sound.

'Now's my shance!' thinking this i tugged on his shirt and said:

"Turn around for a second."

"What is i-!" Just as he turned around i kissed him lightly

He didn't expect this, so he opponed his eyes wide in shock.

When i parted from him i could see him gasping for words to say

But he was speeckless, that expresion alone was price enough for my first kiss.

* * *

 **A/n:** hope you all liked my little Yuzu fanservice.

Note, dont take this too seriously. Now then.

This was Danjer with Yu-gi-oh! Arc-V: Judgment of Dakness! Chapter 14 End of the Selection

Until the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15 Absolute Cruelty

**In the last Chapter**

The long battle finaly ended. And at the end of it, the mastermind, well Reiji in other words, appeared before us all and told everything regarding this tournament. But of course Yuya couldn't accept such thinking and challenged him to a duel. And just before the both of them began...

* * *

 **Raiden's (POV)**

"If you want to let your anger out on someone Yuya, then, I'm more suited for it than enyone else... After all, I knew the truth behind all of this, but didn't say a word too." hearing these words from my lips both Yuya and Gongenzaka widened their eyes in disbelief, the others who were present either knew this or simply didn't care...

The next moment Yuya hung his head, his body trembling.

I don't know if it's from the shock or from anger, maybe both...

"Raiden... how could you... this...!" while still trembling he said in a weak voice

Guessing his next words I cut in:

"It's no joke. From the beginning I knew everything: about the true meaning behind this tournament, about the coming of the Obelisk Force's and about the possible outcome of this Battle Royale." I said without hesitation or sympathy, but of course Yuya couldn't take this and said:

"I thought you and I were friends... but you tricked me!" He yelled angrily "If only you said something... If only you said to me something! Then Yuzu...! Yuzu would be...!" he continued to yell as tears began to roll down his face once again

"Tricked? No. More like Used you all. I won't apologize and neither feel I sorry about it. Besides, you can't change anything now, but if you want to try, then accept this duel." everything I said was a lie although they were also the truth, but this should be enought to make Yuya accept this battle.

"Fine! If I win, the both of you will pay with your promise from before!" after his words I smirked once and turned to Reiji

"So this is the deal, you don't mind do you?"

Before answering me, he adjusted his glasses then said:

"So be it then, do what you want." after thanking him mentally I turned to Yuya

"You heard him, so let us begin." I took out my duel disk from its holder and then the both of us activated them

But just before starting Reiji interupted us

"Wait. Let's first create the appropriate stage for this battle." saying this he rised his arm and shouted:

"Action Field - City of the Future: Heartland! Activate!" and with this my old home town appeared aroud us once again

At the sight of the city Shun cleched his fists in anger.

'Damn you Reiji. What are you planing with this?' as I thought this he countinued

"Now then, before the duel starts why don't you tell us what happened to your home Kurosaki?"

"..." as expected

"Silence huh? Then instead of Kurosaki tell you us this Raiden."

"Don't feel like it. Besides, am certain that there are some people that won't believe the story if they hear it from my mouth." saying this I shifted my gaze only for a moment towards Serena, but when she noticed this she scowled at me angrily.

"Fine, then I tell it." after adjusting his glasses once again, Reiji began:

"There was once a peaceful town and their citizens that lived without a care." do you really need to tell this like a fairy tale?

"Untill Academia's Professor invaded them without warning..."

"...shut up..." muttered Yuya silently

"They destroyed their home..."

"Shut up." this time I heard him and Reiji most likely too

"And they mercilesly hunted and carded everyone they saw, one after the other..." but he still continued

"SHUT UP! I don't want to listen to this anymore!" Not accepting the story Yuya yelled this time as loud as he could

"It seems I hit someones nerve, well, I told everything important so fell free to continue." after finishing this sentence our duel began.

* * *

DUEL!

Raiden - 4000

Yuya - 4000

"I set the Pendulum scale with my scale 4 Entermate Trump Witch and the scale 6 Entermate Lizardraw!" as he shouted this his monsters descended in a pillar of light and his pendant began to swing between them "With the set scales I can summon lv 5 monsters simultaneously! Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters! Stargazer Magician (def 2400)! And Entermate Partnaga (def 2100)!" he summoned both of them in DEF position strengthening his defenses

"I'll activate Parntnaga's effect! When he's normal or special summoned I target a monster on my field and that monster gains 300 Atk for every 'Entermate' monster currently on my field! I'll target Stargazer Magician! (Atk 1200 - 1500) And as long Partnaga is on the field he prevents my opponents monsters whose levels are equal or less than his own to attack! Next I activate the spell card Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" after saying this Yuya draw his extra cards and looked at them

"I'll set one of them and end my turn!"

'It's just like you to start the duel with Pendulum summoning Yuya, and your Partnaga's effect is usefull, also in many situations he get's to be annoying, more so on the first turn...' while thinking this I said: "Mine turn, draw."

'...Although pretty much useless against me...'

"I'll start with the spell card Graceful Charity. With this I draw three addition cards but discard two afterwards." I did what I said and discarded Chaos Emperors Guard and Evilswarm Kerykeion

"Now then Yuya, I warned you didn't I? To not get in my way, if you think this will be like the last time we dueled then be prepared. Because I won't show any mercy nor kindness." after saying my warnings I took two cards from my hand

"I'll summon Evilswarm Castor and you know his effects when he's normal summoned I'm allowed to normal summon one more 'lswarm' monster this turn thats why come, Evilswarm Knight Altarios. But it's still not over when Altarios is successfully normal summoned I can special summon one lv 4 'Evil' or 'Chaos' monster from either my graveyard or face-up from the Extra Deck. But I only have monsters in the graveyard so resurrect Evilswarm Kerykeion." if you plan to use Pendulum monsters Yuya, then I simply conter with Xyz monsters

"I'm overlaying my two monsters to build the overlay network!" As the galaxy vortex portal appeared Castor and Altarios turned into dark energy orbs and entered the portal

"Evil Serpent! Who's rage controls their mind! Be now the oppressor! And free our comrade's from the enemies hand's! Apear! Rank4! Evilswarm Bahamut!"

 **Evilswarm Bahamut [Dragon/Xyz/Effect] Dark Rank4 Atk 2350 Def 1350**

"Next the effect of Bahamut, by detaching a overlay unit I target one of my opponents monsters, I'll chose your Stargazer Magician and then by discarding Vassal of the Chaos Emperor who's also treated as a 'lswarm' monster I take control of your monster, go Bahamut! Brain Corruption!" After Bahamut devoured one of his units Yuya's magician let out a pain filled cry and afterwards was teleported to my side

"Stargazer!"

"It's not over yet, next I'll activate Kerykeion's effect. By banishing a 'lswarm' monster from my graveyard I'm allowed to add another one from the same place to my hand, I'll banish Chaos Emperors Guard who is also treated as a 'lswarm' monster and add Altarios to my hand." I did what I said and showed Yuya the card

"After the activation of this effect Kerykeion gains another one, and of course I activate this one too. Now I'll need to normal summon another 'lswarm' momster, I summon Altarios to the field once more." as my knight showed himself a second time I continued "Of course I could special summon another one, but this time I won't, because I'm overlaying my monsters to build the overlay network!" as the galaxy portal appeared once again I began my chant:

"Corrupted Dragon of Darkness, with wings formed from Ice! Show yourself before our enemies with your overwhelming might! Xyz summon! Appear! Evilswarm Ophion!"

 **Evilswarm Ophion [Dragon/Xyz/Effect] DARK Rank4 Atk 2550 Def 1650**

"You should know Ophion's effect so there is no need to explain, I detach a overlay unit to add Final Step Towards Infestation from my deck to the hand." Just like Bahamut, Ophion also devoured one of his units, and then a dark mist like energy that enveloped my deck, after a second a single card came out and was levitating before me, taking it from there, the duel disk shuffled the remaining cards in the deck. And now...

"The finishing touches, from my hand, I activate the spell card Creeping Darkness. With this I banis two Dark monsters from the graveyard to add a lv4 Dark monster from the deck to my hand, but I only have two monster in the graveyard so I'll banish them to add Evilswarm Orthros to my hand." once again I showed the card to Yuya before continuing "Because my Vassal was banished his effect activates, I can use him and other banished monsters to Xyz summon a monster, I'm overlaying my three banished monsters to build the overlay network!

\- The symbol of begining, descent as a serpent who's power will end the life of those who were foolish enough to stand in your way! Xyz summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Evilswarm Ouroboros!"

 **Evilswarm Ouroboros [Dragon/Xyz/Effect] DARK Rank4 Atk 2750 Def 1950**

With this I have all of the Rank4 Evil dragons on my field. Just as I finished summoning the last of them, all three roared in union before they battle.

"Before attacking I use one of Ouroboros units to activate his first effect." compared to the other two, depending which effect you use, one of Ouroboros heads devour a energy orb, in these situation it was the first one, so the middle head was the one who got to swallow the unit

"Go, Returning Darkness! I now target a card on your side of the field and return it to your hand, of course I send your Partnaga back." my last monster fired three dark balls at Yuya's sending him from the field

"And with this your defense is destroyed without even attacking."

* * *

 **Serena's (POV)**

I watched as he performed his consecutively Xyz summoning one after another

'Those momsters... are those, true Xyz monsters?' I asked myself this, after all, they are nothing like the monsters I read about in all those reports.

Those reports stated that Xyz momsters are weak and have limited effect usage, but looking at the way he reused these cards I don't get that fealing at all.

'Hpmf! Who am I to fool myself! It's his monsters after all! He always had this habit! And just like always!... like always with that cold voice and expressionless face he slowly robs his opponents hope with a faint smirk...' after thinking about these thinks I asked myself one last question:

'Are you really from Xyz? I still can't believe it, this must be a lie... after all you...

Answer me... say that it's a lie... please... Raiden...'

* * *

 **Shun's (POV)**

'What the Hell are you up to this time?' I asked Raiden in my mind

'If you added Pandemic instead of your other card then I'm certain that you would win this farce in one go.' thinging about the reason of his actions a thought suddenly hit me

'Wait. Don't tell me... that you remembered 'that' part of your past?!'

"It's no good. Compared to they last duel this is..." said that big guy besides me interrupting my thoughts. What was his name again? Ga, no Go yeah it was Gon... Gon, well whatever, it's not important

"Wait, they had dueled once before? What was the outcome of that?! Who won?!" yelled the other, Weasel I think. I'm sure Raiden called him often like that. But that's beside the point now, the conversation they have are somewhat interesting

"Through most of the duel they were evenly matched but in the end Raiden won with one of those dragons and with a unexpected pendulu summon."

'Just as I anticipated. He wasn't called the 'Shinigami' just for show. It's true, those dragons arent Raiden's strongest monsters, but you could call them his decks 'backbone'. It's already a bother to deal with only one, and if he has all three of them on the field then it's almost over.' yet all this is not important!

'Raiden, if you really remembered 'that' then I'll need to do something about it...'

* * *

 **Raiden's (POV)**

"It's time to battle, go Ouroboros! Attack Yuya directly!"

"I'll activate my set card! The Continuous Trap card, Entermate Pinch Helper! I can only activate this card if my opponent declares a direct attack, that attack is negated!" as he said this Ouroboros stopped mid air and came back to my side of the field

"If the attack was successfully negated I get to special summon a 'Entermate' monster with no more than 800 ATK points from my deck, only his effects are negated. I summon Entermate Return Tantan! (400/600)" so you planned to stop two of my attacks with this huh, but...

"Don't think it will go just as you planed. Ophion attack Yuya's Return Tantan!" for just a moment I could see that Yuya wondered why I used my strongest monster to attack his, but the reason is simple

"I'll activate the quick-play spell card Infestation Chaos Halberd and target Ophion! The targeted monster gains 800 ATK and deals piercing damage!" (2550 - 3350) my monsters sword like tail was changed to that of a helberd who's bladed part looks almost like the Evilswarm symbol, although the midle blade is somewhat longer.

"I'll activate Pinch Helper's second effect! By sending this card to the graveyard I receive only half the damage from this battle!" Not as I planed this but whatever.

With his new power Ophion cut down Yuya's monster in half with one swing, but this isn't all, the shochwave also coused him some damege.

 **Yuya 4000 - 2625**

"When Return Tantan is destroyed by battle I return one card from the field to the hand! I target my Stargazer Magicia! Come back to my side!"

'Not bad Yuya. You improved somewhat from our last duel, even though your monsters effect was negated, it doesn't matter if it activates after his destruction, not only that, with this it was possible to stop three attack. If it wasn't for your kindhartedness then you would be trully useful to us in the battle against Academia, and yet...'

"I still have one attack don't forget that, Bahamut direct attack!"

 **Yuya 2525 - 275**

"If you continue to play like this is a game, then you won't have much time. I end my turn with this." I said to Yuya coldly

"...How?"

"Hm?"

"How can you duel like this?! This isn't how you supposed to duel! I never wanted it to end this way!" did you thing I wanted it Yuya?

"We treated you like one of us... a valued Friend! Raiden remember the time we spend our first duel together! You had fun during that time or am I wrong?!" as he asked this, I closed my eyes, remembering that day and all the other day's we all spend together...

"It was...I'll admit that."

"Then...!"

"But..." I cut in, before he could say the rest "No matter how enjoyable the detour, eventually one must return to their appointed path." this is what I believe. Although it was fun, there are some thing's I need to take care of no matter what.

"Your wrong! There is no such thing as a 'appointed path'! Everyone chooses the path they want to walk for oneselves!"

'Naive. There was a time I believed in those words myself, but... now their gone. After being crushed over and over again, they are nothing more than just simple words to me.' while thinking this, Yuya continued:

"Yuzu, Gongenzaga, Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi, the Principal we all hoped you will be friends with you forever! And not just them! I'm sure that even Sora feels the same way!" say what...?

"Enough is enough Yuya. Shut up and continue, I honestly don't care. If you believe in what you just said then that's good. But don't forget, I'm not you. I have my own believes and principles, if you wan't me to change them then you need to force me to." he was surprised, if not shocked amd yet he still asked one more question while looking at the ground

"The bond we all have Raiden... does it mean nothing to you?" ...bond's, huh?...

"..." I didn't answer him, no I couldn't, I don't have the right to. And that's why I stayed silent...

"I see..." his fist trembled once "If it's like this, then I show you. The power of bond's!" looking me in the eyes, he shouted this

"My turn! I'll draw!" drawing his card he continued "I activate the Pendulum effect of Lizardraw! I draw one more card but then I shuffle him back into the deck!" he did what he said, then took a card from his hand "I activate the spell card Magical Sky Mirror! I target one spell you used in your last turn and resolve it with this card!" it's not hard to gues what card he will target, after all I only have one he can use and that is...

"Graceful Charity! I now draw three and discard two cards!" Once again he draw his cards

"Now I normal summon Entermate Pararhino and activate his effect! I target your Ophion and negate his effects!" his little rhino shoced my dragon a little, but with this he can special summon higher leveled monster

"I also activate his other effect! I target your Ouroboros and special summon a 'Entermate' monster from my hand, I summon Entermate Mammosplash! Now the targeted monsters Atk becomes the same as Mammosplash's!" (Ouroboros atk 2750 - 1900)

"Next comes Pendulum Card Burst! I destroy Mammosplash and Pararhino to draw two cards!" as he draw, Yuya said

"It's here!" must be his partner

"I re-set the pendulum scale with my already set scale 4 Entermate Trump Witch and the scale 8 Xiangsheng Magician! With the set scales I can summon monsters trough Lv 5 and 7 simultaneously! Swing once again, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck Entermate Mammosplash! And from my hand Stargazer Magician and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" as Yuya's monster appered on the field he began his real move

"With Mammosplash's effect I can Fusion summon a monster from the extra deck using him and other monster as materials, but he is banished instead! Now I fuse Mammosplash with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Dual-colored eyed dragon! Become one with the blizzard behemoth, and give birth to a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Level 8! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

 **Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** **[Dragon/Fusion/Effect] EARTH LV 8 Atk 3000 Def 2000**

He summoned the Fusion monster I saw in his duel against Sawatari and Ankokuji

"The effect of Stargazer! Once per turn when a Pendulum monster leaves my field I can special summon him - Horoscope Divination! Come back Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!

Next I activate the pendulum effect of Trump Witch! Once per turn I can Fusion summon a monster using only monsters I control! I fuse Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Stargazer Magician! -

Wielder of mysterious powers, become the bright light and dwell in the eyes of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Arcane dragon wielder of ancient magic! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

 **Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon [Dragon/Fusion/Effect] DARK** **Lv 8 Atk 3000 Def 2000**

Now he summoned another Dragon, but compared to the other one I never saw this one yet.

"I was able to fusion summon thanks to Yuzu, who in return learned them from Sora to protect her friends! That also includes you as well Raiden."

"..."

"These two Fusion monsters are the bond I share with Yuzu and Sora! And I show you their power! Battle!"

* * *

 **Serena's (POV)**

"Battle! If Stargazer was used as a fusion material Rune-Eyes can attack three times!"

"Hell yeah! That Shinigami has no set cards on the field! After this attack Yuya will win!" shouted the 'big mouthed' guy from before

Because I couldn't stand his baseless blabbering I said to him:

""Your wrong!"" But unexpectedly someone else said the same thing, there was no need to look aroud to find him, after all he stood beside me, that's right it was Kurosaki

"Hou? How do you know that?" he asked with suspicion

"Hpmf! I just know, I dueled him countless times after all! It's true, I never saw these monsters he's using now, but his strategy is always the same no mater the cards."

"I see..." just like that he dropped the conversation

"Oy! Oy! Don't just stop there! Explain to us what you two meant!"

"I don't see a need to tell you this Weassel." said Kurosaki with a frown

"What was that?! My name is Sawatari!"

"Whatever."

"Why you-!" the two of them glared at each other, this continued for a few moments until someone stopped them

"Calm yourself Sawatari! But I the man Gongenzaka would also like to know, could you tell us?" he asked me

'This isn't really a secret, besides after a few duels against him you all would understand nevertheless, so why not.' thinking like this, I asked them:

"Can one of you tell which cards are in his graveyard?"

"Of course not! After all those summons, detaches and re:summons how can someone remember them?! Besides, what does it matter those cards are used already!"

"Hmpf! Amateur." frowned Kurosaki once more

"What did you say!" ignoring his tantrum I continued

"That's it. The moment you get confused and can't tell what card he has there, means that you already stepped in his trap."

"Your exaggerating!" he begins to annoy me

"If you don't believe her, then look for yourself!" said Kurosaki, motioning with his chin to look at the duel

"Attack Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Triple Spiral Sky Shot!"

"I activate the effect of Chaos Emperors Guard from the graveyard. By banishing him I nullify any damage I would recaive this turn." said Raiden while showing his opponent the card before banishing it

"But your monsters are still destroyed!" yelled back Sakaki

"Now you get it?" I asked them this

"This is it?! You just need to find a way to prevent him from using them!"

"Like i said, amateur..." once again he said annoyed

That Sawatari began to argue once again with Kurosaki

'But it's true... if someone thinks like that, then there is little chance to beat him.'

Just as I thought this Kurosaki asked me out of the blue

"There was something you wanted to ask me?" oh right I almost forgot

"Tell me Kurosaki, what Yuzu and Akaba Reiji said is it true? Did the soldiers of Academia really do that to your home?" he looked me in the eyes and said

"Yes. Not only did they destroy it, they even kidnapped my sister Ruri for some reason." he said with a sad expresion

"Your sister?" He nod once and said

"But there is one thing I don't understand. Why do you look so much like her?"

"Do I really look like her?" thats hard to believe, but after meeting Yuzu it can be possible

"Not even twins look so much alike." I see... wait?

For some reason my heart beating suddenly quickened

'Does that mean... that the reason he was all the time besides me is... because I'm similar to that Ruri girl...?'

* * *

 **Raiden's (POV)**

"You just destroyed all my monster, but let me ask just in case. Are you finished?"

"I set one card and end it with that."

"It's my turn, draw." I looked at the card and thought: 'This Comes at the right time'

"I activate the spell card Chaos Flash!" after the activation, nothing happened, just as everyone wondered what's wrong I begat to explain:

"On the End Phase of the turn I activated this card, I'll need to draw cards from the deck equal the number of times I summomed a monster from the Extra deck.

Next I activate the effect of Evilswarm Orthros, by discarding this card to the graveyard I add one card from the deck to the hand." I did what I said and then...

"I special summon two monsters, first Evilswarm Mandragora from my hand, I can special summon this card if my opponent has more monsters on the field than I. The second is Orthros from the graveyard, once per turn I can special summon him this way, but if I do he's banished when he leaves the field." only that doesn't matter

"Before you said something about bonds Yuya and if they mean something to me. Let me tell you, even now, I still have a bond with Sora..." although I'm sure it's not one you can accept

"It's the bond of hatred! And just like you, I show you with these two monster! I'll banish my two 'Evil' monsters from the field, to soummon this Warrior -

Evil beings become one, in order to give birth to the Cursed Knight! Fusion Summon! LV 8! Come, Bringer of Apocalypse! Evil-Eyes Paladin!" the both of them will be banished

 **Evil-Eyes Paladin [Warrior/Fusion/Effect] DARK Lv8 Atk 2800 Def 2000**

After the cursed paladin came out of the fusion gate I took the card I added with Orthos and activated it

"Infestation Chaos Fusion! I can use this card to Fusion summon any DARK monster, but if the Fusion monster is a 'Evil' or 'Chaos' monster I can also use monsters from the graveyard and banished zone as meterials by shuffling them back into the deck. I shuffle Orthos and Guard from the banished zone and Altarios from the graveyar into the deck and fuse them together! -

"Evil monsters! Combine your powers inside the dark door and show us your new form! The Three Headed Guard of the Underworld who won't let anyone escape! Appear! Level 9! Evilswarm Cerberus!"

 **Evilswarm Cerberus [Beast/Fusion/Effect] DARK Level 9 Attack 2050 Defense 2050**

And now my second Fusion monster came out of the gate.

"I got these monsters after the duel with Sora and Kano. And just like they used them against us, I will use these Fusion monsters to exterminate Academia." I said with a blood freezing cold glare that made Yuya shiver for a moment

"E-exterminate?! Is stopping them not enough for you?! I understand you wan't them to pay for your Hometown but...!"

"And here your wrong Yuya. They destroyed Heartland? I honestly don't really care much about that. Carded numerous people? Sure, I'm angry and won't let it slide, but it's still no big deal. What I can't forgive them no matter what is, that they took Ruri, injured Shun and if not for them Yuto would be still here!" and if that's not enough they even dared to hunt Serena and Yuzu, and hurt you and Gongenzaka how can I forgive them?

"You see Yuya I'm the type of person that is willing to sacrifice thousands just to save one."

"That's wrong! You should try with all your stenght to save everyone!"

"Please, it's already difficult to save just one. You can't possibly save everyone. Besides, I don't wan't to hear thase words from you Yuya."

"What do you mean?!" he said angrily

"What? So you didn't notice? Even if the reason of your anger was this tournament and the carding of others. That was soon replaced after hearing the news of Yuzu."

"Wha!?" he gasped in shock

"Well, I don't blame you. That's only human nature, most people will say the same thing like you did, but everyone forgets about that the moment something happens to them, or to someone they care about."

"No your wro-!"

"I'm not wrong." I said without hesitation

"Even if your not. Just for reasons like that you carded Kano?! And let others get hurt or worse?!"

"The reason why I carded Kano was none of them. Besides, is it really wrong to hurt others or even kill (card)?"

"Of course it is! That's just simply wrong!"

"Oh really? Then for a example let's say, a mother and her child go to the convenience store to buy something for diner. But they were unfortunately enough to run into a robber with a knife. I don't know what he thought wen he swung the knife around as he was escaping." normaly such stories end here, but not this one

"One of his swings managed to cut the mothers neck, when the Ambulence arrived it was already too late... Although the robber was cought the next morning. But he was only a minor under the influence of drugs, so he wasn't even punished like he needed to be." a sad story no? Nevertheless, this is a story about the boy not the robber

"At some later time, the little boy found that person, the only thing he wanted was a apologie, he just wanted to hear he was sorry. But what did he get? Ridiculing and a beating. At that time, the boy's mind turned red from anger and latter he decided for revenge. Now then Yuya, was it really wrong of him to do such a thing just for all the unjust he recaived? If so, then what would you do instead of the boy?"

"Thats..." Yuya hesitated to say something

"You see, you're also hesitating out of pity don't you. But don't worry, this was just so that I could hear your answer. Don't take the story too seriously." I said simply and continued

"More importantly let's continue." and just like this we concentrated on the duel

* * *

"When Cerberus is Fusion summoned he gains half the combined attack of the two none strik materials. Because Guard has no Atk, my monster gains only 875 points. (Cerberus 2050 - 2935)"

"I also activate Evil-Eyes Paladin's effect, by banishing a 'Evil' monster from my hand and graveyard this card absorb's all attack of my opponents monsters. From my hand I banish Evilswarm Hraesvelg and Castor from the graveyard to activate Paladin's effect."

His shield oppened in half and a eerie powerd robbed Yuya's Dragons strength. (2800 - 8800)

"Now battle. Cerberus attack Rune-Eyes and Beast-Eyes! My monster can attack twice during every battle phase, but because the effect of Paladin was used, my opponent can only recaive damage from him. So this attack just destroys your Dragon's." after Cerberus finished them off I asked Yuya:

"Now that these monsters were destroyed, doe's that mean I also destroyed your bond with Sora and Yuzu?"

"Raiden you! Don't tell me the only reason you destroyed my monsters was for this!?" he asked pissed

"Of course. Yuzu aside, I can't accept a bond with Sora other than hate." I said with a frown

"Now Evil-Eyes Paladin attack Yuya directly." as I ordered my monster, Yuya activated his set trap

"I activate Pendulum Miracle Shuffle! By shuffling Pendulum monsters from the graveyard or face-up from the Extra deck back into the deck this card activates a series of effects depending on the number of cards shuffled! From the graveyard I shuffle Partnaga and Gongcat and from the Extra Deck: Return Tantan, Stargazer Magician and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya grabbed the five cards showed them to me and placed them on top his deck, afterwards the duel disk shuffled them

"Because the number of cards were five, I first draw cards from the deck equal to the number I returned!" he shouted as he draw them "Now the attack of your monster is negated, also I gain LP based on that monster curent attack!" (275 - 9075)

"No matter, I end the battle phase." just when I did that Paladin's Sword began to glow with the same eerie energy

"If my monster attack's after activating his effect I can destroy one monster on my field expect himself, if I don't he is send back to the Extra deck and I recaive 300 poits of damege for every card curently banished." There is no reason to take damege now, so I destroyed Cerberus.

"Cerberus goes to the Extra deck instead of the graveyard, but because he was destroyed with a card effect, his last effect activates. I can add one card from the graveyard and two from the deck, I add Infestation Chaos Fusion from the first place and Altarios and Chaos Emperors Guard from the second." adding the cards I said: "Now I activate Chaos Fusion once more and shuffle Castor and Hraesvelg back into the deck to fusion summon Evilswarm Cerberus!" howling to his revival, my monster came back to the field

 **Evilswarm Cerberus [Beast/Fusion/Effect] DARK Level 5 Attack 2050 Defense 2050**

"If he was summoned using only two monsters Cerberus effects on the field are negated." because of this, I placed him into defense position

"With this, I end my turn." At that same second, three dark-red lights flashed in quick succession. From this suddenness everyone shilded their eyes, expect the one's who listened to the effect's explanation, or knew it beforehand. If you wan't it specifically, they were: Me, Shun, Reiji, the ninja and Serena.

"This was the effect of Chaos Flash, I got three new cards." and now it was Yuya's turn

* * *

"I'll draw! I activate Pendulum Call! I discard a card from my hand, to add two 'Magician' Pendulum monsters from the deck!" again with the magician's?

"I'll add once again Stargazer Magician to my hand! And the second is Xiangke Magician!

Swing once again, pendulum of souls! Pendulum Summon!" after saing this one light came out of the pendulum gate

"Stargazer! Next I normal summon Entermate Drago Remora! Also, I special summon from my hand Entermate Helpprincess! She can only be special summoned if a 'Entermate' monster is normal summoned this turn!" Yuya has now two Lv 4 monsters...

'Don't tell me, you plan to use 'that' monster against me...' as if to answer my speculation Yuya continued, although with something unexpected...

"The Pendulum effect of Xiangsheng Magician! I target Stargazer Magician and change his level to that of a another monster! I change it to the same level as my Helpprincess!" (Lv5 - lv4)

"I overlay my now Lv4 Stargazer with Helpprincess!" at that moment... when the familiar vortex appeared... I saw...

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon [Xyz/Effect/Dragon] DARK Rank 4 Atk 2500 Def 2000**

"...Yuto..." I muttered quietly

There can't be a mistake, the one I saw... the one who summoned Dark Rebellion just now... was Yuto.

'That can't be... after all he was...' just to make it clear I glanced towards Shun, but just as i feared, he didn't react at all.

'So it was just my imagination? Or are you fighting to stop me from this path?' No. Even if he really is dueling together with Yuya, he can't possibly think like that, not after all what happened...

I shook my head to disperse these thought's. Then asked Yuya something before they reappeared:

"So, if Fusion summoning was thanks to Yuzu and Sora, then doe's it meen that your Xyz summoning is thanks to Yuto?"

"That's right." he nod once while saing

"I see." I said just this

'Then show me, if you deserve my best friend's monster or not.'

"I activate Dark Rebellion's effect! Treason Discharge! I target a Lv5 or higher monster on your side of the field and halve it's Atk! I target your Paladin!" (Paladin 2800 - 1400)

"But that's not all! Now Dark Rebellion gains the lost Atk!" (Dark Rebellion 2500 - 3900)

"Once more! I target the same monster! Treason Discharge!" (Evil-Eyes Paladin 1400 - 700) (Dark Rebellion 3900 - 4600)

"And thanks to Drago Remora's effect all Dragon type monsters I control gain 500 extra attack points!" (Dark Rebellion 4600 - 5100)

"Battle! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack Raiden's Paladin! Lightning Disobey of Rebellion!" once again, instead of Yuya. The one I saw was Yuto as he made his familiar move.

*sigh* "After this attack I would get 4400 poits of damege, if only I didn't add this card back to my hand." I took the one card you guessed and send it to the graveyard

"By discarding Chaos Emperors Guard from my hand I can negate damege I would recaive once. With this just my monster is destroyed, nothing more. And don't forget, even if there will be a next turn, I can banish Guard to null the damage. Now then Yuya, what will you do?"

"Just you wait, I win this duel! I set two cards and end my turn!" he shouted this to me

'Hey, Yuto... do you think it was for the best that this happened to you? If not for that, we three could fight together. We could avange everyone from Heartland. But not like this, not with Yuya. Even if the two of you have similar beliefs and are similarly kind. He is way too naive. At least, you knew when you needed to fight... If thing's won't change, then... everything will be meaningless...'

"My turn, I draw." when I looked at the card a feint smirk formed on my lips, and then I said silently, almost in a whisper: "You decided to finally show yourself."

"Let's get it over with. I 'sacrifice' Ophion, Ouroboros and Bahamut from the graveyard to special summon this deck's 'Ruler'!" after saing this I began my chant:

"The Great Dragon! Devour the power of your offerings and honor us with a audience full of despair! Come forth! Evil-Eyes Chaos Pendulum Dragon!" as he descended from the sky, the four massive wing of his coused destructive wind waves that destroyed all nearby building's. Only after he landed they disapeared.

"Because I offered three monster to him, so he gain's 1000 points of extra Atk, and can attack three times this turn." (Evil-Eyes 3000 - 4000) to the power boost he made a sky-earth trembling roar

"Next I normal summon Evilswarm Knight Altarios, just like the first time I use his effect to special summon Kerykeion. Nevertheless, I can't really use his effect at the moment, that's why I change Cerberus to Attack position." the four 'Evil' monsters were ready to jump at any moment, that's why I shouldn't let them wait for too long, that's why...

"Go all my monsters, destroy Yuya's dragons and attack him directly." Declaring this without even the slightest bit of emotion, my monsters headed towards Yuya's field

"Not so fast Raiden! I activate the trap card Entertainment Flash! If I control a 'Entermate' monster, what I do. All your monsters in Attack position are changed to defense! And they can't change them until your next End Phase!" after finishing his explanation all my monsters stopped the charge and returned to my side while taking a defensive stance.

And yet, there was one who couldn't accept such outcome. That's right, it was Evil-Eyes. After his attack was forced to a stop he roared angrily. It was a roar like never before, a roar filed with hatred and anger.

The next moment he turned his head and looked at me. No, it would be more accurate to call it a glare.

It was like he told me something like this - "What the Hell are you standing for? Do something!"

'Fine, fine, be it your way.'

"It seam that you angered someone you shouldn't have, well whatever..." I said while shrugging with the shoulders "I activate the effect of Infestation Chaos Halberd from the graveyard, I can banish this card, then target one monster after the other on my opponents side up to the number of 'Evil' and/or 'Chaos' monsters on my side of the field and destroy them."

"Because of the effect of Drago Remora, dragon type monsters on my field can't be destroyed by card effects!"

"I considered the possibility of him having such a effect after the first one, but it doesn't matter, the monsters targeted by this card have they effects negated."

"What!?" after leting out his surprise the halberd came out from the ground piercing through his Entermate dragon in one go.

At the same time this happened Evil-Eyes sprung into action, he dashed forward and made something like a round kick towards Yuya's last monster only he used his tail instead. The tail didn't hit but I think it never intended to, from the sudden action Dark Rebellion lost his ballance just for a second. And the next thing happened in that split moment.

While still in mid-spin Evil-Eyes grabbed the halberd and pierced Dark Rebellions chest with it. Was that all? No, with his strenght he lifted the still pierced Xyz Dragon with the halberd up and then made a blood-swing like action sending him to the ground. But before Dark Rebellion could somehow stand up, the Evil dragon stepped on his head crushing it. After this display of cruelty he roared once in satisfaction.

"How could you Raiden?! You wen't over the board!" I ignored him and said this instead

"Don't relax just yet Yuya, the Chaos Halberd has also a additional effect, for every monster destroyed my opponent gets 500 points of damage. Meaning you now take 1000 damage." At thase words my dragon toosed the halberd towards Yuya, although he managed to dodge the blade, it was impposible for him to do so entirely. (Yuya 9075 - 8075)

* * *

"I can't just look at this anymore! I the man Gongenzaka will help you Yuya my friend!"

"Right! I also help out with this, besides I still have something to pick with this Shinigami!"

Shouted both Gongemzaka and Sawatari activating their duel disk's.

"If the two of you wan't to join then be my guest." saing this I narrowed my eyes and said couldly: "But I warn you. This is a duel between me and Yuya, if you dare to interfere... then I take the two of you out first."

"Stop!" I was interrupted by Yuya's shout "This is our duel! I will end this by muself!"

"Yuya..." Gongenzaka wanted to say something but stopped after lookind in his eyes.

"I understan." saing these words he took Sawatari and dragged him away.

* * *

"It's good to know that you want to end this duel by yourself, but enough of this light exchanges of hits, if you won't get serious then how do you want revange for Yuzu?"

"I won't! I find a way to save her no matter what! I don't care about revange I'm not like you guy's!" *sigh* it seems I need to take things higher

"And if I she was waiting for you? Would you still say things like that?" these word's took him by surprise

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. What if everything I told you was a lie? She was never carded, and is still somewhere out there waiting for resque. Would you still not consider revange?"

"Raiden you. Your serious just now...? Was everything really a lie? Answer me!" he yelled, while tears began to form on his eyes

"If you want to know the answer for this, then you need to beat me firs. Here is your chace, I end my turn."

Listening to this, it seems that Yuya finaly snapped. His eyes turned dark with red and the air around him also changed, just like the first time he summoned Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.

One of the reasons I said all this was so that I could confront this Yuya. I wanted to know if it really was the influence of Yuto. But looking at him from this close, I'm sure that it's nothing of the sort. But then again, what's the cause of this berserk like behavior?

'If I wan't to somehow separate the two, I need to know this...' just as I prepared myself to take on the berserk Yuya, he somehow calmed himself and placed his hand on his deck

"Draw!" looking at the card he widened his eyes

"I will win this, together with Yuto and the card he entrusted to me! I activate the spell card Shuffle Reborn!" he has this card as well? This could be interesting...

"Because I don't control any monsters, I now special summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with his effects negated! And then I shuffle one card from my field back into the deck and draw a card! I target Entermate Trump Witch!" after sending the card back, he closed his eyes and concentrated one his draw

"Come!..." Yuya shouted "Thanks Odd-Eyes." then said silently

"I activate my trap! Wings of Misdirection! With this card my only monster get's 800 Atk poits, also the effect and activation of all cards you currently control are negated!" (Dark Rebellion 2500 - 3300)

'What's your plan with this Yuya? I'm really curious now.'

"I re-set the pendulum scale with my already set scale 8 Xiangsheng Magician and the scale 3 Xiangke Magician! With the set scales I can now summon monsters trough Lv 4 and 7 simultaneously! Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw a final arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck Entermate Drago Remora! Also from my hand Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" when Yuya's partner appeared on the field both he and Dark Rebellion roared a few times at Evil-Eyes, and he in return just smirked, or it seemed to me at least. For a moment I thought they talked about something but that must be just my imagination...

"Next the effect of Pendulum Miracle Shuffle from the graveyard! All Pendulum monsters from every graveyard and face up from the extra deck are returned back into the deck!"

"So that was your goal, not bad." Yuya has currently only his Stargazer in the graveyard, and I on the other hand have only the Guard

"Because I can only activate his effect when I would recaive some damage, you returned him back to the deck preventing his effect."

"That's not all." I raised a eyebrow wondering what he ment "After returning the card, I can destroy one pendulum monster on the field, and I chose your Evil-Eyes! Thanks to my trap card his effects are negated, so he will be destroyed on the first try!"

"What?" I watched surprised as my monster was forced to leave the field

'Evil-Eyes...' it's the first time that someone managed to destroy him...

"From now one, my real turn begins. I activate the pendulum effect of both magician's! Fist Xiangke, I target a Xyz monster on the field and change his Rank into a Lv!" as he had only one monster it wasn't difficult to gues on who he will use this effect (Dark Rebellion Rank 4 - Lv 4)

"Next I change Dark Rebellion's level to the same as Odd-Eyes with Xiangsheng Magician pendulum effect!" (Dark Rebellion Lv4 - Lv7)

"I promised Yuto to bring smiles with my dueling, that's why I make you understand how important smiles are!"

"..." I was silent, not even muttering a word

"I overlay my two dragins! Dragon of dual colored eyes. Unleash that black scale of wrath, eradicate all opposing enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! Dragon with eyes of rage! Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"

 **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon [Xyz/Pendulum/Effect/Dragon] DARK Rank 7 Atk 3000 Def 2500**

his new monster appered from the overlay portal similarly like my dragon before

'This is the monster he used against Sora just before. The Overlayed form of both Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Yuto's Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.' although I saw him just for a moment

"I received Yuto's dragon with a promise." Yuya said while clenching his fist with determination

"...Promise...huh..." I muttered these words faintly, not hearing what I said Yuya continued:

"And from that promise, this bond was born! This monster is the proof of my bond with Yuto. With the help of this card, I will fulfill his wish!" after hearing Yuya's words, I felt something shattering inside of me

"SHUT UP!" I couldn't contain myself anymore, so I began to yell

"How dare you talk about his wish and bond's as if it's only natural! What the hell do you know about him?!" my blood boiled with anger as I continued:

"You know him at best for a hour! What bond could you possibly have with him?! Or are you trying to say that it's enought to just met with someone to have a bond with him?" Don't make other's lough

"I know him for almost ten years now! Do you seriously believe that you could have a bond with him stronger than mine?!" that's right, for ten years now, he is one of the few who was besides me, even after knowing all the things I did...

"Even I...!" the next few words came in a wishper and "...had a promise with him..." a single teardrop rolled down from my eyes, falling to the ground, shattering

* * *

 **Flashback Raiden's (POV)**

"Whoa, with this deck it's no wonder that everyone call's you a Shinigami." said my friend in astonishment and with a hint of sarcasm

The both of us were drinking some coffee in a Open-Air cafe, while at the same time looking trough our deck's.

"Give me a break Yuto."

"Sorry sorry, but seriously, it's a strong deck." he paused for a moment before asking me this: "Raiden, are you sure about this?"

"Meaning?" I understood what he meant, but just to be sure I wanted to hear it from him

"I'm asking you. Do you really want to build a new deck and seal this one?" His serious eyes made me think for a few seconds, then choosing my words carefully I said:

"Yes... This is the "Shinigami's" deck, not mine. Besides I promised you all, that I won't use these cards anymore." Yes, after 'that' incident I promised my friends that unless my heart is engulfed by hatred I will never use that deck ever again

"Also, it's really annoying to use a rental deck during tests just becuse I couldn't use that deck."

"Haha, yeah that's also true, but you can only blame yourself." he said jokingly

"So, what's your plan? Build a deck around that card?"

"You mean this one?" after hearing what he said, I took out a 'single card' holder from by breast pocket and opened it. Inside was a single card, my most treasured and at the same time my most mysterious one.

"I can't use this." I said simply while showing him

'It's not that I don't wan to use it, I can't use it. After all...' the card is black. A pitch black card. No momster picture, no Level, no Rank, and no text, nothing. Everything was black. Expect one short sentence, with letters as red as blood. It was...

"I see, so you still didn't find a method to use it. Then we need to begin from the start." said Yuto interupting my thoughs

"Not really." I said this, and took out another deck "I have here a prototype, although not a very balanced one. Thats why I would like your help."

"Let's see what you have here." as Yuto began to look trough the cards I asked him

"Thank's Yuto. But why did you invite me today?"

He called me suddenly this morning and asked if I could meet him. I'm not saing there is something bad about that, but usually the four of us go out together and not like this.

"I can't go and invite one of my best friends out sometimes now?" he said and took a sip from his coffee. But I noticed that his face turned a little red, only faintly

"Yuto you...Don't tell me that you want to confess your feelings to Ruri and are about to ask me to help you by distracting Shun. So that he can't get in your way?" I said jokingly, but unexpectedly he almot spit out his drink in my face, I don't know if it was out of surprise or maybe shock

But if not for the waitress who by chance was walking beside our table at that moment, I would have coffee in my face now. Luckily in the last second I grabbed the empty tray from her and blocked it.

"H-h-how the hell did you know that?!" he said flustered, while his face grew even redder

Returning the tray to the waitress I apologized for the suddenness. After that I turned my gaze to Yuto

"Ahaha! Are you for real? I was joking you know." I said laughting

"But are you sure about this?" calming muself I asked Yuto this

"Of course, I'm serious!" he shouted determined

Hearing this, my lips changed into a smile

"No, I mean... Shun is coming this way."

"WHAT?!" Yuto stood up and turned around suddenly, only to...

"Don't be so stiff, I'm joking. Joking."

"Raiden! You-!" he clenched his fist angrily while glaring at me

"Well, jokes aside. What should I do about Shun? Should I 'Bug' him?"

"You can't do that!"

"No, I can. Did you forget to who you're talking to?" Besides, there are no such thing's that you can't do, there are only thing's your not good at

*sigh* "I can guess what you think. But let's say that you could do it, how do you get some of those 'Bug's' in the first place?"

"Don't worry about that, I still have some left from my old 'part-time job'." I said nonchalantly but Yuto on the other hand...

"Throw them out!"

"Fine, fine I think about it..." after saing this I noticed something very bad... and whispered to Yuto

"Oy, Yuto. Be quiet, Shun is heading this way."

"Do you seriously believe I will fall for the same trick twice?"

"Well, I warned you so don't blame me." telling him this, I raised my right hand gesturing

a greeting "Hi, Shun."

"Seriously, drop this already...I said this won't work again."

"Hi, you two. What are you guy's up to?"

Hearing these words, Yuto suddenly froze in horror, his face drained of all colour...

Just to be sure, the one who asked this was of course Shun, our best friend. But in this situation our, well more like Yuto's greatest hindrance...

'Man, that's quite a blatant reaction. Yuto.' thinking this, I answered Shun

"I asked Yuto to help me building a new deck."

"That's good and all, but why did the two of you leave me out of this, huh?" he asked clearly irritated

"Well, I tried to call your house but Ruri said your not home." a lie, how could I call him out if Yuto was the one who invited me to begin with. Nevertheless he is't the type who sits home, so I would call this just a harmless white lie

"I wanted to ask your opinion later because of that. But how about joining us?"

"No thanks. I have a appointment with Kaito, so I take a look at the result next time." saing this bluntly, he turned to leave with a wave of his hand "See you two later."

"Wait Shun." just as he took a few steps I called out to him

"Hmm?" he turned his head

"If I told you that there is someone who want's to confess they feelings to Ruri. What would you do?" hearing my words Shun went silent, Yuto on the other hand turned pale

"Oy! What are you doing!?" I only smiled to Yuto's wishper

The next moment Shun walked to us, and then he grabbed me on the collar and yelled angrily

"Who is it?! Who is that punk?! Tell me!"

"Well, I know all too well what'll you do to the one who does that. But let's suppose it's Yuto, what would you do?" at this, Yuto turned even paler by now he was no different as a corpse

Only Shun's answer was just as I anticipated

"Don't make fun of me now! Yuto would never do that! But he is my best friend, so I would only send him to the hospital."

"I'm also your best friend, so what if it..." I couldn't even finish my sentence, defore he already answered

"I'll murded you on the spot!"

"Talk about different treatment." I said jokingly, after all, I was always like this with him

"Whatever, but before we get serious could you let me go first?" I asked pointing at my collar

"Tch! Fine." Shun clicked his tongue in protest, nevertheless he released me, and waited for my answer

"About this... I was just joking."

"Raiden, you-!" I could see some veins popping on his forehead, but to my suprise he calmed himself the next second

*sigh* "I won't fall for your provocations." We'll see about that

"If you say so." shrugging with the shoulders, I started a new topic

"Say Shun, are you free this weekend? How about the four of us go somewhere out? Just so you know I already asked Yuto and Ruri and their coming." hearing this Yuto made a surprised face for a second, but I brushed it aside for now

"If it's like this then sure." Shun said

"Good, afterwards how about some sparring? I can spare the time to kick your ass any day of the week, my friend."

"As if you could do that! You better prepare yourself to get a beating!" with this words he walked away

After disappearing from our sight Yuto yelled:

"Are you out of your mind?! I almost had a heart attack there! Why the hell did you do that?!"

I showed him three fingers and said:

"I had three reasons: First - with this we diversed his attention. Even if he finds out, at first he will think it's some king of bad joke, also you heard what he said, at worst you get only a painfull beating. And hey, at least you'll still be alive compared to the others who dared to try."

"Hahaha." he let out a bitter laugh

"Second - a chance. This weekend after Shun and I leave to the usual place, the two of you will be alone. So, use your best chance you get and confess."

"Wha?! This a little too sudden? The weekends are in two days! I'm mentally not prepared!"

"That's not my fault. Besides, you need to say such things as soon as possible otherwise you can change your mind. Oh, and also, I belive you guessed already but Ruri doesn't know about this. So do your best and invite her." I could do it muself, but like this, it's more interesting

"Third - also the main reason. I simply wanted to tease you." I said while smiling

"Raaaiiideeen!" Yuto on the other hand clenched his fist while a vein popped on his forehead just like Shun before. I wonder why?

And yet, the next moment he...

*siiighh!* "I give up. Just do whatever the hell you want..." hung his head in defeat

"Then I go and preapere the 'B..." before I could finish, Yuto cut in rudely with a yell

"No 'Buging'!" he made one more big sigh, and then said:

"Honestly, you can be a real pain sometime..."

"Well, thanks for the compliment."

"I'm not complimenting you! But whatever, compared to your previous self I prefer this side of yours better." Yuto you...

"Raiden. I want to ask you something regarding Ruri..." he made a brief pause, then looked me into the eyes with a serious expression

"Do you perhaps L-"

"Do not finish that sentence." Yuto suddenly stiffened while shock crossed his face

I realized a moment too late what I've done. I just made the most murderous death stare I could have done

"I'm sorry Yuto... after all that time, it seams It'll became a habit to threaten others..." Damn it all! Compared to how it was at first, it's better now. But whenever i'm angry, suprised or some other unexpected feelings appear my old habits come to the surface...

"Ahh! No! Don't worry! I know you didn't mean to..." saing this, Yuto went silent and the atmosphere around us changed to a awkward one...

'This isn't really a apologie, but the least thing I can do is answer his question...'

"I do like Ruri..." I said without hesitation. Hearing these few words Yuto returned to his senses and oppened his mouth as if to say something.

Without letting him do so before he listens to the end, I continued:

"But don't get me wrong. It's not the same 'like' that you have."

"What? What do you mean?" of course he would get curious, although there is no reason to be. After all...

"You should already know why." I paused, then closed my eyes "Ruri... she reached her hand out to me, when others accused and feared me... If it wasn't for her, and of course for you two as well. I most likely, would have already drowned in my own hatred." oppening my eyes I looked into Yuto's with a feint smile

"I was saved by her kindness, that's why I like her, as a friend, or familly. Also that's the reason I want to protect her and nothing more."

'And that is also why I can't like her like you do, Yuto.' after this unvoiced though, I slowly colected my cards from the table and stod up.

"You know, I trust you Yuto." if it would be some other guy... I would beat him to his grave, just like Shun would

"Hm?" but of course, Yuto couldn't read my mind. That's why he didn't undestand and wondered why I told him this.

"Nah, don't worry about it." brushing his confusion to the side for now, I placed the cards back into the holders and turned to leave. But before that, I said one final thing:

"I do my best in helping you, I promise this."

... ... ...

... ...

...

* * *

But that promise never had the opportunity to be fulfilled...

All because on that day, the world of all my friends were plunged into the depts of despair...

* * *

 **End of flashback Raiden's (POV)**

'Because of them! Because of those bastards! My best friend's most important day was ruined! It's all because of them!' I clenched my fist, at that time I was so angry that I didn't even notice the numbing pain in my hand.

But all this never mattered to begin with...

 _"...That is correct. Hate..."_ I felt an incredible chill. It was as if all the sweat on my body had evaporated in a single instant.

"Who the fu*k said this?!" I yelled in return while looking around.

At least that's what I intended to do, but alas...

The words died in my throat.

'What is the meaning of this?' this was like a bad joke. I literally couldn't move my body. Literally.

And if that wasn't bad enough, I couldn't even make a damn sound.

The only thing I could do was helplessly listen to the arrogant voice who continued without a care...

 _"Hate. You do not need anything else..."_ I couldn't understand every word that was said, it seemed that my hearing slowly began to worsen as well...

I don't know who or what the owner of the voice is... but I do know one thing for sure... "He" is someone, humans refer to as "Evil".

 _"...Hate, Obliterate... I shall... ...er..."_ in the middle of this "Conversation" my vison together with my consciousness began to fade.

At first it was something akin to a lack of sleep. The next moment, I just felt lethargic.

In the end, everything disappeared into a sea of pitch-black nothingness...

Both my mind and body, was gradually... embraced by a merciless and yet... gentle... darkness...

... ... ...

... ...

...

* * *

 **Serena's (POV)**

I was absentmindedly following the duel. The reason was simple.

My mind was currently occupied with something more important, and that was...

'Could it really be the reason? Just because the two of us look alike?' as I was pondering these questions, from the corner of my eyes something catched my attention.

No, it would be more acurate to call it 'forced'.

I couldn't believe what i just saw, Raiden, the Shinigami... was clenching his fist so strongly that drops of blood began to rain down to the ground... His face the picture of anger and hatred itself...

"Never show emotions during a battle. Instead forge them into a peerless blade that can cut down all obstacles..." this wishper escaped from my lips

'These words were your teachings. I could call them your creed even... And what about them now? Take a look at yourself... Just what happened to make you like that?!' at this thought I could only gritt my teeth in anger.

'What in Slifer's name was so important that I didn't pay attention?!'

But this outrage of mine was stoppend in the next few seconds...

Suddenly without warning, Raiden's arms hung carelessly and his shoulders drooped without any strength.

But this was not the reason. The reason was a simple shiver...

After that shiver ran down my spine, the sorrounding area was filled with a chilling cold.

It was not that the temperature was cold. There was a source of coldness that was enough to flay skins and rob consciousness.

In fact, while quiqly looking around I noticed that a little girl really fainted.

The rest of them were barely conscious...

He*k, even I need to concentrate, otherwise I could end up on the ground.

But on the next moment I forgot all this.

In the middle of this chaos was Rajden, looking at his hand while closing his fingers one after another into a fist. He did this two or three times. I can't remember it well, because at that time something else made me utterly baffled...

 _"...fufufu...,hehehe...,hahaha!"_ it was the pleased laughter that escaped from his mouth

'Did that Shinigami...? ...Raiden just now...laugh...?'

'It seams that hell finally froze over...'

"Are you all right Raiden? Why are you laughting so suddenly?" his opponent asked him this. Well, I can understand him. Just a moment before he was yelling angrily and now he was pleased? It was as if he lost his mind...

 _"How foolish of a question is that human?"_ who...?

 _"But so be it, I shall answer you this one time. A mere human and a lowly servant believes they can best me. That is so laughable it is impossible to perceive this as something other as a jest."_

"What?! What's that supposed to mean?!" of course Sakaki was furious to receive a answer like that and shouted back. And not only him his dragon beside him was also roaring as if saying something. But that only happened for a short time.

 _"Silence."_ a simple word.

Only a single word was needed to silence everyone. It was neither a yell nor a order.

It was only a word, but it carried so much authority that no one dared to speak up.

'This is... This is very similar to the Professor...' the only difference would be...

 _"I do not wish to hear your pathetic excuse. Either fight or begone."_...Death...

That is the only difference I could hear. The 'Proffesors orders were absolute', that is something that everyone from Academia knows. No one could defy his authority, expect a few bold ones. But Raiden's just now... it was not like someone couldn't do something, no one dared to. The moment he said the words, I and most likely everyone else felt the same thing, death... it was as if a blade was beside our throaths waiting to cut our heads down.

But I only had a single question this whole time...

'Who...? Who the hell is that? He is not Raiden!' it is his voice, it is his body... But it's not him! I'm sure about that! After all, he would never...

Never...

...

* * *

 **Reiji's (POV)**

'I knew the saying: 'Beware the wrath of a quiet man.', but... is't this a little to much of a difference?' His apparence was the same as always, the same expressionless face. I could even say that he's more expressonless now than he used to be. The only thing that would be different would be his eyes, his red eyes they seemed darker, almost blood-red as if possessed. But that's something that I most have imagined. The cause was most likely his sudden outburst of anger from before...

I intended to show Sakaki Yuya that the world isn't so simple as he thinks it is, and I believe Raiden thought the same thing but, now I don't even know what will happen.

"Fine, if you don't want to listen to me, then I just force you too!" yelled Yuya as he rised his hand

"If Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon is special summoned using a Xyz monster who's rank was threated as a level he destroys every monster on my opponents side of the field whose level is 7 or bellow! Overlord Howling!" as Yuya's dragon began to howl all monster on Rainden's field were destroyed. Wait, all?

"And that's not all you recaive their total attack as damage!"

The whole time, Raiden had a unimpressed expression. He silently took two cards from his deck, at the same time tosing one of them towards the incoming damage, dispersing it.

"How!? Wait, your fusion monster!" It seams Yuya noticed as well, only a moment too late.

Raiden's monster should be level 9, but that was somehow changed and he intentionally hide that fack. And because he was destroyed with a card effect his effect activated, allowing Rajden to add some cards to the hand, and the card he tossed just now was most likely his Guard...

'Yuya definitely grew stronger as a duelist, he made the best decision and returned that card back into the deck stopping his opponents combo. Nevertheless, the difference between his and Reiden's battle experience is too overhelming. To survive, to reuse, to last as long as possible... his deck shows that he was fighting countless times without rest... but Yuya has now the best chance to win, Rajden has no cards on the field amd he can't use the effect of his guard the same time he was sent to the graveyard. A duel is not over until the last card was played or the life poits hit null of course, but this situation...let's wait and see.'

"I detach a overlay unti from Odd-Eyes now he can attack once for every monster that was destroyed to this point! So I can attack three times! Imperial Wrath Revolt - Strike Disobey!" the dragon charged at Rajden his fangs sparking with electricity

 _"_ _Final Step Towards Infestation_ _."_

'What!? He just... could he really get to this level just by fighting against Academia...?'

"How? How did you activate a trap card from your hand?!" asked Yuya in astonishment

 _"..."_

'It seams he has no intention to answer, huh.' that's what I thought when he ignored Yuya but to my surprise

...

* * *

 **Somewhere unbeknown, Rajden's (POV)**

"..."

"... ..."

"... ... ..."

"...Ugh." what the...

My head began to hurt so I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, only to say:

"What's going on here? Where am I?" Black. That was the only thing I could see. No matter where I looked be it right, left, up or down. Everything was black, black and black...

"What happene-... oh right..." I remember now, there was that voice. Then I got sleepy and lost consciousness.

'What was that voice? I will need to think about that latter. If I didn't have a big enough pain with my amnesia, and now this, great. *sigh* whatever...' I have still other things to do.

'The last thing I need is to lose by default because I fainted. I wonder what happened to the duel?' just when I thought this, a little hole appeared before me. It wasn't bigger as a kay hole, not knowing what to do in this darkness, I decided to risk a peep...

"...What the...!?" I was furious after seeing that, how can I still duel if I'm right here

'Wait, don't tell me...' a possibility came to my mind, but I still didn't want to believe it. That's why I tried something to make sure of it.

"Oy, you...! I don't know who or what you are, but this is my fight! No one has the right to interfere without my permision, so give my body back!"

"..." silene, when I began to wonder what to do next...

 _"Hou, you already regained consciousness, Shounen."_ once more I heard the voice but saw nothing

"So it really was you. If you already bothered to say something, does that mean you're returning my body to me?" I asked this, but my question was ignored

 _"And that is not all, you also can sense my presence and hear my voiece now. It is indeed very imressive."_ from the way "He" spoke, and from the tone of his voice, I understood one thing.

"He" wasn't answering my questions to confirm anything. "He" only spoke on the slightest whim.

No matter what I would say, "He" couldn't care less.

 _"I already received your offering, then so be it. In regard to your accomplishment, I shall grand you your wish. But do not forget, all enemies deserve only the courtesy of a painfull end."_

I'm not so sure what "He" ment by that, but after saying this my senses slowly began to return to me. Only this was not all, "He" still said something that bothered me for a while:

 _"I shall wait. Wait for the day where you let the world be turned to a Dark Despair...fufufu..."_

After those words my vision was clear and his presence disappeared together with his laughter as if all of this was a bad dream.

'What was that just now...?' when I thought this

"How? How did you activate a trap card from your hand?!" Yuya asked this while shouting.

'That's right. I can think about all this later, first we need to finish this.' taking a quick glance at the card in the graveyard, I answered Yuya.

"I can activate this card from the hand if I don't have any monsters on my side of the field and my opponent declares a direct attack that would inflict 2000 or more damage at once. And if all the conditions are met, the battle phase is forcefully ended."

"...Your back to normal?" what does he mean by that? Well, whatever

"Don't bother yourself with that, more importantly, are you finished?" Yuya wasn't satisfied with my answer. Nevertheless, he answered after realizing he won't get anything out from me unless he wins.

"...I'm done with my turn. But I won't let it end like this!"

"My turn." That's what I wan't to hear Yuya. But I'm sorry, this duel was long enough. Besidess, I don't wan't that voice to come back...

"I won't draw. Instead I activate the trap Final Stap Towards Infestation from my graveyard. On the start of my draw phase, I can banish this card to add a "lswarm" or "Infestation" card from my deck instead of my normal draw." taking the card, I paused for a second

'At first, I only wanted to make you realize the way of the world, to change your way of thinking even a little before it hurt you, or maybe I just wanted for you to let out all that anger... but now, after you mentioned Yuto, you made this duel personal, and I realized that we are too different... That's why I intend to end everything between us, here and now...'

"I set the pendulum scale with my scale 5 Magican of the Chaos Emperor and the scale 10 Evil Magican Girl. Now I can summon monsters through level 6 and 9 at the same time -

Swing, my Pendulum. With the Sword of Hatred, carve a path of Blood that signs the beginning of Annihilation! Pendulum Summon! -

Now great Emperor! Who destroys everything standing in his path! Appear before your enemies and show them your eyes full of Wrath! Come!

Evil-Eyes Chaos Pendulum Dragon!" as my partner returned to the field he was looking down on both Yuya and Odd-Eyes with overhelming confidence to finish them all.

"So you plan to use pendulum summoning like last time? It's true, you won our first duel thanks to his powerfull pendulum summoned effect. But, this time it will be different! Because the effect of Drago Remora, dragon type monsters on my side can't be destroyed with card effects!" I silently listened to Yuya, then I muttered some words while looking at the groung

"You're cursed..."

"Hm?"

"'You're cursed. Cursed to hate, and to be hated in return. You will carry this curse on your back until the day it devourers you.'" hearing these words, Shun oppened his eyes wide, after all he knew the meaning behind those words. But in the end he decided to said nothing

"What are you talking about?" wondered Yuya

"Nothing much, really. I just remembered this sentence whose origin is the same as your 'Smile'." thinking a little, Yuya...

"...You can't mean-"

"Enough about this." I cut in before he could say it aloud, then I countinued with what he was saing before this

"Using pendulum summoning like last time, was it? Your wrong. Your not the only one who can do a Xyz summon out of pendulum summoning."

"That may be... only you have a single monster on the field." I only smirked to Yuya's words

"Compared to your pendulum summoning Yuya, mine are different. You will get that at the end. But now, the pendulum effect of Magician of the Chaos Emperor! If I Pendulum summon only pendulum monsters then I can special summon him from the pendulum zone to my field, and if I do, his level becomes the level of one other monster on either players side. I'll chose Evil-Eyes level!" (Magicial lv7 - 8)

"Two level 8 monsters?!" I ignored Gongenzaka and the others and continued:

"The pendulum effect of Evil Magicial Girl! When a Pendulum monster is special summoned to my side of the field from the pendulum zone I can also special summon her." after she came to my field the pendulum pilars dissapeared, but for some reason the "Sword" was still swinging abowe me

"Well at least she isn't a level 8 monster." said Sawatari sarcastically...

"Now her effect, once per turn I can change her level until the end phase. I change it to level 8." she chuckled mischievously at Sawatari's remark and changed her level (level 5 - 8)

"Yuya. Even I can't imagine what will happen next, but... if that dragon of your's is the bond with Yuto's ace monster... then I, show you a bond with all of his deck!" I rised my hand towards the sword, then closed my hand as if grabbing it

"With the Sword of Hatred, I build the Overlay Network!" the wortex appeared on the ground as my two magicians jumped inside of it. My last monster on the other side flyed towards the sword

"Evil-Eyes, tear off the chains of destiny to wield it's power!" at my signal he grabbed the sword with on hand, the chans with the other. And then as if it was paper he tear them appart. But did he wield the sword? No, he throw it inside the Galaxy Vortex.

When the sword disapeared, something unexpected happened, the usual golden light from the vortex was changed to a mix of frezzing blue and bloody red.

But Evil-Eyes still didn't enter. It was as if...

'He waited... waited for something, but what?' just when I asked this myself, my pendant began to shine. Just like last time , but this time, it seamed no one other expect myself noticed it.

The next moment Yuya's pendant also glowed

"Wha?! What's happening?!" just for a moment, it was only for a second. I saw the image of Yuto behind Yuya, in that split second all of his monsters appered, all of The Phantom Knights: Cloven Helm, Ancient Cloak, Fragile Armor, Silent Boots, Dark Gauntlets, Shadow Veil and so on.

All of them lined themselfs before Evil-Eyes. What happened next even surprised me.

They all kneeled before him with one knee, and then one after another they jumped inside the network.

When the last of them disappeared, only then, did my monster enter.

The next instnat the light on Yuya's pendant wanished opposed to my that shine so brightly that I needed to cower my eyes, and then-

A card flew out from my extra deck, it was the blank card I had. Then the blankness slowly changed. After what seemed to be a few seconds, everyithing one the card was now at it's rightfull place.

Even after that, the card was still in one place, it was as if it waited for me to take it.

I didn't see a reason to not take it, only after grabbing the card the light from my pendant weakened but never faded.

And then... I began my chant:

"The Evil Dragon! Drain the Blood of the fallen warriors to break the shell that binds your powers! -!" and then it happened

I gripped my chest with one hand and continued with all my strenght:

"- And with your newfound gaze, Freeze the depths of Hell into Oblivion!"

* * *

 **Inside LDS' control room**

"This is taking too long, where are they?" said Akaba Reiji's assistant Nakajima

'I have a bad feeling...' just when he thought this

"This is-!" shouted one of the staff members

"What's wrong?"

"Nakajima-san! We're receiving a strong duel energy!" seeing him panicked, Nakajima asked yelling

"Which summoning method?! Did Academia come back?!"

"N-no sir! It's Xyz energy but..."

"But what?! Out with it!"

"It only appeared, but it allready exceeded all previous numbers we had, and it's still rising at this rat-" just as he was about to finish his sentence

*~~~~~~~~~~~* a loud alarm sounded off

"S-sir! The energy is too great! At this rate the systems will overheat!" yelled another

"Then turn them off!"

"We can't! They not reacting anymore!"

"Damn! Shut everything down forcefully!" Nakajima ordered, only it was a second to late

"Kyaaa!" One of the staff's monitor exploded

Just as if they were domino's the others began to explode on after another.

"Damn it!" yelling this, he took out his cell phone and called Akaba Reiji, only...

"The number you have dialed is not available please try aga-!"

"Shit!" he cursed angrily, then he looked out of the window... and then he stupefied, the phone falling out of his hand.

"What in the name of..." that was the only thing he mustered to say.

... ... ...

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Stadium**

"Long! They taking too long! The Battle Royale allready finished a hour ago!" complained Ayu while puffing her cheeks

"Now, now Ayu-chan. They should come any time now, have a little more patience." said to her Sakaki Yoko with with a smile

After a few minutes, Shuzo and Tatsuya ruturned. They tried to go out of the stadium, but it looks like without result as both of them shook they heads dejected

"They wont let anyone out..."

"Just like Tatsuya said. The guards are telling us "It's too dangerous" but... the Action Field should be already deactivated. I hope nothing happened..." said Tatsuya and Shuzo respectively

"Hm? What's wrong Futoshi? You're too silent."

"I-I don't know, for some reason I shivering like creazy."

"Oh come on! That's nothing new!" saind Ayu

"For something like this you need to be a hot-blooded duelist!" Yelled Shuzo

"Yes, yes. But now that Futoshi-kun mentioned it, I'm also shivering slightly."

Just when Yoko said this

"Ahh-!"

"What's wrong Ayu-chan?"

"Look! Look!" she pointed at the sky while jumping up and down

"What? So that's the reason I'm shivering!"

"Snow? It's really showing!" said Tatsuya, and then he and the other kids became excited

"Oy, oy. We are in the middle of Summer! How can that be?"

"Shuzo-kun, could this be the reason why they won't let anyone out?"

"Hmm? Ohh! You could be right Yoko-san! Maybe the Action Field malfunctioned!"

As the two adults talked about this, the snow began to fall stronger and stronger.

At some point it turned into a raging blizzard, everyone inside the stadium began to tremble from the intense cold.

Because it was so cold and some peaple also paniced at the sight. The organizators were forced to close the roof. Some staff also runned around to give out hot drinks and blankets.

But, no matter what they all did... every next second was colder as the other

"W-w-why is it so c-c-cold!?"

"I-I'm f-f-freezing!"

"N-no! S-stop!" yells from some random spectators could be heard as the snow continued to fall outside the stadium...

... ... ...

... ...

...

* * *

 **Rajden's (POV)**

"The Evil Dragon! Drain the Blood of the fallen warriors to break the shell that binds your powers! And with your newfound gaze, Freeze the depths of Hell into Oblivion! Chaos Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 8! The Supreme Emperor Black Cruel Dragon - Phantom-Eyes the Oblivion Knight Dragon!"

 **Phantom-Eyes the Oblivion Knight Dragon [Dragon/Xyz/Effect] DARK Atk 4000 Def 3500**

During my chant dark clouds engulfed the sky. They were so thick that no sunlight could penetrate them. What's more, the next moment snow began to fall.

Then again, as I just mentioned this was only during the chant, but now that I finished, the showfall turned in to a blizzard.

What's more, the Overlay Network was emanating a fog like substance that chilled the air, what in return caused the temperature to fall even more.

And the instant this happened, He appeared...

A more bipedal form than before. From horns to claws, everything expect the wings were covered in anmor.

'Those armors are... The Phantom Knights?' although similar, now they looked newer, like they were dragonized to fit this form. Beside this, he now had eight wing, between all of them were crimson colored cloak's, numbering a total of six. But the most bizarre of them all was his body... it wasn't there, istead there was his soul. In the few places where there was no armor, somethink akin to a soul was there. Or maybe you could call it a ghost or spirit. Only that didn't matter, now, that his body was gone, nothing could hide this massive suffocating power...

But he never cared, he was silently letting his might rage as if he didn't notice us in the first place.

When the portal dissapeared he was in the air, slightly descending with crossed arms and clossed eyes.

At this awe robbing sight I didn't even notice at the time that the temperature by this poit was already twice if not thrice lower than before.

And when he finally landed, everything in this world froze instantly. And I mean that literally, the ground, the trees and building, everything in the horizon was engulfed in a thick layer of ice. It was similar to the Glaciel field.

Just before this happened and the dragon appered both our pendants glowed once again. Only compared to mine, Yuya's light also spread to the others, as if protecting them.

'If not for this light... Yuya, me and the others... would have...' I shoke this thought out of my head

'This is not the time to... I won't show mercy...prepare yourself to witness my hatred...'

and then, the three units that were circling around him stopped, freezing and falling to the ground. Then, they burst open changing in to armored crystals and were now behind my dragon.

"The units... changed?" wondered Yuya

"That's not quite right, after absorbing my hatred and resentment they evolved into Chaos Overlay Units. That's right just like your Pendulum-Xyz, this is a higher art of Xyz summoning. I'll call it - Chaos Xyz Summoning!"

"Chaos... Xyz..." muttered Yuya, and then he yelled at me: "Are you out of your mind Raiden!? Just look what you did! Are you saying it's fine as long as you fulfil your revenge?!" Maybe he's right, from other people's poit of view i'm in the wrong, but to me...

"By sacrificing something, you gain something in return." this was always the case

"Let me show you that price! If a Pendulum Summoned Evil-Eyes Chaos Pendulum Dragon who didn't activate his effect was used as a material to Xyz Summon this card, then Phantom-Eyes attaches every special summoned monster from the Extra Deck from my opponents side of the field as Chaos Units!"

"Did you forget the effect of Drago Remora? My monsters won't be destroyed!"

"Hmpf, indeed that monster has a really annoying effect for his size. But let me ask you, when did I say that they will be destroyed?" I said with a smirk

"This monster attaches them without destoying them, so the effect of your little one is useless."

"I won't let that happen! I activate the effect of Wings of Misdirection from my graveyard! Now, by banishing this card with Xiangke and Xiangshen Magicians I target a monster on my field and increase his attack by 800, I chose Odd-Eyes Rebellion! (3500 - 4300) Also until the end of this turn the effect and activation of all your cards that you currently control are negated!" your talking big here Yuya, but in the end, you did the same as me. You sacrificed something to gain something in return... Nevertheless...

"Hou, you still had a ace in your sleeves Yuya, if only you could have used it during my attack it could get troublesome... Only, take a look around Yuya. What do you see?" I asked him this instead

"What is there to see? Because of your monster the only thing I can see is Ice!"

"Your right. You could also say that everything you see is already inside his realm, don't you think?"

"Stop talking in riddles and get to the point! What are you getting at?!"

"So be it, I tell you then... This dragon is the natural oppressor of pendulum cards, turning your deck pretty much useless. Let me show you with his effect - Absolute Domain of Zero!" until now, both of Phantom-Eyes eyes were closed. But after saying what I said, he opened them, showing the calm 'deep-red' color of them.

Only opposed to that calmness, came another wave of cruelty. That dropped the temperature so much that it couldn't even be compared to the previous one's...

Then from the grond, a dozen of Ice Pillar's were emerging one after the other encircling me, Yuya and our monsters. In the end we were inside a wall made from ice.

I don't know why he made this, maybe so that others couldn't interfere, or that no one could escape. Well not that it matters, but at least the others outside should feel the wind and cold not so strongly like this.

On the other hand, inside of this wall was hell, a Freezing Hell.

But the one's who had it worst of it all, were the target of that look, namely Yuya's monsters. Both of them were frozen solid in a instant, and then they crumbled under their own weight. But that was still not all, the little shards that remained were molded my the mist in to a crystal like object.

That's right, the both of them were now Chaos Units, decorating the Cruel Emperor.

And then without the slightest bit of sympathy, I said to him:

"This monster is unaffected by all spell and trap cards. Also, on the turn he was Xyz summoned this way, he can attack once for every Chaos Unit currently attached. Meaning a total of five, that's more than enough. Battle, Phantom-Eyes attack Yuya directly." suddenly underneath Yuya a Icicle formed itself almost piercing him... (8075 - 4075)

I did say almost, it looked like something blurred pushed him to the side, getting most of the damage for him. For a second, I thought it was Odd-Eyes, but that can't be right?

"Once again." cold mist surrounded him, just like last time, it was as if something blurred took most of the attack instead of Yuya. (4075 - 75) Only now I thought it was Dark Rebbelion...

It's time...

"The ones who defied the rules of Darkness, shall be Judged by 10,000 Swords!" for the first time, Phantom-Eyes moved, he moved one of his arms slightly and the...

 _ ***Snapp***_ snapped with his fingers, after a moment of silence, a massive amount of fog was created in the sky. Then inside of that fog snowball appeared, they changed in to ice rocks, then icicles, and finally Swords made of Ice.

At first it was only ten, then hundred, thousand, five thousand, and lastly ten thousand.

When the last of them appeared, I said the name of the last attack:

"Diamond Dust Impalement!" at my command every sword rained down mercilessly

"Arrgghhh!" the only thing that could be heard was the sound of impact and Yuya's cry.

Only when the last of them fall, everything was over (Yuya 75 - 0)

* * *

Raiden - 4000

Yuya - 0

WINNER - Raiden

* * *

After I deactivated the duel disk and the swords wanished, I walked over to where Yuya was. He had countless cuts on his body, thanks to LDS' solid vision technology, these wounds should heal in a few days.

"You asked me, how could I do something like that,. It's simle it's because I'm 'Evil'." as I was talking, he slowly got on all fours while hanging his head

"No matter if it's love, justice, or your so called smiles. None of them can ever touch Evil. The result of our duel is proof enough. After all, it is not those feelings that can oppose Evil. It is an Absolute Evil that overpowers Evil itself!" after those words I turned to leave

'That's right. In order to obliterate Academia, I'll become the Absolute Evil that hunts them down!'

"Damn it!" this was the last thing I heard from Yuya

... ... ...

... ...

...

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait. But as many of you noticed this chapter is longer compared to the other. That's why it took me so long to write it. I don't want to make it sound like excuses, but this was one difficult chapter I tell you. There were multimpe places in the duel were I was forced to change things here and there, but I'm satisfied with the end result, and hope that you all as well.

Now then, I would like to request some help with some attack or effect names. No matter be it from actual monsters like Ophion or OC one's.

Next here is a Question I would like to ask. Who is your favorite OC monster in this story up until now and why. Please send the answer as a PM or review.

Now for the new cards first is

 **Evil-Eyes Paladin** [Warrior/Fusion/Effect] DARK Lv8 Atk 2800 Def 2000

Nothing really new, I only added some adition effects, because I will use them latter, the adition effect is: When you activate this effect your opponent can only recaive damage from attacks involwing this card. At the end of the battle phase, if this card attacked using his effect you can destroy one other monster you control expect this one. If you don't send this card back to the extra deck and recaive 300 poits of damege for every card currently banished.

 **Pendulum Miracle Shuffle** trap

Shuffle Pendulum monsters from your graveyard or face up from the extra deck inside the deck to activate these effects in sucesion depending of the numberr of cards

2+ draw a card for every monster you shuffled back

3+ negate a attack

5+ you gain live poits equal the attack poits, of the monster whose attack was negated.

You can shuffle this card and every pendulum monsters from the graveyard and face up from the extra deck from all players into they respective decks. And if you do you can destroy one pendulum monster on the field

 **Infestation Chaos Halbert** quick-play spell card

Target one 'Evil' or 'Chaos' monster you control. The targeted monster recaives 800 attack poits until the end of this turn, also he inflicts piercing damege.

You can banish this card from your graveyard during either players turn. If you do target and destroy one monster after the other up to the number of 'Evil' and/or 'Chaos' monsters you control, also the targeted monster has his effect nagated. For every monster destroyed by this effect your opponent recaives 500 poits of damage.

You can't activate this effect the same turn this card was send to the graveyard.

 **Final Step Towards Infestation** trap

Negate a direct attack and end the battle phase. You can activate this card, during either players turn from your hand if: you control no monsters and your opponent declares a direct attack that would couse 2000 or more damege.

At the start of your draw phase if this card is in your graveyard. You can banish this card to add one 'lswarm' or 'Infestation' card to your hand.

 **Magician of the Chaos Emperor** (the currupted form of Dark Magician) Lv7 Dark Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect attack 2550 def 2050 scale 5

P/e: If you pendulum summon only pendulum monsters you can special summon this card from your pendulum zone in face up attack position. If you do, the level of this card becomes the same as one monster you target.

E: This card is also threated as a 'lswarm' monster. This card gains the effect depanding which summoning medhod he's used for:

Xyz- you can treat this card as two materials, also add a Rank-up or -down magic when this overlay unit is detached.

Fusion- you can threat this card as two matterial, also you can replace one of the strick materilas with this one.

Synchro- you can double the curent level of this card, also when this card was used as a material in a synchro or dark synchro summon, you can add a tuner or dark tuner monster from your deck to the hand.

Ruitual- you can use only this card as a offering.

 **Evil Magician Girl** (of course, the currupted form of Dark Magicial Girl) lv 5 Dark Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect scale 10, attack 2050 def 1650

P/E: if a monster is special summoned from the pendulum zone, you can also special summon this one in face up attack position.

E: this cards name is also treated as a 'lswarm'. Once per turn you can declare a level from 1 to 10, this card becomes that level until the end phase ( even if the card leaves the field) you can pay 500 LP to target on monster (quick effect) one the field to change that cards level to the same on as this cards current one until the end phase (even if that card leaves the field).

 **Phantom-Eyes the Oblivion Knight Dragon**

[Dragon/Xyz/Effect] DARK Rank 8 Atk 4000 Def 3500

3 level 8 DARK 'Evil' and/or 'Chaos' monsters

This card is unaffected by all spell and trap cards. If this card was Xyz summoned using a Pendulum summoned Evil-Eyes Chaos Pendulum Dragon who did not activate his effect, this card gains the following effect: Attach every special summoned monster from the extra deck your opponent controls to this one. If you do, this turn only this card can attack for every Chaos Overlay Unit he has.

As long as this card has a Chaos Overlay Unit, every card that leaves the field or would be send to the graveyard are banished instead.

Once per turn, by detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit, your opponent needs to send card(s) from his field or hand to the graveyard equal the number of spell/trap cards on the field.

(Note: the original idea came from the phantom knight, spell and trap support. And as their, lets say 'ruler' he is unaffected against them)

He's too overpowored you say? Well, maybe. But there are many anime monster with overpowored effects. For exaple lets take Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, in the anime he is a way too overpowered with most of the cards being xyz ones, his effect will definitely activate, no?

Also this Oc card requires 3 level 8 monster, they not so easy to get to the fild. Besides his strongest effect requiers to not use Evil-Eyes mass destruction effect, so I think it's a fair price. Also, he is unaffected by ALL spel and trap cards meaning my own as well, so no rank-up magic with this one monster.

Now, then there is three chapters to go until the start of the synchro arc and only one duel to go!

Also a little spoiler to the next chapter: 1)Yuya's 'confrontation' with... quess who? Yes, you quessed right!(or not.) It's Shun!

2) Raiden's new style and something from his past will be revealed, telling us why he did what he did in this chapter; 3) Raiden and Serena, will have a chance to talk out things. Also they will do something that begins with the letter D. I lett you chose from this: a)Driving; b)Dance; c)Drinking; d)Date; e)Duel.

See you all next chapter!


End file.
